Reputations
by Caroline Spencer
Summary: High school. Bets. Makeovers. Prom. The Cruel Intentions/She's All That/Drive Me Crazy mashup no one was asking for. AU
1. Benedict Bitch

**Reputations**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Rating: Adult**

 **Summary:** _ **High school. Bets. Makeovers. Prom. The Cruel Intentions/She's All That/Drive Me Crazy mashup no one was asking for. AU**_

 **Author's Note: Yep another story. Much thanks to sfstewart for being my beta.**

* * *

Chapter 1:

 _Benedict Bitch_

* * *

Fuck men.

Kathryn Merteuil was seriously considering going dyke full time. No more sucking dick until her jaw ached. No more bowing to the insufferable male ego. Just a straight diet of pussy and talking about feelings. She could make that work. Hell, she could make _anything_ work.

Then again maybe that was just the alcohol talking. She probably shouldn't have indulged in that third mini bottle of scotch. But fuck it, she was thirsty and after the day she's had, she deserved it.

Kathryn shifted her Louis Vuitton carry on over her shoulder, trying to ignore the queasy feeling in her stomach as the elevator made its slow crawl to the top floor of her building. Her head was swimming with a dangerous mix of alcohol and righteous fury. That on top of her usual surly disposition made for a rather lethal combination.

She should be in Bali right now, enjoying the second week of her winter vacation, sipping mai tai's on the beach and deciding which beach hottie she wanted to take back to her room, but then her idiot boyfriend had to go and fuck that all up with his nonsense.

She's a bulimic headcase? Well no kidding Court. You wouldn't exactly be a picnic either if you had to put up with half the shit she did. Over critical mother. A whole society who views you as the perfect teenage role model when in reality you're anything but. And a boyfriend who sees you as nothing more than a piece of ass who props up his rep.

Court had no business besmirching her character. He was a selfish alcoholic prick whose less than enlightened views would make Trump blush in embarrassment. They were supposed to overlook these flaws in one another, it was part of the deal, but no. The dumbass couldn't follow the script.

Instead she got dumped for a retarded virgin in a mini skirt. When word got out about this Kathryn would be absolutely humiliated. Court claimed he was in love, which is in and of itself hysterical. High school love was bullshit; this was just common sense. Court Reynolds was many things but she didn't think willfully ignorant was one of them., Apparently tho, she overestimated him. He didn't want love. He wanted a girl who acted like Marcia Brady in public, bowed to him in private and let him stick it in her ass in the bedroom. Most men would be happy with two out of three. Not Court.

Well he'd get his. She was going to make damn sure of it.

The elevator dinged, signaling her arrival and the mahogany doors opened revealing the tastefully ornate foyer that served as a hallway between the buildings two penthouse suites. Kathryn stepped off the lift only to experience the unfortunate simultaneous combination of her knees going out and her head spinning that sent her teetering on her heels. She stumbled, hitting the marble floor hard and landing in an unlady like sprawl. Before she could completely get her bearings there was a flash, followed by warm masculine laughter. Tossing her hair out of her face she turned to find her neighbor standing over her with his ever present stupid camera.

"Well if it isn't our illustrious student body president making yet another memorable entrance," Sebastian Valmont drawled, in his typical clipped delivery. "Looks like someone had one to many cocktails on the way home."

"Eat a dick Valmont," she hissed, pulling herself to her feet. He of course didn't offer a hand as any gentleman would. Sebastian was about as far away from a proper gentleman as one could get.

Not even batting an eye at her insult, he tucked his camera away in his ratty leather messenger bag slung over his shoulder musing, "This should make a rather exciting entry to my collection of photographic evidence of your debauchery."

Kathryn winced when she was reminded of how many times he's caught her in situations such as this. Getting sick in the elevator. Passing out in the foyer. Somehow this asshole was always around to catch her at her worst. She really should consider investing is some kind of security.

Shaking it off, she squared her shoulders and put on her most ferocious haughty bitch face as she stepped to him. "That photo sees the light of day I'll have your balls surgically removed from your body and display them in the school courtyard." Smiling meanly she added in a honey sweet tone, "Need I remind you what happened last time you published an unauthorized photo of me?"

Sebastian used to run a popular website that's main focus was posting humiliating pictures and videos of prominent members of the Upper East Side. He only ever posted one picture of her and that had been the last thing he ever posted. Kathryn had the abomination shut down the following day, but she didn't stop there. After a helpful suggestion to his dear aunt, he was shipped off for the summer to some boot camp for wayward youths.

"Don't fuck with me pencil dick. I'm not in the mood."

She pushed past him and headed for her apartment, hoping he'd take the hint and leave. No such luck.

"Ooh someone's extra pissy tonight," he observed falling into step beside her. "What's wrong? Did you catch your Nazi boyfriend blowing the cabana boy or did you just forget to purge after you binged?"

Kathryn had a momentary flare of panic that he had discovered the truth about the status of her relationship, before she quickly remembered who she was dealing with. Valmont existed far too low on the social totem pole to be aware of anything that happens in her circle. To put it bluntly the boy was a social leper.

To be fair this was mostly his own doing. He had every advantage in the world and he stupidly squandered it away in favor of social exile. The Valmonts were one of the wealthiest families in the country. His aunt practically ran New York society. And yet for reasons she couldn't begin to comprehend he chose to dress like a homeless person and ostracize everyone he came in contact with. _Freak_.

"So much concern about my life," she sighed. "I know antisocial losers such as yourself don't have much going on, but if you'd kindly refrain from stalking me, that would be swell."

"Sure thing Benedict Bitch," he tossed back, righting the thick frames on his face. Kathryn wondered if he even needed eye glasses or if it was just another way to make himself look 'alternative'.

The elevator doors shot open behind them and several of her servants poured out carrying her many pieces of matching luggage up from the car. Sebastian headed for the lift. "Well as entertaining as this has all been, I have better places to be with much more interesting people."

She sincerely doubted that. To her knowledge there was only one person in this city who put up with Valmont's special brand of bullshit and she was just as insufferable as he was. "Oh send little Dorothy my best," Kathryn cooed with false sweetness.

Dogging her driver as he struggled with a heavy trunk carrying her shoes, Sebastian sneered over his shoulder, "Annette is twice the woman you'll ever be Merteuil."

"If by that you mean she's twice my size then we're in full agreement," she quipped dryly.

Her attention was diverted when her mother came sweeping across the grand entrance way of the Merteuil penthouse. _Shit_. Kathryn had been hoping she was still in St. Barts. Schooling her expression into a pleasant smile she greeted her, "Hello mother. I wasn't expecting you back until the end of the month."

Tiffany leaned in and offered up her only child a brief air kiss. She smelled like Channel and scotch. Like mother like daughter. "The hotel was a nightmare. I need a week at the spa just to recover." She drew back from her, gaze becoming sharp. "I thought you and Court were going to be in Bali for two weeks?"

"It's a long story."

Before anything more can be said on the subject Sebastian interrupts. "By the way Kathryn," he called loud and obnoxious, from the elevator. "I'll text you my doctor's number so you can get your snatch checked out. That kind of thing really should be looked at right away."

As the door closed on his smirking face Kathryn had to physically stop herself from flipping him off. Her mother looked back at her somewhat aghast. "What is that boy referring to?"

Rolling her eyes, she brushed past her into the apartment explaining, "Nothing mother, he's a vulgar idiot. Everyone knows that."

"You know there used to be a time you two were practically inseparable," Tiffany mused, turning her scrutinizing gaze on her. "What happened?"

"Puberty" she muttered darkly while handing off her carry on to her personal maid Mai-Lee. Kathryn was in desperate need of a bath and an exit out of this pointless trip down memory lane. She hated being reminded of her history with Sebastian. "Honestly mother, I'd thought you'd be happy I no longer socialize with that weirdo."

"The Valmont's aren't so bad."

That statement was enough to make Kathryn stop in her tracks and whip around. "Since when? You've been trying to get Edward Valmont banned from this building for years."

"There's no need to be dramatic darling," she sighed, taking a seat in one of the many plush chairs that occupied the parlor room. "The Valmont's are one of the most prominent families in the city. That earns a certain level of respect."

Kathryn cocked an eyebrow at this explanation, but before she could dig in further her mother abruptly changed the subject.

"Enough about that. Tell me about Bali." With a knowing glint in her eye she pushed, "What exactly happened with Court?"

Kathryn sighed. She was going to need another drink.


	2. Honesty is the Pin of a Grenade

**Reputations**

Chapter 2:

 _Honesty is the Pin of a Grenade_

* * *

Goddamn Merteuil.

You would think after all these years Sebastian would know better than to let himself get into it with her, but as always he couldn't resist the temptation of dropping her down a peg or two. The haughty bitch thought she was untouchable just because she somehow managed to fool all the Upper East Side sheep into believing she's some sort of saint rather than the coked up little nightmare she was. Well she had never fooled him. Sebastian had always known the real Kathryn Merteuil. Even back in their sandbox days.

Of course back then he could give her a run for her money, but those days were over with now. Sebastian was trying to be a better, more well-adjusted person. Or at the very least, a nice imitation of one. He seemed to be failing more than succeeding these days.

And now, thanks to princess Merteuil, he was late.

Pushing past the throng of tourists, locals and pan handlers who were littering the narrow sidewalk, Sebastian managed to make his way inside the Lower East Side cafe. It was crowded and smelled like smoke even though no one had legally been allowed to light up in there since the late nineties. His gaze swept across the bar and rows of small tables before he spotted her, tucked away in a corner booth. Annette was literally the bright spot in the darkness of the shitty establishment.

As he made his way to her he noted she looked preoccupied, almost anxious as she stared out the window, which wasn't like Annette. She was by far one of the calmest, most focused people he knew. Something was up.

When she noticed him approach, she smiled and it caused Sebastian's momentary flare of anxiety to disappear. "Hey beautiful," he greeted her with a quick peck on the lips, before dropping down in the booth across from her. "Sorry I'm late."

She shook her head. "It's okay. I ordered you a coffee."

As if on cue the waitress came over with his cup of black coffee. Tossing off his knapsack he nodded his thanks then explained his lateness. "I had another run in with the demon queen of Manchester."

Annette rolled her eyes as she smiled warily. "I assume you mean Kathryn. Honestly, she's not that bad."

Although Annette didn't buy into her Suzy high school routine, she thought half the things he told her about Kathryn were exaggerations. Sebastian had never pushed the issue too hard, namely because he liked that aspect of her personality that wanted to believe the best in people. He wasn't eager to see her become as cynical as he was. Five months at Manchester and Annette had somehow managed to keep herself from being swallowed whole by its corrupt clutches and evil influences.

Reaching for her hand he remarked, "You don't know her like I do. Thank god."

She studied him from across the table, her astute gaze boring into him. "You never told me, what exactly happened between the two of you?"

Sebastian shrugged, gaze flickering to the window. "Nothing." Annette was silent for a long beat and he knew she was waiting for further explanation but Sebastian was in no mood to dig at old wounds. He'd let that shit stay in the past, thank you very much. Bringing her hand to his mouth he kissed it and smiled easily. "I've had enough of that bitch for one evening. Let's talk about more pleasant topics. How was work?"

"It was fine, hectic." Annette was spending her winter break volunteering at Mount Sinai. Sebastian would rather cut off his right nut with a rusty spoon than spend his time volunteering for anything, but he admired her dedication. "Actually, um, turns out I got some help today. There was another volunteer. Trevor."

She revealed this piece of information in a tone that was striving for casual but failing miserably. Sebastian let go of her hand. "Trevor huh?" he spat out, making his distaste for the subject clear. "That must have been nice."

"Sebastian," she sighed, drawing out his name in exasperation.

"So when did this start?"

Annette gnawed at her lower lip, her eyes shifting downwards. She hated to lie so he knew she'd tell him the truth. Even if it hurt.

"Last week"

Sebastian sucked in a deep breath then counted to ten in his head. He could feel himself wanting to go off on her. "Were you ever planning on telling me? Or were you going to keep lying?"

Her head shoots up. "I wasn't lying."

"Semantics. You _withheld_."

"Sebastian I-"

"You really think it's a coincidence that he just happens to be-"

"Of course it is! You treat everything like a giant conspiracy," she huffed, "Trevor is my friend."

"And your ex-boyfriend, who may I add, is still in love with you." Annette opened her mouth as if to argue then stops. Something flashed across her face that appeared suspiciously like guilt. Sebastian's stomach dropped. "I'm right aren't I?"

She shook her head, not looking at him. "It's not as simple as that," she murmured quietly.

"The hell it isn't," he choked out. "Do you…do you still have feelings for him?"

He could see tears start to prickle at the edge of her stormy blue eyes as she looked everywhere but at him. Finally, after what felt like a lifetime she answered him in a voice barely above a whisper. "I don't…I don't know."

Sebastian inhaled sharply, feeling as though he had just received a full body blow. He expected her to deny it. Isn't that how these scenarios were supposed to play out?

As they sat there stewing in uncomfortable silence he thought back to last summer. Thanks to his bitch neighbor and his nosy aunt, Sebastian had to spend his whole break 'volunteering' as a camp counselor to under privileged kids. It had been a nightmare. He loathed children to begin with, but delinquent children were a hundred times worse. The camp was comprised of mostly rude, disrespectful little assholes, half of whom should have been shipped off to juvie. It would have been completely unbearable had it not been for Annette.

The first time he saw her Sebastian thought she was the prettiest thing he'd ever seen. Which was strange because she wasn't his type at all. He tended to gravitate towards older woman, college girls. He liked experience and intelligence and someone who could genuinely challenge him. On first glance Annette looked about as wholesome as could be, but as he got to know her he realized what a spitfire she really was. She might appear all moral, even self-righteous, but under the pastel sweater sets and headbands, was a woman made of steel. A girl who didn't take shit from anyone and was nobody's fool.

Not long after their first introduction, where he learned that her father was the new headmaster at his prep school and she would be joining him in the fall, Sebastian decided to seduce her. Although he was attracted to her, it wasn't strictly sexual. He knew as soon as Annette stepped foot in Manchester she would be swallowed whole by the assholes and degenerates who ran the place. The way he saw it, it was only a matter of time before she became another Kathryn groupie and to put it bluntly, Sebastian wanted her first.

Within a few weeks however, as he got to know her, his hormones and desire to get one over on his asshole peers, gave way to genuine emotions. Sebastian didn't believe in high school love. It was for suckers and overly emotional idiots who believed in ' _the one_.' But against all common sense he found himself falling for her. Before the end of the summer they made love. It had been one of the most intense and profound experiences of his life. Sure it might not have been as primal as fucking some chick he barely knew in the back alley of a club, but it was better because it was _real_.

Or so he thought.

After that summer Sebastian attempted to turn over a new leaf. No more immature pranks, no more website, no more anonymous sex and recreational drugs. He even gave up his vendetta to destroy Merteuil for getting him shipped off. He was determined to be the best person he could be for Annette. He was a fucking chump.

Trevor Hamilton, Annette's ex from Kansas, arrived last month. He was a salt of the earth, corn-fed farm boy type. He looked like he was meant for Annette. Naturally Sebastian loathed him on site. He had been suspicious for months that he was after her. Apparently his suspicions weren't unfounded after all.

"Sebastian I don't want to hurt you," Annette quietly sobbed, her tear filled eyes pleading for forgiveness and understanding. "I care for both of you. I don't know what to do."

 _Love me_ , he thinks bitterly to himself, _you promised goddammit_. A lump settled uncomfortably in his throat threatening to break him, but he swallowed it. He swallowed everything but his anger. That he would embrace whole heartedly.

As he watched his girlfriend cry in front of her, babbling on about her confusion and her intentions, as if they meant anything, Sebastian knew what she wanted to hear. Annette wanted him to say it was okay, he understood. She wanted his _permission_ to break his heart. Well fuck that.

Instead Sebastian did what he did best. He acted like an asshole.

"So are you fucking him?" he asked, infusing as much ice and disgust as he possibly could in that one question.

Annette flinched, her tears abruptly stopping. "W-what?"

"Are you fucking him?" Sebastian slowly enunciated each word as if she was an idiot.

"How could you ask me that?" She sounded generally appalled by the question and for whatever reason that just served to piss him off further.

"Well I think it's a fair question," he remarks almost flippantly. "I know how you tend to act when you're _overcome by the moment_." This had been the reason she had given him when he teasingly asked her after the first time they had sex, why she had given in to him.

Annette drew back from the table, her sadness giving way to fury. "You bastard. Why are acting like this?"

"I'm sorry, is there a script I should be following for when your girlfriend tells you she has _feelings_ for someone else? Do you want a medal? Or just my permission?"

"I'm trying to be honest with you!"

"Honesty is the pin of a grenade," he sneered. "You know who you want to be with. Just grow some balls and say it."

Wiping angrily at her eyes she leaned across the table at him and spat, "Fine, you know what? I choose him. I do love you Sebastian-"

"Yeah right," he sniffed.

"I do! But I can't keep going on like this. We're too different. You see everything as a game and everyone in it as your chess pieces to play with. You have zero consideration for anyone else. God, you're always complaining about the kids at school being spoiled, selfish little monsters, but face it Sebastian, you're just like them."

 _Well that was low_ , he thought snidely. She wanted to play? Game on baby.

Shrugging off her insult he responded with casually cruelty, "I guess better a selfish monster than a self-righteous hypocrite. All those precious morals and values. All that crap about waiting for true love before giving it up when in reality all you were waiting for was a guy to make you wet enough." Reaching across the table, he ran his fingertips teasingly over the top of her trembling hand. "I hope Trevor's up for the job. Although now that I've broken you in, maybe the bloom is off the rose a bit, hmm?"

Annette snatched her hand back and swiftly used it to slap him across the face. With tears streaming down her face, she scrambled out of her seat. "Go to hell Sebastian."

She ran out of the café, leaving him to be gawked at by a few curious customers. Sebastian didn't notice. Her final words echoed in his head as he stared miserably into his coffee. "I'm already there."

* * *

AN: Thanks again sfstewart for being my beta.


	3. Do I Smell a Bet?

**Reputations**

Chapter 3:

 _Do I Smell a Bet?_

* * *

"It's not that bad," Blaine Tuttle assured Kathryn with the sort of intrinsic wisdom only a gay man could provide. "You're being dramatic."

" _Not that bad_?!" she sneered in exasperation, "Were you in there just now?"

Reaching into his suit jacket, he produced a vintage silver plated Tiffany cigarette case. Nodding his head, he popped a cig into his mouth and conceded, "WASPS really do know how to passive aggressively condescend better than anyone."

"It's so fucking humiliating," she groused, sinking down into one of the wrought iron chairs that littered the sprawling terrace. The metal was freezing cold against her bare arms and exposed back, but her righteous fury, not to mention the three lines of blow she did earlier that evening, kept her from feeling it. "I can't believe he had the unmitigated gall to bring that little halfwit here tonight."

"Well, she _is_ his girlfriend." When Kathryn shot him a withering look, the sort of look that would make lesser men cower in fear, Blaine just smiled back smugly. "Don't shoot the messenger doll. You knew this was coming. Not even you could keep a lid on this break-up forever."

"It's been two weeks! That is in no way a proper mourning period."

"Mourning? Why are you mourning?" he demanded around the cig in his mouth. "I'm telling you getting dumped by that asshole is the best thing that could happen to you. Did you really want to spend the rest of your life chained to Court Reynolds?"

"Of course not," Kathryn huffed, "I was planning on breaking up with him at graduation. I was going to dump him, not the other way around. Anything less is unacceptable. I can't believe this is my life."

Blaine stared at her hard for a moment, his eyes narrowed in concern at her dramatics. "Okay we're going to need something a little stronger than a cigarette to calm you down."

Kathryn shot him a look. "Gee, you think?"

They were currently in Westchester at Sarah Dinmore's annual winter gala, thrown every year in January as sort of a belated winter solstice celebration. In reality it was just an excuse for the extremely wealthy Manhattanites to put on their best designer duds and haul their asses out of the city for the night. Sarah was a virtual shut in, but her estate was breathtaking, even in winter and being as she was practically considered royalty in their circle, attendance at her parties was a must.

Which was why, even though her breakup was the gossip story dujour at the moment, Kathryn still put in an appearance. She had managed to keep the news somewhat contained, downplaying the fact that she got dumped and instead making it seem like it was a mutual parting of the ways. However, that got shot to shit when Court came strolling into the party with the idiot Caldwell girl on his arm. As soon as he started introducing her as his girlfriend it became crystal clear to everyone what really transpired between them. For the rest of the night Kathryn had to contend with snotty society bitches, with too tight faces offering up fake smiles and pitying looks, while their husbands and boyfriends smarmed all over her. When it finally became too much she grabbed Blaine to head outside. The weather was mild for January, but even if they were in the middle of a blizzard it still would have been better than spending one more minute stuck in an overheated ballroom with those assholes.

"The question is," Blaine mused, blowing a smoke ring into the night sky, "Now that you're a single gal, who are you going to bang first?"

Kathryn rolled her eyes. "Getting laid isn't really at the top of my priorities list at the moment."

Blaine's eyebrows nearly jumped to his hairline. Stubbing out his cigarette he leaned across the small glass table, ready to impart more wisdom. "First of all, getting laid should _always_ be a priority. Have I taught you nothing? And second, since when are you not interested in getting your needs met?"

"Sex is easy Blaine," she sighed, her gaze drifting around the darkened terrace to make sure they didn't have any eavesdroppers. "I can get fucked any time I want."

"Well there's no need to brag about it."

"What I need is a replacement for Court and fast."

"Okay then, let's see who's available?" Head tilted back, the moonlight illuminating his bleached blond hair he considered her options before remarking, "You could always try your hand at another member of the douchebag committee."

The 'douchebag committee' as Kathryn and Blaine had dubbed them, mostly comprised of a bunch of wealthy, white, preppy assholes, largely (and stupidly) thought to be the cream of the crop among Manchester students. Basically they were future frat boys, investment bankers and date rapists. Court had been a member of the pack before Kathryn plucked him from obscurity to make him into what he was today. Namely the guy who brought her down.

Just thinking about it made her want to go full _Carrie_ on the whole property.

"One of the douchebags won't do," she argued, "I need someone new, someone better."

Blaine of course looked skeptical. "We have less than five months of school left. Where the hell do you expect to find this fella?"

Kathryn shrugged, sinking further into her chair. "I don't know but I have to think of something. I will _not_ be branded as Court Reynolds leftovers all semester."

"I think you're overestimating the attention spans of our peers," he snarked. "Next week some bright new scandal will be waved in front of their faces and they'll forget all about you."

She wasn't exactly appeased by that. "Yeah and meanwhile Court gets to look like the stud of the Upper East Side while fucking some underage piece of ass."

Blaine's mouth quirked upwards in a knowing smirk. "Not necessarily."

"What are you talking about?"

Before he could explain himself the terrace doors opened behind them and another partygoer joined them. It was Court.

Blaine started to get out of his chair. "Well it looks like that's my cue-

"Don't you dare," she hissed at him. Kathryn didn't trust herself to be left alone with her ex.

Court swaggered over to them, with the arrogant confidence of a man who knew he held the world in his palm. As much as it pained her to admit it, Kathryn knew he had every right to that confidence. He might be a grade A prick, but he was a damn good looking one. Court cut a fine figure in his sharp, tailored-within-an-inch-of-its-life suit, that accentuated his broad shoulders and elongated limbs. He had dark hair that had a tendency to fall into his eyes, but in a sexy way that made him seem boyishly devilish, like Christian Bale circa _American Psycho_. But as far as Kathryn was concerned, his best feature was his height. It was why she had picked him in the first place. She knew how good they'd look together.

"Good evening Kathryn," he greeted her, smug smile firmly in place, hands casually in his pockets. Almost as an afterthought he added, "Tuttle."

Blaine offered up a sarcastic salute while Kathryn smiled honey sweet and dangerous. "Spare me the pleasantries shithead, what do you want?"

Having dealt with the 'real' Kathryn for years, he barely flinched at her hostility. "Oh I just wanted to come out here and check on how you're doing," he explained with phony simpering sincerity. "I know how tough this must be on you. First the break up and then showing up to the party of the season…alone. I must say you're handling it beautifully though. You're very brave."

It wasn't enough to gloat for him, he had to mock her as well. Asshole. "That's so kind of you Court," she chirped sarcastically. "Speaking of dates, where did yours run off to? Don't tell me it's past her bedtime."

"Actually she's inside, conversing with Mrs. Rosemond. Did you get a chance to meet Cecile?"

"As a matter of fact I did"

"She's lovely isn't she? Beautiful, sweet, kind-

"And dumber than a box of rocks," Kathryn finished for him. "Not to mention underage."

"Jealous are we?"

Before she could go off on him Blaine interjected, "Now Kathryn you're not being fair. I'm sure she's a great girl. I do have a question though. When she goes to school Court, will you be driving her or will she be taking the short bus with the rest of the special needs kids?"

Kathryn and Blaine broke into amused giggles while Court's smugness morphed into pissy anger. "Watch yourself, fudge packer," he sneered.

Ignoring the insult Blaine grinned broadly back at him. "Now Court, you know what they say. People who enjoy a vibrator up the ass really shouldn't throw homophobic stones."

Court shot Kathryn a look, clearly horrified she shared secrets of their sex life. She merely smiled unapologetically. He didn't really think she'd keep that to herself did he?

"Speaking of your sex life," Blaine continued, "How are things in that area with the lovely Miss Caldwell?"

To the discerning eye her ex appeared uneasy by the question, but he covered it with a cocky shrug. "It's great. Actually it's a nice change, being with a girl who isn't so…broken in."

Kathryn swallowed her anger, refusing to be baited. "Yes," she quipped sarcastically, "I hear men aren't at all interested in girls who know what they're doing in bed."

"You know it's funny Court," Blaine pipped in, "I heard the most interesting thing the other day. My mother is bridge partners with Bunny Caldwell and well, after Bunny has a few gin martinis in her she tends to get a little chatty. According to her, she's enrolled Cecile in some sort of purity camp, you know one of those deals where the brainwash young innocents into signing virginity pledges or some such shit. She wants her darling daughter to keep her legs shut until she gets a ring. So unless there's a white wedding in your future, I'm going to go ahead and say you haven't hit that yet."

Upon hearing this Kathryn laughed, long and hard for the first time in weeks. All this time she's had horrific images of Court diddling that twit running through her head when in fact he likely hadn't even gotten to first base with her.

"Is that true?" she managed to ask through her merriment.

Court's handsome face turned pink in embarrassment. "So what if it is?" he huffed defensively. "There's more to a relationship than just sex Kathryn."

"Oh please," she snickered. "Just admit it. You wanted some naive virgin you could mold into your perfect little Stepford girlfriend and instead you ended up with a girl who likely won't put out until her wedding day. Enjoy blue ball hell asshole."

He shrugged off her taunts with his typical arrogance. "Cecile might think she wants to wait right now, but it's only a matter of time before I pop that cherry."

"Right, because your seduction techniques are so legendary," Kathryn mocked.

"They got you didn't they?"

She bristled under the insinuation. Rising up from her seat with a flourish, she stepped to him. "Let's get one thing straight. You never seduced me Court. I _picked_ you. I needed the perfect boyfriend to compliment my image and I knew I could make you into that boy. You had the name and the looks and best of all, you were _malleable_. So I gave you the confidence to think you were worthy of me. I made you think you were a great lover when in reality you're pedestrian at best. I told you how to dress, how to act, how to speak in public without embarrassing yourself. I made you asshole, so don't think for one second YOU had anything to do with anything outside of being my puppet."

Court appeared genuinely taken aback by her argument as if it never dawned on him that she was playing him the whole time. _Fucking idiot_.

"You really are a damn head case, you know that."

Kathryn shrugged, unmoved. "It doesn't make it any less true. You're nothing more than a prop Court. A _replaceable_ one at that. If I wanted to I could take any asshole at school and turn him into a new Court Reynolds—but better. Unlike you he'd actually get the little retard into bed."

Court stared back at her silently for a moment before flashing her his trademark dickhead grin. "Do I smell a bet?"

Kathryn cocked an eyebrow, intrigued. "Perhaps."

He chuckled shaking his head. "Alright then, time to put your money where your mouth is Merteuil. You think you can turn any guy at Manchester into me? Well let's see it."

"Fine. I'll find a guy-

"Oh I don't think so," he interjected. " _I'll_ pick the guy. If we're going to do this, it's going to be a real challenge."

Kathryn didn't like the sound of that, but she couldn't very well back out now. "Okay then," she agreed with an indifferent wave of her hand as she sat back down, "Do your worst."

Grinning like an idiot, Court pulled out his phone. "Let me check the student directory so we can find you a new boyfriend."

"Who said anything about a boyfriend? I don't have to _date_ him," she replied airily, "I just have to make everyone else want him."

Court didn't seem to hear her as he scrolled through pictures, laughing evilly as he did so. Watching him Kathryn's confidence started to waver, especially when she considered all the losers and degenerates who attended Manchester. God he was going to pick someone disgusting or a virgin or some socially awkward asshole. Or possible all three. Glancing over at Blaine, he shot her a look as if to say, _what the hell did you just agree to?_

"Oh man, oh man," Court snickered. "I got it, I found him."

Kathryn hid her anxiety behind a mask of indifference. Rolling her eyes as if bored by the whole thing she sighed, "Just get on with it. Which freak did you pick?"

Blaine impatiently grabbed the phone out of his hand. He let out a short laugh. "Oh shit, well played Reynolds."

"Who is it?" Blaine turned the phone around and showed her. Kathryn's breath caught. _Oh god_. It was so much worse than she imagined.

Sebastian fucking Valmont.

"No way," Kathryn voiced abruptly. "Forget it."

"Too late," Court laughed. "You said _anyone_."

"I wasn't aware that freak show was in contention."

"What's the matter? I'd think you'd be just dying to have a reunion with your first love," he teased.

"We were children," she grumbled, "Don't be gross." She should have known he would pick Sebastian. Ever since he found out that they used to be friends in elementary school Court's been obsessed with the little factoid, as if it exposed some giant flaw in her character that proved she wasn't worthy of her title of most valuable girl.

"Oh come on, Valmont's not that bad," Blaine argued. "I mean he might be kind of hot if you cut his hair, shaved him, got him some new clothes…perhaps a new personality to go with it…"

Kathryn threw him a look that said, _you're not helping_.

"Well I'm feeling generous," Court announced sounding even more smug than normal if that was possible. "We can call off this whole bet here and now. All you have to do Kathryn is admit that you're full of shit. I wasn't your puppet, you were _mine_. Did it ever occur to you sweetheart that I was using YOU to elevate my status? For reasons I don't fully understand, everyone is this city buys all the bullshit that comes out of your mouth. I knew if I landed the golden girl I would no longer be just another rich preppy. I'd be the guy who fucked Kathryn Merteuil and walked away. Boom. Legend."

"Jesus you're a piece of shit," she groused. He was also delusional. She didn't doubt for a second that he was desperate for her when they first got together and he was right, she did elevate him—thus proving her point. She made his ass.

"Just admit I played you and we can put this whole thing to bed," he told her.

Kathryn would literally saw off her clit with a rusty steak knife before ever admitting anything of the sort. If aligning herself with Valmont was what it took to bring down Court so be it. She sold her soul to the devil for less.

Slowly she got out of her chair and approached her ex. He must have caught the lethal glint in her eye because his cocky swagger seemed to dim as she approached. The wind whipped against her bare arms, but Kathryn didn't feel it. She felt nothing, but her desire to see him crushed under her stiletto like the piece of shit he was.

"What are the terms?"

Court blinked rapidly and shook his head in disbelief. "Seriously?"

"Did I stutter?"

"Okay, alright, let's do this," he nodded as if psyching himself up. "If somehow you're able to pull off the impossible and turn that loser into the hottest shit Manchester has ever seen PLUS get him to fuck Cecile, you win. So what do you want?"

Kathryn thought about it a second. The truth was she couldn't think of anything she wanted from Court, apart from watching him jump into a pit of acid. However, that's not to say she wouldn't enjoy taking something _away_ from him.

"If I win I want your Ferrari," she declared with a feral smile.

Court's expression dropped. "No fucking way."

Kathryn laughed, feeling a rush of power. "Then just admit I'm right. The car or nothing."

She had absolutely no use for a car. She lived in Manhattan, she had a driver, hell she didn't even have a license, but she's enjoy taking something he loved away from him…and crushing it into scrap metal.

Court appeared genuinely torn on what to do. He loved his car, but she knew he had too much pride to submit. Finally, he let out a long defeated breath. "Alright, fine, you win you get the car. It's not like it's going to happen anyway."

"We'll see."

He smiled and clasped his hands together. "Now if I win and you can't pull this off…"

"Yes?"

"I get you back in my bed."

Kathryn was taken aback. Not to mention disgusted. "Excuse me?"

"It appears someone really enjoyed that strap on," Blaine quipped.

All the color drained from Court's face as he shot her an incredulous look. "You told him?!" he whispered.

"Actually it was just a guess," he snickered, his amused gaze finding Kathryn's. "You've been holding out on me."

She shrugged and smiled smugly as Court tried to swallow his embarrassment.

"In any event, you might be completely fucked in the head Kathryn," Court noted, "But you're a hot fuck. When you fail, as we both know you will, you're going to spend the summer being my personal cum rag."

Kathryn visibly turned her nose up at the vulgar term. Court wasn't the worst lover she ever had, but he was far from one of her more memorable ones. Mediocre was the perfect description. But the sex was nothing compared to actually having to _submit_ to him. Hell no. She needed to pull this off.

"You're repulsive, but what else is new? I accept the terms."

Grinning broadly, he extended his hand and they shook. Kathryn smiled picturing the look on his face when he found out asshole Valmont stole his girl and his reputation.

"You have until prom to pull this off," he declared. "Good luck Kathryn. Something tells me you're going to need it."

Grinning smugly, he turned and disappeared back through the double doors. As she watched him retreat she could feel Tuttle side-eying her from across the terrace. "What?" she demanded.

Slowly rising up to his feet, Blaine popped a joint between his lips and laughed. "Oh doll, you're so completely fucked."

 _No kidding_.

* * *

AN: Thanks for the reviews, I'm glad you're enjoying it. Sorry for the lack of K/S but they're coming next chapter and they won't be behaving themselves. Thanks again to sfstewart.


	4. A Weapon, Not a Boyfriend

**Reputations**

Chapter 4:

 _A Weapon, Not a Boyfriend_

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"If that's how you greet your guests," Kathryn purred from her position on his couch. "It's a wonder you're not more popular."

Sebastian didn't need this shit right now. He had an absolute suck of a day. First he found out he was failing physics because he skipped a few classes and now Mrs. Hempstead was threatening to keep him from graduating if he didn't get an A this semester. This however was nothing compared to having to witness Annette walking hand in hand with Trevor across the quad. It had taken her all of two weeks to move past their breakup and start dating the farm hand. Fucking hell.

So now all Sebastian wanted to do was hide in his room, drink himself into oblivion and forget the whole miserable day ever happened. The last thing he expected or wanted was to come home and find Kathryn Merteuil camped out in his living room like she belonged there.

"Fuck off Merteuil, I'm not in the mood for whatever _this_ ," he waved a hand in her general direction, "is."

His words were lacking their usual bite. Perhaps that's why she didn't so much as blink at his command. Instead she stretched out against the sofa, her back arching against the arm. She was still wearing her school uniform and the way she was positioned it was impossible to miss the way her breasts stretched against the tight fabric of her white button up. Sebastian shook his head and turned his back to her. It had been weeks since he'd gotten laid. He must be really hard up if he was giving the ice queen the eye.

Stalking over to the bar he decided to go ahead with his original plan. Bitch could stand around and watch for all he cared.

"You know, I haven't been here in years," she mused, as if they were dear friends and not bitter enemies. "It's actually rather nice. Given your father I was expecting leather furniture and sex swings."

Sebastian looked up at the mirror in front of him and caught her reflection. Sipping his bourbon, he discreetly sized her up, trying to decipher her angle. "Not dad's style. He's more into art deco and ball gags."

Any other teenage girl would blush at the implication, but not Kathryn. As much as he loathed to admit it, he always appreciated that about her. Instead, she cocked an eyebrow and smiled knowingly. "Interesting."

When he once again found his gaze lingering on her legs, he shook his head and swung back around. "Alright enough with the small talk. What do you want Merteuil?"

She sat up at the question, eyes lit with something, most likely cocaine. Clearly she was on a mission and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't curious. "I have a proposition for you Valmont."

Of course she did. Rolling his eyes, he told her flatly, "Not interested."

Her pretty pout thinned in irritation. "You haven't even heard it yet."

"Doesn't matter. If it involves _you_ I'm not interested." Then to make his point clear he proceeded to walk out of the room. Kathryn however wouldn't be so easily dismissed.

"What if I told you I had a way for you to get your girlfriend back?"

The question of course was enough to stop him in his tracks. Reluctantly Sebastian slowly turned around. Kathryn smiled smugly as she taunted, "Thought that would get your attention."

"What are you talking about?"

Getting up from the chaise, she slowly approached him, hips swaying as she did. He once overheard one of his moronic peers refer to Kathryn as 'walking sex' and watching her that was hard to argue with. However, he was also aware of what was on the other side of that. She was a Venus flytrap dressed up as a teenage girl.

"It's all over campus, how Annette dumped you for that scholarship loser." She shrugged, a coy smile playing on her lips. "Not that I could blame her. He's rather cute, all abs, arms and ass. Still, it is rather embarrassing. I mean he drives a _Buick_ for god sakes."

Sebastian smiled tightly. "Yes it's almost as embarrassing as getting dumped for a remedial reading student in a training bra. Cecile Caldwell? Ouch." He sipped his drink while giving her curves a pointed once over. "I guess those infamous talents of yours aren't quite up to snuff."

Mouth set in a thin line he could tell she was fighting the urge to go off on him, but she couldn't because clearly she needed him for something. Swallowing her obvious anger, she told him sharply, "Listen up asshole, I have a way we can both get what we want."

"Oh? And what is it you think I want?"

"The headmaster's daughter of course. Even though she dumped you for Captain America you're pathetically still in love with her."

"What makes you think-

"Oh please," she cut him off with a haughty roll of her eyes. "You wouldn't be home day drinking if you weren't completely miserable." Kathryn snatched his glass from his hand and turned on her heel, downing it in one sip. Setting down the crystal stemware on the baby grand with a sharp thud she continued, "I'm going to help you get her back and you in turn are going to help me destroy Court Reynolds."

Sebastian studied her hard for a moment, trying to asses where this was leading. He then had a rather horrifying thought, having seen a teen movie or two in his day. "Oh god, please don't tell me this is leading where I think it is." He let out a disbelieving snort. "Are you seriously going to suggest we date to make them jealous?"

Kathryn's face twisted in disgust. "Jesus Christ, _no_. I need a weapon Valmont, not a boyfriend. See unlike you, I don't take kindly to being humiliated. I don't want that asshole back; I want to crush him."

His eyebrows rose at the venom in her tone. "So this is about revenge?"

"For me at least and perhaps for you too."

"I have no interest in hurting Annette." Thinking back to the look on her face when she raced out the café his stomach turned. She still refused to talk to him.

"How noble," Kathryn spat sarcastically. "But actually I wasn't referring to your milk maid. You loath everyone at Manchester right?"

Sebastian smiled. "Present company included."

"You used your shitty little website to try to bring people down and it failed, _thanks to me_. I'm offering you a larger, more prominent platform to work with."

"I'm not following," he sighed.

"Court is the most popular boy in school. Last year he was just another pretty rich boy, one of dozens until we hooked up. I made him. I molded him into the sort of guy every girl wanted and every man wanted to be. Now I'm going to replace him. While he's fiddling around with that idiot sophomore, someone else is going to step into his shoes. Someone better, someone deadlier." She smiled slowly and announced, "That someone is _you_."

Sebastian sputtered out a disbelieving laugh as he brushed past her. "Do you have a brain tumor Merteuil? Why on earth do you think I'd be interested in being the new Court?"

"Why wouldn't you?" she challenged, strutting up to him. "I'm offering you the ultimate position of power. You want to take down the Upper East Side elite? Do it from the inside. I'm going to help you using the most powerful weapon of them all." Kathryn leaned in until their chests were almost touching and whispered, "Sex."

Sebastian's breath caught at their sudden closeness and the predatory look in her eye. Trying to reign himself in, he ignored the brief flicker of lust that word ignited when it passed between her lips and asked, "What do you mean?"

"You want to humiliated a man? Steal his girlfriend out from under him then display the proof for all to see. What to ruin a female? Attack her rep. Seduce her. Get her to let down her defenses then crush her. Use people's desire for you to manipulate them, dominate them, _break_ them."

"You're completely twisted and hateful, aren't you?" he observed.

Kathryn cocked an eyebrow. "And you aren't?"

Sebastian took a sip of his bourbon, not looking at her. "What makes you think I have any interest in destroying people for sport?"

"Oh please, save the self-righteous indignation for your girlfriend," she sneered. "I've known you since we were in diapers remember? Even when we were kids you loved fucking with people. Remember when you found your father screwing around with your au pair and you used it to blackmail him into buying you that motorbike?"

He nods, dimly recalling the mayhem they used to cause together. "If memory serves you got a pony out of that as well."

"We used to make a good team," she remarks, sounding almost wistful. "We could again."

Sebastian has a brief flash of memory of their sun drenched summers at his aunt's estate, the havoc and mischief they used to cause. Kathryn was always good at getting him to go along with her schemes which undoubtedly ended with him getting in trouble while she mysteriously came out smelling like a rose. Something told not much had changed in that regard.

"You're forgetting I don't trust you," he huffed, putting some distance between them. "Not to mention I can't stand you."

"Awe, and here I thought we could go to prom together," she simpered sarcastically, before sneering back, "I don't trust you either dipshit and I think it goes without saying I hate your pseudo intellectual poser ass, but who gives a fuck what we feel about each other so long as we can pull this off?"

Sebastian opened his mouth to object then stopped. Shaking his head, he found himself saying, "I'm in no way shape or form agreeing to this, but I'm curious, how would turning me into the class asshole win back Annette?"

"I would think that would be obvious." Kathryn leaned against the bar, clearly waiting for him to catch up. When he didn't she explained slowly, "Girls like bad boys. We're going to turn you into the ultimate bad boy, one so twisted and magnetic she won't be able to ignore you. Trust me she'll be just dying to save you. Girls like Annette live for that sort of shit."

Sebastian bristled at her insinuations that she knew anything about Annette, while at the same time quietly acknowledging to himself that she did have a point. Annette was all about charity and helping her fellow man and despite her anger towards him now he knew she still cared for him, maybe even loved him. He suspected if she thought he was going down the 'wrong path' her altruistic instincts would kick in and she wouldn't be able to help herself. Then perhaps he could use that to get her away from Trevor.

Jesus Christ, he was starting to sound just like Kathryn.

"So, what do you say?" Merteuil once again plucked his drink out of his hand. "Are you in or are you out?"

Sebastian pretended to think it over a moment before exclaiming, "No fucking way. This whole plan is ludicrous and you're out of your damn mind if you think I'd ever willingly align myself with your psychotic ass. Go get one of your moron friends to be your stooge, I'm not interested." Motioning to the door he ordered, "Now kindly show yourself out and please refrain from ever darkening my doorstep again."

Rather than see her out, he turned and walked away leaving her to bristle at the rejection. He knew Kathryn never could stand to be turned down and he likely had some sort of retribution coming his way for his harsh words, but so what? It was totally worth it.

Sebastian stormed into his bedroom, adrenaline spiked, he no longer felt morose. Sparing with Kathryn lit something within him. He decided perhaps he'd go out after all, go get a few drinks, go get laid. All of a sudden he was feeling restless.

Ditching his school uniform, Sebastian turned on the shower, waiting until it was near scalding hot before slipping inside. As the warm water did its thing over his body he couldn't stop thinking about Kathryn's proposition. As good as it felt turning her down he wondered if he made the right call. Her stupid plan was ridiculous, no doubt, but he'd be lying if he said it wasn't also intriguing. Snatching that power, using it to crush all those obnoxious assholes he despised. Not to mention the prospect of winning Annette back…

But it was insane. No way. He'd –

Sebastian was abruptly pulled from his thoughts when the shower door behind him suddenly opened. He jumped in surprise, but that was nothing compared to the shock that was waiting for him when he turned around. It was Kathryn and she was very, very naked.

"What the hell?" he sputtered, completely at a loss for words.

"Well I guess I won't be making over that," she quipped, eyeing his half hard cock that was starting to thicken the longer he stared at her. He wanted to look away, close the door, do something other than gawk at her, but he couldn't help himself. Kathryn was definitely…something. Full perfect tits, bare pussy, flat stomach and perfect unblemished porcelain skin. In a word she was fantastic and judging by the cocky smirk she was sporting as his eyes raked over her she knew it.

Sebastian watched dumbfounded as she stepped inside and slid under the opposite shower head. Watching her, he tried his best to pull himself together, but all he kept thinking about was their final summer together. They had been out at the pool and Kathryn was showing off her new bikini. That was the afternoon Sebastian got his first boner. He had been scared shitless that she would see it and undoubtedly mock him mercilessly so he sat on the lounge chair, getting burned to a crisp with a towel over his lap, trying not to look at her. Well, it was seven years later and somehow he found himself in the exact same mother fucking position, only this time there was no hiding his arousal.

The situation was so ridiculous he couldn't help but let out a disbelieving laugh. He'd say this much for Merteuil. She had balls.

"You're insane, I hope you know that," he told her.

"I didn't get to finish my sales pitch," she replied with a teasing grin as if that explained everything.

Sebastian shook his head. "Why me, huh? Why not turn one of Court's cronies into your latest puppet? I'm sure that would kill him."

"No doubt," she agreed, grabbing his body wash and sniffing it. "However all of them are imbeciles. I need someone with at least a modicum of intelligence and ingenuity. Besides, everyone knows those losers. I need someone new, someone…unexpected."

"I'm flattered," he huffed sarcastically, turning around to wash the rest of the soap out of his hair.

"You're a total asshole Valmont, but you do have some raw potential. Once we clean you up of course." Kathryn came up behind him and traced a finger down his spine. Biting the inside of his mouth he willed himself not to react to her touch. When she pressed herself against his back he held his breath. "Under the right tutelage," she whispered in his ear. "You could be capable of so much destruction."

Sebastian turned back to face her. "You make that sound like a compliment."

Kathryn grinned. "It is."

They were standing so close together at that point her nipples were grazing his chest. For most of their adolescence Sebastian had done a good job of repressing any latent sexual desire he had for Kathryn. Which hadn't been easy. His first sexual thoughts had been about her, but when they drifted apart he put it out of his mind. Instead he let himself concentrate on all the ugliness inside her and ignored the fact the girl screamed sex. Her dirty mouth, her discreetly provocative wardrobe (she owned more corsets than should be legally allowed in the twenty first century) and the suggestive way she moved. Sebastian pretended not to see any of it, but in that moment, when she was standing so close to him that they were practically sharing the same breath it was impossible to ignore anymore. Right then he wanted nothing more than to take her up against the shower door and fuck her into next week.

Swallowing thickly, his gaze on her mouth he asked, "So what is this, some sort of bribe?"

"It's not a bribe Sebastian," she purred. "It's an _audition_. I had to make sure you weren't going to shoot your load at the sight of a naked girl."

"Did it ever occur to you I might not be interested?"

She laughed at that, sexy and self-assured. "In order for this to work, you're going to need to learn to _lie_ better than that."

"You really think highly of yourself," he sniffed.

"Any reason I shouldn't?" she asked, running her hands down her breasts.

Before he can even formulate a response, Kathryn wrapped her hand around his cock and sunk down to her knees. Sebastian refrained from asking her what she was doing, because it was pretty obvious.

His head swam as he tried to pull himself together but that proved impossible once she started stroking him in her warm practiced fist. Looking up at him from beneath her long wet lashes she grinned as if she knew exactly what she was doing to him. "Still not interested?"

Sebastian couldn't be sure if she was talking about herself or her insane plan. It didn't matter since it was clearly rhetorical. He was putty in her hand. The next thing he knew Kathryn was wrapping her lips around his shaft and sucking him down to the base. "Oh Jesus," he gasped, his balls drawing up tight. So far he had restrained himself from touching her, but he could no longer hold back. Reaching blindly, he grabbed a fistful of her wet hair and tugged. She whimpered around him and the sensation of her throat muscles working his cock head threatened to undo him.

It had been a long while since Valmont had gotten blown. Oral sex and never really been Annette's thing and he hadn't wanted to push her. But like any other hot blooded male he had missed it. Going from nothing to Kathryn Merteuil was like living off stale bread for years and then suddenly being offered filet mignon.

She deep throated him in a slow, tantalizing rhythm, her teeth carefully grazing the underside of his cock making him shudder, while her tongue teased his balls. Glancing down he caught her eyes. Even with a dick stuffed down her throat she still somehow managed to look smug. It rankled. Curious to see how she'd react, he used his grip on her to hold her still while he thrust against her face.

Hard.

Kathryn's eyes widened in surprise and she sputtered around his girth. Sebastian did it again and again, until his balls were smacking her chin. The smugness in her eyes quickly faded and was replaced by something else. Desire. She was enjoying this. _Huh_.

Sebastian closed his eyes to it, not wanting to consider too closely what he was doing or who he was doing it with. He released his grip and let her take over once again. This proved to be stupid because a moment later Kathryn pulled off his dick all together. "What was that you said about my _infamous_ _talents_?"

Blinking down at her it took his lust filled brain a moment to comprehend what she was talking about. When he recalled his earlier taunt he winced and shook his head. "Gold star," he panted. "All the way."

She smirked up at him and for a brief horrifying second he thought she was going to get up and leave him like that. Fortunately, however she was just being a tease and quickly got back to work. Kathryn began to blow him in earnest, moaning around his length as she slurped and sucked. Her hand, which had been resting on his ass, slipped in between his cheeks. When he felt a finger at his anus he whimpered her name and bucked against her. He was so close he was trembling.

Kathryn pulled off of him, but kept her hand wrapped around his dick, stroking. "Where do you want it?" she asked, voice rough and sexy.

Curious how far she was willing to take all this he said the first thing that popped into his lust filled head. "Your pussy."

A knowing smile curved around her mouth. "You're learning," she praised. "It's not going to happen, but you're learning."

He hadn't a clue what she meant by that but it didn't matter. She sucked him back into her hungry mouth, while her clever fingers caressed his balls and teased his perineum. Seconds later he erupted in her mouth. Hand still clutching her hair Sebastian jerked against her face and groaned her name followed by a litany of none to articulate curses.

Kathryn pulled away before he finished coming. The final spurt landed across her swollen lips. Looking down at his childhood playmate kneeling before him naked with his cum on her mouth was easily the sexiest thing Sebastian had ever witnessed. Unable to resist, he brushed his thumb over her cum stained lips. Kathryn sucked the tip of his thumb into her mouth, her seductive gaze burning into his. For a second Sebastian forgot how to breathe.

Swallowing thickly, he observed warily, "You're dangerous."

"You have no idea." Then to prove her point she nipped at his finger.

Sebastian snatched his hand back with a hiss. "Jesus."

Smirking Kathryn elegantly rose to her feet, then brushed him aside to get to the showerhead. As she cleaned herself off, she was suddenly all business again. "Enough fun and games. I'll ask you again Valmont, are you in or are you out?"

They both knew what his answer would be as soon as she stepped into that shower and he hadn't kicked her out. Against all common sense and every instinct in his body screaming _don't do it_ , Sebastian found himself begrudgingly nodding in agreement. "Fine, I'm in."

"Good boy." Kathryn extended her hand and they shook.

"Why do I feel like I'm selling my soul to the devil?" Sebastian groused.

Kathryn slithered up to him and pressed her wet body flush against his. A gasp escaped Valmont's mouth before he could stifle it. With a wicked glint in her eye she leaned in so close he thought she was going to kiss him, but she stopped just centimeters from his mouth and whispered, "Because you are darling."

Stepping back from him she ran her fingers over the scruff on his face. "First things first, this has got to go and then we need to get rid of every stitch of clothing you own."

Sebastian swatted her hand away. "I never agreed to _that_."

Ignoring him she got out of the shower instructing airily, "Meet me at Bergdorf's tomorrow morning at nine."

"I have plans"

"Not anymore you don't." Kathryn wrapped a towel around herself as she addressed him through the other side of the glass door. "From now on your time belongs to me and you don't so much as take a shit without my say so. Got it?"

Sebastian flipped her off in response. Kathryn just smiled and blew him a kiss before sashaying out of there. Once he was finally alone he fell back against the tile wall. He stood there trying to get his bearings until the water ran cold. There was only one question on his mind.

 _What the fuck did he get himself into?_


	5. We Need to Make You Fuckable

**Reputations**

Chapter 5:

 _We Need to Make You Fuckable_

* * *

He was totally going to blow her off, she just knew it. Pacing the hallway between their two penthouses, Kathryn once again checked her white gold Patek Philippe watch. It was a quarter after nine and still no sign of Valmont.

 _Motherfucker_!

Her patients worn thin, she knocked harshly on the Valmont door only to be greeted by their Venezuelan maid who informed her Mr. Sebastian didn't wish to be disturbed. "Tough shit," she snapped, as she brushed past the portly woman. Kathryn stormed across the parlor, not even bothering to stop to greet a bewildered Edward Valmont on her way.

Sure enough, when she reached his bedroom she found Sebastian asleep. Circling the large California king, she was tempted to slap him awake, but then spotted a water bottle sitting next to the bed and got a better idea. Straddling his waist, she noted to herself that he was actually kind of attractive like this; shirtless, tangled in sheets and quiet. Of course it helped immensely that he was unconscious. He wouldn't be for long.

Kathryn scooped up the bottle and proceeded to empty it onto his face. Sebastian woke with a start, sputtering up water as he jolted upwards. "What the fuck?" Wiping sleep and water from his eyes he growled, "Oh, you fucking cunt Merteuil!"

"Morning," she greeted him sweetly. Sebastian responded by gruffly pushing her off his lap. Luckily she caught herself before tumbling off the bed. "I told you nine o'clock," she hissed, as she righted herself.

"And I told you to _suck my dick_."

"I already did."

Rolling his eyes, he fell back into bed. "I never agreed to a makeover Kathryn," he huffed, hugging his pillow. "Now piss off, it's Saturday."

"A makeover was part of the deal," she argued, tugging at his pillow. "If we want to pull this off, we need to make you fuckable."

"No."

Kathryn took a deep breath and for the hundredth time in so many days, she cursed herself for entering into this stupid bet with Court. She'd be lucky if she didn't end up facing homicide charges by the end of the semester. Grasping him by the face she forced Valmont's gaze on her. "Listen up dickhead, you have exactly ten minutes to shower, get dressed and be downstairs in the car or so help me God, I will make it my personal fucking mission to make sure Annette Hargrove never goes near you again."

He silently stared her down for a minute, before gruffly yanking himself free. "Fine, Jesus Christ."

Sebastian rolled out of bed, cursing under his breath as he stumbled to the bathroom. Kathryn smirked when she took note of the morning wood tenting his boxers. "You might want to take care of that too," she offered.

He shot her a look over his shoulder. "Oh, will you be joining me again?"

Kathryn merely rolled her eyes and pulled out her phone. She hadn't intended for things to go as far as they did yesterday. Hopping in his shower had been somewhat of a hail Mary pass. Over the years she had noticed Sebastian discreetly check her out from time to time. As above it all as he liked to act sometime, Valmont was just as into tits and ass as the next horny teenager. She enjoyed rubbing his face in that. She could have gotten him to go along with her plan without dropping to her knees but she had been curious how he'd respond. Kathryn had expected him to be tentative, maybe nervous but instead the guy she sucked off in the shower was confident almost to the point of domineering. He fucked her throat raw and Kathryn put on an award winning performance of indifference only to head home and finger herself to two orgasms.

Watching him as he striped his boxers off, she admired his nice ass and wondered what he was like in bed. Not that she had any intentions of finding out. Valmont might have some hidden sexual prowess and a pretty dick, but he was still Valmont. No fucking way was she going down that rabbit hole.

Getting up from the bed she put her hormones on pause in favor of snooping around Sebastian's room. It wasn't at all what she expected his bedroom to look like. Not that she ever really gave the matter much thought. It was all mahogany and warm brown leather and dark reds, with golden accents. The whole look was more elegant and sophisticated than she would have suspected coming from him. It was also neat as a pin, save for the bookcase surrounding the bed which was stuffed full of well-worn books.

Kathryn started snooping around, opening doors and such when Sebastian called out from the bathroom, "Merteuil stop looking through my shit."

She paused when she came across some pills. Pocketing them she yelled back, "What? Afraid I'll stumble across your kiddy porn?"

"Shouldn't you be throwing up breakfast or something?"

Kathryn removed a first edition Hemmingway off the shelf and spitefully tore out a page. "I'll be in the car fuckwit. You got ten minutes."

She turned heel and left only to be stopped by a curious and overly friendly Edward as she's crossing the parlor. Kathryn explained her presence with some excuse about having to work with his son on a school project, which in a way was the truth. Even though he's known her since she was a child Edward had no problem openly ogling her as they visited. Kathryn was kind of amused by his obviousness. When Sebastian finally emerged looking clean if not vaguely homeless in his baggy jeans, work boots and hoodie, she dragged him out of there with a promise to his father to visit again soon.

"Were you seriously flirting with my father?" Sebastian griped, as they slid into the back of the Town Car.

She pulled out her cell to check on his appointments and smirked. "He is rather cute." Not really, but she enjoyed the way Valmont squirmed at the implication.

"Hmm, perhaps you should forgo Harvard in favor of being wife number four. God knows you're in the right age bracket."

Startled, Kathryn looked up from her phone. "How do you know about Harvard?"

He shrugged. "That's still the plan isn't it? Harvard, business school, world domination?" Gazing out the window he murmured, "Unless you've decided to follow in your mother's footsteps after all."

She considered him silently for a moment. It was an odd feeling, being around someone who knew you so well, but at the same time was a complete stranger. There was a time in her life Sebastian knew her better than anyone. "Yeah that's still the plan," she replied quietly. "You remember that?"

Sebastian looked back at her. "I remember that."

She held his gaze for a moment too long before quickly busying herself with her phone. "We seriously need to do something about your hair."

"What's wrong with my hair?"

"Well for starters it's not the year 2000 and you're not Justin Timberlake." Kathryn reached over and tugged at one of his long blond curls. "When was the last time you cut this thing?"

"I don't know," he grumbled, swatting her fussing hand away. "It's hair, who cares?"

"Everybody does Valmont. No matter what anyone says, _looks matter_. No one worthwhile wants to fuck a homely person."

"That's beautiful Kathryn," he quipped. "You should have that embroidered on a pillow."

"Eat me Sebastian. You know I'm right."

He doesn't argue with her so she takes that as a victory.

They arrive at John Barrett's just in time for his appointment. While Sebastian is in the chair, bitching the whole time at poor Fernando, Kathryn used the opportunity to sneak off and make a phone call.

"How long have you been dealing to Valmont?" she barked to Blaine by way of greeting.

"Shit Kathryn," he groused, voice rough from sleep and sex. "It's not even ten am yet."

Kathryn studied her manicure. "I thought you were supposed to be having brunch with your mother this morning?"

"She's indisposed." She heard him light up on the other end and inhale. "I'm assuming that's code for 'fucking the tennis pro.' I'm very proud. What was that about Valmont again?"

Sinking down into a leather arm chair she explained, "I was snooping through his room and came across some interesting party favors."

"What makes you think I provided them?"

"Please," she huffed. "Valmont likes to pretend he's all West Village hipster, but he's blue blood through and through. We both know there's only one place to score on the upper east side. _Spill_."

Blaine took another long drag. "Pills and pot mostly, sometimes X."

"Blow?"

"Occasionally. Although not as frequently as some people…"

Kathryn mads a face at the obvious dig as she digests this new information. She had always assumed Sebastian was straight edge. She couldn't exactly picture him snorting lines off Annette Hargrove's ass. It was just one more thing that reminded her she didn't know him as well as she thought she did.

"You never did tell me, how the hell did you get him to go along with this insanity?"

She briefly flashed back to their encounter in the shower. Although she highly doubts Blaine would judge her, she still kept it to herself. "I promised he'd get Hargrove back if he did. Plus, he'd have amble opportunity to destroy all the Manchester assholes he wanted." Admiring her reflection, she added, "I can be very persuasive when I want something Blaine. You should know that better than anyone."

"Indeed."

"Alright I need to go. We're in the process of getting his white afro hacked off. Wish me luck."

"Toodles."

Kathryn slipped her phone back in her bag as she crossed the salon only to find the chair empty. The son of a bitch made a run for it. She was about to go off on someone when she whirled and found him standing by the reception desk, chatting amicably with the pretty girl behind the counter. Kathryn did a double take. If it wasn't for his hideous clothes she might not have recognized him.

Fernando was a miracle worker, that's all there was to it. Sebastian's hair was now cut short, his long messy curls tamed and styled fashionably. However, if she's being honest she barely noticed his hair. It was all about his face.

Somehow Kathryn had forgotten that pretty face existed under all that scruff. Shaved clean Sebastian was somewhat of a revelation. Cherubic features, clear skin, puffy lips all made for a rather panty melting package. They were half way home.

Turning around as she approached he smiled sardonically and waved a hand over his face. "Do you approve?"

Grasping his chin, her eyes roamed over his newly unearthed features and she smirked. "Now _this_ I can work with."

Sebastian rolled his eyes unimpressed and signed the bill. "I'm thrilled."

"There's just one thing." Kathryn plucked the ugly thick framed glasses off his face and tossed them in the trash. "There. Much better."

"Hey!" he exclaimed. "I need those."

"No you don't."

When Sebastian attempted to retrieve them, Kathryn tugged him away by the shirt. "Come along. We have places to be."

Next stop was her favorite nail salon for manicures. Of course Valmont bitched to high heaven. "Why do I need a manicure?" he whined, as she forced him into a chair.

 _Christ, it was like babysitting a toddler._

"The fact that you even ask that is all the answer you need."

Kathryn decided to get a pedicure, while the poor manicurists tried to salvage Valmont's hideous nail bed. She explained in flawless Vietnamese exactly what she expected done and then turned her attention back on Valmont who somehow had managed to produce a book and another pair of repulsive glasses. "There's something we need to discuss."

"Must we," he drawled, gaze on the page.

Annoyed by his lack of focus she ripped the book out of his hand, followed by the glasses which she tossed away. Sebastian groaned and squeezed the bridge of his nose. "What?"

"I need to know your number."

"My what?"

"Your _number_ ," she repeated with emphasis. When he still didn't get it she explained bluntly, "How many girls have you fucked?"

Sebastian sputtered out a laugh, appearing genuinely amused by her audacity. "None of your fucking business. Jesus."

"Actually it is," she argued. "I need to know you won't embarrass yourself and by association me. I know you're not a virgin…"

"Do you?" he challenged.

Thinking back to their moment in the shower Kathryn mused, "Your control and stamina are far too impressive for you to be a virgin. And beside most virgins wouldn't have the balls to _throat fuck_ a girl."

Sebastian shot the manicurist, who was \ diligently pretending she didn't speak English a look, before glancing back at Kathryn and shaking his head. She smirked and continued on, "I'm assuming you've slipped the high hard one to Miss Seventeen magazine."

Shortly after arriving at Manchester it was discovered Annette had written some sort of manifesto in Seventeen magazine about the merits of abstinence or some such shit. This piqued the usual pervert's interests until she started hanging around Valmont and it was largely believed he claimed the prize.

"Leave Annette out of this," he grumbled.

Kathryn rolled her eyes. "Alright then, I'm going to say…three girls."

Staring up at the ceiling, looking bored, he jerked his thumb as if to say, _higher_. Kathryn cocked a brow. "Six?"

He looked at her, face unreadable and jerked his thumb again. "Ten?" Higher. "Fifteen?" Higher. "Twenty?" Higher. " _Thirty_?!"

"Are you shitting me?" she exclaimed incredulously. "How the hell did YOU get more than thirty girls to sleep with you?!"

"A little louder Merteuil," he quipped sarcastically. "I don't think all of Fifth Avenue heard you."

Kathryn glanced around the mostly empty salon. "Who are these girls?" she hissed at him. Thinking back, she tried to recall seeing him with a girl, but other than little Dorothy, the freak was always alone. He had to be making this up. "Are we talking about professionals?"

"Christ," he huffed, rolling his eyes. "No Kathryn, I don't have to pay for pussy, thank you." Examining his newly manicured hand he remarked, "You do know the female population doesn't end outside of the upper east side don't you?"

"So hookers then?" she deadpanned.

Shifting in his seat Sebastian gave her a once over. "How about you. What's your number?"

"That's none of your concern," she sniffed.

He let out a hearty bark of laughter. "That bad huh? Are we talking triple digits or what?"

"Fuck you." Kathryn's gaze narrowed in anger. "I guess I'm not going to have to work that hard to turn you into Court after all. You sound just like him. It's fine for guys like you and him to fuck whomever you want but when I do it I'm a dirty slut."

Sebastian appeared genuinely taken aback by her ire. Sounding contrite he replied, "I didn't mean to imply—"

"Of course you did," she cut him off. Facing forward she sighed, "Whatever. You're all the same anyway."

Kathryn could feel Sebastian's eyes on her but she pretended to ignore it. She shouldn't have said anything. She felt as if she had ripped open a wound and allowed him to view it. A stagnant tension settled between them and she was considering excusing herself to go do a bump when he remarked, "Did you ever hear the story about Court shitting himself sophomore year?"

She turned to him in surprise. "What? No."

"It's true. One day during gym class, we were out on the football field when Court suddenly ran back to the locker room. Apparently he really had to go to the bathroom. Only when he got there he found it locked. He got so desperate he ran into the pool. When we found him he was floating in his own feces. The pool looked like a giant toilet bowl. It took them a month to clean up that mess."

Kathryn gaped wide in horror, then burst out laughing. Sebastian soon joined her. "Oh my god, that's horrifying," she gasped. "How come I never heard about that?"

"No one did. Reynolds was the Coach's pet. He threatened us with academic suspension if word of the little incident ever got out." He shrugged, "We still call him shit stain behind his back though."

She made a mental note of that and shook her head. "That's what he gets for digesting cafeteria food."

"Well, he might have had a little help."

Kathryn's eyebrows rose. "You?"

"Laxatives in his Gatorade." With a sneer he added, "He really should watch who he calls a fagot."

"Apparently." She laughed, feeling lighter than she had all afternoon.

Sebastian leaned in and casually remarked quietly, "And for the record I prefer a girl with some experience. Most guys do, at least those without a fetish for under cooked snatch. Don't let Court's insecurities fuck with your head."

Kathryn blinked silently at him, totally floored by his words. Part of her bristled at the insinuation that she needed his approval, she prided herself on her confidence after all and she didn't like appearing weak, especially in front of him. At the same time, she was quietly grateful for this kindness if not a little baffled.

Shaking it off, she ignored his quizzical stare and pulled out her phone. Sebastian retrieved his book. They don't speak to one another for the next hour.

Their last stop of the day was Barneys. As Kathryn had plans to burn every stitch of clothing he owns, she insisted he buy everything new. Gucci suits, Phillip Lim jackets, Ralph Lauren button ups, Tom Ford shades. Sebastian trailed behind her bored, making sarcastic quips as she plucked designer clothes off the racks and handed them off to him. Of course she made him try everything on then model it for her. He acted annoyed but she suspected he was secretly enjoying himself.

While Sebastian tried on clothes, Kathryn paced outside the fitting room. As always she was thinking two steps ahead. "Your first target needs to be someone big. Impressive. Untouchable. In order to make that happen we have to make you irresistible."

"I thought that was what this whole makeover bullshit was about?" he grumbled, from the other side of the heavy blue curtain. "Aren't looks everything?"

"Looks get you in the door. It takes skill if you want in that pussy."

"Nice."

"Valmont, have you ever seduced anyone before? I'm assuming not all of the infamous thirty were prostitutes."

"Don't worry. I know what I'm doing."

She sincerely doubted that. Scowling at the barrier between them, she spat, "The girls of Manchester are a whole different breed of slut. You can't just spew your pseudo intellectual bullshit and expect they'll flop on their backs. They may be whores but they're not _easy_."

"So I'll just dumb it down for them," he sighed. "I think you're vastly overestimating the difficulty here."

"And I think you're vastly overestimating your skill level," she tossed back. "Face it Valmont, you're a rank amateur. This is going to take a lot of work. I don't think—"

Before she could finish her though the curtain opened and he yanked her inside the dressing room. Kathryn stumbled in her heels. "What the hell?" She looked up to find Sebastian standing over her. His expression quietly intense. He was in his new pants with a navy shirt unbuttoned revealing his bare chest. The whole affect prompted a fluttering in her stomach that she realized to her horror was attraction. _Oh god_.

He stared at her silently for a moment before speaking in an oddly authoritative tone. "You know what I think?" Sebastian stepped towards her.

"You're not here to think," she replied all haughty bitch, as she took a step back. "You're here to fuck who I tell you to and be the best little puppet you can be."

He continued to advance on her until Kathryn was backed up against the dressing room wall. She swallowed uneasily at his proximity. Looming over her, he reminded her of one those cheesy vampires in a horror movie. She wasn't sure if he was going to bite her or fuck her. Sebastian smirked as if reading her mind then reached out and traced a finger over her cleavage. Kathryn immediately regretted choosing the low cut top that morning.

"I think you're getting off on this," he mused. "Turning me into your personal Ken doll."

"How fascinating," she replied, trying to sound bored.

Kathryn willed her body not to react as he ran his hand down her side and rested it on her thigh. Sebastian moved in closer, almost as if he was going to kiss her but held back. "You want to teach me to seduce?" he taunted, voice hot against her cheek. "You want to teach me to _fuck_?"

That word on his tongue did things to her. She concentrated on keeping her breathing even and not reacting when he slipped his hand between her thighs. She would not fall for whatever this was. "Clearly someone should," she murmured, gaze on that tempting mouth of his.

He smiled, all predator, as his fingers inched up towards her cunt. "And you're going to be the one to teach me? The girl whose claim to fame is molding Court fucking Reynolds?" Sebastian released a low, sexy chuckle. "Oh sweetheart, I sincerely hope you can do better than that. Because if that's what turns you on…" his finger pressed against her panties and slowly traced the outline of her slit "…some Neanderthal who couldn't get a woman off properly with a gun to his head…" Kathryn gasped, as his thumb pressing against her clit, "…then I'd eat you alive."

Wetting her lips, she let out a shaky breath. His arrogance rankled as much as it turned her on. "You think so?" she challenged.

"I know so." Sebastian bent forward, gaze focused on her lips. Kathryn's eyes fluttered closed as she anticipated his kiss. Only it never came. Instead he spun her around, pushed her into the wall and pressed himself against her. Before she even had a chance to get pissed at his manhandling, he slipped his whole hand into her panties and lewdly palmed her cunt. "When was the last time you came?" His voice was rough against ear.

"None of your fucking business," she bit, out as she pressed herself into his hand.

"It is if you don't want me to walk away right now and leave this wet little pussy unsatisfied."

Kathryn bristled at the threat but none the less found herself admitting quietly, "Last night."

"With who?"

"Myself." She could just make up a name but for whatever reason she told the truth.

Sebastian moaned and pressed himself against her tighter. His cock was hard against her ass and it only served to egg her on further. Pressing just the tip of his fingers inside her, he teasingly strummed her clit and taunted, "Did you fuck your hand and think of me?"

"Maybe," she murmured, starting to loose herself in the pleasure.

"I knew it. I knew you were getting off on it. Did you enjoy sucking my dick?"

"Yeah," Kathryn panted.

"Did you like gagging on it?"

"Fuck yes." She began riding his hand in earnest, trying to get him to lodge his fingers deeper but he stubbornly refused to give her what she wanted.

"And my cum? Did you like swallowing it?"

"I loved it."

"Oh you dirty little slut," he groaned, with more affection than the term actually called for. Sebastian pushed his face against her neck. Kathryn pressed herself into his backside, looking for any sort of friction to get her off, but it did nothing to ease the ache he stimulated inside her. She needed him to penetrate her dammit. When she whimpered in frustration, Sebastian chuckled in her ear and demanded, "Ask for it."

"Fuck you," she spat petulantly. Another few shallow thrusts and she finally broke. "God, just touch me, please, make me cum Valmont."

Kathryn pressed her face into the wall, hiding her embarrassment, her need. However, it was quickly forgotten when he at last thrust his longer fingers fully inside her. They both let out a simultaneous gasp. "Shit, you're so tight," he husked against her ear. "Tight and wet and so very hot."

Sebastian fucked her with his hand, two fingers scissoring inside her while his thumb rubbed soft circles against the hard bud of her wet clit. The small room filled with the dirty sounds of his fingers working her pussy and her answering moans. Kathryn could feel herself tumbling right on the edge. Her limbs were shaking so badly Valmont had to snake an arm around her waist to hold her upright. "Come for me Kat," he whispered and God he hadn't called her that since they were children. "Come on my fingers."

He does something then, changing the angle of his thrusts, his finger corkscrewed inside her until they grazed the holy grail, her G-spot and Kathryn suddenly couldn't get air to her lungs fast enough. "Oh, oh! Yes, fuck, right there," she gasped, trembling violently as her orgasm hit her like a motherfucking freight train. The pleasure was so intense she feared she might black out. While her muscles rhythmically clenched around his thrusting digits she found herself muttering incoherent nonsense she hoped he didn't hear.

It took her a few moments to come down from her high. Little aftershocks rocked her body as Sebastian removed his fingers. Kathryn concentrated on regulating her heartbeat and breathing, afraid that when she turned around she'd look a mess. Interesting enough, she could feel Sebastian's heart wildly pounding against her back. He was still hard.

However, when she turned, legs shaky as she leaned back against the wall, she found him indifferent. It was annoying. Sebastian brought his fingers, soaked with her juices, up to his mouth and licked them clean. "Who's the puppet now?" he taunted.

He floated off and she didn't even have it in her to form a rebuttal, because _point_.

Kathryn remained prone against the wall, her mind replaying the events of the past few minutes as she got her bearings. One thing was for certain, she had completely underestimated him. Because if he could do this to her, turn a usually collected and controlled slut her into a quivering submissive mess, she could just imagine what he was capable of when released on the decidedly less experienced females of Manchester Prep. Between his bedroom skill and his new look he would make for a rather formidable presence.

"What the hell are you smirking about?" Sebastian drawled, as he caught her reflection in the mirror he was looking in as he tried on designer shades.

Kathryn straightened herself out and rolled her shoulders in an elegant shrug. "Nothing," she replied, coming up to stand behind him. There was no longer a trace of the loser he once was. Now he was a man of sophistication and style with a sharp predatory look in his eyes. He was magnificent.

She was totally going to win this bet.

* * *

AN: Thanks again to sfstewart.


	6. The Coming Out Party

**Reputations**

Chapter 6:

 _The Coming Out Party_

* * *

"You look nervous," Kathryn observed with the sort of knowing certainty Sebastian had always been jealous of.

He looked over at her. She made for a rather comical picture of high society sophistication in her long black mink and pearls, like a little girl playing in her mother's clothes. Staring at her reflection in her compact mirror Kathryn's face was expressionless. Sebastian deeply resented her calmness.

"And you're not?" he retorted defensively.

She responded with a vague hum that only served to irritate him further. _Bitch_.

Sighing, Sebastian stared out the limo window at the snow quietly blanketing west Broadway. They had arrived at the party a few minutes ago, but neither had made a move to leave the car yet. The air in the overheated limo was thick with tension.

He only vaguely listened when Kathryn began going over names he needed to remember and the details of their plan for later that night. Valmont wondered if it was too late to back out of this insanity, but then he looked down at his six thousand dollar Brioni tux and his freshly manicured fingers that don't even seem like they belong to him and he knows there was no stopping the train now. He sighed in resignation.

Another car pulls up alongside theirs and Sebastian watches as two of his classmates stepped out giggling hand in hand before disappearing into the building. The party that night (or rather gala as Kathryn kept reminding him) was some sort of charity fundraiser black tie event hosted by Manchester. Normally it was the sort of event he wouldn't be caught dead at, but tonight it would be the scene of his coming out party.

 _God he was going to be sick_.

"Sebastian are you even listening to me?" Kathryn snapped, pulling him from his thoughts.

"I got it," he grumbled, as he slouched back into the seat. "We've only been going over it for the past fucking week."

Somehow Kathryn had managed to use her evil powers to get him excused from school for a whole week. She insisted he needed to remain undercover and not show himself until the gala as it would be the perfect public showcase for the unveiling of the 'new' Sebastian. He hadn't even been allowed to leave his apartment. And to think she called _him_ a drama queen.

"Fuck this up," she sighed, as she dug through her clutch. "And I'll murder you. Trust me, I know where to hide the body."

He seriously didn't doubt it for a second. Kathryn truly was terrifying. Not helping matters in the least was her little habit. Sebastian watched as she unscrewed the bottom of her ridiculous cross necklace and took a hit. He had known about her infamous necklace even before they became reacquainted. Close quarters and all. It had always made him a little anxious, but at that moment it just seemed like a really good fucking idea.

"Give me a bump," he grumbled, as he slid across the seat.

Kathryn's eyebrows shot up, but otherwise she stayed silent as she held the coke spoon up for him. Sebastian took a hit then settled back against the seat. Coke wasn't normally his thing. The come down was too much of a bitch and he hated the nasty residue it left in his mouth. Usually he only indulged during sex, but he was desperate for anything that might take the edge off.

Squeezing the bridge of his nose he shut his eyes and willed his body to relax. It didn't really work. When he felt a warm hand settle on his leg he jumped. Opening his eyes, he found Kathryn gazing back at him with an unnamed emotion swimming in her eyes.

"You can do this Valmont." She sounded startlingly sincere.

Sebastian slid his hand in hers and rubbed the top of her hand with his thumb. It was an odd gesture, but they had become more tactile with each other recently. Blame the newfound sexual tension. Staring at their entwined hands he murmured, "If not it's my balls right?"

"You got it."

He met her stare and smirked. "Fuck it," he huffed, tossing off his nervousness like an unwanted blanket. "Let's do this."

Kathryn tapped on the divider alerting the driver who came around to open the door for them. They stepped out into the cool New York evening and stared up at the massive glass and chrome building. Wrapping her mink clad arm around his, she smirked with a confidence he craved. "Here we go."

They marched arm in arm past security into the building. After dropping off their coats they headed into the party and somehow it was worse than Sebastian even imagined.

There was some sort of big top/carnival theme at play with midway type games sprinkled around the expansive hall. The waiters handing out hors d'oeuvre were dressed in elaborate ridiculous costumes. There was even a small Ferris wheel in the back. Despite the playful setting everyone was dressed in tuxes and evening gowns. The whole scene was so over the top extravagant and stupid he wanted to laugh. Undoubtable the party itself cost double whatever money the supposed 'charity' brought in.

"Oh god," Kathryn sighed, sounding impossibly bored. "This is what happens when we let the junior committee pick the theme."

Sebastian's attention was diverted from the massive excess, when he noticed several sets of eyes turned his way. Some people were openly gaping. "Oh my god, is that Valmont?!" a high pitched voice emerged from the crowd. On instinct Sebastian started looking for a door.

Before he could make a run for it however he feels Kathryn's nails dig into his arm. "Don't even think about it," she warned.

A pretty blond sophomore walked past them and did a double take then nearly collided with a waiter dressed up as a strong man. Sebastian sighed as he watched her pick herself up. "I need a drink."

"On that we can agree. Come on."

Kathryn led him to the bar set up in the center of the party. Even though it was a school fundraiser, society norms of the Upper East Side dictated an open bar as a must at any proper social function. Thank god, Sebastian thought as he ordered a scotch on the rocks for himself and a glass of champagne for Kathryn.

"Pussy," he snickered, when she received it, eying her fizzy drink with blatant amusement.

Her gaze narrowed. "Not all of us are allowed the same freedoms Valmont. How would it look if the student body president was caught pounding down scotch?"

"Interesting? Human? Like she doesn't have a stick up her ass?"

Kathryn rolled her eyes and started to reply but before she could they were interrupted. Regan Charles and her posse of girly clones saddle up to them with bright eyes and hungry smiles. Regan was the less wholesome version of Kathryn. Not nearly as belovedbut popular in her own right thanks to a dangerous combination of beauty and flexibility. It was rumored she once pulled a train with the lacrosse team.

"My, my, Sebastian Valmont," she purred, as she drunk him in. "You sure clean up nice."

"Regan Charles," he sing-songed. "You're looking lovely tonight sweetheart. Nice tan. St. Barts?"

"Belize." Looking back and forth between him and Kathryn she remarked, "I'm rather surprised to see you here this evening. I didn't think this was your scene."

"Well normally it's not, but I've decided fuck it. School's ending, why not expand my horizons." With a wolfish smile planted firmly on his lips, he let his gaze lazily roam over her body, pausing to pointedly stare at her silicone tits that were straining against her couture gown. "I really haven't been taking advantage of everything Manchester has to offer."

"So you're getting in the game then?" she challenged. He was rather surprised by her bluntness and kind of impressed by her lack of coquettishness.

"Let's just say I'm wadding in."

"Need a swim partner?"

"Perhaps."

"She has an excellent breast stroke," one of her friends giggled.

Regan shot her a look then turned back to him with a flirty smile. "So Valmont, there's this pink kitty plush me and the girls have been eyeing all night," she explained, as she pointed vaguely to one of the carnival games. "Only we can't knock all the bottles down. You think you can lend a hand?"

He flashed a grin. "Sure thing."

"You don't mind do you Kathryn?"

"Of course not," she replied in her perfect debutant purr. "Have fun."

Sebastian gulped down his drink then handed it over, exchanging a knowing look with Kathryn as he departed. "Come on, let's go win you girls some pussy."

It's all so insultingly easy. The trick he quickly realized is to act like you don't care. Smirk. Say something borderline offensive. Charm, charm, charm. What was he ever worried about?

Sebastian won Regan her kitty cat and it was only a matter of minutes before he was swarmed by more Manchester elite. Mostly female, which was fine. He didn't give a shit about the guys, they'd follow in time. The ladies looked at him with the hungry, curious eyes of young women who had been denied fresh meat for far too long, Horny, sex starved little cannibals dressed in Gucci. He flirted and said outrageous things that make them giggle. He tossed an arm around a blonde while he chatted up her friend and ogled at the thirds tits. The whole time he could feel Kathryn's eyes on him from across the party. It was strangely comforting.

Regan somehow pulled him away from her eager posse and they ended up in the coat closet. He fingered her to an orgasm that was intense enough to make her squirt all over his hand. Afterwards she pleaded, "Let's go back to my place. My parents are away. Come on, please?"

 _I bet you've never had to beg for anything baby_.

The thought filled him with a twisted sort of pleasure. He realized then this was the power Kathryn was always talking about. Making a girl like Regan, a 14-caret gold slut, beg for it. He could make her do anything now. As tempting as it was however, Kathryn would have his balls if he strayed from the plan.

"Can't," he replied not having to fake his indifference. He didn't bother with further explanation. "Ring check?"

She looked a little deflated, but nodded. "Okay."

Sebastian waltzed out of the closet leaving her to clean herself up. He washed his hands, but there was still a vague whiff of pussy surrounding him. He liked it.

The next hour or so was a rush of booze and bullshit. He flirted up some more of his female classmates, several of whom slipped him their numbers, pressing themselves into his back as they whisper various enticements in his ear. When that grew boring, Sebastian moved on to their mothers, flirting brazenly and trading double entendre's while stealing sips of their booze. They call him shameless and a chip off the old block. Sebastian tried not to take offense. Even some of the guys eventually came around. They exchanged barbs and compare tit sizes of their dates.

No one asked about his transformation, just as Kathryn predicted. _It isn't polite_ , she told him, _they'll talk about you behind your back, just as we want them to_. Everyone seemed to conveniently forget the fact that he'd spent most of high school making their lives miserable. The same girl whose drug habit he outed, slips her room key into his coat pocket. The guy who he exposed for messing around with hookers, offered to fetch him a drink. It's amazing what people were willing to overlook if the packaging was pretty enough.

The truth was Sebastian was enjoying himself. These people were assholes, no doubt, but he enjoyed watching them fall at his feet. It was a high he hadn't anticipated. He was having such a good time he nearly forgot the reason he was there in the first place. Until he runs into it.

"Annette."

Valmont turned around from the bar only to find his ex-girlfriend standing in front of him. As always she was beautiful, dressed in a white strapless gown with her hair pulled back. Her eyes were wide in her face as she looked him over. "Sebastian, I thought that was you. I…can't believe you're here." She let out a small, nervous laugh. "I mean I used to have to drag you to these sorts of things."

Sebastian shrugged striving for indifference even as his heart threatened to beat out of his chest. "I was curious. You were always going on about these parties…I had nothing else going on." He slipped a hand in his pocket while the other tipped his glass back. "It's for a good cause so what the hell?"

She nodded, but looked less than convinced. Her eyes swept over him once again. "You look…I mean…you look good, really good." Annette shook her head, blushing before finishing, "You look different."

He smiled, all cool charm. "Is that bad?"

"No, of course not. It's just…I don't…I don't understand what's going on?"

He played dumb. "What do you mean?"

"I mean this!" she exclaimed waving her hand up and down. "You look like _this_ and you're hanging out with people you claimed to hate and you came here with Kathryn? _Seriously_?"

"She's not so bad," he replied with a shrug.

"You called her Satan's asshole," she reminded him and it made him smirk. He'd have to tell her that later. She'd no doubt find it amusing.

"Sebastian this isn't you." Her tone became soft as she stepped closer to him and her scent hit him like a fucking truck. Suddenly it was taking everything in him not to crush her to his chest. He held his breath to stop himself from doing something potentially embarrassing like asking her to marry him.

"Are you still with Trevor?"

She flinched at the question. "Yes," she admitted, glancing briefly at the party, clearly looking for him.

Sebastian took a step back from her. "Well tell him hello for me."

"Sebastian why are you doing this?"

He shrugged. "Fuck it. If you can't beat 'em…"

Annette started to respond when Kathryn suddenly appeared beside them. "There you are," she greeted them with a salvo of false pleasantness. "Oh, hello Annette, don't you look lovely."

It's discreet but there's a very real hint of a sneer behind her words. Sebastian wrapped an arm around his date's waist and pressed his fingers bruisingly hard into her hip by way of a warning. _Be nice_.

Annette produced a strained smile. "Hello Kathryn. Thanks, um the dress was my mom's."

"How nice," she replied, sounding incredibly insincere even for her. Sebastian pinched her side but she didn't so much as flinch.

The blond stared at her hard for a moment as if she was putting something together. "I was just complimenting Sebastian on his new look. I take it you had a hand in this?"

Kathryn's smile turned sharp. She pressed a hand to his chest in a manner that might be mistaken for possessive. "Vaguely. You know Sebastian, you could never make him do something he didn't want to."

"I remember."

"Well I hate to interrupt," Kathryn injected, with exaggerated politeness. "But there really is someone I must introduce you to Sebastian."

"Of course." He smiled at Annette. "It was nice seeing you again Ann."

She appeared startled when he called her that name only he ever used. As he started to walk away she tugged at his arm. "Hey, um, maybe we could grab a coffee sometime this week. Talk?"

Sebastian nodded. "Sure. I'll give you a call."

They walk away and once out of earshot Kathryn looked up at him. "Well?"

"Remind me to give you a spanking later."

"Well that sounds promising."

.

* * *

.

"Satan's asshole?"

Sebastian laughed in that warm, masculine way of his that caused goosebumps to raise on her arm. Kathryn blamed the slight chill in the drafty building. They were standing out in the empty lobby, the party continuing on behind them. Sebastian was propped up against the windowsill, a cigarette dangling from his mouth, his legs splayed invitingly open before him. Kathryn stepped between them arms crossed.

"Oh come on, are you honestly offended?" He grinned playfully as he reached out and tugged at her trim waist in an effort to loosen her up. "I've called you _much_ worse. Mostly to your face."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not offended I just find your lack of creativity disappointing."

"Sure you do."

He hauled her closer until she was leaning against the apex of his legs. Her hands settled on his chest. Their eyes met as Sebastian placed his cigarette between her lips. She really shouldn't. They were at a school sponsored event for fuck's sake, but she spotted the challenge in his eyes so she allowed it. Kathryn took a drag, then turned her head to release a puff of smoke.

"You smell like Regan Charles rank pussy," she observed dryly.

"Now how would you know what her rank pussy smells like?"

Kathryn cocked a knowing eyebrow and he huffed out a laugh. "Shit, you are just full of surprises aren't you?" She wondered if he was honestly surprised she has been with a girl before. "She's a bit of a squirter."

"I remember."

He licked his lips, his gaze tracing over her with interest as his detached voice drawled, "I made her cum in the coat closet. She was practically begging for me to take her home."

Recalling their brief encounter in the fitting room, Kathryn didn't doubt it. "She'll go and brag to all her friends about getting to you first." What goes without saying of course, is that technically that title belonged to her, but she was in no position to lay claim to it.

"I feel so cheap," Sebastian simpered with false outrage while they shared a smile.

Kathryn leaned into him harder, her fingers straightening his bow tie. She didn't imagine his cock stir at her proximity. _Interesting_. "They all fell at your feet. Just as I predicted. Don't let it go to your head, but you were fantastic."

"Was I?" His grip on her waist tightened.

Her fingers brushed against his neck and she imagined leaning forward and digging her teeth into his flesh, tasting his skin. Sebastian's pulse quickened under her hand and she pressed herself against him a little bit harder. "You're having fun, admit it," Kathryn whispered into his ear.

He let out a shaky breath, wetting his lips as he gazed intently at her. "Maybe…"

Sebastian, head tilted, slowly leaned in closing the admittedly small distance between them. Kathryn contemplated if she was actually going to allow this to happen, when an obnoxiously familiar voice called out behind them breaking the spell, "Well, isn't this cozy."

She slowly turned to find Court standing there, hands in his pockets and a scowling smile on his face. "Good evening Court," she greeted him with her country club purr.

"Kathryn, you're looking lovely this evening." His dilated pupils drank her in as he shamelessly ogled her tits. Clearly she wasn't the only one snorting up in the bathroom that evening. Sebastian slung an arm around her waist, pulling her back against him. It was casual, but not.

Court frowned at the familiar gesture. "Hello Valmont," he gritted out through a shark like smirk. "I hardly recognized you. It looks like someone got an extreme makeover."

"Reynolds."

"I'm curious what brought this on?" The question was directed at him, but he was staring at her. Courts expression was sharp and knowing and she hoped Sebastian didn't pick up on it. Christ, he wouldn't be so stupid as to blab about their wager would he?

Kathryn felt Sebastian shrug behind her. "I was in the mood for a change."

"Oh well that's a shame. Whatever will Manchester do without its resident freak show?" With a mean sneer he added, "You really think you can get a haircut and throw on some Armani and you'll just be accepted asshole? No one here's forgotten who you really are Valmont."

"I don't know, your mother sure seemed to," he mused, sounding bored as he stubbed out his cigarette. "Apparently your father's out of town. She invited me over to see her new Van Gough." Sebastian smirked, tauntingly. "Lovely woman."

Court's face turned red as his hands fisted at his sides. "You stay the hell away from-"

"Court there's no need to be ugly," Kathryn interjected. "Sebastian was just being friendly."

He turned his fury on her and she realized then he was quite loaded. "You would know all about that wouldn't you sweetheart? Tell me Valmont, how did she persuade into this? Did she get on her knees? Spread her legs? Or maybe something more scandalous. You know she loves a big stiff one in her-

"Watch it," Sebastian growled, getting to his feet.

They stare each other down and Kathryn began eying the party, realizing she needed to get him out of there before Court went and ran his stupid mouth. Luckily a distraction came in the form of the dipshit Caldwell girl who unknowingly stumbled upon them with an innocent grin. "There you are," she called to her boyfriend, coming to tug on his arm like an impatient child. "Come on, you promised to win me that blue bear."

"In a sec babe," he mumbled, tucking her into his side.

Cecile appeared vaguely annoyed until she noticed them standing there. A big, silly smile broke out on her face and Kathryn was forced to admit to herself that she did have a certain charm about her, not unlike a shaggy St. Bernard. Still she didn't get it. People don't want to fuck a St. Bernard. _Was innocence really that attractive?_

"Hey Kathryn!" she greeted her with more exuberance than was socially acceptable. "Oh my god, isn't this party so much fun!? The carnival was my idea!"

 _Of course it was_.

Kathryn smiled with as much phony sincerity as she could muster. "Well it was very clever Cecile." Clearly it was the first time her name and the word clever shared a sentence. "You look very pretty. I love your dress."

She was wearing a bubblegum pink taffeta party dress that was obviously picked out by her mother. It made her look twelve. "Thanks," Cecile gushed, swaying her hips from side to side, making the dress swoosh and the fabric lift to an indecent length. Kathryn glanced at Sebastian who merely cocked an amused eyebrow.

Court quickly stilled her. "Uh, I didn't know you guys were acquainted."

"Yeah. Kathryn invited me to join the junior committee," she explained excitedly.

"And don't forget we're going shopping next weekend," Kathryn reminded her, shooting a quick grin at Court who blanched at the news. He of course was all too aware of how she worked. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer. _You'd be wise to remember that asshole._

"Cecile have you met Sebastian?"

Surprisingly she nodded. "Yeah, we went to St. Gregory's together," she explained, citing the volunteer program Sebastian was forced to join the previous summer. Kathryn glanced back at him but his face is frustratingly blank. Cecile looked at him with curious interest. "Hi Sebastian. You look…different."

"Hello Cecile. You look…the same."

Kathryn noticed Court seemed uncomfortable by his revelation. He tugged Cecile closer.

"So, um, are you two like dating?" Cecile asked, looking back and forth between them.

"No," he replied quickly

"We're just friends," Kathryn added.

"Oh that's too bad," she sighed. "We could have totally gone on double dates! Oh my god, that would be so much fun. We could-"

"Well it was great catching up Cecile," Sebastian interrupted, taking Kathryn by the hand. "We really need to get going. See you at school."

"Bye."

Kathryn allowed herself to be pulled back to the party and guided on to the dance floor, more amused than annoyed by Sebastian's inpatients. Wrapping an arm around her he took the lead in a slow dance. "Well that was subtle," she snickered.

He shook his head. "Five more seconds with those two and you'd have a homicide on your hands. Jesus, I can't believe you willingly dated that jackass. How did you stand it?"

She shrugged. "He's much more tolerable without his clothes on."

Sebastian pulled a face. "I'll take your word for it."

"So why didn't you tell me you knew Cecile?"

He rolled his eyes and sighed. "'Cause it wasn't important. It's not like I hung out with the little moron." He caught her eye and grumbled, "You're not going to turn this into a thing are you?"

"We should be honest with one another"

"Yes because relationships built on the destruction and manipulation of others really should be the bedrock of honesty," he quipped. "What does it matter?"

"Because you're denying me the simplest favor and you refuse to tell me why," she huffed, making sure to keep her voice low enough not to be overheard. "Why won't you just fuck her?"

Sebastian let out a long sigh and shook his head. "I told you why. Bunny Caldwell hates me for exposing that affair she had with her gardener. If she found out I banged her fifteen-year-old daughter she'd have my ass hauled away for statutory rape before I got the condom off. Now, thanks to you, I'm far too pretty for prison."

"Please, you're white and rich they don't put boys like you away for rape." With a bitter sneer Kathryn added, "Unfortunately."

He shook his head. "Even so, I won't do it. The girl is completely innocent. Why not just attack Court directly?"

"Because that could be traced back to me idiot," she snapped.

"And destroying his new girlfriend won't?" he challenged with a pointed glare. She opened her mouth to argue, but he shut her down with a brisk shake of his head. "It's not happening."

Kathryn silently bristled. It didn't matter if everyone bought into Sebastian's transformation if he refused to fuck Cecile. When she had approached him with the idea last week she assumed he'd agree so she'd been genuinely taken aback when he out right refused. That was supposed to be the easy part of the bet. If she couldn't get him to follow through she was screwed.

"Enough about the Caldwell chit," he said distractedly. "It looks like my assignment just arrived."

Kathryn turned in the direction of his gaze just in time to spot Signora Amali enter the party. The Italian teacher was breathtaking in a dramatic draped burgundy gown with a low cut neckline that showcased her exquisite breasts. Her thick black hair hung sensuously around her shoulders. She looked like some beautiful sad heroine in a Fellini film. As she crossed the room every man turned to stare. Even Kathryn had to admit she was stunning.

Ever since she arrived at Manchester last year, Signora Amali had been lusted over by ever male on campus, student and faculty alike. There was a fog of mystery around her, but it was widely believed she and her husband were separated. Clearly the man was a fool. Kathryn knew that if somehow Sebastian could get her in bed and she produced proof, it would cement his status at not only Manchester but the Upper East Side as well.

"Are you ready for this?" she asked, both their gazes trained on her.

"Oh yeah." He planted a kiss on her cheek startling her, then laughed. "Wish me luck?"

"Don't fuck it up."

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "I guess that will have to suffice," she heard him murmur as he walked off.

Kathryn slowly made her way off the dance floor while discreetly keeping an eye on them. They stood by the bar, chatting amicably. She was tempted to get closer but realized that might be misconstrued. After all, she didn't want anyone to get the impression he was taken. That wouldn't be good for a variety of reasons.

She made her way around the party, mingling with socialites and faculty, many of whom were bursting with curiosity about her new friendship with Sebastian. She continued to insist they were old friend, while giving various excuses as to how they got reacquainted. Most of these individuals were clearly just curious if he was available. He was she assured them, again and again. Clearly she had created a monster.

Kathryn was on her third glass of red, standing on the outskirts of the room observing the revelers while keeping a close eye on Valmont when someone came buy and snagged the glass out of her hand. "Don't mind if I do," Blaine sing songed, as he took her drink and chugged down half of it.

Kathryn side eyed his appearance. Blaine was famous for his neatness, never a hair out of place or a wrinkle to be found. Looking at him now she noticed his bow tie was sloppy, his pants were wrinkled and he missed a button on his shirt. He also had a major case of sex hair. "And where have you been all night?"

"McConnell was showing off his offensive line position in the coat room."

"Apparently that room's seeing a lot of action tonight," she muttered. "I thought you were done with closeted boys?"

He shrugged. "Never say never." Blaine's gaze swept the party, eventually landing on Valmont. He let out a low whistle. "I'll tell you, if there was an Academy Award for best transformation of an asshole you'd win, hands down. How'd you do it princess?"

"I told you," she sighed. "I'm very persuasive. I just reminded him of all the damage he could do, not to mention the fact that he could win his stupid girlfriend back."

"Was this before or after you blew him?"

Kathryn's head snapped up and she shot him a look as if to say, _how did you know?_ When Blaine noticed it he let out a bark of surprised laughter. "I knew it!"

She rolled her eyes at her own stupidity, but of course Tuttle was just charmed. "Hey, not that I blame you. The guy's giving me a massive chubby." For emphasis his hand grazed his crotch.

"I'm happy for you," she quipped dryly.

"So did you at least let him repay the favor?"

"Of course not," she lied briskly. The last thing she wanted was for anyone, including Blaine, to find out about how she fell so completely under his hand. Shaking the memory off she stated, "This is just business."

"Oh come on," he exclaimed. "You should at least be getting laid during this insanity."

"Who says I won't be? It just won't involve Valmont."

He rolled his eyes. "What a waste. So I take it he doesn't know about the bet?"

"Of course not." Kathryn had considered telling him in the beginning, it would make sense to lay all the cards out on the table, but she chickened out, fearing some of blondie self-righteousness might have rubbed off on him. Now, a prickle of fear ran through her at the idea of him finding out. He'd fucking hate her forever. Not that she cared of course. "It goes without saying, you better not breath a word of this to anyone Blaine."

"I don't think I'm the one you have to worry about, love. A certain preppy asshole on the other hand…"

"He won't say anything," she argued more to herself than to him. "It would be the end of the bet and there would be nothing to stop me from going full Kathryn Merteuil on his sweet little girlfriend."

Blaine chuckled. "You make a good point."

Their conversation was momentarily interrupted when they noticed Sebastian step away from the teacher then discreetly make an exit, casting only a brief glance over his shoulder in her direction as he did. A few minutes later Signora Amali took her leave as well. Kathryn smirked.

"I hope you know what you're doing doll," Blaine remarked, sounding oddly serious.

Turning back to him she took her glass back and smiled assuredly. "I always do," she replied before walking off.

Another hour passed by with Kathryn making the rounds of the party before flirting with one of Court's more attractive moron buddies. She took him back to the infamous coat closet and let him feel up her tits and help her work off some of the tension she built up that night. He was just starting to round third base when she got a text from Valmont.

 _It's on._

Smiling at the screen, she pushed what's-his-names head away and brushed past him, ignoring his pathetic pleas as she exited, snagging her coat in the process. Kathryn flagged down her limo and instructed the driver to take her to the Four Seasons. As he gunned it through midtown traffic, she removed the room key from her purse. Everything was going according to plan.

Once at the hotel, she took the elevator up to her suite and let herself in. She turned on some lights and set her clutch aside then went to the connecting door that led to the neighboring suite. Pressing her ear to the heavy door Kathryn listened for voices, but was met with silence. She didn't know what that meant. Sebastian had used a rubber door stopper to wedge the door open. Slowly she pushed, wincing as it gently squeaked.

The suite was dark when she entered. Kathryn crept along the wall of the foyer. As she approached the main sitting room she became aware of heavy breathing. This gave her pause. Surely he couldn't have gotten to her so quickly? She continued on, making her away around the corner when she stopped. A gasp threatened to escape out of her mouth, but she quickly swallowed it.

 _Holy fuck_.

She had anticipated that Sebastian would succeed in his task. Kathryn assumed she'd arrive just in time for foreplay only she discovered they were long past and already in the middle of the main event. She might have been mad at the timing if she wasn't so enthralled by the scene in front of her.

The room was long, elegantly furnished with a wall of windows on the far side that provided a partial view of the midtown skyline. Standing in front of it was Sebastian, gloriously naked and bent over the chaise, fucking the Italian professor for all she was worth. There was one light, a standing Tiffany lamp that was aimed directly on them, almost like a spotlight. That undoubtedly was Valmont's doing. Kathryn really did appreciate his attention to detail.

She edged further into the room, hovering beside a baby grand in the center. Kathryn pulled out the microscopic camera from her bra and hid it on the lifted piano top. Common sense dictated that she should get the hell out of there, but she found herself rooted on the spot.

It was quite the scene. Signora Amali was spread out across the backless chaise, her full tits jigging in time to her lover's brutal thrusts, her heavy curls pouring off the side while she wailed in pleasure. Her long leg was lifted in the air with Sebastian clutching her ankle, holding her open as he relentlessly pounded inside of her. There was a fine gleam of sweat across his chest that only served to make him more attractive.

A deep ache settled inside Kathryn as she watches them. Her skin was sensitive like the gentlest breeze could threaten to undo her while her cunt clenched desperate for something to grab onto. She hated this feeling. This need. The fact that it was on account of Sebastian just made it worse.

She moved slightly, trying to alleviate the growing ache between her legs when he spotted her. Slowly, his eyes focused and met hers. A smile nothing short of feral spread across his cherubic face. Kathryn found herself returning it. Bending further over the Signora, with his gaze still locked on Kathryn, he began fucking Amali even harder. The older woman's cries grew louder while Sebastian grunted in time. Kathryn wondered if he was thinking about her, imagining it's her underneath him withering and crying out for more. She decided he probably was.

Kathryn wanted to stay and watch, curious if he'd pull out and make her suck his cock or perhaps maybe just cum all over those generous breasts of hers. However, she feared if she were to stay she wouldn't be able to stop from touching herself and she refused to allow Valmont that victory. So she turned and made a stealthy exit back to the other suite.

Once safely inside she let out a long breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding in. Her limbs felt jittery and that ache between her legs hadn't vanished. She headed over to the laptop set up on the desk. After turning it on she follows the instructions Sebastian left for her and a few minutes later she's treated to a live feed of the events going on next door. Kathryn played with the camera, zooming in and out before getting it just how she wanted.

Sebastian was once again standing over the professor, but this time he had both of her legs over his shoulders as he pounded her into the couch. Kathryn turned the volume up on the computer so it surrounded her. When the strap of her evening gown began to slide down her shoulder she did not right it and the cool air on her exposed skin only increased the tension in her body.

Her desire intensified, when Sebastian abruptly flipped the lusty teacher over onto her stomach then hauled her upwards by her hair all without breaking stride. He smacked her ass and said something in her ear that made her whine. Kathryn's breath was coming fast and furious as she squirmed against the arm chair.

The tension was momentarily broken when her phone went off. "Shit," she whispered under her breath silencing it, though she wasn't sure why. It wasn't like there was anyone there to hear it. Glancing at the screen she discovered it was Thomas, the guy she was messing around with earlier. No doubt he was calling to pick up where they left off. Kathryn eyed the vibrating phone then looked back at the screen. Sebastian pushed the Signora back on all fours and started to hammer her harder. Then he looked directly in the camera and winked. Cocky asshole.

Her phone continued to go off. He wasn't getting the hint. She supposed she could leave, go find what's his name and use his dumb ass to relieve the ache between her legs. That would be wise.

Or…

Kathryn stared back at her phone and hit ignore before turning it off all together. Tossing the cell aside she settled back in her chair and spread her legs, the deep cut of her evening gown allowing her easy access.

 _If you want something done, right do it yourself,_ Kathryn thought as she slipped her hand in her panties and enjoyed the rest of the show.

* * *

 _ **AN** : This really should be two chapters, but I didn't want to break up the party (ha ha). The rest of the chapters likely won't be this long. Also Sebastian is supposed to be 18 in this, hence the possibility of statutory rape. Why was that never a concern in the film given that Caldwell hated him? Hmm. Anyway thanks again to sfstewart for being my beta and to everyone reading thanks for the nice reviews. Much appreciated. _


	7. Connoisseur of Cunt

**Reputations**

Chapter 7:

 _Connoisseur of Cunt_

* * *

 _2 Months Later_

 _._

It was not even seven am and already his phone was going off. Sebastian was deep in the middle of a particularly nasty dream involving his eighth grade English teacher and a can of cool whip when the shrill ring woke him up. Groaning, he burrowed further into his pillow determined to ignore it, but it wouldn't let up.

 _Damn her_.

Reaching blindly on his night side table, he knocked over a bottle of lube and some prescription pills before grasping his phone. He knew who is was without looking at the screen. "What?" he grumbled into the receiver.

"Jesus, you sound like shit," Kathryn greeted him.

"It's early."

"Yes and we have school."

Sebastian rolled over, groaning as the invading sunshine streaming in through the open windows stung his sensitive eyes. He really shouldn't have indulged in that second round of tequila shots. "I'm taking a day," he announced.

"You're going," she argued. "I'm not spending another morning with headmaster bible thumper pulling excuses out of my ass for you. Miss another day and they'll throw you out."

He wanted to argue but he knew she had a point. Most of the faculty, including the headmaster, was just dying for an excuse to expel him. You fuck a couple of professors, show the evidence all over the internet and suddenly no one had a sense of humor. Not even Kathryn and her legendary PR skills could save his ass forever.

With an exaggerated sigh Sebastian pulled himself upwards. "Alright, fine, I'll put in an appearance."

"Good boy."

"Morning!"

Sebastian jumped as a perky blond head of hair appeared from underneath the covers. _Oh fuck_. He'd nearly forgotten she was there. "Morning," he growled back through clenched teeth, not bothering to hide his dismay. _Who invited her to stay the night?_

"Who the hell is that?" Kathryn asked.

"You remember that side project of mine?"

The girl in question started kissing his neck, rubbing her bare tits against his arm like a cat in heat, eager for his attention. It was annoying. When she crawled into his lap he abruptly pushed her away causing her to tumble off the bed.

"Ow!" she cried out, hitting the floor in a messy heap. Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"Ah, yes the therapist's daughter," Kathryn sighed. "How was she?"

"Predictable," he drawled, reaching for a cigarette, only to come up empty. "But I got some great shots. Should be a real eye opener for mommy."

The girl, who he was pretty sure was named Marci or Macey, was a pawn in the psychological war he had going on with her mother. Unfortunately, she was too dim to realize it. No wonder she applied to _Princeton_. Even after he pushed her off the goddamn bed she still hadn't taken the hint and instead began running her hands up his legs, smiling coyly at him.

God, the things he put up with for a little bit of pussy.

Smacking her hands away, Sebastian quickly rolled off the bed and strode across the room. He picked up a 5 iron and began practicing his swing as Kathryn continued on, "I can't believe your father sent you to therapy. Given his own reputation you'd think he'd be throwing you a party."

 _SWACK_!

The driver cut through the air nearly taking out an antique decorative vase. Sebastian paid it no mind. "I suspect he's being unduly influenced," he revealed, voice clipped and annoyed. "He's been disappearing more than normal lately and when he does come home he reeks of Chanel and room service."

 _SWACK!_ This time he hit the ball sending it flying into the wall then scattering loudly across the room. Marci screeched and jumped up from the bed as if under attack.

"Uh oh. Is there a step mommy number four on the horizon?"

"Possibly." Sebastian sneered at the thought, setting another ball in position. "We're going to need to nip this is the ass before the bitch encroaches even further on my life. The old man promised me a jag for graduation."

"There's a useless gift if ever I heard one," she yawed. "And what's this _we_ nonsense?"

"You're my partner in crime, are you not?"

Kathryn started to answer, but he got distracted when he noticed his guest try to sneak into the bathroom. "Hold on," he said into the phone before turning his attention to Marci.

(Marci Greenbaum, 17, Chapin. That's it)

"Where are you going?" Sebastian demanded.

"To take a shower."

He shook his head. "The shower is for residents only." Sebastian flicked his wrist towards the door. "Out you go."

Her mouth fell open as her pretty face twisted in dismay. "You're a real jerk you know that?"

"No sweetheart, I'm a son of a bitch. Now get your shit and leave. Your voice is giving me a migraine."

She actually stomped her foot in reply before loudly scurrying around the room, grabbing her things. As Marci hemmed and hawed, Kathryn chuckled on the other end of the line. Her husky voice made him grin. "You're a piece of work. Tell me did you at least let the poor dear clean your come from her tits first?"

"For your information I didn't come on her tits. I came on her ass." His grin widened. "And no I didn't."

"You prick."

"Now, now," he chided her playfully as he watched Marci stumble out the door, sloppily dressed in the knockoff Stella McCartney she wore last night. She threw him the finger for good measure as she left. "You know it's not nice to talk dirty like that so early in the morning. Especially when I just dismissed my means of…reliving myself."

"I guess you're just going to have to make do with your hand," Kathryn taunted. "Enjoy your shower."

"You're welcome to come join me."

"Hmm…I'm going to pass," she purred. "Now hurry the fuck up and get over here. Don't forget my latte."

"Bitch."

"Loser."

"See in you thirty?"

"'Kay"

Sebastian hung up then tossed his phone on the bed, noticing as he glanced up in the mirror that he was smirking. He decided he'd attribute his good mood to the Marci free room and not flirting with Kathryn. It was the safer of the two options.

Hopping in the shower, he let the hot water do its thing over his body while utilizing the ridiculous French body wash Kathryn insisted he use. It used to take him ten minutes' tops to roll out of bed and be ready for school. Now, he was lucky if he was out of there in under an hour. The strange part was he didn't mind. It was all part of the deal with being the new Sebastian Valmont.

Kathryn's insane plan to turn him into a better Court was a rousing success. He was now unequivocally the most popular boy on campus. Everyone loved him, hated him, wanted to fuck him, wanted to kill him or all of the above. It was in a word, awesome.

He fucked more girls in the past two months than he had in his entire lifetime, which granted might be a little gross, but he'd be lying if he said he hadn't been having the time of his life. It wasn't just the sex (not entirely anyway) but the power that came with it. The same people that used to sneer at him in the hall or just look right through him, now hung on his every word and flattered and jockeyed for his attention. Guys who threatened to kick his ass, now realized he was not the dude you fucked with.

He was Sebastian Valmont, roguish assassin. Stud of the Upper East Side. Connoisseur of cunt.

It started of course with Signora Amali. Kathryn leaked the video and just as she predicted it turned him into an overnight legend. He hadn't stopped there of course. He had a threesome with the Homecoming queen and her sister. Fucked half of the 'chastity club' including the quarterback's girlfriend. When said jock found out he of course was set to murder him until Sebastian set him up with half a kilo of cocaine. Now he'd be lucky to get into community college. He bedded half the attractive female faculty and most of the sluts in school. There wasn't a girl he couldn't get. With the exception of one. Better make that two.

If there was a dark cloud in all of this, it was Annette. She had been the reason he started down this path to begin with, to win her back or make her love him again or whatever. It wasn't like that was no longer the goal, he still very much wanted that. Sebastian had just gotten distracted these past couple months. They were talking again, which was good, but mostly it was just her admonishing him for his behavior. He usually blew off her anger with some charm and a wink and continued on. The couple of weeks ago however, he spotted her across the quad, looking at him all disappointed and he felt, not guilty necessarily, but he hated feeling like he was letting her down. Sebastian vowed then to focus fully on winning her back.

When he reminded Annette that they never went for that cup of coffee, she hinted that she might be willing, but she had laid down one hell of an ultimatum in the bargain. Sebastian wasn't sure how to proceed so he planned to bring it up with Kathryn at breakfast.

While his pursuit of Annette had stalled, his relationship with Kathryn in the meantime had morphed into…well he wasn't quite sure. They seemed to spend every available minute together. At first this had been at her insistence while she 'groomed' him, then it became something of a habit and now…

They talked consistently on the phone. She was his morning wakeup call and the last person he spoke to at night. They hung out before school, during school, after school. They went to clubs, parties, out for drinks, but mostly they just hung out at home. Lord knew how she defended their friendship to her adoring public. He didn't ask questions.

Kathryn went from coaching him to listening with rapt fascination (always disguised with indifference) as he relayed his latest tale of debauchery. They exchanged war stories and battle plans. Their cruel taunts and putdowns were now layered with an underlining affection and even respect. Sebastian had gone from loathing Kathryn's very existence to having a newfound appreciation for her. Oh, she was still a total head case. Bitchy, cruel, manipulative and selfish. But she was also brilliant, clever, witty and exciting. Their partnership had transformed into a genuine friendship. In some ways it was almost like the past seven years never happened.

Except they had. His affection for her didn't negate the fact that he didn't trust her. Sebastian knew it was imperative that he not let his guard down or he risked ending up as yet another in a long line of Kathryn Merteuil's victims.

 _Well fuck that_.

Shaking off his dark thoughts, Sebastian finished his shower then got ready for school. Kathryn had made him throw out his school uniform (along with the rest of his wardrobe) and replace it was a freshly pressed one. She styled him perfectly so he had just enough wrinkle to not appear sloppy, but instead looked like he just finished hooking up with someone behind the bleachers.

When he was finally ready he headed out the door, stopping just long enough to grab the non-fat latte and black coffee Robert, their butler, procured and headed across the hall. Mai-Lee let him in, instructing him in Vietnamese (Kathryn still didn't know he learned it) that her mistress was in the kitchen.

Sebastian entered the large, modern kitchen (the only room in the entire penthouse that didn't resemble a French chateau) to find her sitting at the center island, picking at a plate of fruit and yogurt while staring at her tablet. Kathryn was dressed in what could generously be called a negligee. In reality it was nothing more than a little scrap of lace and satin that barely covered her cunt. Even from across the room he could spot her nipples puckering against the lace. Sebastian froze in the doorway.

 _Oh shit_.

This was the other new development in their relationship. Ever since Kathryn stepped buck naked into his shower stall, Sebastian had been in a perpetual state of hardness. All it took was the slightest suggestive look from her or a flash of thigh and boom, instant boner. Sucking in a sharp inhale of air he tried to will his arousal away. It was one thing to flirt with Kathryn or make the occasional sexual innuendo, but he refused to greet her with a full erection. She'd never let him live it down.

"Is that my coffee?" She greeted him, eyebrows raised expectantly.

Shaking off him momentary lust, Sebastian crossed the room and handed over her latte. "Thanks." Kathryn took a sip then eyed him knowingly over the rim. "How was your shower?"

"Very hot." Sebastian slipped onto the bar stool beside her and pointedly looked over her attire. "Nice PJ's. Are you running late?"

" _I'm_ taking a day," she announced.

"Then why the hell do I have to go?"

"Because you're a fuck up on the brink of not graduating," she explained with false sweetness. "Trust me I'd rather go to school, but mother's insisting I tag along on a spa day. She's in the middle of a tiff with her billionaire of the month."

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "However will I make it through the day without your wit and guidance." He said it sarcastically but not really.

"Oh I imagine you'll survive." Leaning across the counter Kathryn smirked. "Regine Hunter has been telling everyone who will listen about what went down between the two of you in the boiler room. Apparently you gave her multiples."

Sebastian smiled arrogantly at the memory. "Well it's always nice to hear good word of mouth."

Kathryn rolled her eyes at his bad pun. "Frankly I think the poor dear is exaggerating. Any sex would seem decent if your only basis of comparison was Brad '30 seconds' Hamilton."

"I think you're just jealous." He traced his fingers teasingly over her bare knee. He didn't imagine the way her breath caught at his touch. Kathryn met his stare and immediately the air between them grew thick with tension. "When was the last time you had multiples?"

Sebastian leaned in a little, not waiting for a response, when a deep masculine voice called out, "Hey Kathryn? Where are you babe?"

Pushing his hand away she smirked back at Sebastian while calling out to the mystery guy, "In here!" In a softer voice she whispered to him, "And to answer your question Valmont, last night."

Sebastian drew back in his seat, scowling, as a ridiculously handsome twenty something guy in a too tight designer t-shirt and five o'clock shadow came strolling into the kitchen. Kathryn jumped up from her seat and greeted him with a kiss that quickly went from chaste to borderline pornographic as the guy started groping her ass. When they broke apart he heard her murmur something about having fun last night and telling him to call her later. "Sure thing," he agreed with a leering grin before turning to depart. He cast a brief suspicious glance in Sebastian's direction as he passed.

When they were once again alone Kathryn slid back into her seat with a self-satisfied smile. When she caught Sebastian glaring at her it only made her grin widen. "You don't get to have all the fun," she taunted.

Valmont cocked an unimpressed eyebrow. "I thought he was going to fuck you right here on the counter."

"Disappointed were you?"

"Who was that?"

"Michael…something or other. I picked him up last night at 1 Oak after you abandoned me to go revenge fuck the therapist's daughter. He was very yummy."

"I'll have to take your word for it."

Kathryn rested her chin on her palm while eyeing him curiously over the counter. "Jealous?"

Most certainly. Of course he denied it. "Sweetheart if I got jealous every time you took a man to your bed, I'd get _nothing_ accomplished."

His snark did nothing to dissuade her. "Just admit it Valmont. I'm the only person you can't have and it kills you. Well…me and Annette that is."

Sebastian saw a golden opportunity to change the topic so he took it. "That might not be the case for long."

"Oh, have you finally worn her down?"

"In a matter of speaking." He paused a moment before revealing, "She's agreed to have dinner with me, but she's insisting I give something up first."

"Let me guess, no more whoring around?"

Annette never specified that, but he assumed it was expected. "Well, yes, but also _you_."

The humor disappeared from her face as she shifted in her chair. "Me? What do I have to do with anything?"

"Annette believes you're responsible for my new transformation."

"I guess she's not as dumb as she looks," Kathryn muttered. Eying him speculatively she asked, "What are you going to do?"

Sebastian was careful not to show his cards. Keeping his tone apathetic he replied, "I haven't decided yet."

She stared back at him blankly, but he could practically see that feverish brain of hers strategizing. Finally, she announced, "You're not ready to give it up yet."

"I _do_ love her Kathryn"

"What you love is the thrill of the hunt. You love the power that comes with being the king of the school. Don't tell me you haven't enjoyed embracing your inner slut." Sebastian opened his mouth to argue and she cut him off. "You may indeed love the milk maid Sebastian, but you love the game as well. You want your cake and eat it too, admit it."

She's right of course and that's the problem. He wanted Annette back more than anything, but at the same time he really didn't want to give up his new rep or his…whatever this was with Kathryn. Sebastian knew he couldn't have a future with Annette without giving them both up. Strange, he hadn't realized until now what a big problem that was.

His concern must have shown all over his face because Kathryn soon offered, sounding way to casual, "I could talk to her if you like. Assure her that there's nothing happening between us and that you're only acting out like this to get her attention. That you're really torn up about her, blah, blah, blah. If anything it should give you a little time to figure out your next move."

Kathryn slithered out of her chair and took her half empty dish to the sink while Sebastian followed her with his eyes. "That's awfully kind of you Kathryn. What exactly would you demand in return? My first born?"

She turned around, smirking at him. "Don't be so dramatic. What I want is small, insignificant really–

"The Caldwell girl," he sighed, rolling his eyes. Jesus, she never let up about this. "I should have known."

"If you think I'm going to go out of my way to help you without some serious compensation you're deluded," she huffed. "At least tell me you'll consider it."

Sebastian let out a long, pained sigh. "All right fine, I'll consider it." He won't, but if it will shut her up and make her drop the subject he'd promise whatever she'd like.

Satisfied for the moment, Kathryn turned back around, busying herself at the sink. When she bent down to retrieve something from a bottom drawer her negligee rose up exposing the bottom of her pert ass. Wonderful, she wasn't wearing panties. Sebastian stifled a groan. He was starting to suspect he was being set up.

Sebastian knew Kathryn wanted it as badly as he did. On occasion he caught her checking him out and she always looked for any excuse to flounce about half dressed. Then of course there was that incident in the dressing room. Damn, he had jerked off to that memory for a solid week afterwards. Try as he might and no matter how many girls he banged since, he couldn't escape the image of her lips on his cock or the taste of her cunt on his fingers. Sebastian had also taken to fantasizing about her, fantasies that were becoming increasingly graphic with each passing day. He just wanted to fuck her once, then maybe it would satiate all his cravings and he could go back to concentrating on Annette fulltime.

Stealthily Sebastian got up from his chair and came up behind her, placing his hands on her waist. "So," he murmured against her neck, enjoying the way she jumped at his sudden closeness. "Did Mr. Wonderful really get you off last night?"

"Of course," she replied, voice breathy. "He wouldn't have stayed the night if he couldn't get the job done."

"Hmm…I don't believe you."

Sebastian tightened his grip on her waist and pulled her back against him so she could feel her effect on him. Kathryn gasped when she felt his hard-on press into her ass. She dropped the metal utensil in her hand and it clattered loudly into the sink.

"Oh?"

"I think if he had satiated you properly, you wouldn't have invited me over to witness your little romp and you certainly wouldn't have greeted me in a scrap of lace with your titties poking out. Just admit he didn't do anything for you. Come on Kathryn, that barely covered pussy of yours deserves better."

"You're delusional," she sighed, leaning back against him, allowing him an excuse to breath her in. She smelled fruity and expensive. "What would be my endgame?"

"Well, this of course." Sebastian slipped his hand up her nightie and between her thighs, the heat from her cunt beckoning him forward. Kathryn let out a low moan as his fingertips teased her slit. "You enjoy getting me all worked up so I'll come over here and take care of you. Take care of this." She was already dripping all over his fingers. Sebastian kissed her neck, just once.

Kathryn shuttered in his arms while he teasingly stroked her, but still refused to bend. "As much as I enjoy that ego of yours…" she bit down on her lower lip to keep from crying out as he fingered her clit then continued, her voice rough, "…you're…completely off base… _shit…_ yeah right there..."

Sebastian smiled against her neck while he fucked her with his fingers. He couldn't get as deep as he would have liked at this angle but it would do. He wondered if she'd object if he bent her over the counter. The way she was riding his hand, he doubted it. There was a condom in his back pocket…

"Kathryn dear!"

She stilled at the sound of her mother's shrill voice ringing out from the hallway while Sebastian cursed inwardly at the shit timing. Foiled again.

"Kathryn!? Where are you? You would not believe the message that man left for me this morning!"

With her mother's footsteps close approaching, Kathryn whirled around and tried to dislodge his hand from her cunt. Sebastian refused. "Let go," she hissed at him, her features drawn in tight fury.

He just shook his head, enjoying her aggravation and the way her eyes widened in alarm. "Get off Sebastian!" she whispered furiously, her mother still babbling away.

"That's what I'm trying to do."

"Not funny." Kathryn dug her nails into his wrist, but Sebastian still wouldn't budge.

He waited until Tiffany was right outside the door before quickly yanking his hand free. Kathryn let out a sharp breath of relief then quickly turned to greet her mother. He bet she was wishing she'd worn something a little more modest now.

Tiffany entered the room and came to a halt when she spotted them. Her eyes traveled back and force between Valmont and her daughter, suspicion clearly setting in.

"Morning mother," Kathryn greeted her with false cheer, hands behind her back. Sebastian smirked when he noticed her flip him off.

Tiffany's answering smile was just as fake as her daughters. "There you are darling," she purred, eying her nightgown. "Did you just wake up? That's not really appropriate attire for company, is it?"

"I suppose not," Kathryn muttered, as she shifted to shield herself behind the counter.

Her mother didn't seem to her hear her as she was already sizing up her new target. Him. "Good morning Sebastian."

"Tiffany," he greeted her with his best charming asshole grin as he looked her over. "You're looking lovely this morning. New highlights?"

For once he wasn't full of shit. Tiffany Merteuil was indeed a gorgeous woman. Taller and more statuesque than her daughter, she looked at least ten years younger than her actual age and if she had work done it was subtle enough not to be detected. That said, there was something much more appealing about her daughter's petite figure and delicate features.

"Sebastian you're just as bad a flirt as your father," she chastised him with a coy smirk. "How is he these days?"

"Oh you know," he sighed, not having to fake his boredom with the subject, "Mergers and bimbos, rinse and repeat."

Her smile seemed to fade a bit. "Right."

A lull settled in the conversation and Sebastian thought that was his cue to get out of there. "Well I should get going…"

As he started for the exit Kathryn called out, "Perhaps I'll join you Sebastian. I really should go to school today. I have so much to do. Student body president obligations, prom committee-

"It can hold for a day," Tiffany insisted. "I _need_ you today."

"But mother you always say how important it is to honor one's commitments."

"But _this_ is important."

Sebastian watched mesmerized as they engaged in silent, passive aggressive combat, staring each other down waiting for the other to break. It brought to mind a memory of Kathryn at age seven willfully refusing to attend some luncheon with her mother because she wanted to go riding with him. In the end she caved to her mother's wishes. Apparently not much had changed.

"Alright fine, I'll call out sick," Kathryn agreed with a withering smile.

Tiffany reached out and stroked her daughter's hair. "Thank you sweetheart."

Glancing over at him she sighed. "I guess I'll see you later Valmont."

He wondered if she had hoped to finish what they started on the way to school. He knew he had. Sebastian would be thinking about the way her cunt clenched around his fingers all day.

"Oh Sebastian," Tiffany addressed him over her shoulder. "Tell your father hello for me when you see him."

That was strange. He was fairly certain the woman hated his father's guts on account of them fucking once upon a time. Whatever, he didn't want to know. "Sure thing." When Tiffany turned her back he called to Kathryn, "Enjoy the _spa_. I'll call you later." He blew her a silent kiss before departing.

Rather than head off to school like the good little boy he wasn't, Sebastian lingered outside the door to eavesdrop.

"So what exactly did I nearly walk in on?" Tiffany asked, her tone more brittle than earlier.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play coy. You were all flushed and Sebastian looked very…unsatisfied." He smirked ruefully at the description. _You don't know the half of it lady_. "How long has this been going on?"

"Nothing's going on," Kathryn sighed. "We're just friends. Honestly mother."

There was a long pause in conversation and Sebastian assumed Tiffany was trying to decipher if her daughter was full of it or not. Finally, she spoke, "Well that's good. I don't think it's a wise idea getting involved with that boy."

"Well that's a switch," Kathryn said. "Wasn't that you who told me the Valmont's weren't so bad and that I should be nicer to him or some such shit?"

"Yes, but I said be friendly. I didn't suggest you start sleeping with him." Tiffany let out a long sigh. "Besides, that was before he developed this new reputation of his. Jesus. Did you hear about that number he pulled on the Rochester girl?"

"Yes," she replied with obvious amusement. Of course she had heard about it. Hell she organized the whole thing.

"Well it would be completely inappropriate to get involved with him now. Promise me you won't even consider it."

There's another extended pause and Sebastian imagined they were having another tense silent standoff. "Kathryn? Are you even listening to me?!"

Then again, maybe not.

"I heard you mother," Kathryn sighed, sounding exasperated. "And you have nothing to worry about. Of course I would never get involved with Sebastian. I'm not an idiot."

"Good girl"

As they startled prattling on about spa treatments, Sebastian slinked off and headed out of the penthouse. Stepping into the elevator he let himself digest what he just heard. He didn't know why but he found himself bothered by Kathryn's assertion that she would never get involved with him. It wasn't like he himself would ever consider it, but it annoyed him that _she_ dismissed the idea so easily.

Not that it mattered. He had Annette or he would in time. Kathryn was his friend, if even that. She was right. It would be idiotic to ever pursue anything else. They may have fun together but he could never actually trust her. Not like Annette.

Shaking the thought off, Sebastian reached into his coat and took out his cell. There was no need to scroll through his contacts for her number, he knew it by heart.

"Hello?"

"Hey Annette, it's me. You feel like getting that cup of coffee?"


	8. Apparently it was Asshole Day

**Reputations**

Chapter 8:

 _Apparently it was Asshole Day_

* * *

 _._

Kathryn was currently in the seventh circle of hell, otherwise known as conversing with Cecile Caldwell. Just load the gun now.

"…and then he told me that he was really impressed with how much I improved and he couldn't wait to see me at our next session!" The young girl was yammering so fast she needed to stop and take a deep breath before continuing, "And then he hugged me! Oh my god, Kathryn I almost died! He's so cute and smart and talented and when he smiles at me I swear I'm going to melt into a puddle. Oh! And he also said…"

It was taking everything in her not to shut the girl up, but it was critical to her plan that she remain in character while dealing with Cecile. No matter how much she wanted to smack her.

The nit wit had been babbling on about her music teacher for nearly twenty minutes and Kathryn was fake smiling so much her mouth was starting to ache. It appeared little Cecile had a crush. Apparently it wasn't true love for her and Court after all. Kathryn was just shocked.

Not that she could blame the idiot. Ronald Clifford was a tasty dish…and Kathryn should know. She had fucked him two weeks ago after a Dalton mixer. Of course there meeting hadn't been a coincidence. Kathryn was a big believer in shaping ones own destiny.

After she got Cecile to confess the name of the boy who had driven her to distraction, she did some research. Ronald Clifford was eighteen. Attended Dalton. Was the youngest child of a supreme court justice and a pediatric surgeon. He already had early acceptance to Yale and Columbia, but his heart was set on Julliard as he was a cello prodigy. As far as Kathryn could tell he only taught music lessons because it looked good on the Julliard application. He was smart and handsome and talented if not a little naive.

He also gave great head.

In short, Ronald was far and away out of simpleton Cecile Caldwell's league. Kathryn might have found the whole situation amusing if it wasn't fucking up her scheming. The ironic thing was had this little crush come along at a more opportune time, like say before she entered into that stupid wager, she might have put it to some use. As it was now, she needed to stomp it out, less it interfered with her plans. She needed Cecile distracted by Sebastian, not Ronald.

"That's great Cecile," Kathryn cut in abruptly, no longer able to take one more minute of her rehashing the same conversation. "Ronald sounds like a super guy, but what about Court?"

Cecile's face crumpled a little at the question, her gaze falling away. "I don't know. I like Court a lot, he's really nice and all, but Ronald…"

"Yes, hung the moon and stars," Kathryn sighed, striving to not sound bitchy. She needn't worry, the whole thing went over the younger girl's head anyway.

"Huh?"

"It's…never mind. I know you like Ronald, but I have to be honest with you Cecile. I don't think it's fair what you're doing to Court. He really likes you."

"I know," she sighed, picking at the edge of her notebook. They were currently between classes, sitting at a table in the quad enjoying the April sunshine. All around them students buzzed by, running to class or chatting excitedly amongst themselves. Kathryn imagined her budding friendship with her ex's new girlfriend raised a few eyebrows, but mostly people just took it as more proof of her selfless and kind nature. Morons.

When Cecile said nothing more Kathryn couldn't stop herself from rolling her eyes (albeit discreetly) and demanding, "Well then don't you think you should let this thing with Ronald go? You wouldn't want to hurt Court would you?"

"Of course not," she insisted with all the dramatics of a fifteen-year-old girl.

"And you wouldn't want to disappoint your mother would you?"

And it went without saying that Bunny Caldwell _would_ be disappointed. It was no secret the social climbing hag had her heart set on her only child marrying into the Reynolds family. The way she proudly paraded around with the two of them at social functions was downright embarrassing. If she were to discover that her darling daughter had a thing for her black music teacher Kathryn could just imagine the shit storm that would erupt.

There was a part of her that kind of wanted to encourage it. Throwing the bet with Court might be worth it just to see the look on his face when he realized his darling Cecile was in love with someone else. However, Kathryn's ego wouldn't allow it and no way in hell was she going back to Court's bed willingly.

Just as she expected, the gentle threat of her mother finding out about her little infatuation was enough to make Cecile snap out of it. Like most teenage girls she feared her mother's wrath. "No! My mother can't find out that I…you know...," she looked quickly around before whispering, " _like Ronald_. She would kill me."

"Well don't worry your secrets safe with me," Kathryn assured her, squeezing her hand. For once she wasn't full of shit. "Just be careful Cecile. Maybe you should ask your mother to get you a new music teacher."

Cecile appeared genuinely stricken by the idea and Kathryn worried this whole affair hadn't been as settled as she hoped. Luckily, Cecile wasn't clever enough to put anything into motion. Reluctantly the other girl nodded. "Yeah, maybe."

Eager to change the subject, Kathryn asked brightly, "So are you excited about prom? It's less than a month away. You know you're probably one of the only sophomore's going."

There was a slight spark of interest in the Cecile's eyes as she replied, "Yeah it's going to be fun. My mom already picked out a dress for me."

Kathryn could just imagine that horror show. Before she could feign interest in the details, Cecile asked, "Who are you going with Kathryn?"

That was an excellent question. She had plenty of prospects of course, it was just most of them put her to sleep. There was one person she was toying with asking, but she wasn't sure how it would be received.

"I haven't decided yet," was her lofty reply.

"I know who you should take," Cecile whispered across the table excited to the point she was practically vibrating.

"Oh?"

" _Sebastian._ "

Following Cecile's stare across the quad she finds the boy in question sitting at a table surrounded by a flock of admiring girls. He was regaling them not doubt with the tawdry details of his latest exploits making them giggle and lean in closer. "We're just friends Cecile," she explained to the younger girl. "I don't think it would be appropriate." Which of course was exactly why she was dying to do it. Showing up to prom on Sebastian's arm would shock the shit out of everyone.

"Why? He totally likes you."

Kathryn glanced back at her. "You think so?" _Wait,_ _why was she seeking out this idiot's opinion?_

"Duh," Cecile huffed and rolled her eyes. "It's like totally obvious. He's always staring at you and hanging around and stuff."

As if sensing he was being discussed Sebastian looked over in their direction. When his gaze fell on Kathryn he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at her and smirked.

 _Fucker._

She hadn't seen much of him the past couple weeks, which was odd as they had been spending so much time together lately. Too much probably. Maybe Sebastian had realized that as well. Or perhaps he was just sick of blue balls.

Truth be told she was getting a little frustrated herself. At first it was fun teasing him, getting him all worked up just to deny him. Kathryn loved having that power over him. Lately, however, she found herself desperate to end the tease routine and just fuck him already. The sexual tension between them was becoming a powder keg that she feared would engulf them both if they didn't take care of business soon. She had toyed with the idea of fucking him after he bedded Cecile, kind of like a reward, but the way things were going she wasn't sure she could or wanted to wait that long. Kathryn couldn't remember the last time something had gotten to her like this before. She hated it.

"It's not going to happen Cecile. Besides, I think he's still in love with his ex-girlfriend."

Actually, she knew he was. Kathryn had hoped that little infatuation would burn itself out by now but no dice. Even though the little farm girl was still dating Trevor that hadn't stopped her from sniffing around Valmont, giving him false hope. Despite all her morals and supposed superiority, Annette Hargrove was just as fickle as any other teenage girl and Sebastian would likely pay the price for it.

"You're way prettier than Annette," Cecile assured her as if that meant anything. Still, a compliment was a compliment.

"Thanks Cecile, but frankly I have no interest in Sebastian." Sensing an opportunity, Kathryn smiled and added, "Besides I think he's into another girl. Not Annette, but someone a bit younger, someone with a boyfriend actually…"

Scrolling through her phone, Cecile asks distractedly not looking up, "Who?"

"You."

Cecile's head shot up, her eyes wide. "Me?!"

"Hey, girls what's going on?"

Kathryn scowled as Court suddenly appeared in front of them, smiling broadly. Under the friendly façade she detected a trace of anxiety in the hard set of his eyes and his clenched jaw. Court of course wasn't taking her and Cecile's new found friendship well.

Cecile still looking stricken from Kathryn's revelation, stuttered lamely, "Uh, um we're talking about prom."

"Cool, I know I'm looking forward to it." Taking a seat beside Cecile, Court kissed her cheek and revealed, "Cecile and I are going up my parent's place on the island afterwards. For the weekend."

Kathryn rolled her eyes at the pointed look he threw her way and replied with a fake smile, "How nice."

His expression smug he asked, "Who are you going with Kathryn?"

"We were just discussing that actually."

Suddenly Cecile bolted up from the table. "Uh, I have to get going. I'm late for chem class." Slinging her bag over her shoulder, she pushed her hair behind her ear and smiled, but it seemed forced. "I'll see you guys later."

Court rose up to kiss her goodbye but she was already sprinting away. Slowly he sank back down and they both watched as she disappeared into the building, practically knocking someone down in her wake. "Such a strange girl. You sure know how to pick them."

"I sure do," Court tossed back sarcastically. Leaning across the table he demanded, "What the hell are you up to with her?"

"I don't know what you mean," Kathryn chirped with an innocent expression that soon morphed into a sinister smile as she finished, "I'm just taking the poor girl under my wing."

Having known her, the _real_ her, for years Court was all too familiar with what that meant. The last girl she 'took under her wing' ended up spending her spring break at Bellevue. "Stay the hell away from her Kathryn," he warned.

Kathryn pouted. "Now why would I do that? Especially when we're getting along so famously. She's already sharing all her secrets, asking for my advice." With a taunting grin she added, "She's the perfect little puppet."

Scowling, Court reached out and snatched her arm, drawing her close. "I'm not fucking around Merteuil. Leave Cecile alone. She's not another toy for you to play with."

"Says you."

Kathryn startled to struggle in his grip until she noticed Sebastian watching them intently from across the quad. Looking concerned, he started to get up from his seat. Kathryn gave a brisk shake of her head and he stilled.

"Let go," she advised Court. "Before you draw unwanted attention. We wouldn't want any rumors about _your_ character spread around, would we?"

Court cast a quick glass around then abruptly dropped her arm before coolly leaning back in his chair, attempting to calm himself down. Kathryn rolled her eyes. Men were so fucking easy. "Whatever game you're playing at, it won't work," he informed her, his gaze still on their fellow students.

"Oh, I'm not playing any games. Except the one we have going of course. The one I'm in the midst of winning."

His eyes fell back on her and he sneered. "Yeah, congratulations on turning Valmont into an even bigger asshole then he already was."

"Everyone loves him or hates him, but they all want him," Kathryn observed, staring at the boy in question who was whispering something in some skanky cheerleader's ear. "In two months he's become a bigger deal at this school then you ever were. I'm half way home."

"But you're not there yet and by the looks of things it's not going to happen. He has no interest in Cecile does he?"

Kathryn's confidence wavered, but she was careful not to show it. Shrugging indifferently, she replied, "Give me time. You know how good I am at bending people to my will."

"You practically majored in it," he grumbled under his breath.

Kathryn got to her feet and gathered her things. "I still have a month. In the meantime, be a love and have my car detailed. I'm looking forward to driving it this summer…before I crush it down for parts of course."

"The only thing that's going to get crushed is that ego of yours when you fail. You may be able to toy with everyone else, but something tells me Valmont won't bend so easily." Glancing back at Sebastian he taunted, "You won't win this time Merteuil."

"We'll see."

Striding away, his words echoed in her head, taunting her with the prospect of failure. It wouldn't happen. She wouldn't allow it. Even still, the mere idea of it was enough to leave her frazzled. After all, Court had a point. Sebastian still wouldn't budge and she was running out of ideas.

As she entered the school Kathryn felt someone come up behind her, pressing a proprietary hand against her lower back. Whirling around she was about to go off, when she saw who it was. Speak of the devil. "What was that about?" Sebastian asked, his casual tone betrayed by the hard look in his eyes.

Still irritated by her recent confrontation and the ensuing anxiety she bristled, "Nothing you should concern yourself with."

"Who said anything about concern?"

Kathryn glanced over at him as she continued on down the hall. He was smiling playfully, but she wasn't amused. "Isn't there some bimbo around to amuse yourself with."

"Sure, but why would I bother when you're right here?"

Apparently it was asshole day and no one bothered to tell her. She started to walk faster to escape him when Sebastian took her by the arm and pulled her over to the alcove window. Looming over her he observed, "He upset you."

"It's nothing." Kathryn took a deep breath to center herself. She wanted a bump but she didn't have enough time. Realizing being bitchy to him was pointless (and probably unfair) she softened slightly. "He was just being a dick as per usual."

"Want me to take care of him?" Sebastian punched his palm, his expression mockingly somber.

Kathryn let out a genuine laugh. "If either one of you knew how to land a punch I'd die of shock."

"Hey, I've seen _Fight Club._ "

"Yes and I've seen _Black Swan_. It doesn't mean I can do ballet."

Sebastian rolled his eyes at her mocking. "Well I think I might know a way to cheer you up. Meet me at my place, after school?"

Intrigued she leaned in closer. "What is it?"

He shrugged, backing away. "Show up and find out."

As she watched him disappear into the crowd of students she was tempted to follow after and needle him for more details. Kathryn hated surprises. However, there was something she needed to take care of and she couldn't be late.

Kathryn headed off to her next class, advance biology. When she arrived she found the class mostly empty as the final bell hadn't rung yet. Satisfied, she cornered the professor and asked for a small favor.

 _Would it be possible for her to change lab partners? Emma is a very sweet girl but terribly distracted and Kathryn's worried she might affect her ability to concentrate. Could she partner with, I don't know, Annette perhaps? She seems like a much more serious minded girl and they'd probably work well together._

Of course the old man ate up every word out of her mouth. Playing Marcia Brady might be a pain in the ass most days, but it did have its benefits. Also it didn't hurt that she gave him a nice view of her cleavage as she asked. Kathryn's request is granted.

When he announced the change it was impossible to miss Annette's none to enthused reaction. She knew even before she rekindled her friendship with Sebastian that Annette didn't like her. Kathryn assumed this was on account of Valmont poisoning the waters against her, but he insisted Annette was really just a good judge of character. She sincerely doubted it.

Still, she was nothing if not polite. Annette faked a smile and joined Kathryn at her empty desk after the professor handed out their lab assignment. Sliding into the chair beside her she set her notebook down and sighed. "Sebastian always said you had a talent for making things happen."

"Come again?"

The blond smiled knowingly, "You expect me to believe Mr. Johnson just happened to decide we needed to change partners?"

The little bitch was more astute than Kathryn gave her credit for. "Of course, what else could it be?" When Annette stared her down, Kathryn feigned surprise. "You're not suggesting I had anything to do with it?"

"Cut the shit Kathryn," she groaned. "You know, that I know exactly who you are, so let's not waste any time shall we? What do you want?"

If Kathryn didn't despise the girl, she might have been impressed, but as it stood her cocky attitude just grated. She might look for any excuse to shed her Marcia Brady image, but she wouldn't break character so easily.

"I just want us to be friends," she replied greeting her hostility with sweetness. "I think you'll find we have more in common than you think." Kathryn reached out and fingered the silver cross around Annette's neck. "This is pretty. I have one just like it."

"Yes but mine doesn't have cocaine inside it," Annette retorted sharply.

Kathryn dropped the cross and sat back in her chair, her smile now a million miles off her face. _Fucking Valmont_ , she should have known he couldn't keep his mouth shut. Refusing to dignify the accusation she replied icily, "I can think of something else we have in common."

"I think you mean _someone_ else." Staring at the blank page of her notebook, Annette tapped her pen against it. "So this is about him. Did he send you to talk to me?"

"Of course not." Kathryn examined her manicure. "I imagine he'd be rather annoyed if he found out I approached you."

"Yet here you are. What do you want?"

"I want to know what your intentions are."

Annette's head snapped up and an incredulous smile broke out over her face. "My intentions?"

"Yes, is there an echo? I want to know how long you plan on jerking him around."

"I'm not—

"Save it," Kathryn sighed. "Perhaps you're not doing it intentionally or maybe you really are that much of a moron and don't realize you're doing it, but you are. You're still seeing that hick Trevor and yet you keep sniffing around Sebastian, getting in his head, making ultimatums." Annette flinched in obvious surprise. Kathryn's gaze turned knowing. "Yeah, I know all about that. Pathetic much? You have no right—"

"I have no right!?" Annette exclaimed, before quickly lowering her voice to a stage whisper when she noticed a few eyeballs on them. "I have no right?! You have some nerve. One, what goes on between Sebastian and myself in none of your damn business and two, _YOU_ of all people have no right to question my intentions. Certainly not after everything you've done to him."

"And what exactly is it you think I've done?"

The girl was practically panting at this point she was so worked up. Clearly she had been just itching for someone to ask her that very question. "What you've done is take one of the sweetest, smartest, most original guys I know and turn him into your depraved puppet. The Sebastian I know would never in a million years behave like he has been. Sleeping with countless girls, destroying people for sport, that's not him. I know it's your influence. You're the one driving all this. Making him do these things. You're using him for your own sick ends."

"Well aren't we dramatic," Kathryn snickered, barely batting an eyelash at the accusations. "Okay, for starters, as flattering as it is, I'm not God Annette, but you're free to think of me as such." When this earned a scowl of contempt she continued, "I didn't _make_ Sebastian do anything. You should know better than anyone he can't be manipulated. All I did was help him unlock his potential, potential that was being squandered by you and all your crushing morals and expectations. That Sebastian you just described? He's a fucking fairy tale. The only place he existed is in that feverish imagination of yours."

That pissed Annette off. Shaking her head scornfully she hissed, "You know nothing about him."

"On the contrary, I know everything about him I've known that boy since we were in diapers. I know every last secret and every dark corner. You may have his heart, but his soul is something else. Let me tell you something princess, it's not all rainbows and unicorns. That shit is dark."

Annette appeared genuinely taken aback by that. Swallowing thickly, she remarked, "He has a dark side. I realize that…"

"Do you know what caused it?"

"No," she admitted.

Kathryn should have ended things right there, found a way out of this conversation, because she suspected if Sebastian knew what she was about to reveal he wouldn't be pleased. After all he never talked about it. Refused to really. Not that she could blame him. Kathryn hated even thinking about that day. However, she promised Valmont she'd talk the blond bitch into giving him a second chance and she suspected revealing this bit of his history would do the trick.

Casting a glance around the classroom to make sure no one was eavesdropping Kathryn murmured, "What do you know about Sebastian's mother?"

Annette flinched, leaning in closer. "Just that she died."

"He never told you how?"

"He didn't like to talk about it."

Kathryn nodded. "Sebastian's mother Elizabeth was…troubled. I mean she was a lovely woman some of the time, charming and warm and Sebastian adored her. But there was this other side of her…maybe she was bi-polar or something. I don't know we were too young to understand it and God knows no one would tell us anything."

"You were children," Annette offered.

"Yes and this is the Upper East Side. Things like that aren't discussed. Elizabeth, well she would go off on these moods. Sometimes she would just lock herself up in her bedroom for days and wouldn't see anyone, even Sebastian. When she did come out she'd usually get drunk and messy. Sometimes she'd get violent, smash things, other times she'd just lash out verbally. She'd say horrible things…"

Kathryn recalled one time in particular when Elizabeth lashed out at her. She'd been no more than eight. Sebastian had run out of the room to grab his bb-gun leaving her alone to line up her Barbie's so they could use them for target practice, when his mother appeared. Without warning she began to unleash a verbal tirade in her direction that no child should ever hear, going off about her 'whore' mother and how her father (who had left them the previous year) was likely not her real father and that Kathryn was sure to follow in her mother's tainted footsteps. Elizabeth had only relented when Sebastian arrived and quickly hurried Kathryn out of the apartment. He begged her not to tell her mother as they both knew how formidable Tiffany was and she reluctantly agreed.

(Her promise only lasted a week as her anxiety that her father wasn't her real father ate away at her causing her to blurt out the whole situation to her mother. Tiffany, in one of her rare moments of good parenting, assured her it wasn't true and that Elizabeth was just sick, before marching across the hall to the Valmonts. The following day Elizabeth was sent to a hospital, but only for a few months. Sebastian didn't talk to Kathryn for a week afterwards.)

"They never got her any help?" Annette asked, pulling her from her thoughts.

"Sure, they medicated her," Kathryn replied unemotional, "But pills only work if you take them and Edward wasn't exactly around to supervise and there was only so much Sebastian could do."

"That poor family."

She hesitated sharing the last part, but she couldn't seem to stop herself. Kathryn hadn't talked about this in a long time and it felt oddly cathartic. "When Sebastian was eleven he came home from school one day and he found his mother in her bedroom. With a gun." Annette's eyes widened in horror and Kathryn looked away. "She killed herself in front of him."

Kathryn leaves out the gory details like how Elizabeth had locked herself and her son in that bedroom together for hours and how she still wasn't sure exactly what happened between that time and Sebastian calling her, not talking not crying but whimpering. When Kathryn arrived she found him kneeling beside his dead mother, splattered in her blood, clutching her hand. He had refused to leave so Kathryn had called the police and then kneeled down beside him holding his other hand until the police and their parents forced them apart. She doesn't tell her this was the day he stopped being her Sebastian.

Of course Kathryn doesn't need to tell her any of this as Annette's horrified enough, gaping at her with wet eyes. The sight of Annette's tears grated on her nerves as if she could have any idea how horrifying any of that was. Watching Sebastian cry for his mother, smelling the blood, staring at Elizabeth Valmont's half blown off face. Her empathy was pointless. She didn't have a clue. Suddenly Kathryn regretted telling her anything.

"Oh my god," Annette whispered, wiping at her eyes. "I can't believe—I can't believe he never told me about any of that. I mean I guess I understand why. It's so horrible and it explains so much. Why he's so secretive about his childhood and why he hates hospitals and doctors. Poor Sebastian." Annette looked over at her. "That must have been hard for you too."

The pity she saw staring back at her made Kathryn's stomach recoil. The dippy little blond likely thought she had her all figured out now she knew one of her deepest secrets. _As if Annette Hargrove knew anything about her life._

Kathryn leaned in close, her expression hard. She grabbed Annette's arm and dug her nails into the other girl's wrist. "Look, the only reason I told you any of this is so you'd understand who he really is. I better not hear about you running your mouth about this to anyone or else I'll—

"I would never!" Annette exclaimed, yanking her hand free. "I would never do that to Sebastian."

"Are you in love with him?"

She blushed at the question and nodded, "Yes I am."

Kathryn knew this of course, but it still bothered her. Sebastian was wasting himself on this tedious little girl, but she was who he wanted. If helping him get Annette, got Kathryn what _she_ wanted, then so be it.

"Good, because he loves you. If you truly care about him, you'll stop fucking with his head. Either cut the cord and be done with it or give him a reason to change his ways, because he would. For you."

Annette seemed to consider this before her expression turned speculative. "You don't want us together do you?"

She should lie of course, but Kathryn didn't see any reason to now. "Of course not. You hurt him before and I suspect you'll do it again."

"I won't," she replied adamantly. "I have no intentions of hurting Sebastian."

"Oh I know you don't," Kathryn replied, the warning evident in her tone. Leaning forward she petted the blonde's hair and smiled serenely. "I'll let you in on another secret Annette. Everything Sebastian told you about me is true. If you do hurt him, I'll make you wish you were never born. Trust me, I'm not a girl whose bad side you wish to be on."

"I believe you." Annette replied uneasily.

Smiling serenely, Kathryn got to her feet. "I've given you a lot to think about. I hope you make the right decision."

Kathryn walked away, heading to the bathroom. She was in serious need of a bump after that conversation. Before departing the room though, she turned back to stare at Annette. The girl was deep in thought, gazing at her books in front of her with a blank stare. No doubt she was just beside herself about what to do next.

Kathryn allowed herself a satisfied smirk. In the end they both knew she'd go back to Sebastian. How could she resist after hearing the details of his horrific past. Girls like Annette were so easy. Show just a spark of humanity and they became putty in your hands. Sebastian would get his girl back, but not before he paid it forward by nailing the idiot Caldwell girl. Kathryn would win her bet, Sebastian got Annette, everyone wins.

Only if that was the case, why was she filled with a looming sense of dread? And why did it feel like she just sold him out to do it?

* * *

 _ **AN:** So much for no angst. Sebastian/Kathryn's backstory is angsty as this story will get. Probably. Thanks again to sfstewart for being me beta, you're awesome! Just another story note, this will likely have between 20-21 chapters and hopefully I'll finish this by the end of summer. Afterwards I want to complete And the Butchery Begins and work on the CLA changes (oh and this story was suppose to be one of the new chapters in CLA. Not sure if that's still going to happen as I wasn't anticipating this being so fucking long). Please review if you can, thanks for reading!_


	9. You'll Always Be Her Bitch

**Reputations**

Chapter 9:

 _You'll Always Be Her Bitch_

 _._

* * *

"So what do you think?"

"I think I'm wet."

Sebastian smiled shark like from across the bedroom before raising his camera and snapping her picture. "Well it's good to know I haven't lost my touch," he drawled.

Kathryn shifted in her chair, eyes on the computer screen in front of her. For once she hadn't been exaggerating. She was genuinely turned on. "Where did you get all this?"

Flopping down onto his bed, he fiddled with his camera as he explained, "Well, as you're so fond of reminding me, my lack of social status left me with a lot of time on my hands and when you're invisible, people tend to not notice when you're around. It makes it easier to steal their secrets."

Just as he requested, Kathryn showed up at Sebastian's after school and he more than delivered on his promise to cheer her up. He unlocked some secret file on his computer that contained a stockpile of damaging information on several prominent members of the Upper East Side. Video, photographs, documents. It was all there, a real treasure trove of depravity.

Tearing her eyes from the laptop, Kathryn studied Valmont. She was normally not one to look a gift horse in the mouth but she was curious. "So why are you letting me look at your secret stash?"

He didn't answer her right away. Setting his camera aside, he got up and walked over to the desk. Leaning over her he hit a few keys. "Did you see this?"

She watched the screen as a file labeled _CR_ appeared. "No I didn't…" Kathryn trailed off when a video popped up. It was two people aggressively fucking on a desk. One of them was Court, the other was Sylvia Reynolds. Court's stepmother.

" _Holy shit_!" she exclaimed, before breaking into hysterical laughter. "I fucking knew it!"

She knew she wasn't imagining those lustful looks Court shot his new mommy during their summer trip to Greece. It wasn't like they were monogamous or anything, but diddling a relative, even one not by blood, was something else entirely. Kathryn wouldn't have expected her ex to have the balls.

As she reveled in this new discovery she noticed Sebastian leaning against the desk, observing her with mild amusement. Silently he traced his finger over her smile and leaned in. "That's why I did it," he murmured, in response to her earlier question.

Kathryn swallowed thickly at the intimacy of the gesture and his sudden closeness. For a brief moment she thought he was moving in for a kiss, but just as quickly as he was there he was back against the desk, standing over her. "I thought this might be useful to you," he remarked, tipping his head towards the computer. "Get Reynolds to back off."

As enjoyable as this new information was she couldn't really use it. Exposing an affair with his stepmother might be scandalous to a few people, but in their circle most everyone, including the Caldwell's, would just shrug it off. The Reynolds were _that_ powerful. Besides, it wasn't like it would help her win her bet.

"Thanks, but I can handle it," she told him.

"I have no doubt."

Pushing off the desk with a fluidity that made her rub her thighs together, he went to retrieve his camera. Kathryn leaned back in her chair, her eyes following him. "I noticed you don't seem to have a secret file on me. Should I be insulted?"

"What makes you think I'd tell you about it if I did?" He snapped another photo.

Kathryn leaned forward. "Do you?"

Sebastian answered her with an enigmatic smile.

"You don't have anything," she replied assuredly.

"Maybe you're right." Strolling back over to her, Sebastian tilted her head back, posing her how he wanted before taking her photo. "Then again," he mused, "Do you remember last memorial day weekend, the Devereaux twins...

Kathryn had a dim memory of the debauchery filled afternoon at their parent's lake house. Court had been off with his family in Spain for the holiday, leaving her to her own devices, so when the boys invited her to sneak away from the party to do a little blow it seemed like a good idea. As did the ensuing threesome.

"You followed us?" she hissed, her nails digging into the arms of the chair. "You pervert."

Sebastian let out a hearty laugh. "Oh that's rich considering what I witnessed that afternoon. Apparently you missed your calling as a gymnast. I would never have suspected you were so…flexible."

"There's a lot you don't know about me," she tossed back. "I'm assuming you documented your little foray into voyeurism?"

"Naturally."

"How come that video never saw the light? Considering your previous animosity towards me, it would have been a slam dunk. You could have destroyed me."

"Oh trust me, that was the plan, especially after you conspired with my aunt to have me shipped off. But then I met Annette and she made me see it was pointless to pursue revenge no matter how much it was warranted."

"So in other words you pussied out," Kathryn replied, with a taunting smirk. "You really were whipped weren't you?"

Sebastian returned the grin. "Yes, lucky for you. And just think, you have Annette to thank for preserving that squeaky clean image of yours."

Rising from her chair she stepped between his splayed legs and pressed up against him. "Destroy the evidence," Kathryn ordered, dragging her nails down his chest.

Sebastian traced a teasing finger along her jawline. "And if I don't?"

She answered him by grabbing his balls. He sputtered out a cough and tried to squirm away as she dug her nails in. "I'll rip these off and feed them to you," she explained sweetly.

"I already erased it," he managed to get out through clenched teeth. Grabbing her wrist, he pushed her off. "Retract your claws. _Jesus_."

Kathryn stepped back, her fury fading into amusement as she watched Sebastian wince in pain while he adjusted himself. "One would think you'd have learned by now not to fuck with me."

"Your psychotic. I can just imagine what Reynolds balls look like," he grunted. "The poor bastard is probably deformed."

Smirking over her shoulder at him she went to his bed and laid out across it. Still dressed in her school uniform, Kathryn's skirt rode up her thighs provocatively as she got comfortable. She tossed off the navy sweater that had been wrapped around her shoulders and undid a few buttons of her blouse. Even though he was clearly still annoyed, it didn't stop him from ogling her.

Toying with one of her buttons she asked, "Speaking of ex's, have you heard from yours lately?"

He shook his head. "Not really. We went for coffee last week but that was a dead end." Collapsing beside her Sebastian rolled over on his side so they were parallel. With his cool blue eyes drinking her in he prompted, "I don't suppose you have any ideas?"

"As a matter of fact, I might have taken care of your little problem for you."

"Oh?"

"I had a talk with your girl during biology."

"And you're just telling me this now?" Sebastian rolled his eyes. "What did you say?"

Recalling their conversation Kathryn hesitated. She suspected if she told him the truth about what was discussed he wouldn't be pleased so instead she replied vaguely, "I just told her that you really missed her and the only reason you were acting out like this was because you were hurt. I explained we were just friends and that your heart lied with her." She let out a long sigh. "It was truly nauseating, but effective. I'm sure you'll hear from her soon."

Sebastian shifted on his back, a small excited smile on his face as he stared at the ceiling. Something unruly twisted in her gut at the sight of it. Kathryn refused to categorize it as jealousy. "So if she takes you back, what then? Will you go back to your boring old ways of hideous clothes and social isolation?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. I suppose there's a happy medium somewhere in there. Of course I imagine she'll insist upon monogamy."

Kathryn eyed him intently. "Will you miss it?"

"I had a good run."

But he had so much left to do, she wanted to argue but for once she held her tongue. Carefully she asked, "And will you be giving me up too?"

Sebastian's head snapped in her direction, his brow furrowed. "Of course not. We're friends. Nothing's going to change."

Kathryn wasn't so sure. "We'll see."

His gaze narrowed. "That sounds ominous."

"I just know how these things work." She gets left. It's what always happened. Her father. Sebastian. Court. Rinse and repeat.

"Well it won't happen this time," he told her assuredly. "I'll talk with Annette, explain that there's no cause for concern. She'll understand."

Rolling her eyes, she smiled condescendingly. "Okay."

"What?"

"It's just nice to know that you're still naive about certain things."

Sebastian rolled back to his side, that serial killer gaze of his that secretly made her stomach do summer saults, zeroed in on her. "Enlighten me," he demanded.

Kathryn reached out a hand to tug at one of his curls. "For a boy so good at manipulating women, you really don't have a clue how they work." Edging closer to him she explained, "Annette will _not_ be okay with it."

"Well you don't know her like I do," he argued, his gaze falling to her mouth. They were now much closer than platonic 'friends' should ever be. "She isn't like most girls. She's above all that petty jealousy bullshit."

"Sure she is." Kathryn drew back from him. "Alright, I'm officially bored with discussing your lame girlfriend. Let's discuss more advantageous topics."

"Such as?"

"How you're going to pay me back for helping you get the headmaster's daughter."

Sebastian rolled his eyes dramatically before flopping on his back. "Here we go."

"You know what I want," she pushed. "And you did promise—

"To think about it," he interjected, "And I decided no way. I'm not touching the Caldwell girl."

Kathryn had expected this, but she had also decided she was no longer taking no for an answer on this subject. She wasn't losing this bet. He would go to bed with Cecile even if she had to tie him up and drug him to make it happen.

Using his prone state to her advantage, Kathryn threw her leg over Sebastian's waist and straddled him. He huffed out a breath, his hands coming up to rest on her waist as she settled on top of him. His expression was bored but she saw through his façade as easily as glass. Just the slightest pressure against his groin and Sebastian's cock was already starting to spring to life.

"Come on," she purred, drawing out the words slowly. "I know you're interested."

He swallowed thickly, his Adam's apple bobbing noticeably. "Do you? What makes you think I give a shit about bedding some insipid virgin?"

"Why wouldn't you?" she answered back. Kathryn ran her hands up his chest, her nails digging into the thin material of his button down. She could feel his heart hammering quickly under her hand, exposing his indifference as the sham she knew it was. She began to rock against him. "She's quite cute. Tight little ass. Nice tits." Kathryn plucked a couple of her own buttons exposing a few more inches of cleavage for emphasis before leaning forward and whispering in his ear, "Uncharted pussy."

Sebastian dug his fingers into her rocking hips, his eyes traveling from her tits to her face as she sat up. Features darkening, he struggled to maintain his indifference. "Not impressed. I've had that all before."

"Oh but this girl is different," she cooed, wetting her lips. "She's horny as hell, just dying for a nice…stiff one inside her." He was now fully erect beneath her, hot and straining against the fabric of his pants. Kathryn pushed down against him seeking more friction.

"Is that what _she's_ dying for?" he asked with a knowing grin.

"Oh yeah. That poor underused pussy of hers is just aching to be broken in…come on you know you want it. Ride her at a gallop…pound her into oblivion, Valmont."

Sebastian pushed up against her. "And you think I'm the man for the job?"

"Most definitely." Kathryn's clit buzzed with excitement as she writhed on top of him. "You're just what she needs."

"I'm afraid," his voice broke and he winced, eyes fluttering shut in pleasure as her hips sped up. "I'm afraid I won't be gentle."

"Good. She'll like that and she'll take it like a good little slut."

"Think so?" he gasped. He was close, she could feel it.

"Oh yeah."

"I…oh shit…fuck." Suddenly, Kathryn felt herself being flipped onto her back and Sebastian was between her legs looming over her. Panting hard, his expression serious he finally relented. "Okay, alright, I'll do it."

She tried not to gloat too much but it was difficult. After all she'd been working on him for _months_. "Excellent" Kathryn ran her hand through his short hair. "Should I call her over now?"

"Hold on. I want something first."

The way he was looking at her it was more than apparent what he was after but she played dumb. "Oh?"

"You and I have some unfinished business." Sebastian's hand slid up her bare leg, gripping her thigh while he thrust against her spread legs for emphasis. His cock was straining against his pants and the sudden friction against her overheated sex made her whimper. "Let's finish this."

For whatever reason the way he said it left her feeling cold. Although she doubted it was his intention, Sebastian made it sound as if them having sex was something he needed to get done with, like it was just one last task to check off on a list. "Well enticing as you make that sound, I think it's better if we just keep things platonic," Kathryn replied. "I'd hate to ruin our friendship."

"Yeah, I think the 'platonic' ship sailed after you sucked me off in the shower," he quipped sarcastically. "You just dry humped my balls blue. You can't be serious."

"Afraid so."

Kathryn started to sit up only to have Sebastian force her back down. "Everything's always a game with you isn't it?"

"That's funny coming from you."

He stared at her silently a moment, assessing something before relaxing on top of her, a lazy grin on his face. Sebastian began kissing her neck. "You can't tell me you're not curious," he murmured, his mouth trailing across her collar bone. "You know I'd make it good for you."

Kathryn did know this of course and that's what killed her. It would be good, too good. She'd have him and then she'd have to settle for him running back to play kissy face with blondie the saint. She was aching to give into him. She wanted nothing more than to grab him, arch against his body and rut until all this tension coursing through her body was finally released. But Kathryn knew herself well enough to know that it wouldn't be enough. Like with everything else, she'd want more.

Try as she might though, she couldn't ignore the effect he had on her body. When he slipped his hand under her ass and squeezed, she unconsciously bucked against him. It annoyed her how easily her flesh molded to his touch.

"I'm not like your innocent virgins or eager debutants," she argued, her voice breathy even to her own ears. "If you want to get me off you'd have to work for it."

Sebastian, kissing along the top of her cleavage, gazed up at her with a predatory glint in his eyes. "I look forward to the challenge," he husked, causing a shiver to work its way up her spine. As his mouth teased her exposed skin his hand slipped further down, his fingertips teasing along her slit, applying just a faint pressure. Right then she knew she was helpless against him.

"Fuck me," she found herself murmuring as she writhed under his touch.

Sebastian paused and looked up at her. A smile tugged at his lips. "What was that?"

"You heard me," she huffed.

"Say it again."

Kathryn wet her lips as her gaze found his. "Fuck me Sebastian," she purred.

He dropped one last kiss on her breast before surging forward. Hovering over her, he brushed the hair from her cheek as his eyes searched her face. He was smiling, but there was nothing smug about it. Slowly he leaned in to kiss her. Kathryn could feel her heart beating through her chest.

 _RRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGG!_

Sebastian paused, just centimeters from her mouth. His head turned in the direction of his cell phone nestled somewhere in the bed. "It's Annette," he sighed.

"You've got to be shitting me," she huffed. _That cock blocking little bitch._

He sighed, shaking his head as he rose up on his hunches and dug around for the ringing phone. Kathryn wasn't surprised he choose to take a call from his ex at this most inopportune moment but she was resentful and that right there was a warning. She couldn't allow herself to become attached to him.

Scooping up his phone, Sebastian got off the bed. "This will only take a moment," he told her.

"Take your time," she sighed. Reaching under her skirt she shimmied out of her panties. "I'll just make myself comfortable."

Sebastian's eyebrows shot up. "That's not fair."

Kathryn shrugged indifferently and he took his call.

She only half listened as they talked. Sebastian's was at first distracted, his hungry gaze lingering on her while they made small talk, but soon he turned away, his voice becoming lower, warmer as he murmured into the receiver. He laughed and Kathryn found herself wishing she kept her fucking panties on.

He and Annette made plans for the next day and then he hung up promising to call her later. When he turned back around, it was clear sex was no longer on his mind. At least not with Kathryn anyways.

Sebastian flopped down onto the bed, a stupid smile on his face. Kathryn sat up, curling her legs around herself. "That sounded promising."

He nodded. "She wants to have dinner tomorrow night. I don't know what the hell you said to her Kathryn, but whatever it was it clearly worked. Thank you."

"Think nothing of it, but I don't think you should go."

His smile faltered. "Why not?"

"You don't want to make it too easy for her. If you give in now, go running back as soon as she wags her finger, you'll show your cards and she'll know she has you."

Sebastian shook his head. "I told you before, Annette's not like that."

"Subconsciously no, but all relationships involve power dynamics. Even with a girl as saintly and good intentioned as Annette."

"What about equals?"

"No such thing," Kathryn stated firmly. "Someone's always on top. Someone always wants it more. You start doing her bidding now, you'll always be her bitch."

Leaning back on his hands, scowling out the window at the setting sun, Sebastian seemed to consider this.

Observing him, Kathryn allowed herself a small smile. Valmont might be brilliant but it was nice to know she could still manipulate him when needed. Besides, it's not as if what she was saying to him was a lie. There were no 'equals' in relationships, even the hearts and flowers bullshit kind like he had with Hargrove. Deep down he knew this, she was just reminding him.

Listening to him on the phone Kathryn realized she wasn't going to let him go back to Annette. She wasn't ready to give him up yet, therefor she wouldn't. Sebastian had belonged to her first after all. Annette would only make him miserable in the long run. The way Kathryn saw it, she was doing him a favor.

"Fuck it, I'm going to go," he announced. Kathryn's grin fell. "Maybe you're right, but I don't care. I love her, Kathryn and thanks to you I'm going to get a second chance. I'm not going to fuck that up this time."

She swallowed her disappointment with a tight, fake smile. "That's great."

Completely oblivious to her obvious disapproval, he turned to her, tapping his fingers against her knee playfully. "You should have heard her, she was so sweet and disarming. Just like last summer. Seriously, what did you say to her? I know it had to be something more than what you told me."

Kathryn can feel a lie form on her lips, but she stopped herself. Seeing him like this, so excited at the prospect of reuniting with little Dorothy, it filled her with a sharp resentment. Suddenly she was eager to snuff out his happiness. So she told him the truth

"I told her about Elizabeth," she stated plainly.

Sebastian's expression fell and he became very, very pale. "You what?"

She shrugged. "I told her about Elizabeth. I was rather surprised you hadn't."

"You fucking bitch," he hissed, his voice as cold as she'd ever heard it. "You had no right."

Kathryn had expected he'd get angry, but not like this. He was practically shaking. Instinctually, she drew back further from him. "You said you wanted her back, I helped make it happen. What's the problem?"

"You know what the problem is! If I wanted Annette to know about my past, I would have fucking told her myself, not let her hear some second hand gossip from YOU." Getting off the bed he ran a hand angrily through his hair. "I can't-I can't believe you did this to me. I thought we were friends. I should have known."

Rather than scream back at him, Kathryn remained calm. Ignoring his slights and insults she remarked, "Don't you think you'd have to tell her eventually. What does it matter how she found out? At least this way it's useful to you."

"Jesus fucking Christ," Sebastian snarled. "This is my life you're talking about, not some power play. And don't act like for one second this had anything to do with helping me. It was all about _you_ getting what _you_ want, as per usual. Well you can fucking forget it."

Kathryn scrambled off the bed and stood before him. "You promised."

"Well fuck that!"

Sick of playing nice she dug her claws in. "Poor pathetic little Valmont. If you pulled your head out of your ass for a minute and got over yourself, you'd see I'm right. You can sulk and cry about the awful, ugly shit in your life Sebastian or you can be smart and use it to your advantage."

Sebastian let out a cruel laugh. "Oh, I'm sorry am I supposed to be taking advice for you? A miserable, fucked up little sociopath who can't get through her day without shoving a coke spoon up her nose? No thanks, I'd rather take advice from Cecile." Leaning into her he added, "Unlike you, she seems to know how to hold on to a guy. You on the other hand, well guys just can't get away fast enough can they. I wonder why?"

She honestly could have slapped him for that. Her hand fisted at her side, but she restrained herself. Instead she pushed him angrily away and headed for the door. "Go fuck yourself Sebastian," she snarled over her shoulder.

He yelled something back at her, but Kathryn slammed the door closed before she could hear it. Storming out of the apartment she headed across the hallway to her own, not stopping until she was in her bedroom. Collapsing on her bed she punched the mattress a few times before rolling on to her back. Regaining her composure, she assessed her situation. _Shit_ , she thought, _what the hell am I going to do now?_

* * *

 _AN: Sorry this took so long, next chapter should be out sooner. Thanks again sfstewart!_


	10. Gatsby is a Pussy

**Reputations**

Chapter 10:

 _Gatsby is a Pussy_

* * *

"So are we gonna fuck or what?"

Sebastian cocked an eyebrow at the blunt question, his glass of bourbon paused on his lips. He was at once amused by the crude inquiry and annoyed, although he's not sure why. It was a fair question. This was after all the time in the evening when he would make his move. For whatever reason though, he found himself lacking agency.

It wasn't like the girl was unattractive. In fact, she was rather stunning. Asian, with long silky dark hair pouring down her back. She looked fetching in her red sequined flapper dress that was on point for the theme of that week's party: the roaring twenties. Sebastian wondered how many times that theme has been pulled out of storage. Every time some airheaded debutante gets assigned Fitzgerald in English lit or catches _The Great Gatsby_ on cable, they act as if they just discovered some forgotten era, clueless to the fact that it's all been done before. And better.

Not that any of that mattered one iota to the shallow creature in front of him. Leah Hahn might be gorgeous but she was seriously lacking in anything reaching substance, having just spent the past fifteen minutes babbling on about some fight she got into with a girl on snapchat that Sebastian was in no way drunk enough to listen to. The truth was he couldn't even be sure how he ended up with her, tucked away in a second floor den. When she approached him at the party, he had been desperate to put his mind on other things and she seemed as good a reason as any.

Now here they were, cozied up on a leather chesterfield and he found himself with little to no inclination to peruse anything more than another glass of alcohol. That being said, he did have a reputation to maintain.

Sebastian slipped a hand around her neck and teasingly strummed her skin this his thumb. "What's the rush dollface? You got another party to get to?"

She melted into his side and batted her eyes in a manner that could be described as coquettish. "No, it's just Johnny might come looking for me soon," she explained referencing her on again off again lacrosse team captain boyfriend. "Assuming he's not too busy messing around with that slut from Chapin. Ugh, why are guys such assholes?"

"You're asking me?"

They both laughed at that, his reputation being what it was. He imagined that's why she sought him out that night. He was the bad boy who knew how to show a girl a good time and _not_ keep his mouth shut about it. There was likely an ass kicking in his future on account of this little (non) indiscretion. Sebastian couldn't bring himself to care.

"According to Annette Hargrove you're actually a very sweet guy."

He flinched in surprise at this revelation and slowly smiled. "Annette told you that?"

"Well not me, she told Marci Ryan, you know that girl who you…um…"

Ass fucked and never called the next day, was what she couldn't bring herself to say. Leah blushed, gaze looking down before continuing, "Um anyway, she was bitching you out in PE I guess and Annette totally defended you. She practically called Marci a slag for agreeing to do that in the first place, which she totally is. Oh my god, did you ever hear about what went down between her and the…"

While she went off on Marci's checkered past, Sebastian found himself tuning her out. He considered this latest piece of gossip. Annette was defending him, this had to be a good sign right? Then again, perhaps he was just desperate for any ray of hope in regard to her.

The truth was, Sebastian wasn't a hundred percent sure where he and Annette stood right then. He had gone to dinner with her against Kathryn's advice and it had been good. They laughed and reminisced and just generally had a nice time. But's that's where it ended. When he tried to kiss her goodnight she rebuffed his advances with a hand shake. They talked in school during the past week, but Sebastian was getting the distinct impression she was putting him off. That combined with the fact that she had yet to cut Trevor loose, left him wondering if this grand reunion of theirs was all in his head.

Until now that is. If what Leah said was true perhaps there was hope for them after all. "So what else did Annette say about me?" he asked, cutting off her monologue.

Leah blinked at him then shrugged. Reaching for her forgotten glass of champagne she took a sip, explaining, "I don't know. Something about how you were misunderstood and deep down you are a good guy." She winked at him. "Sounds like a load of crap if you ask me."

Sebastian flashed a quick smile, while he tried to decipher what all that meant.

"So are you two hooking up again? I'm kind of surprised. I mean, I totally thought you were into Kathryn."

His head snapped in her direction. "What on earth made you think that?"

"I don't know." She shrugged, "You're always together. At school, at parties. Everyone just assumed you two were doing it. I mean the way you look at her-"

"She's just my neighbor," he replied defensively. More than anything Sebastian wished that was true. He wanted her to be just another girl. For years he was able to ignore their past and just think of Kathryn as nothing more than a high school mean girl with a coke habit and a nice pair of tits. Try as he might he couldn't do that now. She was officially under his skin.

They hadn't spoken in over a week and it was making him anxious. He needed to talk with her, tell her about Annette, get her opinion even if it was just to subtly mock him. Fucking hell, he missed her and that made him resentful. After all, Kathryn was the one in the wrong not him. She had no right to tell Annette about his mother. Had she apologized rather than try to rationalize it away with her twisted agenda, he might have forgiven her, but then again, apologies weren't really Merteuil's style.

Well he wouldn't break first. So what if he missed her and just the mere mention of her name caused him to have heart palpitations? It didn't mean anything.

"So, what, did you guys like have a fight or something?"

Sebastian stared into his drink. "What makes you think that?"

Leah shrugged. "Well you didn't come to the party together like you usually do."

This gave him pause. "Kathryn's here?" He hadn't seen her—not that he'd been looking. Sebastian glanced at the door, suddenly eager to return to the party. He needed to refresh his drink anyway.

He started to get up off the couch, when Leah was suddenly on top of him, straddling his waist. "Come on, I'm horny," she whined then attacked his mouth. Sebastian could have easily pushed her off, but damn it all.

Wrapping his arms around her he tugged her closer, his hands groping her ass. Leah pushed her fingers through his hair, inadvertently knocking his fedora askew. Sebastian was wearing a navy pinstripe Brooks Brothers suit complete with a vest, maroon club tie, suspenders and a navy button up. In other words, he was wearing far too many damn clothes.

Not that Leah seemed to mind. She was going for his zipper, reaching for his semi hard cock when the heavy door to the study was thrown open. Sebastian halfheartedly pulled away from her ardent mouth just in time to see her sort of boyfriend Johnny and a couple of his cronies' storm in.

"You're dead asshole!"

He lunged for him causing Leah to scramble to her feat with a dramatic squeal. Sebastian really couldn't be bothered to give a shit. Apparently that ass kicking was going to come sooner than expected. With a resigned sigh he zipped up his pants then fixed his hat. "Evening gentleman," he drawled, "I guess none of you shitheads learned to knock. And we were just getting to the good part." He licked his lips lasciviously at Leah who blushed five different shades of red.

When Johnny went for him again, she yanked on her boyfriend's arm. "Knock it off! You have no right Johnny. I know you were with that skank!"

As the two of them started screaming at one another like a couple of Jerry Springer guests, Sebastian languidly got to his feet. God, almighty he hated high school parties. Scratching the back of his head, he wondered if he could sneak out of there with no one being the wiser.

"You son of a bitch!" Leah screeched, punctuating her anger with a slap across the face before strutting past the goons at the door. Well that's great, he thought watching her dramatic exit, she could at least take him with her.

Sebastian sighed. "Well as enlightening as this has been…" he tried to follow her out the door only to be pushed back.

"Not so fast asshole," Johnny sneered. "We still have unfinished business to attend to."

Valmont flicked his hand off his arm. "Look if this is about us going to prom together, I told you baby, you're not my type."

The two meaty football players behind him snickered, but Johnny's jaw clenched in anger. He wasn't a tall boy but he was beefy, likely thanks to a steady diet of steroids and cocaine. It really wasn't smart of him to antagonize him like this, but Sebastian couldn't resist.

"You think you're real clever don't you faggot? Let's see how funny you are with my fist up your ass?"

"You're into that?"

He replied with a swift right hook that knocked Sebastian into the oak desk behind him. He didn't bother to fight back. Three against one. What was the point?

"It's about time you learned to keep your hands off other people's things Valmont."

As they started to slowly advance of him, Sebastian straightened himself out and sighed in resignation. "Can I just ask one thing first? Did you three coordinate outfits before going out?"

The three of them paused and looked at each other as if just realizing for the first time that they were in matching stripped jacket, khaki pants and bow ties. "Well this is a first," Sebastian noted dryly, "I don't think I've gotten my ass kicked by a guy wearing a boater hat before, let alone three. You assholes look like a barber shop quartet on steroids."

"That's it!"

Johnny grabbed him by the collar and raised his fist in the air, but before he could commence with his beat down someone pulled him back. "Hey guys, calm down. This isn't a good idea."

If you asked Sebastian to comprise a list of all the people who might come to his rescue, the name Court Reynolds would have never in a million years made the cut and yet here he was. Looking past an irate Johnny, Valmont was genuinely shocked to find Reynolds holding him back.

So apparently, was Johnny.

"Court man, come on. You know this little prick has it coming."

"What I know," he argued, hulling the guy off of him and standing between them, "Is if Gigi finds out you're starting some shit on her birthday she'll have you banned from her parties for the rest of the year. Come on John, use your brain. It's not worth it."

Johnny looked like he wanted to argue, but he held his tongue. To the bewilderment of Sebastian, he backed off. Running a frustrated hand through his hair he took a deep breath. "Okay, alright, fine. But so help me god Valmont, this isn't over!"

Sebastian merely held up his hands in mock surrender while the three little pigs shuffled off, sneering at him as they departed. When they were alone, Court shut the door while Sebastian leaned against the desk, removing the silver plated cigarette case from his jacket and popping one in his mouth. His face hurt from where he was hit but he was not concerned. Even with a shiner he'd still be pretty.

Besides, at the moment he was much more concerned about the motivations of the asshole in front of him. "So what is this?" he sighed. "Did you want the privilege of finishing the job yourself? I might not have been able to take those three bag of dicks, but I'm fairly confident I can take _you_."

Court snickered at this. "Please, I'd have you on the floor before you know what hit you."

Sebastian lazily sized up his opponent. Reynolds was taller than him, but not much bigger. He was on a few sports teams but not particularly athletic. He could totally take him.

Before Sebastian could argue this point, Court continued, "I have no interest in kicking your ass Valmont. Well, not now at least."

He lit up the cigarette that had been dangling unceremoniously from his mouth and took a deep inhale. "So you're telling me you just stepped in out of the goodness of your heart?"

"Don't be absurd," Reynolds replied, sprawling out on the couch in front of him. "You know they're likely going to try and jump you, if not tonight then tomorrow or Monday at school. I can make sure they back off, but I need a favor from you in return."

"What kind of favor?"

Court picked up Leah's half drank abandoned glass of champagne and gave it a sniff before downing it. "I need you to stay away from Cecile."

Jesus, what was it with this girl, he wondered. For an average looker with a complete absence of wit she sure did attract a lot of attention. Rolling his eyes, Sebastian huffed, "What makes you think I'm interested?"

"Well she's innocent for one." Setting the glass down with a thud he shot him a pointed look adding, "And two, I'm guessing Kathryn suggested it."

He flinched at the sound of her name. Shit, that was becoming a bad habit. Striving to appear casual he popped off his hat and twirled it around his finger. "Contrary to popular belief, I don't take orders from Kathryn."

This made Reynolds smile. "That's good to hear. I know how she can be…"

Sebastian got the feeling he was digging for some kind of dirt, but he remained inscrutable to his curious eyes. Finally, Court sighed. "So do we have a deal or what? Will you stay away from Cecile? She's innocent in all this Valmont and she doesn't deserve to be made some pawn in another one of Merteuil's sick twisted games."

He seriously doubted Reynolds motives were any more noble than Kathryn's, but it didn't matter. Sebastian no longer had a horse in this race. Kathryn had betrayed him when she blabbed about his past to Annette and he would gladly return the favor by denying her, her revenge. It felt oddly poetic. "Yeah, okay," Sebastian relented. "I'll keep my distance."

Court rose to his feet, his victorious smile making him appear more smug and pompous than normal. "That's great." He extended a hand and Sebastian reluctantly shook it before pushing off the desk.

"Hey, you're doing the right thing."

"How boring," Sebastian drawled, blowing a smoke ring at him as he passed. Sliding his hat back on, Sinatra style he made his exit, tossing off an indifferent goodbye as he left. "Later Reynolds."

Closing the door behind him, something akin to dread settled unwanted in his stomach. Sebastian paused. He should be pleased with himself for what he just agreed to, but instead it felt like betrayal. Which was infuriating. Why should he feel badly about anything?

Shaking it off, he headed back to the party. He needed a drink, maybe a line and he'd be good as new. Who knows, maybe he'd luck out and Annette would show up after all.

Making his way down the sprawling staircase, he drank in the decadence on display before him. The party that evening was being hosted by Gigi Van Doran, a junior he had once heard Kathryn describe as a nice pair of tits with a box of rocks where a brain should be. It was being held at her parent's sprawling estate on the north shore of Long Island. It wasn't so much a house as an endless stream of mahogany lined rooms all connected by narrow corridors decorated in priceless art. Currently it was filled to the brim with intoxicated teenagers in ridiculous costumers. In the massive ballroom, the epicenter of the festivities, was a live band playing raucous jazz music that a few girls were attempting to Charleston to. In the connecting room, guests were gathered around a baccarat table, hooting and hollering, while a lively game of strip poker was underway in the corner. Circulating the party were pretty girls in tiny, not decade appropriate uniforms, serving trays of shots, pills and cocaine. In other words, it was a typical UES party, save for the dated duds.

Grabbing a drink off a passing tray, Sebastian strolled through the party. A few people tried to catch his attention but he moved past them, ignoring their drunken cries. Sometimes he missed being invisible.

His gaze sweeping through the crowd, he searched for a familiar head of blond hair. It was true this wasn't really Annette's scene, but she told him maybe she'd come. Hope springs eternal, he thought darkly to himself, or something like that.

Sebastian was making his way to the bar when he suddenly stopped. He didn't mean to; he didn't want her to see him, but it was too late. Kathryn looked up from the conversation she was in the middle of as if sensing his presence and met his stare from across the room. She glared at him, subtly, lest anyone suspect she might not be all sweetness and light. Sebastian returned it.

The thing of it was though, it felt false. His anger at her had dissipated somewhat over the past week. Perhaps he had overreacted, after all he'd have to tell Annette eventually about Elizabeth. It mine as well be now, when he could use it to his advantage. Clearly however she was still angry at him. Sebastian supposed he could go over there and apologize, slip him arms around her waist, whisper to her that their fighting was starting to bore him. Kathryn always pretended to act annoyed when he got tactile with her in public, but he suspected she secretly enjoyed it. She'd press her backside into him and tell him, they couldn't have that. It would be easy but he won't do it. His pride refused him what he wanted most.

Adding insult to injury, she looked amazing. Wearing an intricately beaded black and silver art deco flapper dress, with a long string of pearls wrapped around her neck and a diamond head band, Kathryn was easily the most striking girl there. But that didn't change anything. Sebastian walked past her without a second look.

Dropping down onto a vacant bar stool, he reached for a bottle of something or other (did it matter?) only to pause when the bartender turned around. It was Blaine Tuttle. Sporting off white trousers, a matching button up rolled at the sleeves, suspenders and a newsboy cap he looked rather demure. For him.

"I just love a good twenties party," he sighed, shaking up a martini. "All these straight boys dressed up like dandies. Something about putting on period clothing makes them much more susceptible to taking it off."

"That and all the free drugs you ply them with," Sebastian drawled pouring himself some vodka.

Tuttle flashed that sharp grin of his. "What's got you down puddin'? Still fighting with our favorite ice princess?"

"She told you about that?"

He shrugged. "Well she's _there_ and you're over _here_ pouting into your drink. Doesn't take a rocket scientist to infer that all is not happy in Pygmalion land. Word of advice, just apologize."

Sebastian set down his drink with a thud. "I will do no such thing. She's the one—"

"It doesn't matter," the other man (or boy) cut him off. "Look we both know that girl's more likely to wear off the rack then ever apologize for anything. Swallow your pride and do it for her. You clearly miss her."

He scowled at the implication. "I do not."

"Then why are you here chatting me up instead of off in a corner somewhere with an impressionable young lady?"

"If you must know," he sighed, "I'm waiting for someone."

Tuttle poured the martini into a glass and took a delicate sip. "Let me guess, the Hargrove chit?"

Sebastian nodded dully and Blaine let out a long, tired sigh. "Well since apparently NOBODY ELSE has decided to tell you," he yelled out over the music, drawing a few curious gazes their way, "I guess it's going to fall on me, the all-knowing fag to lay some knowledge on you."

"Jesus," Sebastian muttered. Apparently Tuttle was drunker than he led on.

Leaning across the bar, his expression no longer quite so gregarious Blaine revealed, "You and little miss priss? Not going to happen."

\- "You know nothing about it."

"Don't I, Gatsby?"

Sebastian paused mid sip. "Excuse me?"

"Oh come on, don't tell me a boy as well read as yourself isn't up on his Fitzgerald."

"Of course I am."

"Then I think the similarities are obvious, don't you? Handsome, obscenely rich young man, obsessively pinning for the fetching, yet distant blonde who belongs to another."

Valmont considered this then shook his head. "I'll admit there are a few parallels but they are all superficial. Your stupid little theory doesn't hold weight and here's why. One, I am not Gatsby. Gatsby is a pussy."

"That's a matter of opinion."

"And two, Annette is nothing like Daisy. She's not flighty, she doesn't worship material things."

"But they do have one important thing in common. A desire for security."

Sebastian shook his head. "I told you Annette's not like that. She doesn't care about money—

"I'm not talking about financial security." Blaine poured out two more martinis and slid one over to him. "She wants the security of knowing that her boyfriend isn't going to sneak off to plow a piece of strange once her back is turned."

He took offense to that. "I would never cheat on Annette."

"Really? Not even if say a certain bitchy brunette were to come over here, grind against your junk and ask you to take her upstairs and fuck her six ways to Sunday? You still wouldn't be tempted?"

Sebastian hesitated and really that said it all. Judging by the pointed look Tuttle was leveling at him, he knew it too, but he stayed in denial mode. "Not in the least," he stated firmly.

Blaine nodded, with a knowing smile. "Well alright then. Have at it." He held out his hand, gesturing at something behind him. Sebastian turned around to see Annette making her way through the crowd. His heart leapt at her presence. Sliding off his stool he started towards her when Tuttle called out, "Don't say I didn't warn you Gatsby!"

Ignoring him, Sebastian pressed on, pushing past the increasingly chaotic crowd to get to her. When he was at last standing in front of her, she looked up, her bright blue eyes seemingly startled by his presence. Her lips eased into a grin, but there was something wary about her expression as she greeted him. "Hey Sebastian."

On impulse he pulled her into a hug, his nose nuzzling into her neck, drinking in her familiar scent. She was stiff in his arms but he ignored it. "You look beautiful," he told her as they drew back from one another.

"Thanks." Annette blushed under the compliment but there was no reason for modesty. She looked as lovely as he'd ever seen her, wearing a lilac lace dress with white arm length gloves. Her blond hair was curled tightly at the ends, her makeup soft but more dramatic than normal. She said something about his appearance but he was too busy staring at her to really hear it.

Slipping his hand in hers he tugged her towards the nearest exit. "Let's go somewhere more private," he murmured against her ear.

Annette stopped him. "Sebastian I can't…I'm here with somebody."

Sebastian's smile crumbled and he dropped her hand. "What?" Looking past her, into the crowd, he spotted Trevor on the outskirts of the makeshift dance floor, obviously trying not to watch them while nursing a bear. His suit was ugly and brown. "I thought you were done with _that_."

Scowling she shook her head. "Sebastian I..." She struggled for the right words, her eyes darting this way and that. After a moment she seemed to gather her courage and Sebastian knew whatever she had to say was going to be bad. "I want us to be friends, but that's all. I'm sorry if you misinterpreted anything."

"Bullshit," he sneered, his anger and hurt making him itch to lash out at her. "You invited me to dinner, you told me if I distanced myself from Kathryn—"

"We could be _friends_ again. That's it. I'm with Trevor now and I can't hurt him like that."

"But you have no problem ripping my heart out?"

"That's not fair."

Luckily the music and the roar of the crowd was loud enough that they didn't seem to be attracting much attention. Not that Sebastian gave a shit about any of that right now. "Just tell me why," he demanded.

"You know why. We're too different. We want different things. We barely made it work last time. This is for the best Sebastian. Believe me."

Annette didn't give him a chance to respond. Leaning in she kissed his cheek then stepped back mumbling a lame goodbye before heading back to _Mr. Personality_. Sebastian watched her depart numbly, trying to decipher how he had completely miscalculated everything. This whole time she had just been after friendship? Why did he not completely buy that? He felt like he was missing something, some crucial part of the puzzle, but his chaotic emotions wouldn't let him see it.

He watched her as she talked with Trevor, likely reassuring him that he had nothing to worry about. They hugged and she looked back at Sebastian with a concerned expression on her face. Sebastian started towards them intent on, well he wasn't sure what, when he felt someone grab his arm and haul him back.

"Not a good idea."

It was Kathryn who was dragging him away, leading him back to a quiet corner. His pulse quickened at her proximity but he ignored that lingering excitement that somehow always managed to manifest whenever he was in her presence and whined, "Kathryn not now, I'm in the middle of something."

"Shut _up_ ," she ordered now standing in front of him, "And try not to read anything into this."

"What are you—"

Before he could get the question out she grabbed him by the back of the neck and thrust him into a kiss he was not at all prepared for. For a moment his whole brain shut down, so utterly caught off guard by what was happening he couldn't respond right away. However, the gentle press of Kathryn's lips against his own soon awakened him to what was going on. His hands came down to grip her waist and he tugged her closer. Sebastian hungrily kissed her back, the force of which was enough to elicit a much coveted whimper from her. All events of the past twenty minutes completely evaporated from his subconscious as he lost himself in her.

When Kathryn pulled back, panting lightly, eyes slightly dazed. It shocked him how eager he was for her, almost verging on desperate. Licking her red lips, she murmured, voice husky and raw, "Well that was—

"Shut _up_ ," he leveled back in the same tone she used earlier. He pulled her back into another kiss. This time Sebastian let himself go completely, ignoring everything, the party, the noise, Annette and her idiot boyfriend. It all faded away, leaving nothing but him and her and that tiny cramped little corner.

Pressing her back into the wall, he fisted the expensive material of her dress, the beads cutting into his hands. His mouth moved confidently against hers, he eagerly teased her lips apart with his tongue before thrusting it inside her mouth. Kathryn's hands circled his neck, drawing him in closer until he could feel the soft press of her breasts against his chest. The feel of them caused Sebastian's grip to tightened on her. He wanted to drown in her. He wanted to do nothing else but this for the rest of all time.

Unfortunately, however, sometimes you need to come up for air.

Kathryn broke away first. A sly smile slowly spread across her face. It was one that Sebastian found himself mirroring. He huffed out a laugh, feeling oddly delirious. "Well shit," was his elegant reply.

"I think she bought it," she told him, as she eyed something over his shoulder.

Sebastian was so far gone he didn't even realize what she was talking about. "Who?"

She laughed. "Wow, I almost believe that."

The thing of it was, for once he was on the level. When it finally dawned on Sebastian what she was referring to he sighed. Covertly he snuck a glance at Annette. He was surprised to find her watching them, her face crest fallen, her eyes on the brink of tears. Oddly enough, he was unmoved.

"I doubt she'll care," he replied, turning his attention back to Kathryn. He rested a hand on the wall above her head and leaned into her.

"Oh I don't know; she looks pretty broken up to me." Her expression took on that calculating mean girl look of hers as she added, "I'm sure she'll lay awake in bed for ages, the memory of us burning in her brain, keeping her awake, tormenting her relentlessly."

"My, aren't we dramatic."

Kathryn studied his face. "You sound like you don't care."

"That's because I don't." Sebastian couldn't explain it. He went from being utterly devastated to completely indifferent in the span of five minutes. Whatever Kathryn unleashed in him had taken hold and right then and there, the last thing on his mind was Annette.

Of course his comment was met with disbelief. "You're saying you're over her, just like that?"

He shrugged. "Just like that."

Kathryn looked like she wanted to say more but he cut her off, taking her by the hand and tugging her to the terrace doors. "You want to get out of here?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No."

* * *

 _AN: Thanks again sfstewart! Please review._


	11. Are We Really Doing This?

**Reputations**

Chapter 11:

 _Are We Really Doing This?_

 _._

* * *

" _You want to get out of here?"_

" _Do I have a choice?"_

" _No."_

He was wrong of course. She was Kathryn fucking Merteuil. She _always_ had a choice. Lucky for Sebastian however, on this occasion their desires aligned. She was as eager to leave the party as he was. Slipping her hand in his she allowed him to guide her onto the veranda.

The cool night air that greeted them was a welcome reprieve from the overheated house. It was also blessedly quiet which was a relief as al that loud jazz music was beginning to give her a migraine. Letting go of his hand, Kathryn started to head across the terrace only to have Sebastian tug her back.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"To explore the gardens. The Van Doran gardens are famous you know. They've been in magazines, movies—"

"How fascinating," Sebastian simpered sarcastically, tugging her closer. "But I believe we have some things to discuss."

Kathryn stiffened just slightly in his arms. _Did he suspect something_? She was careful to hide her momentary flare of anxiety with sexy bravado. "Oh is that why you brought me out here?" she teased with a pointed look. "To _talk_?"

"Amongst other things."

He pulled her back into a kiss and it was enough to make her forget everything else. Kathryn melted into his embrace. She circled her hands around his back to hold him tighter, her mouth working furiously against his. When they broke apart, they were both a little breathless and glassy eyed. She could feel his heart beating through his many layers of clothes and it excited her, the knowledge that _she_ had done that.

Sebastian opened his mouth to speak, but Kathryn abruptly interrupted him. "I want some champagne."

His brows furrowed at the demand and she was a little perplexed herself. While she was indeed in need of a drink, it wasn't really the motivation. Suddenly she felt oddly overwhelmed. It seemed as if they were standing on some sort of precipice and she wasn't quite ready to take the leap. Not without some serious reinforcements anyway. Kathryn needed a minute.

"You want me to get it?" he asked, rubbing her arms in a way that made her long to move in for another kiss. Kathryn didn't really believe in denying herself anything so she did. Briefly.

"I'll get it. You stay here."

"Okay." He kissed her again. His eyes remained open, clearly suspicious, but he said nothing more as she headed back into the party, alone. She didn't want to risk him coming along and running back into Annette. She didn't like that look on the other girls face when she spotted them kissing. It was too obvious. One glance at Annette's pathetic teary eyed stare was all it took to see that she was clearly far from over him. Luckily, Sebastian didn't seem to care much. Which was also perplexing.

It was like a sauna when she entered, the air sticky and ripe and it made her long to get the hell out of there and head back to the pretty boy waiting for her. Kathryn made a bee line for the bar, purposely avoiding all the curious stares of her classmates. Perhaps it hadn't been wise to kiss Sebastian right there in the open like that. Rumors had already been circulating about them for months. All she did was add fuel to the fire. But it couldn't be helped. Sebastian had looked so pathetic standing there after getting rejected. Kathryn couldn't resist helping him get a little of his own back.

She finally arrived at the bar only to find it littered with overstuffed ash trays and empty bottles so she headed to the kitchen. There were servants milling about, but they ignored her while she dug through the refrigerator. She found a bottle of Cristal in the door. Closing it she jumped when she found a stoic Annette on the other side waiting for her like a stalker in a cheap slasher movie.

"Jesus," Kathryn huffed. "You're a freak Hargrove."

"And you're a bitch," she snarled back with more bite than Kathryn thought Annette capable of.

Kathryn smiled at that. "Touché. Well as enlightening at this has been, I have to get going. Someone's waiting for me."

She started for the exit only to have Annette grab her by the arm. "You're not going to get away with this," she hissed, voice quaking with anger as she dug her nails into Kathryn's skin. "He's going to find out what you've done and when he does he'll hate you."

The smug smile she had been sporting dimmed a little at the threat. She had a point. Removing Annette's hand, Kathryn spat back, "And how would he find out? Are you going to tell him? You know what will happen if you do." With a malevolent grin she leaned in close and told her, "I don't think daddy would look very good in prison orange, do you?"

"Don't you dare talk about my father!"

Kathryn drew back, arching a bemused eyebrow. "Aren't we protective. Being as self-righteous as you are, I'd think you'd hate him for what he's done."

Annette flinched. "He…he made a mistake is all."

"Yes and you're paying the consequences of it. And instead of directing your anger at daddy dearest you're bothering me."

"Because you're the one blackmailing me!" Realizing she was being rather loud, Annette drew back, shooting a worried look at the staff. Of course nobody looked their way. They could care less about a couple of squabbling teenagers. Pulling herself together, the blonde remarked, "I thought you cared about Sebastian. I thought you wanted to see him happy."

"I do." Rubbing the neck of the champagne bottle suggestively Kathryn added with a smirk, "And I plan on making him _very_ happy."

Annette pulled a face. "All you care about is using Sebastian for your own twisted ends. It won't work Kathryn. I know him. It's only a matter of time before he sees through you."

"You forget Hargrove. I knew him first and I knew him better." Stepping to the meek little blonde, Kathryn crowded her against the fridge. "Per our agreement you're going to stay the hell away from Sebastian. If I find out you reneged on our deal or if Sebastian somehow gets wind of it, I'll not only destroy headmaster daddy's life but yours as well. Now we're done here. You're not to bother me about this again, understand?"

"Crystal," Annette ground out through clenched teeth.

Kathryn took a step back and smiled the same fake smile she used to greet the student body with. "Glad to hear it. Well, have a good night"

Pushing past her as she headed to the door, Annette sneered, "Go to hell."

"See you around campus!" Kathryn called to her retreating back as she exited through the swinging door.

Once alone her charming smile morphed into a sadistic grin. _Fucking idiot_. Did she really think she could compete with the likes of her? Silly little fool.

When Kathryn made the decision to keep Sebastian for herself, she had no intentions of backing out of it. Even after their fight. Sure she was pissed at him and wanted to see him suffer for saying all that hurtful shit to her, but she also wanted to win that bet. That took priority over everything else including her anger. Thus, Blondie had to go.

Kathryn considered swallowing her pride and apologizing to Sebastian and was dangerously close to doing it, when she remembered something. While she was perusing Sebastian's hidden stash of secrets, she remembered running across a familiar name. It had given her pause, after all what the hell could he possibly have on that goody goody? He had distracted her before she could look into it. Kathryn had wondered if it could be useful.

So one evening she waited until Sebastian left for the night (out to his dinner with Annette of course) and skipped across the hall to his place. Having spent an obscene amount of time over there recently, the maids didn't think twice about letting her in. Kathryn went to his bedroom, unlocked his computer and located his stash of files. What she discovered in those files was better than she could have ever imagined. Somehow Sebastian had uncovered some evidence proving Headmaster Hargrove was embezzling funds from the school. Seriously, you could have knocked her over with a feather. Then again it was usually the pious and self-righteous who were the biggest hypocrites and liars.

Kathryn assumed Sebastian never shared with Annette what he found in a bid to spare her feelings. Kathryn of course had no such qualms. The following day she confronted the blonde with what she discovered. She was horrified, all quivering lip and damp eyes. She begged Kathryn to keep quiet about it and Kathryn agreed…so long as she stayed away from Sebastian. Annette had been outraged at first, before quietly succumbing to her demands.

Not wanting him to become suspicious, Kathryn instructed Annette to subtly rebuff Sebastian before outright rejecting him. Prior to that she also had Blaine feed him some crap comparing Annette to Daisy Buchannan. Kathryn hadn't anticipated her breaking it off for good in public like that and simultaneously providing her a front row seat for Sebastian's humiliation, but she wasn't complaining. Sure she might have felt a twinge of guilt but it needed to be done. She had to win that stupid bet.

And alright, maybe it wasn't just about the bet. She had lost Sebastian years ago and it had killed a small part of her. A good part. Kathryn had no intentions of living through that again.

Heading back outside, stopping only briefly to snag a few glasses, she managed to sneak out of the party undetected. Kathryn found Sebastian standing on the edge of the veranda, smoking a cigarette, looking pensive as he stared out at the dark grounds of the estate. Dressed in that black suit and fedora he reminded her of a brooding detective in a film noir.

"Well you look serious," she teased, coming up behind him.

Sebastian half turned to greet her, his pout curving into a grin. "I'm just thinking. This place reminds me of my aunt's estate." He took the bottle from her and popped the cork. "Do you remember that summer you jumped in the fountain?"

She rolled her eyes as she held her glass out to be filled. "Only because you dared me to."

"You were wearing that white sundress and no bra if memory serves. How could I resist?" Grinning boyishly, he added, "It was my first time seeing real, live tits. That memory sustained me through many an adolescent night."

This honestly surprised her. Kathryn didn't think he was interested in her like that back when they were kids. "Oh please, you didn't see me like that back then."

"Didn't I?"

She flinched, feeling honestly caught off guard by that admission. Back then Sebastian had been her playmate, her best friend, the sibling she never had and yes, maybe her first crush, but not one she actively admitted to, not even to herself. He was just _hers_.

Sebastian leaned in to kiss her, but she dodged him. "I thought you wanted to talk," she sighed.

He wrapped an arm around her and used the other to chug down some champagne. "Something on your mind?"

Searching his face, she hesitated when something caught her eye. There was a faint bruise forming on his cheek. Kathryn ran her finger across it gently. "What happened here?"

Sebastian brushed her hand off. "I walked into a door," he said with that roguish smile of his indicating it was likely a much more interesting story. "Is that what you want to discuss?"

"I'm just wondering when you're going to get around to apologizing."

The glass paused on his lips and he eyed her over the rim. "I wasn't aware I had anything to apologize for."

Of course he didn't, she thought snidely to herself, typical male. Kathryn pushed out of his arms, more annoyed than angry. "You said some hurtful things," she remarked turning her back on him.

"I wasn't aware you could be hurt." She shot him a dirty look over her shoulder and he laughed. Coming up behind her he wrapped his arms around her waist. Kathryn tried to elbow him away but he wouldn't budge. "Alright, perhaps I did go a little far. I mean I would _never_ take advice from Cecile."

"You're an idiot"

Sebastian turned her around, the humor vanished from his face. "You shouldn't have told Annette about Elizabeth."

"I was just—"

"I know," he nodded, stepping back from her. "I get _why_ you did it. God help me, after all these years, I still understand your twisted logic. I just wished you hadn't." Sebastian's gaze fell to the concrete and he fidgeted uncomfortably. "I wasn't ready for her to know about any of that yet," he admitted quietly.

For the first time since this started Kathryn felt a genuine jolt of guilt. Sure she had felt a flicker of something after she did it, but she dismissed it quickly arguing to herself that the ends justified the means. Maybe she was wrong.

"I'm sorry." She said it so suddenly and unexpectedly she even surprised herself. The word felt dirty on her tongue.

Sebastian's head snapped up and he gazed at her in wonder. "Wow. Did that hurt?"

"Shut up."

Smirking he pulled her back into a kiss and this time she didn't fight him. The kiss is slow and lingering. "Is it working?" she asked pulling away.

"Is what working?"

"Kissing me, is it distracting you from thinking about Annette?"

He blinked at her, genuinely thrown off. "That's not what this is about."

"Isn't it?"

Sebastian shook his head. "I told you I'm over her."

He kissed her again but Kathryn didn't respond. Pulling back, she argued, "You were completely obsessed with getting her back now you're telling me you're just over it, just like that?"

"Just like that," he repeated. "Look I can't explain it. I just had this epiphany. It's ridiculous to spend all this time chasing after someone who clearly doesn't want to be with me. It's just…I think in my head I came to see Annette as my salvation. Like maybe if someone like that could love me then maybe I'm not so fucked up after all." He shrugged continuing, "It's my own fault really. I put her on a pedestal. It was foolish to think she could live up to all that. I mean telling me to stay away from you, all so we can just be friends? What kind of horse shit is that?"

"You sound angry."

"It's…whatever. Who cares? It's over with." Sebastian resumed kissing her.

Kathryn could feel herself giving in, but she wouldn't let him have her just yet. Once again she broke away. "Perhaps this isn't a good night for this." Maneuvering out of his arms she started to walk away. "Let's go back to the party."

Of course she had no intention of going back to the stupid party but she wanted to see how desperate he was for it. Luckily Valmont didn't disappoint.

Grabbing her gruffly by the arm he hauled her back to him, crushing her to his chest. "We're not doing this any longer."

Kathryn batted her lashes innocently at him. "Doing what?"

"Playing these games."

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I know, you want to _finish this_ ," she huffed, borrowing the same expression he used last time they were in a similar predicament.

Sebastian shook his head slowly. "No I want to _start_ this."

Before she could say anything more on the matter he was kissing her, much more aggressively than he had earlier. Backing her up against the stone pillar of the veranda railing, Sebastian pressed against her shoving the full measure of his arousal against her thigh. Kathryn whimpered against his lips, her nails digging into the back of his neck. For a moment she allowed herself to get lost in him. She wasn't sure how far she'd have let him go if she hadn't heard the sound of the terrace doors. Whomever it was didn't seem to notice them (or didn't care) but it was enough to bring her to her senses.

Breaking the kiss, she panted, "You want to do this here? Where any asshole could happen upon us?"

Sebastian grinned, all rakish charm. "Why not? You're an exhibitionist."

"How would you know?"

Dipping forward he kissed her neck. "Junior prom ring any bells?"

Gripping his hair, knocking his hat off in the process, Kathryn yanked his head back sharply. "You saw us?"

His shit eating grin was all the answer she needed. Junior prom she got into a fight with Court after catching him going down on Megan Harper. In retaliation she took some ecstasy and let one of his idiot friends fuck her in the parking garage of the hotel. At the time she was spaced out as shit, but it seemed empty and harmless. Apparently not.

"You know one time is an accident, two times is a hobby," she observed citing his earlier admission that he snooped on her before. "Do you get off on spying on me or something?"

"Yes."

He said it so bluntly, she couldn't even form a proper quippy put down. Grabbing the lapels of his jacket she pulled him in tighter against her. A familiar heat gathered in her belly at the thought of Valmont watching her. "Were those the only times?"

Sebastian kissed her briefly. "Mmm…well there was that time you let some rando you brought home from a club go down on you in the hallway outside my apartment."

Kathryn had no memory of that, but she didn't doubt it was true. Those nights were usually a blur. She flicked her tongue against his lips. "Did you get off on it?"

"Do you mean did I jack it in the hallway watching you from ten feet away? No, I do have some pride. I went home and beat off in the privacy of my own bedroom thank you very much." Kathryn grinned at that then drew him back into a kiss. Sebastian laughed a little then asked between kisses, "That really gets you off doesn't it?"

"Uh huh"

"Even if I was mutant freak who dressed like a homeless person?" he teased.

"You weren't _that_ bad." She paused a second. "Actually yes you were. I'm just picturing you hot when you do it." Kathryn brushed her tongue against his, then leaned in and whispered in his ear, "I can see it now. Hand on your cock, stroking, grunting…"

Sebastian groaned. Pressing her back against the stone ledge, he kissed at her neck. "I'd be thinking of your perfect firm tits pushing against your bra." Ducking his head, he nipped at her swollen buds through the material of her dress causing her to buck against him. "Picturing that look on your face when he bites into them."

Kathryn whimpered, squirming against his roving hands and mouth. She pictured him, fresh from the shower, stroking himself to the memory of her. "You fuck into your hand, imagining it's me, your grip tightens, you moan my name…"

"I can't stop thinking about how tight you'll be, how wet," he husked, his hands sliding under her sparkly dress. "The way you look when you're about to cum, so fucking hot."

She was openly panting. Kathryn shoved her hand into his hair, threw her leg around his waist and withered against him, seeking any kind of friction against the arousal thumping between her legs while her mind was bombarded with X-rated images. "Oh god…your hand is moving so fast, you tug your balls, bite your lip. You cum all over yourself. So. Much. Cum."

"Shit," he moaned, now actively rutting against her.

"I want to come over and lick it all up."

"Yesss!"

"Force me on my knees."

"Make you gag for it."

" _Oh god._ "

Kathryn was so close she could practically taste it. Which of course is when half the party decided to empty out onto the terrace. _Mother fucker_.

Loud, raucous laughter, followed by delighted squeals and feminine giggles sounded off in the distance, breaking the spell. They both froze, heads swinging in the direction of the revelers. It was dark enough that they were not spotted. But it wouldn't stay that way for long. Kathryn made a decision.

Using Sebastian's momentary distraction to her advantage, she jerked out of his grip and made a quick escape off the veranda and towards the gardens. Her feet barely hit the ground before he was following after her, calling out her name in a frustrated stage whisper. Kathryn made a bee line for the gardens, which featured a seven-foot high hedge maze. It was dark but it was also a clear night and the moonlight helped guide her way.

The way she saw it, they needed to kill this sexual tension brewing between them once and for all before it led to her doing something stupid. If she allowed them to proceed on the terrace they would undoubtedly get caught. They could have gone back into the house, hopefully find a vacant room, but she didn't trust they'd make it to that room before getting waylaid by someone. That left one intriguing possibility. The gardens.

As Kathryn ran through the maze, her head spun slightly, a nice side effect of the champagne and it made her laugh. She could hear Sebastian behind her panting, irritated. "You choose the most annoying times to be fanciful," he huffed. "Damnit where are you?"

Glancing over her shoulder she noted he wasn't behind her just yet but she could hear him. She took advantage of the moment to ditch her dress, laughing, "Oh come on, remember when we used to play hide and seek?"

"I remember when you use to cheat by bribing the servants," he called back, his voice echoing in the night.

"Find me and claim your prize," Kathryn taunted. She kicked off her heels and removed her slip, leaving her in nothing but her matching lace panties set. Slowing down she looked around the hedges which looked rather dark and ominous at the moment. "Sebastian?" When he didn't answer, her humor died. Shit, this might not have been a great idea. If anyone found her like this…

"Valmont, I'm waiting!" When she was met with only silence, she called out annoyed, "If you don't come out and find me right now I'm going to—"

"Got ya!"

Kathryn let out a surprised shriek, as Sebastian suddenly grabbed her from behind, seemingly coming out of nowhere. Grinning broadly, he said, "I win. I'll take my prize now."

Before she could offer a reply or a quip he was kissing her fiercely, knocking her momentarily off balance. She quickly caught up, twining her arms around his neck and kissing him just as ardently. The half-drunk bottle of champagne he had been carrying dropped to the ground with a dull thud, His hat fell away as she ran her fingers through his hair. Kathryn yanked off his jacket and pulled at his button up. Sebastian was too busy pawing her to be of much help undressing himself.

Eventually they tumbled to the grass, half laughing and moaning, their limbs getting tangled in clothes and their own eagerness. Finally, Sebastian gave up on undressing, instead concentrating on kissing her everywhere he could reach. Kathryn squirmed against the cool grass. It felt positively decadent under her bare skin. However, it also reminded her how warm she was and how impatient she was to finally do this.

As he kissed down her body, she hit his shoulder with her palm. "Enough foreplay, just put it in me already."

Sebastian let out a husky laugh and looked up at her from between her breasts. "That's very romantic."

"Fuck romance," Kathryn huffed. "I need to get off and we've dragged this shit out long enough."

"Who's fault is that?" He unhooked the front clasp of her bra using his teeth and Kathryn gasped at the sensation of the cool night air against her tight nipples. "Just relax already. I'll get you there."

She had a feeling this had more to do with him wanting to take control than about taking things slow. From what she'd heard Kathryn knew Sebastian considered himself an alpha in the sack. The problem was, so did she. That could make things interesting.

Before she could give the matter any real thought, he distracted her with his mouth on her tits. He nibbled and sucked one breast, then the other, causing her to buck underneath him, seeking some kind of friction. Squeezing both tits together he suckled both nipples simultaneously causing her to have a minor orgasm.

"Jesus Christ," Kathryn breathed, digging her nails into his shoulders. She wasn't sure that had ever happened before.

Sebastian shot her a smug smile. "Consider that a warm up."

Scooting back, he sat on his hunches and spread her legs, his hungry gaze eyeing her mound. She was so wet her panties were sticking to her cunt. Kathryn was too aroused to be embarrassed. Teasingly he drew a finger down her slit. Up and down, up and down. She squirmed under his touch and demanded, "Knock it off and eat me already."

He cocked an amused eyebrow. "Are you always so blunt?"

"I'm sorry, would you rather I was a coquettish innocent?" Effecting a doe-eyed stare and trembling voice she whimpered, "W-what are you doing Sebastian? Please don't! It's embarrassing." Dropping back to her usual caustic drawl she asked, "Is that what you're looking for?"

"You know what I want," he replied with a knowing smile.

Sitting up on her elbows, Kathryn looked him dead in the eye. "Damn right I do. Now rip off my fucking panties and show me how you earned that reputation of yours Valmont."

His smirk growing more sinister, he did just that. With one firm rip, her panties were left tattered in his fist, exposing her over heated cunt to the cool air and his heated gaze. Dipping his head down, he noted conversationally, "By the way, you left a pair of these at my place."

It took her a moment to figure out what he was referring to. Recalling the last time, she was at his house, she remembered ditching her panties right before their fight. She never did go back to retrieve them.

"I trust you made good use of them," she replied airily.

"Naturally."

Once again, she started picturing him jacking off to images of her and it brought about a fresh gush of arousal. Sebastian, now positioned in front of her, arms wrapped around her thighs, spread apart the lips of her sex drawing her attention back on him. Kathryn expected him to drag this out, as he had with everything else, but instead he went right for the jugular. With little preamble, he started to rhythmically suck on her clit, pushing it between his lips and running his tongue over it.

Hips jerking off the ground, Kathryn let out a surprised gasp. "Oh fuckkkk," she whined, hands yanking at his short hair.

Sebastian proceeded to live up to that mighty reputation of his, eating her hard for a solid ten minutes, using his fingers and tongue to drive her to the brink more than once. The asshole seemed to get off on it, bringing her right to the edge, then pulling back, to kiss her thigh, palm her breast, nuzzle her stomach. By the end Kathryn was shaking so badly he had to hold her down to finish. When he finally allowed her to cum, it was such a relief it was almost painful. Kathryn let out a loud wail, careless to the fact that anyone might hear her, and bucked against his hungry mouth. She couldn't be a hundred percent sure what she said when she came but she was sure it was embarrassing.

Afterwards, her body continued to twitch in little aftershocks while she came down from her high. Kathryn felt as if she could melt into the grass and that would be fine. Sebastian sat up and started removing his clothes, his warm gaze never leaving her.

"Are we really doing this?" she wondered aloud.

"It would seem so." His shirt off, he undid his pants, exposing his full, pink cock, now bright red and dripping with arousal. Kathryn had the urge to sit up and take him into her mouth, but there would be time for that latter. The main event was waiting.

Fisting himself, he looked her over, his gaze dark and hungry. "Too late to turn back now."

Kathryn spread her legs a little wider in invitation. "I'm not stopping you."

Not bothering to finish undressing, Sebastian maneuvered himself between her splayed legs then paused. He winced. "Shit…I don't have…"

She shook her head. "I'm on the pill. You give me _anything_ , I'm cutting that pretty dick of yours right off."

"Good to know"

Taking his dick in hand he ran it down the length of her slit, gathering her juices with the tip. Sebastian grunted looking almost pained. Locking her legs around his hips, Kathryn arched against him. "Please just—"

She got cut off when he abruptly thrust inside her. " _Fuck_!" she gasped, her body seizing up to meet him. Sebastian was buried balls deep inside her. It hurt, but that good kind of hurt that told her she was alive, the kind that made her itch for more.

"Oh Jesus, you feel," he mumbled against her ear. "I don't think there's a word for this."

"That's saying something coming for you," she quipped. Kathryn began to impatiently rock against him. "Are you going to move or what?"

"Quiet. I'm trying to relish this."

"You're trying not to cum," Kathryn laughed. She squeezed her muscles around him tauntingly. "I bet I can make you cum like this."

Rearing up over her, Sebastian grabbed her by the wrists and pinned her to the ground. "Fuck you."

"Pay attention silly rabbit," she cooed, "That's what I'm trying to do."

He rolled his eyes then kissed her, likely to shut her up. Pulling back, he sighed, "You're a pain in the ass."

Still buried to the hilt inside her, he sat up a little and untangled her legs from around him. Placing one over his shoulder he pushed the other one up towards her chest, opening her up completely. Positioning her how he wanted, he proceeded to pound the ever living shit out of her cunt. Fast and merciless he fucked her hard until she was a whimpering, panting mess. Hand buried in her cunt, she frantically rubbed her clit, desperately seeking another release.

Lunging inside her furiously, sweat began to break out over his forehead as his muscles strained from his efforts. "Admit it," Sebastian huffed, his hand sliding down from her shoulder to grope her jiggling tits. "You're impressed."

She was, but whatever, she wasn't admitting anything. With a small, sly smile, Kathryn panted, "I've had better."

Sebastian's smirk morphed into a sneer and he got that same determined look on his face he used to get when they were young and she challenged him. Without warning, he pulled out of her, abruptly flipped her over onto her stomach and hauled her up on her knees before slamming back inside her. The whole maneuver seemed to take all of a second.

He resumed fucking her in earnest, hands on her hips as he jack hammered into her. Kathryn reached for a discarded item of clothing (a shirt maybe) and placed it under her head to prevent herself from going face first into the grass.

"Let's hear that smart mouth of yours now," he taunted.

"Oh god," she panted, unable to finish a sentence let alone a sharp retort. "Just-just fuck me…shit…"

Kathryn reached underneath herself, searching out her clit only to have Sebastian swat her hand away. "I got it," he grunted, his nimble fingers rubbing quick circles against her swollen nub.

She whined, pressing her face into the expensive cloth, while her insides started to tighten around him. He was so deep like this she couldn't think straight. It was too much. As the pleasure began to build, she was dimly aware of Sebastian's balls battering the lips of her cunt and the delicious sounds he made as he sped up. Leaning over her, his voice now at her ear, he told her how good she felt, how much he wanted her, how much he wanted this. He told her all sorts of things she desperately wished she was in a better frame of mind to take in. As it was, she was right on the cusp and thus was somewhere between delirious and half crazed.

"Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me," she panted, bucking against him furiously. "Please Sebastian, I'm…"

"I know," he husked into her shoulder. "I got you, let go baby."

Eyes squeezed shut, the pressure between her legs built to an almost unbearable level, before she finally exploded. Wave after wave of pleasure rocked through her body causing her to jolt against him. Kathryn attempted to muffle her cries into her arm only to have Sebastian yank her head back. "Let me hear you," he demanded.

She was powerless to do anything but moan as her orgasm peaked. At least she didn't call out his name. That was something.

Hand still buried in her hair Sebastian continued to pound her, but his thrusts were now sloppy and erratic. He was there too. "Where do you want it?" he grunted.

Kathryn, turning her head, managed to catch his eye. Lips quirking up in a grin she told him, "Come all over me."

She didn't imagine the way his gaze darkened at the command. Hands locked on her hips, Sebastian slammed her hard, knocking breath from her lungs. Kathryn kept her head turned so she didn't miss a moment of his orgasm. It was kind of uncomfortable but it was worth it.

Sebastian got that look on his face when he was on the brink of coming, he winced in pain, almost as if it was too much pleasure to endure. His eyes fluttered shut and his jaw tightened, while his body began to tremble with the effort not to cum. He didn't hold out long. A few more shaky thrusts and he pulled out of her abruptly, but he kept his hand around her waist. Kathryn watched with rapt fascination as Sebastian jerked his cock violently before coming all over her backside and her open cunt. The crude sensation of the hot emission splattering her skin elicited a deep tremor of arousal within her that very nearly triggered another orgasm.

Finally, sedated Sebastian collapsed onto the grass with a grunt, tugging Kathryn alongside him as he did. Cuddling wasn't really her thing. It was too close to feelings and hearts and flowers and all that stuff she strived to avoid. But with Valmont it always just felt natural.

Laying half on her side, half on her back she stared up at the starry night sky trying to remember the last time she saw stars as she listened to Sebastian pant lightly against her neck. She could feel his heart thump persistently against her shoulder. It was oddly comforting.

"Well," he finally spoke cutting through the quiet, "Fuck."

Kathryn laughed. "Eloquent as always Valmont."

"Sorry I'm not feeling terribly verbose," he drawled. "You fucked the words right out of me."

"Well I am a talented girl."

"Indeed."

Sebastian leaned in and kissed her cheek, her neck. Kathryn continued to stare at the sky, a million inconsequential and some not so inconsequential things fluttered through her mind until she felt his eyes on her. "What's going on in that fiendish brain of yours? World domination?"

"Not quite." Kathryn turned over on her side so she was facing him. Searching his face, which was so familiar to her and so new it sometimes made her dizzy, she asked, "Do you remember that time, at your aunt's house, when we ran away, after my father left?"

He nodded, "Sure. You were convinced your mother was going to send you away so you wanted to escape. You made me come with you—"

"You _demanded_ to come with me," she corrected.

"Only because I knew you'd end up lost or dead without me," he huffed. "Which was almost the case."

They had run away to the woods that surrounded the estate and ended up lost for nearly two days. Kathryn had been terrified. She had fallen down a riverbank and sprang her ankle. Sebastian promised she'd be okay and he'd make sure nothing ever happened to her. After they were finally rescued, Sebastian screamed at her mother that he would never allow her to send Kathryn away (in all fairness, her mother had been rather baffled by the whole thing. She never had any plans to send Kathryn anywhere.) She had realized then that Sebastian was the only person she could rely on.

Tracing a finger over her knuckles he asked, "What made you think of that?"

Kathryn shrugged. Before she could even really consider it she found herself blurting out, "Why did you stop talking to me?"

And there it was. The question she had been waiting to ask him for the past seven years.

Everyone who remembered that Kathryn and Sebastian used to be friends (and there weren't many) always assumed it was Kathryn who outgrew Sebastian. She was the popular one after all, the one everyone liked. Why would someone stop being her friend?

But someone did. It was less than a month after Elizabeth died when Sebastian stopped talking to her, stopped coming over, stopped acknowledging her existence. At first Kathryn thought she had done something to him. Sebastian hadn't been himself lately, he was more moody than normal, understandably of course. Kathryn had been as patient as she could be. She tried to give him space. But one afternoon she just _had_ to talk to him. Mother was being an absolute nightmare and she just had to vent to someone. However, when the maid answered she wouldn't let her in and gently explained, with more kindness than Kathryn probably deserved given how she treated the poor woman over the years, that master Valmont no longer wished to see her.

Kathryn had been confused at first, surely the woman didn't know what she was talking about. But there was no mistake. Her phone calls went unanswered and Sebastian seemed to go out of his way to avoid her. It didn't take long for her to get the hint.

She had been devastated. Even more so then when her father left of her grandmother died. It was like losing a part of herself. He absolutely broke her heart. The first and only person who could make that claim. And the worse part was she never knew why.

Of course she could have found out. Even as an adolescent Kathryn had a way of getting what she wanted. But by that time her pride had taken over and she gave in to her anger. Sebastian didn't want to be friends anyone? Fine. So be it.

The following school year Kathryn thrived, easily becoming the most popular girl in school, beloved by all. With one glaring exception. While her stock rose, Sebastian's plummeted, do in no small part to her. If Sebastian wanted to be an outcast, she'd gladly help him along. She used the other kids to spread rumors about him, made sure he was no longer invited to parties or any kind of social gathering. In time he became a social pariah. If Sebastian realized her part in his ostracizing, he didn't seem to care. This just fed her fury all the more.

By the time she entered high school, Kathryn didn't allow herself to think of him at all. Sebastian was nothing more than another forgotten memory of her past. Sure, every now and then she caught sight of him, out of the corner of her eye and it reminded her of something in their history and a small part of her would ache for what was, but she refused to dwell on it. She refused to acknowledge their past at all. Until that damn bet.

Sebastian appeared momentarily caught off guard by the question. Blinking rapidly, he looked away before settling back on the grass. Kathryn knew he didn't like discussing their past as it seemed to hit to close to other more painful matters, like his mother, but after all this time she thought she deserved answers.

"I…" he faltered shaking his head. Finally meeting her stare, he reached out and absently caressed her hair. "After…everything…I hated the world Kathryn. I hated _my_ world. I wanted to destroy everything in it. And you…well you were my favorite thing in it."

Kathryn considered this. It was a nice sentiment she supposed, but it explained absolutely nothing. She didn't push. Resting her chin on his shoulder she said nothing as she patiently waited for him to elaborate. Luckily he didn't keep her waiting.

"Alright," he said letting out a deep sigh. "Do you remember a couple of weeks after she died, I was over at your place and you got into that fight with your mother?"

Kathryn shrugged. "Vaguely."

"It was nothing really, just one of those little bickering matches you two like to indulge in. I knew that, but at the same time it made me angry. Tiffany might not be mother of the year, but at least she loved you. She would never do to you what Elizabeth did. She would never hold a gun to her head and ask you to…" He trailed off, his voice breaking. Shaking his head Sebastian squeezed the bridge of his nose. "Well anyway, I was resentful. I know it sounds petty or ridiculous, but I was. I was afraid to be around you, afraid of what I might say. Between that and knowing you were there _that_ day…I don't know I just couldn't be your friend anymore. I'm sorry."

Kathryn let out a long sigh, taking all that in. "Well I guess that explains some things. You must have really hated me."

"No!" he said quickly, tugging her to him. "No it wasn't…I never hated you Kathryn. I was just a messed up kid, looking to place my anger somewhere. By the time I got over it, I didn't know what to say to you. I tried to talk to you a few times but it usually just ended with me insulting you. It was always easier to be mean to you for some reason."

"I know the feeling," she acknowledged. "I suppose I didn't make it any easier for you by turning you into the class pariah."

He shrugged. "I never gave a shit about any of that."

"I know. It was annoying."

Laughing, he bent forward and kissed her shoulder. "I would never have guessed you were into pillow talk," Sebastian teased.

Kathryn shot his an unamused looked then ordered, "Shut up and put your tongue back on my twat."

"Oh, there's my girl," he laughed, before leaning in for a kiss.

This time there was nothing frantic in their kiss. There was no rush to the finish line, no frenzied coming together, but it wasn't tentative either. Instead it was the kind of kiss you could only share when you truly knew the other person. It was intimacy on its purest level.

And of course it was interrupted in the most obnoxious way possible.

Jerking away Sebastian paused. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

There was silence followed by a rustling of footsteps on the grass. Before Kathryn had a chance to react she felt herself being flung backwards as Sebastian rolled on top of her. At first she couldn't tell what he was doing until it dawned on her that they were very, very naked and he was shielding her from whomever it was.

Not that the party that arrived would be all that interested in _her_ naked body.

"Well what do we have here?" an amused, high pitched masculine voice called out.

Upon hearing that familiar musical laughter, Kathryn rolled her eyes and Sebastian relaxed on top of her. Turning her head, she found a grinning Blaine standing over them. His clothes were uncharacteristically sloppy, as if he had to dress in a hurry. The likely reason for this, was awkwardly standing behind him: Greg McConnell, jock asshole and all-star closet case.

Kathryn let out an amused snort as she pushed Sebastian off of her and sat up a little, giving the new arrivals a nice view. "I could ask you the same question," she purred. "Hello Greg."

Looking away sheepishly, he mumbled, "Hey Kathryn."

"You boys out for a nightly stroll?" she asked.

"Oh were just taking advantage of the hedge maze and its beautifully concealed walls. Not unlike you two I imagine."

"I'm not a fag!" McConnell announced abruptly.

Kathryn and Sebastian exchanged an amused look while Blaine let out a pained sigh. "Forgive him, he hasn't been properly house trained yet."

"Of course," Kathryn replied with mock solemnity.

"Any event, we should get going, but a bit of a heads up: Gigi is starting her infamous scavenger hunt shortly so if you don't wish to be ogled by a bunch of drunk flappers and drugged up dandies I suggest you make haste."

"Thanks for the warning. Goodnight Blaine."

"Night." They started to leave when he turned back, with his shark like grin, "Oh and Valmont? Nice ass."

"Thanks. From you I take that as the highest of compliments" he drawled. "By the way McConnell, your zipper is down."

The boy turned as red as the ugly shirt he was wearing while the three of them tittered in amusement. Grabbing his toy by the back of the shirt Blaine chided, "Come along Gregory. We need to have a discussion about how you behave in proper company…"

When they were finally alone they jumped up simultaneously and started to redress, with what clothing was still wearable. For Sebastian that left him in his undershirt and jacket as she used his button up to clean the mess me left on her backside, while Kathryn was left to go commando as they made their way out of the maze.

Hand in hand, Sebastian led her to the parking garage so they could find a ride home. As they walked in contemplative silence Kathryn considered the bet. For the first time since all of this started she was tempted to tell him the truth. She wondered if maybe he would understand. It was just a game after all. Hell, he might even find it funny. And as for the stuff with Annette, perhaps he'd be flattered. Maybe he'd understand.

Or more likely he'd hate her forever for betraying and manipulating him.

Kathryn swallowed uneasily, suddenly feeling sick to her stomach. She told herself it was likely on account of the champagne and the crazy sex. It wasn't guilt. It certainly wasn't fear.

"Hey, are you alright?" Sebastian paused, looking back at her with concern. "You're as white as a ghost."

She shook it off and forced a smile. Then she did what she was best at. She lied.

"It's nothing. Let's go."

* * *

 _ **AN:** Alright I think there is going to be nine more chapters to this. thanks for the reviews, please keep them coming as they are a great motivator. Once again thanks sfstewart (and have no fear girl, you know Kathryn always comes out on top)_


	12. Are You Drunk?

**Reputations**

Chapter 12:

 _Are You Drunk?_

 _._

* * *

"Where's my phone?"

Not bothering to look up from the periodical he was perusing, Sebastian gestured vaguely in the direction of the bedroom window. "You threw it outside when we were—"

"Damnit!" Kathryn rushed to the window, kneeling on the Queen Anne sofa as she looked out. It was no use. it was long gone. Groaning in frustration, she slumped down in her seat. "That had the only copy of my social calendar for the month on it."

"I told you just to turn it off," he sing-songed. "There was no need to be all dramatic and throw it out the window."

"I wasn't in my right mind," she huffed.

"All the drugs?"

"All the dick."

Sebastian finally glanced up from the Harvard magazine he was flipping through and smiled wolfishly in her direction. Kathryn was smirking too, but she quickly held up her hand when he started to get off the bed, his gaze clear with intent. "Oh no, we don't have time for that," she warned. "I'm going to be late as it is."

Kathryn flounced over to the vanity with Sebastian stalking behind her, naked except for his glasses. She had stopped complaining about them a month ago. He couldn't be sure if he had finally worn her down or if she just stopped noticing. Either way it was a victory.

Running a brush through her hair she eyed his reflection warily in the mirror. "You need to go home and get dressed. You can't miss anymore school," she scolded.

Sebastian walked two fingers down her chest before slipping his hand under her white button up. He copped a feel, teasingly rubbing her nipple with the pad of his thumb until it puckered. "I think I'd rather stay here. Come on Kathryn," he coaxed, bending forward to drop a kiss on her neck. "Let's stay in."

Her eyes fluttered shut as he nuzzled her neck and for a moment he thought he had her until she abruptly removed his hand. "Uh-uh. We've been sequestered in this room for three days. It's time we join the living. Besides, mother will be home today and I've got to get a maid in here." Kathryn turned up her nose as she noted, "It's starting to smell."

Sebastian hadn't noticed. Following the events of the party, they had spent the long weekend holed up in her bedroom, fucking their brains out. As Tiffany was on yet another sojourn to some exotic locale, they had the house to themselves but they hadn't left the cozy enclave of her room once. It had been a heady, intoxicating kind of weekend and Sebastian was extremely reluctant to return to the real world.

Kathryn however had no such concerns.

"I'm supposed to head the prom committee meeting in a half an hour. No way I'll make it on time." She applied another layer of lipstick and paused when she noticed the brochure still clutched in his hand. "Looking into your future Valmont?"

He shrugged, indifferent as always. "I'm just keeping my options open."

She let out a disbelieving snort. "You've barely attended any classes all semester and have been suspended how many times? In what world do you see yourself getting into Harvard?"

Bending down once again, he kissed her neck, breathing in the light scent of her perfume. "The world in which I am brilliant, well read, and _filthy rich_." He winked at her reflection in the mirror, drawing a smile from her.

It was true he hadn't put too much thought into his future as he'd been so preoccupied with the present as of late. He had assumed he'd go to school, but being the spoiled asshole he was, he also knew he wouldn't have to jump through the same hoops as someone who lacked his resources.

"You're incorrigible," she sighed with mock disapproval, as she capped her lipstick. "And what will you be studying?"

"I don't know. Photography," he kissed one side of her neck, "literature," he kissed the other side. "Your cunt?"

Kathryn pouted mockingly. "I'm sorry to say that class is all booked up."

Sebastian drew back and cocked an eyebrow. "Oh? You have other prospects do you?"

Getting to her feet, she turned to him with that smug smirk of hers. "Several." Flicking her tongue over his lips she cooed, "Sorry. Looks like it's community college for you."

Turning back to her reflection she laughed a little at her joke. Sebastian shook his head and then abruptly hauled off and smacked her ass. Kathryn let out a shriek of surprise, falling forward into the vanity before catching herself on the edge.

Here's what Sebastian learned Kathryn liked in bed: She liked down and dirty, face first into the mattress fucking. She liked having her ass spanked red. She liked it when he held her down and bit her nipples. She liked fingers in her ass, cum on her lips and a cock down her throat. She enjoyed sex in all its extremes and Sebastian enjoyed giving it to her. His little slut.

Tossing her hair out of her face she eyed him in the mirror. "We can't."

"We can." Sebastian casually flipped her tartan skirt up exposing her pert, creamy ass. What she was wearing could barely be justified calling panties, but it was sexy as hell, all white, lace with the phony promise of innocence. Shoving the delicate fabric into the crack of her ass he mused, "There's always time for this."

He spanked her again, and the sound of his hand hitting her bare flesh echoed loudly in the otherwise silent room. Kathryn let out a curse, collapsing on her elbows. She didn't stop him. He did it again, the same cheek. "Shit," she panted, breath coming fast and hard.

Sebastian smiled and smacked the other cheek. This time she didn't suppress her moan. His fingers teased lightly against pussy, eliciting another gasp from her. She was soaked and Sebastian marveled at this. The only other person he knew who got off on this shit as much as she did was a hardcore submissive, which certainly wasn't Kathryn. He had the claw marks on his back to prove it.

Gently caressing her ass, he met her gaze in the mirror. "Well?"

Her eyes darkened with desire as she ordered, "Don't rip anything."

Sebastian smirked and went to grab her by the hips but Kathryn had other ideas. Straightening up, she spun around and launched herself at him, aggressively attacking his mouth. He kissed her back just as enthusiastically, one hand tangling in her just fixed hair while the other scooped her up and slammed her down on the vanity table, sending the contents scattering nosily to the ground.

They laughed between open mouthed kisses, pawing at one another, with eager shaky hands, searching out warm, bare skin. Kathryn reached for his cock and stroked, teasing the head with her thumb. There was no need, Sebastian was already hard. His cock had been in a perpetual state of hardness all weekend. He let her guide him between her legs, but he took over from there. As soon as cock met cunt he thrust in. Hard.

Kathryn cried out, in that familiar breathy way that he was becoming accustomed to. In fact, it was quickly becoming his favorite sound. Sebastian didn't pay attention to what noises he made, he was too wrapped up in the sensation of being engulfed in her. Her hot, molted perfection, wrapped around him like a glove, beckoning him forth.

Sebastian wanted to luxuriate in the feel of her but he knew how impatient she got. Clutching her hips, he pulled back only to slam back into her. He fucked her hard, just how she liked, his mouth fused to hers. When his glasses started to slide off he moved to remove them only to have her stop him.

"Keep them on," she husked, breath warm against his face.

Sebastian smiled and tried not to read too much into it. He quickly undid the buttons of her dress shirt, careful not to rip anything and chance her wrath, then unclasped her bra leaving her bare tits to press tight against his chest when she lunged forward for another kiss.

They fucked fast and furious with Kathryn throwing her hips back at him, giving every inch as good as she got. She tightened her muscles around his length and bit his lip. "Harder," she demanded. "Oh god…Sebastian… _harder_."

She felt so delicate under his hands, her bones small and bird like, but he wasn't fooled. He knew she wouldn't break. Kathryn liked rough, hard, bruising. Sebastian didn't consider the why of it too closely. He just complied, digging his fingers into her skin, as he slammed into her harder, eliciting gasps and moans for _more, more, more_.

Sebastian was kissing her neck when he noticed her attention drifting across the room. He smirked into her shoulder when he realized what had caught her eye. "You like watching yourself get fucked?" he panted into her ear. It was more a statement then a question.

Kathryn looked back at him, lips curved into a faint grin. "Yeah," she breathed, not at all ashamed. He loved that.

Turning her head, he forced her gaze back on the floor length mirror and they watched each other. They looked good together. Somehow right. Light and dark. Sebastian sped up his thrusts, pressed his face against hers. "You're gorgeous," he murmured into her skin, his hand slipping down to where they were joined. "Watch yourself cum."

She whimpered and cried out, bucking her hips harder. More shit fell on the floor. Kathryn chanted nonsensical words, twisted in his grip like she was trying to fight it off before giving in with a sharp cry. Her cunt clenched tight around him, her muscles spasmed and she jerked inelegantly in his arms. Her eyes widened and her face opened up in a way it didn't normally when she had her million and a half walls up. Sebastian leaned in and kissed her hard, holding her too tight and pounding into her too hard, but he knew she wouldn't mind. He came with one last final broken cry, his eyes wide open, his mouth on hers.

They remained tangled together in a sticky, sweaty mess, while they caught their breath. Sebastian wanted to pull her back into bed, maybe fall back asleep but Kathryn had other plans.

"Shit. _Shit_. I'm so fucking late," she huffed, pushing him away and scrambling to her feet. She stumbled a little and although it was twisted, Sebastian was kind of proud of that. When she caught him smirking at her she snapped, "Go get dressed weirdo. If you miss school again you definitely won't be getting into Harvard."

"So you do want me there." Sebastian flopped down into the bed, sprawling out in their sex stained sheets. He watched with amusement as Kathryn hustled into another school uniform.

"Well someone's going to need to drive me around Boston," she chirped. "Assuming of course you'll get that car."

"Oh I'll get it alright." Sebastian's phone beeped, signaling a text. He reached for it, continuing on, "I've already got…" He trailed off when he saw who the text was from. _Shit_.

"Why is Court texting you?"

He turned to find Kathryn standing over him, her hands on her hips, her brow furrowed in suspicion. Sebastian was startled enough by her immediate presence that his mind went blank for a moment before his instincts kicked in

Affecting indifference, he shrugged, casually deleting the text without really reading it as he explained, "Damned if I know. He's been hounding me for weeks to 'hang out'. I kind of just assumed that was code for gay stuff."

Kathryn rolled her eyes as she sunk down on the bed beside him. "Contrary to the rumors, Court's not interesting enough to be into gay stuff. I wonder what he's up to?"

Sebastian pretended to scroll through his phone while carefully watching her out of the corner of his eye, trying to decipher if she was indeed buying this. Apparently she was. He momentarily flirted with the idea of telling her the truth about the stupid deal he made with Court, but then he decided he liked his balls where they were, thank you very much, so instead he chose to continue him harmless little white lie.

"I'm sure he's just trying to ingratiate himself into my good graces." Tossing his phone aside Sebastian tugged her on his lap continuing, "Thanks to all your hard work, I'm now more popular than he could ever dream of being."

Her gaze narrowed at him. "Maybe you two shouldn't hang out after all. You're starting to sound just like him."

Sebastian swatted her butt. She wasn't wearing panties. _Interesting_. Massaging her bare ass, he ordered, "Take that back."

Kathryn grabbed his wrists and pushed him away. "No. Now come on get dressed."

"Then get off of me and put on some damn panties," he laughed.

She started to do just that but he tugged her back before she could get far. "On second thought…"

Hand tangled in her hair, he drew her into a kiss that she easily reciprocated. They made out, like the lazy and carefree teenagers they were (or at least he was) before Kathryn pushed back. "I need to go," she complained.

"You need to stay."

Sebastian kissed her some more before she broke away. When she once again tried to leave him he grabbed her by the hips and dragged her up his chest until she was practically sitting on his face. Kathryn huffed out a laugh. "We definitely don't have time for _that_."

He teasingly nuzzled the lips of her cunt apart drawing a low moan from her. "You sure?"

There was only a brief moment of hesitancy before she gave in. Again. "Alright fine," she sighed, hand already raking through his hair, "But make it quick."

.

* * *

.

Sebastian was completely gone.

He felt drunk. His head felt dizzy, his limbs felt loose. Everything he saw made him smile. He was in deep shit.

Because this was Kathryn. Manipulative, selfish, pathological and completely untrustworthy. Logically Sebastian realized all this and yet…

He was utterly obsessed with her. Her eyes, big, green and luminous. Her lips, full, pink and delicious. Her smile, at once calculating and blindingly open. Her fingers, her hands, her legs, her breasts, her shoulders, her cunt. _Shit her cunt_ …

As Sebastian stumbled out of the Merteuil Penthouse, Kathryn having finally kicked him out of her room on the order that he get dressed and get his ass to school, he could still taste her on his lips. He wasn't in any hurry to get rid of it. This was all very disconcerting.

Even when he fell for Annette he wasn't this far gone. He had wanted her of course, desired her, but there had been a softness to it. Maybe because he knew with Annette he had to tread carefully when it came to that stuff. With Kathryn is was darker, more coarse. His brain was constantly being bombarded with pornographic images. Even after they spent three days fucking like maniacs Sebastian still wanted more.

The thing of it was though, it wasn't just about sex. If that's all this was about there would be no cause for concern. Eventually he'd get bored and move on, but it was more than that. He liked talking with Kathryn. He liked picking that feverish brain of hers. He liked seeing those small glimpses of vulnerability that he knew she only showed him. Sebastian wasn't sure how or even when it happened, but he was totally falling for Kathryn.

So yes, he was fucked.

Not that he felt it at the moment. His unease about the situation, if you could call it that, was a totally abstract notion floating around the recesses of his mind. He knew he was playing with fire. He just couldn't bring himself to care. The high was too good.

Making his way across the hall to his own apartment, he entered, still dressed in what was left of his costume from Friday. His suit was wrinkled to hell and smelled like sex and he was missing his dress shirt, but he didn't notice. He was floating.

Snagging an orange lily out of the floral arrangement in the foyer, he twirled it between his fingers, whistling absently when Beatrice, one of their maids happened upon him. "Good morning, Mr. Valmont," she greeted him with her typical no-nonsense all business demeanor.

"Beatrice!" Sebastian exclaimed, like she was a long lost friend and not a barely acknowledged employee. "You're looking lovely as ever."

Beatrice was fifty-five, heavy set and graying at the temples. She blinked back at him in bewilderment.

Shrugging Sebastian slipped the flower behind her ear and tossed her a wink. "There, perfection."

The older woman blushed and offered up what might have been the first real smile Sebastian had ever seen from her, before scurrying back to her duties. He laughed, good naturedly, then headed back to the bedrooms. Cutting through the long parlor, Sebastian tossed his fedora up into the air and caught it, whistling as he did.

"Well if it isn't my wayward son. I was starting to think you moved out."

Edward was in the middle of breakfast, glasses poised on the end of his nose, staring at his tablet with a fork full of eggs benedict in his right hand. Turning on his heel Sebastian eyed the spread laid out on the table. For the life of him he couldn't understand why his father insisted on eating in there when they had a perfectly fancy eat in kitchen and an even fancier dining room. He supposed it was mostly on account of mornings like this where he could hope to catch him doing a walk of shame. Not because he wished to reprimand him of course, that would involve actual parenting, more likely he just wanted the gory details. The old perv.

"You noticed. I'm touched," Sebastian drawled popping a piece of melon in his mouth. Fingering his father's navy and crimson tie he remarked, "Nice. Gucci?"

"Armani. You're in a good mood this morning," he remarked absently bemused. "Flirting with Beatrice, complimenting my clothes. Are you drunk?"

Sebastian let out a short bark of laughter, "Ha!" With a wily smile he flopped onto the duvet and, twirled his hat around his finger. "Sorry to disappoint father, but I'm stone cold sober."

Removing his glasses, his father appraised him before breaking into a grin he once heard described by some pearl clutching matriarch as belonging to an utter scoundrel. "Who is she?"

Rolling his eyes, Sebastian huffed, "What makes you think it's on account of anyone?"

"Son I've known you all your life and since you were a child you fluctuate between two different personalities: brooding Heathcliff and drunk Cary Grant. Now ninety percent of the time I'm dealing with Heathcliff, which is fine, I'm use to that. But every now and then, usually when a dame is involved, out comes drunk Cary. So who is she?"

" _Dame_?"

"What? You're the one dressed like a homeless Frank Sinatra."

Sebastian picked at his suit coat and realized he had a point. Before he could offer up a reply to his question, Edward prodded, "It's Annette isn't it? I knew it. I told you it was only a matter of time. Girls are fickle at that age."

His smile crumbled at bit at the mention of his ex. It was strange. It was nearly the first time he thought about her in days. "It's not Annette."

"Oh? Someone new on the horizon."

"Not really." After a beat he revealed, "It's Kathryn."

He wasn't sure if she wanted him telling people they were…involved, but fuck it. This was his father, not some gossipy socialite. Besides, given the amount of time they'd spent together lately he doubted it would raise so much as an eyebrow.

Apparently he was wrong.

Edward's face fell at the news and his heavy brows knitted in concern. "Please tell me you're joking."

He shook his head. "Nope. We spent the entire weekend fucking our—"

"I get the point." For once the older man didn't looked amused. He rubbed his temple and shook his head at him, like he used to when Sebastian acted up at parties as an unruly child. "Son I do not think this is a good idea, actually I think it's a terrible idea."

The grave concern in his voice made Sebastian sputter out a laugh. "Since when do you care who I see?"

"I care," he replied defensively, "I do try to take an interest."

"Oh please," Sebastian huffed, "You called Annette, Andrea the first three months I dated her. You have never shown an interest in who I was seeing before. I see no reason that should change now."

"I am your father. I do have a right to voice my opinion. Now, it's not that I don't like Kathryn. She's a charming girl. Obviously very beautiful—"

"Oh, you noticed that did you?" he drawled, with a knowing look.

"No! That's not what this is about."

"Then what is this about? Is it because you did her mom fifty years ago or something?"

"This isn't about Tiffany," he exclaimed, clearly growing flustered. "Actually, in a way it is. I've known the Merteuil women a long time. They are a complicated breed." His tone becoming more firm he imparted, "They are not the sort of women you _rebound_ with."

Sebastian flinched at the implication and sat up a little straighter. "I'm not rebounding," he huffed, honestly offended. "My relationship with Kathryn has nothing to do with Annette."

"So now it's a relationship?"

"I don't know what it is, but I do know it's none of your fucking business." Growing increasingly annoyed, Sebastian pushed to his feet and started to stalk away.

"You sound like you're falling for her."

Turning back, he hesitated a moment before shrugging, "What if I am?"

Edward shook his head. "Sebastian will you just listen to me," he pleaded. There almost seemed to be an undercurrent of desperation in his tone then sent Sebastian's spider senses tingling. What wasn't the old man telling him? "I know what I'm talking about son. Trust me. This isn't a good idea."

With a humorless laugh Sebastian replied, "Thanks but I'm not taking romantic advice from a guy who's last two wives were closer to my age than to his own." It's kind of a low blow, but whatever. It was _deserved_.

Swinging back around he started to head off to him room when he remembered something. "Oh, in case you're interested, I think I've made a decision about what I'm going to do after I graduate."

His father's face was less than impressed. "Don't tell me, backpacking through Europe?" he drawled.

"There's no need to be insulting," Sebastian huffed. "In what world do you ever envision me staying at a hostel? No, I was thinking of going the traditional route. College. Think you can swing Harvard?"

Edward didn't bother to mask his surprise, his eyebrows leaping to his forehead at the news. "I think I may be able to pull some strings," he replied casually, but clearly pleased. "Chancellor Faust and I go back a long ways."

"Excellent."

Sebastian got the feeling his father wanted to discuss it further, but his exhaustion was starting to catch up to him and he was in no mood for another pointless lecture on his love life. He headed back to room, intent on a shower before crashing (Kathryn would be pissed he was skipping school, but he was also fairly confident she'd cover for him. She was good about that.). He started to strip down when his phone went off. Absently he reached for it, only half paying attention. It was a text from an unknown number. It simply said:

 _ **Click here asshole**_.

Assuming it was likely someone sending him some stupid internet video or some porn, he clicked on it, anticipating something cringe worthy.

Oh it was cringe worthy alright, just not in the way he anticipated. The video, clearly taken on someone's cell phone camera, was of him and Kathryn. Fucking in the garden. _Aggressively_.

Someone had seen them. Worse, they had evidence.

"Fuck!"

.

* * *

.

Sometimes being a parent was a pain in the ass. Even when you only half assed engaged in it like Edward admittedly did. He had never been a natural at it, never really had a knack. Hell, if he was being honest, maybe he never had an interest.

Well that that ended right now.

Watching his son saunter off smelling vaguely of sex and the girl next door, he sighed in resignation about what needed to be done. Picking up his phone he scrolled through a long list of contacts. Engaging in the romantic sabotage of a couple of teenagers was not how he hoped to spend his morning.

There was a time he had been fearful that Sebastian would inherit some of his mother's 'sensitivity' but over the past couple years he came to realize his worries were for naught as there was much more of himself in the boy then there ever was of Elizabeth. His charm, his intelligence, and his ravenous appetite for all things decadent were all handed down from him. Unfortunately, Sebastian also seemed to inherit his ability to fall for the absolute wrong woman.

No one saved Edward from his mistake, but he'd save his son from his.

After some intrepid digging, he stumbled across the number he was looking for and called, trying to remember as he waited for her to pick up, why he has her number in the first place. A question about a birthday present, he remembered. It had been a brief, stilted conversation between an uncertain teenage girl and a (likely drunk) indifferent man in the middle of a three-way. Edward cringed a little at the memory and hoped he hadn't done too much damage.

She picked up on the third ring. "Hello?"

"Good morning Annette," he greeted her with that infamous Valmont charm. "This is Edward Valmont."

There was a brief pause followed but a tentative, "Hello Mr. Valmont. Um, how can I help you?"

"I need to see you. Today if at all possible. It's about Sebastian."


	13. Face it, I'm Fucked

**Reputations**

Chapter 13:

 _Face it, I'm Fucked_

 _._

* * *

"I may have screwed up."

Not looking up from his work, Blaine carefully dropped some weed on the scale and jotted down a few notes, replying dryly, "Well that sounds ominous. I'm not going to have to dispose of a body am I?"

Kathryn fingered the bottom of her cross absently. "Not yet," she told him, only half kidding. "It's not that dramatic."

When she didn't elaborate, Blaine finally looked up at her, shooting her his typical bemused grin. "What's up princess?"

She hesitated, but she couldn't be sure why. It really wasn't _that_ big a deal. Kathryn had intended on keeping this close to the vest, but she found herself over the past day or so growing restless with the need to share. Which wasn't like her— _at all_ , at least not about this sort of thing. Blaine was an unscrupulous as they came but he was also her best sounding board and had proven to be unwaveringly loyal to her. He would tell her in if she was in trouble.

Kathryn got to her feet and paced along the windows under the guise of checking out the hot gardener when in fact she just couldn't sit still. That second bump had not been a good idea.

"I fucked Sebastian," she finally revealed, striving for casual even though she was feeling anything but.

Blaine didn't react. "Oh, that."

Her pacing stilled. "What do you mean, _oh_ _that_?"

"Well after we found you two buck ass naked in the garden, I kind of assumed you sealed the deal." Kathryn frowned and Blaine laughed. "I'm going to guess since I've barely seen you this week that it wasn't a one-time incident?"

"You could say that."

The truth was they had barely left each other's sights for nearly a week and when they weren't in school (except for one occasion when he surprised her in the girl's lavatory) they had been going at one another hard. A dull ache was starting to form between her legs from all the aggressive fucking. Not that she minded. In fact, thinking about it then made her wish she hadn't decided to spend her Saturday driving up to the Tuttle family compound in Westchester and instead spent the weekend in Valmont's bed like he suggested.

"So what the problem?" Blaine inquired, pulling her from her thoughts.

Kathryn resumed her pacing. "The problem is I can't seem to stop."

He snickered, carefully emptying a spoonful of weed into a baggie. "So he's got you completely dickmatized has he? Been there. Look, give it a few weeks. I'm sure it will pass. These things always do."

She nodded, absorbing this advice. He was right, it would pass. It always did. Only, Kathryn could never recall it ever feeling like this before.

Dropping down on the bed she was about to go in for another bump when her phone dinged, signaling a text. It was Sebastian.

 _ **Miss me yet?**_

In spite of herself she found herself smirking as she read it. Before she could give it too much thought she texted back:

 _ **I miss parts of you.**_

He replied back almost immediately.

 _ **Which parts? And be specific.**_

Kathryn started to reply when she heard Blaine snicker. Looking up at him she demanded, "What?"

"Oh nothing," he sing-songed. "I just never thought I'd see the day."

"What are you babbling about?" she muttered in the midst of composing a rather filthy text.

"You going all _high school_ over a boy."

Kathryn dropped her phone in her lap and glared across the room at him. "No need to be insulting Blaine. And I am not. It's just—"

"You like him," he finished for her, with that shit eating grin of his. "Just admit it. There's no shame in it. Besides Valmont's a much better prospect then Court Reynolds."

This really wasn't the advice she had come there to receive that afternoon. Tuttle was supposed to tell her to get over it and go fuck someone else.

"What exactly are you suggesting I do Blaine? Date him?" She let out a haughty scoff at the suggestion. "Please."

"Why not? Think of the points you'll score for taking _that_ off the market. All the little Manchester bitches will be positively seething with jealousy."

Well now that did sound enticing. Kathryn considered it briefly before shaking her head. "Forget it. Besides, there's still the matter of the bet to consider."

"Oh yes, I'd nearly forgotten." Rising up from his desk he went to retrieve a lighter off the night side table and lit up a smoke before laying across the length of the bed, his head in her lap. "I imagine it should be a snap to convince him now that you have him wrapped around your little finger." Blaine blew out a ring of smoke and added with a cheeky smile, "Amongst other things."

She scowled at the prospect of manipulating Sebastian in that way, but quickly shook it off. She needed to stop second guessing herself. It was getting her nowhere. Her ambivalence must have shown all over her face (and when the hell did she become so transparent?) because Blaine's next suggestion was, "Or you can just tell him the truth. Maybe he would be open to nailing the little moron if he knows the whole story."

Kathryn shook her head. "Yeah or more likely he'd hate me forever for manipulating him. Face it, I'm fucked. I should have just told him the truth in the beginning."

"Yeah, why didn't you again? Look my advice is make a full confession. He'll be pissed and he'll get over it, but it's better if you tell him rather than risk someone _else_ telling him."

Scowling at him she was about to launch into a tirade about how that was in no way helpful, when her phone beeped again. It was another text from Sebastian.

 _ **Come outside**_

Pushing Blaine out of the way she got to her feet and looked out the window. "Holy shit," she breathed.

Behind her Tuttle let out a low whistle. "Now that is a thing of beauty. The car isn't bad either."

Kathryn shot him a look over her shoulder before quickly making her way out of the room and out of the house. Sebastian was waiting for her in the driveway, decked out in a gorgeous gray Prada suit and shades, but that accessory was nothing compared to the one he was leaning against. A 1956 black jaguar roadster.

She had never really been one for cars. As a lifelong Manhattanite they seemed terribly impractical. Court's Ferrari for example, tacky and red and somehow cheap, never got her off. Valmont's jag on the other hand had her creaming her panties. Maybe because it was vintage. Maybe because the boy leaning against its long body was oh so pretty.

Holding out his arms like a game show host he said, "Well what do you think?"

Kathryn slowly strolled up to the automobile, her eyes taking in the shiny metal glistening in the afternoon sun, the warm tan interior a sharp contrast to the black paint job. Running her hands almost sensuously over the top she purred, "It will do."

Sebastian came up behind her and gripped her waist, his cock already half hard against her ass. "It will more than do," he drawled in her ear.

She looked up at him with a flirty smile. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to show off my new toy. And take you for a ride." Smirking at his double entendre Sebastian playfully thrust his hips into her.

Turning her head, she arched up and nipped at his lip playfully before telling him, "I want to do dirty things to you in that car."

"Ooh," he silently mouthed, then leaned in for a kiss.

Before they could come together Blaine cleared his throat, interrupting them with a knowing smirk. "Nice ride Valmont. What did this set the old man back?"

"Eighty grand. Early graduation present."

"That's pretty presumptuous of him," Kathryn quipped.

Sebastian pinched her ass in reply then moved on, listing off car stats to an interested Blaine which Kathryn couldn't give a shit about. She just saw the pretty, pretty car. Circling around it, she started to climb into the driver's seat when Sebastian called out, "Don't even think about it."

"Why not?" she pouted.

"Because the only thing you have experience driving is a golf cart." Taking her by the arm he led her around to the passenger's seat, leaning in to whisper to her, "Besides, you can't drive _and_ suck my cock at the same time."

Sliding into the passenger's seat she shot him a saucy look. "How would you know?"

His eyebrows shot up as he closed her door then started back around to the driver's seat. Tuttle came over to her and murmured just low enough for her to hear, "Tell him."

Kathryn cocked a disbelieving eyebrow. She wasn't really in a position at the moment to argue with him and he knew it. "Just do it. Before he finds out on his own. Then you really will lose him." He dropped a kiss on her cheek and stepped back. "You two kids have fun and no fucking in the driveway. This is a family neighborhood," he imparted with false gravity before breaking into a sly grin.

Watching him stroll back to the house, Blaine's advice replayed in her head. She wondered if he had a point. Perhaps she should just bite the bullet and tell him.

"You know he's the only one of your friends I like," Sebastian mused as they watched Tuttle disappear into the house.

"Me too."

He turned to her, with an expression of mock outrage and demanded, "What about me?"

Kathryn reached over and cupped his face. "You're not my friend silly. You're my _toy_."

One sharp eyebrow popped above his shades. "Is that so?"

"Uh huh."

He leaned in and gave her a slow kiss. The kind that a girl couldn't help but melt over. Even a girl as experienced as Kathryn was. She found herself twining her arms around his neck, drawing him in closer, while her tongue pushed eagerly into his mouth, clashing against his own. In the back of her head she knew making out like this in full view (even if they were only in Westchester) wasn't smart but good sex was like a bump. It could make you extremely focused and a little bit hazy all at once. Sensation was all that mattered and common sense could go fuck itself.

Kathryn slipped her hand up his thigh and cupped him through his pants. He was already half way there. She rubbed him until he was steel against her palm. Sebastian whimpered helplessly against her mouth and it made her laugh, it made her feel powerful. She had him out of his pants before he could fully protest.

"Here?" he panted, his voice tinged with excitement.

Stroking him, she shrugged. "Don't you want to christen your new toy?"

There was a dollop of pre-cum on the tip. She smeared it around the head then licked the excess off her thumb. He bit his bottom lip and Kathryn didn't wait for any sort of permission before she ducked down.

Sebastian, breathing loudly through his nose, relaxed back against the seat. "You know, Blaine's probably watching."

"Good. Maybe he'll learn something."

She sucked his rampant prick almost to the root. Kathryn didn't believe in the tentative blowjob. If you're going to do it, commit. He was hot against her lips, salty to the probably shouldn't have turned her on as much as it did, but it couldn't be helped. She shifted in her seat trying to get comfortable, but really just trying to relieve the ache that was building between her legs.

The sounds he was making as she sucked him off really weren't helping her cause. He was all desperate and helpless and it just made her want to straddle him and take care of business right then. Kathryn loved the power that came with blow jobs. She liked knowing she held his pleasure in her hand or rather her mouth.

Despite his reputation, Sebastian was rather a considerate lover when it came to oral. Although he liked to threaten it, he never shoved himself down her throat, never took too long to cum. He never fell asleep during. Oh yeah, that had happened to her once. It was Court of course. During fourth of July weekend last year the son of a bitch actually had the never to pass out drunk _while she was blowing him_. In a car. Asshole.

The memory caused a momentary flare of anger and she had to stop herself from biting down on his length. But then she felt his hands in her hair, playfully tugging and caressing and she remembered herself. Sebastian was many things but he wasn't that.

"Shit," he cursed softly under his breath, while she sucked and licked his balls.

Kathryn liked to watch him when she went down on him, liked to see the way his jaw clenched and his face scrunched up in pleasure but the angle didn't really allow it. She had to contend with the memory instead.

In no time Sebastian was shifting beneath her, tentatively lifting his hips and she knew what he was after. She considered holding him down and refusing. Kathryn done it before, but she liked it, that brief loss of control so instead she pulled off his desperate cock, and looked up at him. His sunglasses were now resting on top of his head and his gaze was barely focused. "Do it," she ordered before shoving him back in her hungry mouth.

He emitted a small groan from the back of his throat then gripped her by the hair holding her still. Sebastian's hips lurched upwards as he gently fucked her face. It wasn't particularly comfortable. Her nose was in his pubes and his heavy balls were at her cheeks, but fuck if it didn't get her off. As she swallowed around his pistoning length she wondered if there was actual room to fuck in this tiny ass car.

Sebastian came not long after, both hands fisted in her hair, his hips surging restlessly against her face until his hot seed is shooting down her throat. It's bitter on the tongue but she took it like a champ. Pulling off him, she barely had a second to catch her breath before he launched himself against her, mouth hot and desperate against her own. This was something Court would have never done, kissed her after she went down on him. Sebastian on the other hand doesn't think twice about it. He sucked her cum flavored tongue into his mouth until she was whimpering against him in need.

Somehow she ended up straddling his lap, his cock still out and semi hard against his stomach. The car was indeed small and she was essentially trapped in the small space between his torso and the steering wheel, but it was kind of nice. Cozy.

They made out languidly for a little while, her hands in his hair, his resting on her ass urging her even closer. He kissed down her neck, over her collar bone. Kathryn sighed. "So is the car officially christened?"

"No," he murmured against her skin, "Not until I have you bent over the hood."

She laughed lightly. "Good luck with that." Her gaze traveled down the back length of the car taking it it's shiny excess. "I can't believe your father came through with the car. I thought for sure he'd hold it over your head until you had the diploma in hand."

"So did I." Pulling away briefly he met her gaze and admitted, "Actually it was a bribe."

"To what, make sure you graduate?"

She didn't imagine his brief wince. "Not exactly." Sebastian resumed kissing her neck then answered casually, "To stay away from you."

Kathryn pushed him back abruptly. " _Excuse me_?"

He sighed a little annoyed. "He wants me to stop seeing you or at least, how did he put it? Oh yeah, _stay out of Merteuil's panties_."

"That's bullshit," Kathryn exclaimed, comically appalled. "Parents LOVE me."

Which was totally true. The Reynolds were practically making up wedding invitations a week into her dating their son. She was charming and sweet and everybody loved her goddammit!

Her irritation at this news wasn't helped any by Sebastian's obvious amusement. "I'm sure they do," he responded condescendingly.

"What's his problem?" Because _as if_ Edward dirty old man Valmont had any right to pass judgement on anyone, let alone her.

"Hell if I know." His expression became calculating as he mused, "He tried to feed me some bullshit excuse about Merteuil women being bitches or some such nonsense, which, duh." Kathryn nodded in agreement as he went on, "But I'm guessing there's more to it than that. I'm working on a few theories."

She was about to inquire as to what they were but there was something else she was more curious about. "So you agreed to this?"

"Oh yes," he nodded. "Until he placed the keys in my hand and I promptly told him to go get fucked. No one's telling me which panties I can and cannot enter."

Grasping her by the back of the neck he drew her back into a kiss. Her head was swarming with a million thoughts and feelings, like she just did a line of cocaine, but the kiss somehow made her forget everything except her hormones.

Breaking away she drank in his glassy eyes and puffy mouth and they made her squirm. Jesus Christ, it was like she was in a perpetual state of horniness ever since this thing with Valmont began.

"So you told daddy we're fucking huh?"

He shook his head at her a smile tugging at the ends of his lips. "Stop saying daddy like that." Sebastian leaned forward and kissed her cleavage. "You know it does things to me."

Indeed, he was already starting to thicken against her. Kathryn licked her lips and pouted. "What's wrong daddy, have I been bad?" Rocking against him, she leaned in close and whispered, "You want to punish me?"

Sebastian let out a groan that turned into a laugh, his hands squeezing her ass. "My father was right to warn me away. You are evil."

Kathryn sucked on his bottom lip. "You like it."

He nodded. "I do. Too much." They shared a brief meaningful look that made Kathryn draw back just a little. She couldn't be sure why. Well, maybe she could butSebastian didn't seem to notice. "Alright Merteuil, either get on me or get off me. This is starting to get uncomfortable."

Her knees were starting her ache and her back was cramped so fucking was out. She slid back into the passenger seat, fixed her dress and checked her make up while he started up the car. "Where are we going?"

Slipping his sunglasses back on he shot her a wicked grin. "Somewhere private, with a big bed I can lay you out on and give you a proper punishment."

"Okay. Daddy."

He shot her a rueful grin and gunned the engine harder, taking off like a shot down the street. Reaching for her hand he placed in on his groin. "That's my girl," he sighed, gripping the gear shift as she wrapped her hand around him. "You play with your stick and I'll play with mine."

.

* * *

"Why is your freak show ex staring at us?"

Sebastian looked up from his Vonnegut and stared across the courtyard. Annette was sitting with her small group of friends, including the ever present Trevor. When he caught her staring she quickly looked away, a faint blush covering her cheeks. Sebastian cocked an eyebrow then returned to his reading. "What of it?"

"It's creepy," Kathryn snarked haughtily. "It's like she's studying you."

Smirking into his book he asked, "Jealous?"

"Suck my clit, Valmont"

Looking up at her he laughed. You would think after a lifetime together he would know better than to laugh at her, but really it couldn't be helped. "Maybe later sweetheart. I'm in the middle of something at the moment."

Eyes narrowing, she greeted his taunt with a swift kick to the shin under the table. Cursing under his breath, Sebastian winced in pain and shifted away from her. Kathryn smiled back sweetly. "Oops."

Had they been alone right then he would have tackled her to the ground, kissed that smug look right off her face, but they were currently about as far from alone as one could hope to get. It was lunchtime at Manchester and since the weather was warm virtually everyone in their small, incestuous school was gathered in the courtyard, scattered among a spattering of tables and benches and the northeast stairwell.

Kathryn had abandoned her usual crowd of minions and flunkies she called her friends, choosing instead to join him at his table, a move that was flying in the face of the usual protocol. They ate lunch together sometimes but never alone. Sebastian wasn't naive enough to believe this hadn't gone unnoticed by their peers and if he was aware of it then Kathryn certainly was as well. Their behavior at the party had made them a hot topic of gossip all week. Of course nobody came right out and asked him if they were fucking. None of the Manchester sheep had the balls. Kathryn was beyond reproach at that school and no one would dare risk offending her.

It was funny. Kathryn's social superiority and moral hypocrisy used to annoy him, now he just found it amusing.

Shutting his book Sebastian turned towards her. "Why do you care so much about Annette?"

The question of course was meant to bait her but Kathryn didn't fall for it. Tapping her pen against her notebook she countered, "The question is, why don't you? She's barely taken her eyes off you since we sat down. You're not curious why?"

"Not really, no." He's only sort of lying. He was curious but not for the reasons she suspected. Annette was playing games, which she didn't do. Something was going on with her. However, it was no longer his concern.

Scooting closer, with his back against the table so he could face her, Sebastian suggested, "Since you have such a keen interest in her, perhaps we should invite her for a three way."

Kathryn looked back at him unamused and he grinned smugly, waiting for her undoubtable pissy retort. Instead she shocked him by leaning forward and kissing him. It certainly wasn't the intense, aggressive sort of kiss he was used to from her, but it was kind of heart stopping in its own right. Not to mention very, _very_ public.

When she pulled back her expression was as inscrutable as ever. Sebastian licked his lips. "What was that for?"

"Because I could," she replied flippantly with a small smile before rising to her feet. "See you later."

With that she sashayed back into the school leaving him to stare wonderstruck at her retreating backside, the taste of her cheery lip-gloss still lingering on his lips. Well, there would be little question as to the status of their relationship at Manchester now. The real question was, why did she do it? Kathryn's reputation didn't lend itself to casual public hookups. If she was caught making out with someone, it _meant_ something.

Pushing to his feet he glanced around the quad and he didn't imagine the curious eyeballs on him. It would be all around campus before next period no doubt. Sebastian wasn't sure how he felt about any of this. It wasn't that he would necessarily object to publicly dating Kathryn, but he couldn't help but feel he was being used in some way. He was getting the distinct impression there was another agenda at play here. _What are you up to Merteuil?_

Putting the whole thing out of his mind Sebastian headed to the library. He had a free period so he decided to spend it perusing the stacks. Normally he likely would have had some nice, easy piece of ass join him but that clearly wasn't an option at the moment. Not that he was all that interested anyway. Kathryn kept him more than satisfied in that regard.

Sebastian was checking out historical biographies when he felt a pair of eyes on him. Turning slowly, he found Annette at the end of the aisle watching him. Shutting the book in his hand he approached her. "Is there a reason you're stalking me in the library?" he asked with a teasing smirk so she'd know he was kidding. "Should I be concerned?"

Annette answered with her own small smile. "I don't know. Do you feel threatened?"

"What's going on Ann?"

She straightened out, shifting the books in her arms. "I just wanted to see how you were doing? We haven't talked since—"

"You crushed me in front of everyone," he finished for her.

Annette winced. "I didn't mean— "

"It's okay," he assured her with an easy shrug. "It's fine. I'm fine. No permanent damage done."

"I'm not so sure about that." She paused then admitted, "I saw you and Kathryn in the courtyard."

"Apparently everyone did," he replied dryly. Was that all it was, Kathryn trying to stake her claim in front of Annette. Could she really be jealous and why did that idea appeal to him so much?

"You like her." It's a statement but Sebastian nodded anyway. "More than like?"

He let out a long sigh, looking away from her. Annette's face crumbled a little at his non-answer. For a moment he felt a twinge of guilt until he remembered he had nothing to feel bad about. "Annette, this really isn't any of your business anymore."

Turning away he started to peruse the racks, his long fingers trailing over the spines while Annette followed behind him. "We're still friends, aren't we?"

The hopeful hitch in her voice confused him. Sebastian cast a look over his shoulder at her. "I don't think it's a good idea. Besides, we both know I'm not very good at friendship."

He started to turn the corner when she pulled him back by his elbow. Annette's eyes were wide in her heart shaped face. "Sebastian, _please_."

He wasn't sure what she wanted from him or what she was trying to tell him, but Sebastian was growing tired by the whole thing. Removing her hand gently he pressed, "Ann what's going on with you? Inviting me to dinner, leading me on only to tell me you just want to be friends. You're playing games and we both know that's not you."

"I know," she acknowledged softly, "And there's a reason for it. I swear. It's just…I can't tell you now."

"Why not?"

She hesitated. "It's complicated"

Sebastian rolled his eyes at the non-answer. "Right. Look, I have to go."

He started to walk off when she called out, "Sebastian you can't trust Kathryn."

Slowly he turned back to her, a tightness forming in his shoulders and sighed. "Annette— "

"No, listen to me," she told him with a new urgency. "I know you think you know her and what she's capable of, but trust me, you don't know the half of it."

It's mean but Sebastian sort of wants to laugh at how earnest she sounds, how terribly naive. "Well that's where you're wrong Ann. I do know what she's capable of. I know because I'm capable of it too."

She shook her head. "No you're not."

" _Yes_ I am," he assured her. "Like it or not Kathryn and I are two of a kind. It took me a long time to acknowledge it, in fact I think I used to run from the idea but there's no sense fighting the inevitable."

Annette sagged back against the stacks, defeated. "You don't know what you're saying."

"Trust me I do. So whatever Kathryn's done, it doesn't matter. It doesn't change anything."

"You're going to regret this Sebastian."

He shrugged. "Maybe, but it's not your concern anymore Annette."

She looked like she wanted to argue further but he left, effectively ending the conversation. As far as Sebastian was concerned, there was nothing else to say.

.

* * *

"Valmont, wait up."

Sebastian rolled his eyes at his shit luck. He had been in the middle of European History when he decided to sneak out for a smoke. Of course he was rewarded for his momentary spot of delinquency by running into the last fucking person he wished to see.

Reluctantly he turned around with a less than enthusiastic greeting. "Hey Reynolds."

The taller boy, swaggered up to him with that shit eating grin of his that made him want to take a swing at him. Seriously, how had Kathryn put up with him for nearly a year?

"You're a hard man to get a hold of."

"What can I say? I've been in demand," he drawled with a bored scowl. "I have to take a piss. What do you want?"

"I just wanted to make sure our deal is still on."

Sebastian let his expression go flat and he shrugged, playing dumb. "What deal?"

Court's phony, good natured appearance vanished in a flash, replaced by quiet sneering fury. "So that's how it is huh?"

"That's how it is," he replied with a knowing smirk before swinging back around and heading down the hall. He didn't get far.

"So Merteuil finally lets you have a crack at her cunt and suddenly you're back to being her bitch boy?"

Sebastian paused and called back, "Better _her_ bitch boy then you're partner. See you around Reynolds."

It wasn't as if he actually had any intentions of touching the Caldwell girl but getting in bed with Reynolds (even figuratively) was just asking for trouble he didn't need. Thinking the matter was handled he once again started to depart only to stop at the sound of a familiar refrain. Kathryn moaning.

" _Oh god…Sebastian right there…fuck…"_

Shit.

He whipped back around to find Reynolds smirking at he held up his phone replaying the same video he had been sent a week ago. "You know I'll say this about the girl. She may be a royal bitch, but she certainly knows her way around a cock. God, listen to her just moan for it."

Without thinking Sebastian lunged for him, slamming Court into a locker. "Erase it," he ordered through clenched teeth.

"Yeah right," Reynolds huffed, before pushing him off. "This is what we call insurance Valmont. See, I knew after Kathryn kissed you at that party you'd back out of our deal. So I followed you and boy did it pay off."

Sebastian shook his head at him. "She'll fucking end you if she finds out you taped us," he warned.

Court shrugged unfazed. "Maybe, but I'm sure it will be nothing compared to what she'll do to YOU for letting it happen in the first place."

As much as it pained him to admit it, Sebastian knew he had a point. Kathryn wouldn't care that Court did the filming she'd find a way to blame him for it happening. It was why he never told her about the video in the first place.

Slipping his phone back into his pocket, Court strolled back to him. "So it looks like our deal stands, hmm? Stay away from Cecile or I'll broadcast this for the world to see and Kathryn will never go near you again."

"Fine," Sebastian spat. Reynolds offered his hand and very reluctantly he shook it.

"See you around, partner," he called with a nasty laugh before strolling back down the hall.

Cursing under his breath, Sebastian turned around only to come face to face with a very pissed off looking Kathryn. Arms folded across her chest she seemed to appear from out of nowhere.

"Start talking," she demanded.


	14. The Most Effective Weapon in her Arsenal

**Reputations**

Chapter 14:

 _The Most Effective Weapon in her Arsenal_

 _._

* * *

.

"Kathryn, are you a virgin?"

It was lucky she was straddling a 1500lb animal at that moment, because if she hadn't been Kathryn very likely would have stumbled at the audaciousness of the question. Her reputation being what it was, she was used to a certain level of respect from her peers. No one was ill mannered enough to broach such a personal topic with her. _Ever_. Leave it to Cecile Caldwell to be the first.

Grasping the reigns, Kathryn drew her horse to a stop, waiting for her companion to do the same before leveling a reprimanding look at her. "Cecile, it's not polite to inquire about such private matters," she gently admonished.

The young girl at least had the grace to appear embarrassed. Blushing, she looked down at her hands fidgeting nervously against her saddle. "I-I'm sorry," she stammered inelegantly before exclaiming in a rush, "But, um, I mean, are you?"

Kathryn rolled her eyes and clicked her tongue causing the horse to resume walking. Cecile followed along beside her, her big brown eyes, wide and inquisitive in her heart shaped face as she shot Kathryn furtive glances while they rode in silence. Finally, when Kathryn thought the other girl had stewed enough in her anxiousness and uncertainty, she answered, "No Cecile, I'm not."

This was not exactly a secret. She had spent years cultivating her reputation to reflect a certain kind of girl. One who was kind and generous, but also, and this was important, _worldly_. It wasn't enough just to be articulate and charming. She also had to reflect an air of wisdom, that came from long held experience. People trusted that sort of girl and thus they wouldn't think twice about spilling their secrets to her.

Much like the little dingbat beside her was doing.

"Really?" Cecile asked dumbly. "Um, who did you, I mean—"

"His name was Bryce Crawford," Kathryn explained before she could stumble through her question. "I was seventeen. He was older, more experienced. I dated him before Court." She paused for effect before adding in a prim tone, "It was very nice."

This was a lie of course. She had been thirteen. It had been with Charles Hanover, an old friend of her mothers who she let seduce her out of curiosity and boredom one summer. The first time had been uncomfortable, the second a revelation.

As Cecile silently mulled this information over, her nonexistent poker face giving every one of her stupid thoughts away, Kathryn prodded, "If you don't mind me asking, why are you so curious?"

Cecile worried her lip between her teeth, an anxious look clouded her eyes as she admitted in a sudden rush, "Um, it's Court. I know he used to be your boyfriend and it might be kind of weird…but you're the only person I can talk about this with…and…well…"

"What is it Cecile?" Kathryn asked impatiently.

The younger girl hesitated a moment before angling her horse closer and whispering, "Lately he's been, pushing, you know for… _sex_."

"That's not exactly surprising" she remarked dryly. "He is a teenage boy after all."

"I know, it's just, well my mother says I have to wait. She says good girls don't do that before marriage. She says—"

"Has it occurred to you Cecile," Kathryn cut her off, "That your mother might have her own motives for keeping you celibate?"

"What do you mean?"

"She wants to secure an advantageous marriage for you. Most likely with Court."

"But I'm only fifteen!"

Kathryn laughed lightly. "Relax, I doubt she plans on marrying you off next semester. She's only thinking of the future. Your mother is from a different generation. She probably thinks keeping you innocent will hold a man's attention, but the truth is in this day and age it won't." Thinking back on Court's cruel world about her being 'broken in' she added, "Guys expect a girl to have a certain level of experience."

"Really?" This news of course only appeared to make the other girl more anxious. "But I-I don't know how—"

"Don't worry Cecile, I'll help you."

The anxiety on her face immediately vanished, replaced by giddy gratitude. "You will?!" Squealing the excited girl stilled her horse then threw her arms around Kathryn, nearly knocking them both to the ground. Kathryn quickly steadied herself, rolling her eyes as she awkwardly patted the nit wit's arm. "Thank you Kathryn."

"Of course what are friends for?" she replied through clenched teeth as she peeled the exuberant girl off of her.

"Best friends!"

Kathryn only smiled serenely at the proclamation before tugging on the reigns of the horse and trotting out of the woods bordering the Rosemond property and into the welcoming early May sunshine. When the large, looming estate came into view she couldn't repress a small smile. There was something about this place that called to mind so many memories. Both good and bad.

But it wasn't sentiment that brought her all the way out there today. Her intentions were more practical as Kathryn needed to kill two birds with one stone. Seeing as Helen Rosemond was so important to Manchester, and the UES as a whole, she was by association important to Kathryn. So once a semester she took a pilgrimage up to Long Island to visit the old bat, this time she invited Cecile along. Kathryn needed to get the little idiot away from the prying ears of Court and her insufferably mother long enough to further her plan.

As Kathryn approached the house, Cecile finally caught up with her. "So how are you going to help me, you know, get more experience?"

Kathryn smirked inwardly at the excitement in her voice. The poor girl was just dying for it, which really just showed how useless that ex of hers was. If he was as talented as he believed himself to be, he would have popped that cherry months ago. "Well if you really want to please Court, and by extension your mother, you need to get all the experience you can."

Cecile pulled a face. "Wouldn't that make me a slut?"

"Of course not. Court has slept with many girls; would you call him a slut?" This of course stumped her so Kathryn continued, "However it's important that you keep this quiet Cecile. A woman's affairs are private and if they become public knowledge they can be used against her, do you understand?"

She nodded, still looking confused. "So when do I get to have sex?"

Kathryn laughed at her eagerness. "Down girl. First, we need to find you the perfect tutor."

Cecile's face lit up. "How about Ronald?!"

"No," she replied quickly, before having a sudden change of heart. "Well, not yet anyway. You like Ronald right?" When she nodded in the affirmative Kathryn continued, "You want to make him happy so why don't you wait until you have a little more practice under your belt before going to him. He'll appreciate you more afterwards."

She had originally intended to keep her away from the music teacher, but what the hell? It would be an added bonus to see Cecile dump Court for someone else and who was she to stand in the way of that humiliation? So long as Sebastian got a crack at her first.

Cecile seemed to mull this over a moment before nodding. "Okay, but then who will I…?"

Kathryn pretended to think about it. "Let's see we need someone experienced, someone discreet…I know. How about Sebastian?"

The other girl's eyes bulged at the suggestion. "S-Sebastian? But he's you're…I mean—"

"He's my lover," she interjected, while cringing inwardly at that word. As much as it pained her to admit it though, she couldn't think of a more appropriate term. Fuck buddy would scare Cecile off and boyfriend was too hearts and flowers. "Most women have several lovers. Of course some are more prominent then others."

"How many lovers do you have Kathryn?"

"I'd like to know the answer to that myself," Sebastian called out, surprising them as he rode up alongside them in a golf cart.

Kathryn had heard the golf cart approaching them from behind but she had assumed it was just the stable hand coming to collect the horses. She was wrong.

Wearing charcoal slacks and a tight fitting black polo and shades, he looked annoyingly attractive. However, his smug smirk was a helpful reminder that she was currently angry with him. Or at least pretending to be.

Dropping her act for a moment she demanded, "What are you doing here?"

"Well it is _my_ family estate," he replied airily, one hand on the wheel the other stretched out against the top of the passenger seat. "And it's such a lovely day, why waste it in the city?"

Kathryn was about to rebuke that explanation, but Sebastian had already moved on, looking past her to the girl riding alongside her. "Good afternoon Cecile. Don't you look fetching."

She blushed and looked away, a smile peeking out around the corners of her mouth. "Hi Sebastian," she mumbled in greeting.

Pulling back on the reigns, Kathryn brought her horse to a stop, her eyes fixed on Sebastian as she tried to decipher what he was up to. He stopped the gulf cart. Snapping off his sunglasses, his expression strangely serious. "We need to talk."

She had been giving him the cold shoulder for nearly a week after overhearing him with Court. It wasn't as if she was honestly angry with him. Even she wasn't that much of a hypocrite. However, she realized she could exploit the opportunity for her own gain, use it to get Sebastian on board with her plan for Cecile. Assuming of course he still wanted her. Judging by the way he was looking at her it wouldn't be a problem.

Smiling sweetly, she lightly chastised him, "Don't be rude Sebastian, I have a guest. Whatever you wish to discuss can wait."

He smiled back blandly at her. "Of course." Getting out of the gulf cart he came around beside her and petted her horse. "So what was it you girls were gossiping about before I came along? Something about lovers?"

"Yes, Cecile is thinking about expanding her horizons," Kathryn explained, smiling assuredly at her victim.

"Is that so?"

Cecile squirmed uncomfortably in her saddle under their attention, her cheeks bright red. "Um, yes, I guess so."

Running her hand through Sebastian's hair Kathryn purred, "I told her you'd lend her some of your expertise."

He kissed her wrist, his gaze hot and hard on hers. "I'm at your service."

The way he looked at her sent that familiar shiver of anticipation shooting up her spine. _God, it had been days…_

"Miss Caldwell?"

The three of them turned as one of the servants approached them. "Yes?"

"Your mother called while you were out miss. She said it was imperative you call her right away."

Cecile rolled her eyes. "She's probably upset I blew off Court to come here," she sighed. "I better go call her back."

The stable hand appeared to help her off her horse. Kathryn dismounted as well. Sebastian lent a hand, of course using the opportunity to grope her ass as he did so. She shot him a look over her shoulder, but he just grinned back mischievously.

Removing her riding helmet Cecile turned back to them. "So you guys are going to come next weekend, right?"

"Of course, wouldn't miss it," Kathryn told her with a fixed smile.

Slinging an arm around her shoulder Sebastian pipped up, "Where are we going?"

"Cecile has invited us to join her and Court at her house in the Hamptons next weekend."

"I see. Well, sounds like fun."

The younger girl nodded in ascent. "I better go call my mom back. I'll see you later Kathryn. Bye Sebastian."

As they watched her scramble up the staircase to the main house, Kathryn shrugged out of his hold and turned away. Sebastian let out a dramatic sigh. "Oh come on Kathryn, I thought you were done with this freezing me out shit."

"Then you're even more naïve then she is," she said over her shoulder

"I told you, I only made that deal with Court because I was pissed at you."

"And you thought nothing of double crossing me?"

"You're being dramatic." He rolled his eyes. "It's not like I actually _did_ anything."

"Exactly. I ask you for the simplest favor—"

"It's not so simple and you know it. Jesus, why are you so hung up on making this happen?"

Whipping back around she hissed, "You know why. Court _humiliated_ me. I invested precious time and energy into that asshole. I degraded myself only to be cast me aside, used and abandoned like last season's Gucci loafers. And why? So he can get into some fifteen-year old's panties. I think I'm more than a little entitled to my revenge." Turning away from him she tossed over her shoulder as she petted her horse, "If you don't want to help me I'm sure someone else does."

Kathryn waited for him to acquiesce to her demands only as always, he saw right through her. "You're trying to guilt me into going along with this."

She smiled in spite of herself. It was annoying that he could read her so well but on the other hand she had to admit she liked it. "Is it working?"

"Maybe"

Running her hand along the horse's powerful body she admired the elegant animal. "I love this horse. Do you know I learned to ride on Sugar?" she mused before adding pointedly, "He's the only creature I've ever fully trusted."

Leaning over the other side of the horse Sebastian smirked.. "Short of you going full Catherine the Great with old Sugar here, I don't really care about your super special relationship."

"You really are into some kinky shit aren't you?" she sneered, amusement buried under her haughty annoyance.

"Care to find out?"

"Maybe"

When she started to walk away he pulled her back to him, wrapping his arms around her smaller frame. "I get it. You don't trust me."

"You haven't really given me a reason to," she countered. "Were you ever going to tell me about that video?"

"Probably not," he admitted, without missing a beat. "You'd only use it as an excuse to push me away."

"Stop psycho analyzing me Valmont," she huffed, struggling against him, with no real fight. "It's annoying."

"It's the truth and you know it."

Kathryn was self-aware enough to acknowledged he probably had a point but she wasn't about to admit to anything with him. Luckily Sebastian didn't force the issue. "Are you serious about us going away for the weekend with the fuckwit twins?"

"Most certainly"

He let out a long sigh before starring off for a moment in contemplation. "And if I agree to your insane plan? Will you be making it worth my wild?"

A slow, wicked smile crept across her face when he finally gave in. "Oh I think you can count on it," she purred, while her hands twined around his neck, drawing him closer.

Sebastian leaned close, hands flexing against her hips as he went in for a kiss. Their lips barely brushed when they heard someone clear their throat behind them. They both turned, startled to find Helen Rosemond standing in her riding gear, shielding her eyes from the sun. Her smile was almost unbearably pleased. "Well isn't this a nice surprise."

Out of the corner of her eye, Kathryn spotted the faint trace of annoyance around Valmont's pout but it vanished in the blink of an eye, replaced by a phony beaming grin. "Aunt Helen! It's so good to see you," Sebastian exclaimed as he rushed out of her arms and into his aunts. He hugged the older woman tightly, cooing "I missed you so much!"

When they were children, Edward had always stressed to his son the importance of keeping in his aunt's good graces as she was essentially the gatekeeper to the family after Sebastian's grandfather died. Indeed, if it hadn't been for her who knows what would have become of the Valmont name. Money could only get you so far, even the Valmont billions.

Sebastian was being so obnoxiously insincere Kathryn had to physically stifle a laugh. I mean really. Sebastian's had many tools in his arsenal to charm and manipulate girls, but apparently subtlety wasn't one of them.

"I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Oh something tells me you haven't been looking that hard," she teased, winking at Kathryn over his shoulder. Stepping away from her zealous nephew, she embraced Kathryn even though they had visited earlier. "I always suspected you two would end up together," she whispered in her ear.

Kathryn's back stiffened at the revelation, her smile becoming tighter. She suddenly felt uncomfortable, but she couldn't be sure why. Maybe because she hadn't yet been able to reconcile what she and Sebastian _were_ outside of her and Sebastian. Everyone seemed to have all these expectations, expectations that she wasn't sure jelled with reality.

"I remember all those summers you two spent here. Chasing each other around the grounds, causing all sorts of havoc. I told Jeffrey, mark my words, one day those two will fall in love."

By that point Kathryn was smiling so tightly her mouth was beginning to hurt. Her apprehension must have started to show because Sebastian, looking as unaffected as ever, sidled up to her, tossing an arm around her shoulder. "You're very wise Aunt Helen," he remarked, dropping an affectionate kiss on Kathryn's head, while giving her a side long look.

"Well, I want to hear all about it," she exclaimed brightly.

They exchanged a look, both opening their mouth's to tell her some sort of bastardized version of the truth (or in Kathryn's case an out and out lie). Luckily they were saved momentarily when yet another servant arrived in need of his aunt's attention. "If you two excuse me, this will only take a moment," she told them before turning away to discuss something in confidence with the butler.

"You might want to unclench," Sebastian instructed her through a smile. "I thought you were having a stroke."

Kathryn sneered at the implication, gearing up with her own cutting retort when she considered a different method. "Actually, I was in the midst of considering something."

"Oh?"

Leaning in close she whispered in his ear, "I was thinking of letting you have my ass." Pulling back, she enjoyed the stupefied look that covered his face., "Assuming of course you're interested."

"Yes," Sebastian replied automatically and then after a beat, as her words sunk in his mouth curved in a knowing smirk. "Yeah, most definitely." He was clearly picturing it now.

"Pervert."

"You're the one offering it up"

Aunt Helen returned, her expression expectant and excited. "Sorry about that. I'm in the middle of planning the end of the year brunch and it's one minor crisis after another." Clasping her hands together she asked, "So tell me, how did this all happen?"

Kathryn opened her mouth to speak only to be cut off by Sebastian. "It's a fascinating story aunt Helen, but unfortunately it's going to have to wait."

Her smile crumbled in disappointment. "Oh?"

Slipping his hand in hers Sebastian was already leading Kathryn away, explaining over his shoulder as they passed the older woman, "Yes, something suddenly came up."

.

* * *

.

Ten minutes later they were half naked, rolling around in the same bed they used to take afternoon naps in as children. Kathryn was kind of tempted to point this out to him, or at least she would have been had she not been so distracted. He was just so very good with his mouth.

Sebastian was currently on top of her, his strong hands kneeing her tits while his mouth suckled her tender nipples. Kathryn withered restlessly under his attentions, reaching and grasping the bedpost, her manicured nails digging into the wood. "You missed this," he rasped from between her breasts, shooting her a cocky grin. "Admit it."

"Get over yourself Valmont," she breathed, her voice sounding needy even to her own ears. "It's been barely a week."

But yes she did miss this. She missed his hands and his talented mouth and his endless ingenuity. Sebastian was so above and beyond his peers when it came to sex that Kathryn was genuinely concerned she'd never be able to find anyone to match him.

As he sat back on his hunches, to remove her riding boots, she admired the way the mid-afternoon sun creeping in through the heavy half closed draperies hit his bare chest and his face made him appear nearly angelic. The look in his eyes however was anything but.

"You look so hot in your little riding outfit," he teased. "It's almost a shame to take it off."

Kathryn looked up at him through her eyelashes. "Oh, does it remind you of your aunt?"

Sebastian grimaced at the implication then abruptly flipped her on her stomach. She shrieked in surprise as he yanked off her tight riding pants and underwear with one violent yank then slapped her ass. "I guess so," she giggled into her pillow.

Slipping a hand between her legs, he dipped his fingers into her teasingly, before sliding further to say hello to her clit. Kathryn moaned and pushing back against him, seeking more friction. When his thumb brushed her puckered back hole her breath hitched. "Are you really going to let me have this?"

She looked over her shoulder at him. Sebastian's face was intense, like he feared she was playing with him. "I suppose," she sighed, her tone arch. "Although you haven't done a thing to earn it."

"Consider it a down payment." His finger penetrated her and she licked her lips at the sharp burn. "How many guys have had you here?"

"Ballpark?" she teased.

She knew what he wanted to hear. That he was one of the few, the proud. That it was special, but the truth of it was Kathryn liked anal sex and she wouldn't apologize for that. Especially to him. The only reason she hadn't allowed him this particular privilege yet was she was holding off until she needed it as it was one of the more effective weapons in her arsenal. Not that she hadn't been tempted. She was well versed in Valmont's skill set. She knew he'd make it good.

For a brief fearful moment when he didn't say anything, she thought she might have put him off, by telling him that he wasn't the first, but then she felt him behind her. Even through his pants she could feel him hot and hard as he pressed into her back, his mouth nipping at her neck playfully. "It doesn't matter," he laughed against her ear. "You're mine now."

Something in her fluttered a little at that statement, but before she could consider it too closely, he distracted her again. This time trailing kissing down her spine. His hands ghosted over her sides as he made his way down her body. Sebastian spread her open and rimmed her hard, using his tongue and his mouth and oh god his teeth. Kathryn found herself clutching the burgundy and gold silk sheets in her shaky fist as he made her pant and tremble. Heat gathered in her belly, her body went tight. She could feel herself peaking. Reaching blindly behind her, Kathryn grasped a handful of his short hair and tugged as she pushed back against his mouth. " _There_ ," she ordered, her voice broken and desperate. "Right there."

He had his tongue in her ass and two finger in her clenching pussy when she finally came, moaning loudly into the pillow. Sebastian pulled back and slapped her ass, the sound reverberating loudly in the room. Kathryn whimpered then looked over her shoulder. His cheeks were pink and his expression was smug as he tugged off his pants. "How many of your fuck boys did that for you?"

"Not nearly enough," she rasped. It was sadly true. None of them ever took the time to prepare her so thoroughly. _Fuckers_.

"Come here," he ordered, his voice a low sexy command. He had his hand around his cock and he stroked himself while his gaze raked over her.

Kathryn's limbs felt like jello but she found herself anxious for him. She crawled across the bed, and when she was within arm's reach Sebastian grabbed her, kissing her fiercely.

He maneuvered her to the end of the bed, on her knees, her hands gripping the mahogany footboard. Sebastian took her from behind, one hand on her shoulder, the other on her ass when he slowly penetrated her lubed backside. Kathryn grimaced at the initial painful stretch, the feeling of being so full you could barely breath. She ordered herself to relax into it, to concentrate of the faint sparks of pleasure as she rubbed her clit. Behind her Sebastian's breath was coming short and fast and when he pressed up close to her she could feel his heart hammering in his chest. Kathryn took immense satisfaction in this.

He fucked her slowly at first, his thrusts carefully measured as if fearing he'd hurt her. Luckily it didn't last long, either because Sebastian grew impatient or he finally remembered who it was he was fucking. Kathryn didn't do slow or gentle or measured. _Save it for your virgin princess Valmont._

Fingers digging into the shoulder blade as his grip tightened he slammed into her hard, earning a grunt of approval from her. It burned but in the best way. Sebastian brushed her hand aside and rubbed her clit with his thumb while sliding two fingers inside her. Kathryn whimpered his name, bucking her hips against his thrusting cock. She could already feel the beads of sweat trickling from her forehead. Sebastian licked her neck then bit down, nearly puncturing her skin. "Tell me you missed this," he husked in her ear.

Kathryn's eyes fluttered shut and she cooed coyly, "I've never had _this_."

Sebastian slapped her ass, drawing a mewl from her. "Say it or I'll stop."

He was bluffing of course, he couldn't stop any more than she could, but still she found herself reaching back for him. In between open mouthed kisses Kathryn murmured, "I missed you." Which wasn't exactly what he asked, but there it was. Only in these moments would she allow herself to be anything approaching honest with him. Sebastian stilled momentarily, pausing to kiss her long and hard before resuming his thrusting.

The ancient sleigh bed was creaking now, the headboard hitting the wall, proving a strange accompaniment to the vulgar sounds of their bodies coming together and their rambling half-finished musings.

"Yes…god…fuck…harder, there, _harder_ _dammit_ …"

"If I go any harder, you won't sit right for a week…goddamn Kathryn…you're so…"

Before he could finish his thought a sharp knock on the door interrupted them. They both went still. Kathryn couldn't remember if she locked the door or not.

"Kathryn," Cecile's whiny voice called from the other side of the door, "I need to talk to you. Can I come in?"

Rolling her eyes, she yelled back, trying to keep her annoyance at bay, "Not right now Cecile. I'm kind of…in the middle of something."

"Maybe you should invite her in," Sebastian chuckled softly against her neck as he resumed his thrusting, "You did want to _expand_ her horizons."

Kathryn shot him a look over her shoulder. "The door," she hissed.

"Is locked." He kissed her briefly. "Relax."

She did her best but Cecile wasn't getting the hint.

"It's important. Ronald called and he wants to see me tonight? What should I do? I know you told me to wait."

"Who's Ronald?" Sebastian murmured, low enough for only her to hear.

"Not now."

Kathryn was usually an excellent multi-tasker, but getting ass fucked while trying to dislodge the Caldwell girl was beyond even her considerable skill set. Gritting her teeth, her eyes slammed shut and she tried to ignore her and concentrate on the pounding her body was taking, but she wouldn't shut the fuck up.

"I reallllllly want to see him," she wailed, "What should I do? Please Kathryn."

"Fuck," she gasped when Sebastian thrust sharply into her, hitting some previous unexplored spot while his hands mauled her tits.

"Huh?"

"Cecile…just…" she tried to think of something but she was having trouble on focusing on anything besides the cock in her ass, the hand on her cunt or the bastard behind her who was whispering filthy things in her ear. She was so close. "Go see Ronald…just don't… _oh god_ …don't do anything…no matter how good it feels…"

"And it does _feel_ good doesn't it baby," Sebastian laughed, squeezing her breasts, pinching her nipples. "Oh fuck, you're so tight like this."

Kathryn leaned back and nipped at him catching his ear. "Cecile just keep your legs shut," she called out, desperate to get rid of her. This was probably terrible advice but at the moment she could give a fuck. "I'll talk to you later."

"Um. Okay."

Sebastian slammed her harder, ramming his cock into her backside with the force she was looking for. It was enough to get her there. That familiar sensation began to build, starting at her core and then spreading throughout her entire body, until she could no longer hold back.

By that point Sebastian knew her body well enough to know when her cum was approaching. His hand sped up on her clit and he shoved two fingers gruffly inside her cunt, curving them upwards. The added sensation triggered her climax, sending her over the edge. Kathryn cried out sharply and jerked back against him violently as she shuddered in orgasm. Sebastian whispered soft words against her ear, but she was too far gone to really hear what he was saying.

Her body continued to tremble even after her orgasm peaked. Everything felt vaguely blurry, like she was drunk. Sebastian continued fucking her, coming moments later, his arm wrapped tight around her waist, his face buried in the curve of her neck. He repeated her name like a mantra, like a prayer, before coming inside her, filling her with everything he had.

They collapsed back on the mattress, sweaty and satiated and thoroughly exhausted. Sebastian mumbled an astonished, "Fuck," under his breath as he wiped at his eyes while Kathryn rolled over onto her stomach, her ass too tender to rest on. He reached for her, tugging her closer. She had never liked cuddling after sex, or even touching really but Sebastian did and she found herself growing accustomed to it. Perhaps even liking it.

He hummed softly as she nuzzled against his sweaty chest. She gazed down his body at his cock, now soft and pink and resting against his stomach. Kathryn had the urge to play with it but she suspected he would object.

"Are you sore?"

She cocked an eyebrow. "What do you think?"

Sebastian reached across the night side table, looking for a smoke but came up empty. "I wouldn't know. I've never had the pleasure."

This made her curious. "Really?" Reaching under him she teased his puckered back door. "You mean to tell me no one's ever popped your cherry?"

"No," he laughed, squirming away from her.

"Well we're going to have to do something about that. I have _lots_ of toys."

Sebastian ruffled her hair. "I know I've seen your arsenal."

Kathryn nipped at his chest playfully and he laughed low in his throat before kissing her briefly. "Have you popped a lot of cherries in your time?"

He said it playfully, but she could hear the undercurrent in his tone. "Not nearly as many as you."

"Court?"

Her brow furrowed. "What's with all the questions?

"I'm just…curious"

It felt like judgment but maybe she was just being paranoid. She was about to answer the question when he changed the subject abruptly. "Who's this Ronald?"

Kathryn rolled her eyes. "That would be Cecile's music teacher. It seems she has a crush."

Sebastian's face lit up. "Well that's perfect. Why don't you have him fuck her? I'm sure that—"

"No," she cut him off quickly. "It has to be you."

"Why?"

As her mind quickly scrambled for an answer she found herself wanting to admit the truth. Maybe if she confessed now, when he was soft and satiated and looking at her _like that_ , it would cushion the blow. Perhaps they would laugh about it, her silly little bet, how it brought them back together. How it was _nothing_. Truly.

Before she can think about it too closely, she sat up a little, leaning into him. "Actually, the thing of it is…"

"Yes?"

Kathryn opened her mouth only to be interrupted by the sharp shrill ring of a phone. They both turned in the direction of his cell sitting on the bedside table. He reached for it, scowling at the screen. Curious she looked to see who it was. _Ann_.

Of fucking course.

Well if one was to believe in signs, there it was. Deflated, Kathryn sunk back into the mattress. "Well," she drawled, lacing her tone with boredom, "Aren't you going to answer it?"

Sebastian stared at her, then stared at his phone. The temptation was written all over his face. After what felt like an eternity, he hit something and the phone stopped ringing. Setting it aside he reclined back into the bed, his expression clearly distracted. "You were saying?"

Whatever she was going to say died on her tongue. Clearly the moment had passed. That fucking phone had been just the wake up call she needed. If Sebastian were to ever discover the true nature of their reunion it would not be met with laughter. He would not be amused, he'd hate her. No matter what she tried to tell herself it the was the cold, ugly truth. He would leave her and run right back to his little blonde princess.

"Kathryn what is it?" he asked, his attention now fully at her disposal. He looked concerned.

"It's nothing," she replied shaking if off. "It's just…I need you to do this for me Sebastian. No questions asked. Please."

Sebastian flinched no doubt caught off guard by her plea. Kathryn never asked for anything, she demanded.

Reaching for her arm he tugged her closer. "Alright. Whatever you need."

"Thank you."

"But I think you're forgetting something. Court's little home movie. If I fuck his girlfriend he'll post it."

She had considered this of course. "He'll post it either way. I just need to destroy it before he has a chance."

"It sounds like you already have a plan."

"Tuttle has a friend who's working on hacking his phone. I'm not worried about it."

Sebastian traced two fingers up the veins on the delicate underside of her writs eliciting a shiver. He kissed her open palm. "You're so smart."

"One of us has to be."

His eyes narrowed slightly and he glowered at her silently for a moment before launching himself on top of her, tickling her sides. Kathryn shrieked and scrambled to get away from his attentions. "Stop! Stop!" she begged.

"Say you're sorry," he laughed.

Desperate to make him stop she gave in. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. You're smart, you're brilliant!"

Sebastian at last showed her some mercy and stopped his assault. "Was that so hard?" he teased, before leaning in to kiss her playfully on the mouth, then on the jaw. "You're such a mean girl."

Kathryn cupped his cheek, searching his face. "You like it," she said with more confidence then she felt.

"I do," he replied easily. Brushing the hair from her face he asked, "You up for a bath?"

She nodded. "Yes, that sounds nice."

Sebastian kissed her once more then lumbered to his feet. Sitting up a little she watched him as he headed to the bathroom, tossing her one last smile over his shoulder as he departed.

Kathryn had a sudden revelation at that moment and it scared her to the bone. She was happy. Truly happy for the first time in her life and that terrified her. Because if there was one thing she knew it was this: nothing lasted.

Sinking back into the bed something akin to dread settled unwanted in her stomach. The other shoe was about to drop and she was nowhere ready for it.


	15. It Appears We Have an Audience

**Reputations**

Chapter 15:

 _It Appears We Have an Audience_

 _._

* * *

 _Sebastian, I know you don't want to talk to me but it's imperative that you call me back. I have something important to tell you and…well, I'd rather not do it in a voice mail. Please. It's about Kathryn…_

Sebastian listened to the message three times then promptly sent it to the trash can. When asked if he was sure he really wanted to delete it he hesitated, his shaky thumb hovering over the 'okay' button on his screen. He needs to get rid of it, the message, his doubts, this unshakable feeling of dread, and yet…

 _It's about Kathryn._

Motherfucker. Why can't he just let this go?

With a brisk shake of his head, Sebastian decided to make no decision at all. He turned his phone off and shoved it in the back of his swim trunks. Sighing, he marched up the beach and grabbed the towel he had deposited earlier. He was shaking out the sand and slinging it around his neck when he thought he heard his name whispered. Sebastian looked up just as two girls his age passed by, one busty and blond the other, tall and willowy with braids half way down her back. He shot them his infamous smirk, letting his gaze rake over their bodies appreciably. It was so easy to play the cad sometimes, he didn't even have to try. They responded in kind with giggles and smiles.

"See something you like Valmont?"

Sebastian half turned at the sound of his name just in time to see Court emerge from the surf. Shaking the wet hair out of his eyes, a surf board stuffed under her arm he approached Sebastian, while tossing a wink at the girls. He had almost forgotten Reynolds had followed him down to the beach that afternoon. Sebastian suspected he wanted to discuss his blackmail. Court had been trying to get him alone since he arrived yesterday morning. Needless to say he had been doing his best to avoid him.

Slipping on his shades he sneered, "Reynolds," before turning and heading up the beach.

It was abnormally hot for May, the thus the beach was crowded with fellow Manhattanites down for the weekend and townies taking advantage of the good weather. Their presence was enough to keep Kathryn away who insisted she'd rather lounge by the Caldwell private pool than mix with the unwashed masses down in the sand. Sebastian, paranoid that she would somehow know if he was listening to Annette's message and question him as to why she was calling, had used the opportunity to escape. He hadn't expected company.

"If I didn't know better, I would suspect you were avoiding me Valmont," Court called out as he followed behind him.

"Gee Court, why would you think that?" he drawled sarcastically.

Slapping a hand on Sebastian's back he replied, "I just want to make sure we're still on the same page."

Stopping, Sebastian glared down at the hand and promptly tossed it off. "I haven't fucked your girlfriend if that's what you're worried about," he huffed dismissively.

"Who's worried?"

"Clearly you are and I don't blame you, although if I were you I'd have much bigger concerns on my mind."

"Such as?"

"Well, Kathryn for one." He waited a beat, savoring his reaction before casually revealing, "She knows about your little piece of blackmail material."

Just as he suspected he would, Court blanched at the news. If there was one thing they were both more than aware of it was the fact Kathryn Merteuil was scary when crossed and downright terrifying when threatened.

"You told her?" he practically growled.

"No, actually, _you_ did," Sebastian replied with a smirk. "She overheard us and I filled in the blanks. As you can imagine, she was not pleased. I'd watch my back if I were you shitdick."

Thinking the matter finished, Sebastian turned on his heel and started back for the house. Only Court wasn't done just yet. "You should learn to take your own advice," the other boy called out to him.

Sighing he swung back around. "Meaning?"

Court's answering smile was sharp and cruel. "Meaning you don't know her as well as you think you do." He stalked up to him slowly, before coming to stand over him. "You think you know what she's capable of, but you have no idea. Just wait. You'll find out soon enough and when you do discover the truth I hope I'm there to see it."

With one last sneer Court strut past him leaving Sebastian to glare at his retreating back. He was tempted to call out to him, demand further explanation for his cryptic threat, but he held his tongue. It was what he wanted after all, to plant a seed of doubt in his head. The irony of course was there was no need. The seed had been planted weeks ago. If he's being honest, maybe even before that.

Kathryn was keeping something from him, this much he was sure. The what and how bad, was the question. Annette knew about it and possibly so did Court. So he guessed the real question was, did he want to know too?

There was something to be said about burying your head in the sand. This thing he had with Kathryn was strange and twisted and tied up so much in their mutual past it gave him a headache, but he couldn't deny that she made him happy. And miserable. And horny as hell.

So Kathryn was a toxic, fucked up liar. So what? It wasn't like he was much better.

Sebastian reached for his phone and stared at Annette's number. It was fucking Pandora's box. Call her and find out the truth. Ignore it and live in ignorant bliss.

 _The choice is yours asshole_.

Before he could land on a decision his phone suddenly buzzed, startling him. It was a text from Kathryn.

 _ **Where are you?**_

He sighed, running a hand through his hair before quickly replying.

 _ **On my way back**_

She replied immediately.

 _ **Hurry before I drown her in the pool**_

Sebastian smirked at the image, then slipped his phone back in his pocket, making a last minute decision. It could hold. Whatever it was out there waiting for him.

.

* * *

.

The Caldwell house was a chrome and glass monstrosity, a blight on the otherwise classic Hamptons landscape of gray and white shingled cape cod mansions. "I suppose it saves them on having to announce to the neighbors they're nouveau riche," Kathryn drawled when they pulled up yesterday morning.

Bunny Caldwell had been there to greet them, proudly showing them around the modern architectural atrocity, Kathryn cringing behind her back while Sebastian palmed her ass and made obnoxious remarks that Mrs. Caldwell was forced to swallow with her too tight smile. Oh how she loathed him, but sadly she was helpless to do anything about it as he was Kathryn's guest and she was all but considered royalty in the upper east side circle jerk of assholes.

Of course her disdain for him hadn't kept her and her husband from leaving for the weekend abandoning their beloved beach house to their fifteen year old, the older boy who wished to fuck her and her gaggle of friends. Jesus, and people disparaged _his_ families lack of morals.

Coming back from the beach, Sebastian found Kathryn, Cecile and Blaine lounging by the pool and a newly arrived Court fixing himself a cocktail at the wet bar. The two boys exchanged brief sneers before he joined the others. As always his brain momentarily shut down at the sight of Kathryn in something skimpy. This time it's a barely there red bikini that was doing more than an admirable job showing off her assets. Her hair was wet and slicked back from the pool and her expression was artfully hidden behind her favorite Jackie O shades. Staring between her and the woefully under developed Cecile, Sebastian was once again greatly perplexed by the notion that anyone could prefer the younger girl to Kathryn. It really didn't need to be said, but Court was a fucking idiot.

Sneaking up from behind, Sebastian dropped a kiss on her shoulder and Kathryn half turned to greet him, her mouth quirking up in a brief grin. "There you are. I was starting to think you drowned."

"No such luck," he replied, flopping down on the chair beside her.

Blaine was in the midst of relaying some gossip about one of the more morally self-righteous members of the UES who got caught cheating with a notorious rent boy. He peppered his tale with plenty of naught details, each tidbit making Cecile's impressionable eyes widen further.

"Tuttle cut to the chase," Sebastian drawled, tracing a finger over Kathryn's kneecap. "You're the boy in question aren't you?"

Leaning across his chair he tutted, "Darling I _wish_. The way I heard it, Mr. Wall Street is hung like an 80's drummer and has a mouth like a hoover."

Sebastian and Kathryn snicker at the description, but Cecile appeared thoroughly confused. "I don't get it," she pouted.

Blaine was of course all too happy to explain. "Well peaches, when a man—

"It means he has a big nose," Court cut in, shooting a glare at Blaine. "It's stupid. Here you go baby." He handed her what looked like a Shirley Temple.

Cecile's nose turned up briefly and she set it aside unimpressed. "Thanks."

Observing them Sebastian was struck by the notion that Court liked keeping her innocent almost to the point of infantile. It was gross to be sure, not to mention pointless. It was only a matter of time before Cecile learned the ways of the world. Especially if she kept hanging out with Kathryn.

Taking a seat next to her, Court told her, "I have to go back to the city for a few hours, do a favor for my dad."

"Okay," she replied, leaning back in her chair.

As they conversed, Kathryn nuzzled against Sebastian's neck, but it was clear she was carefully listening to every word they said.

"You're welcome to come with me if you want."

"Uh, I just got here," she whined. "Besides there's nothing to do in the city."

Court smiled patiently and opened his mouth to reply but before he could Kathryn cut him off. "Don't worry Court, we'll look after her," she promised sweetly.

There was a sharp bite behind his answering smile as his gaze swung between his ex and new girlfriend. Finally, he gave up. "Alright, fine. I guess I'll see you when I get back then."

He leaned in for a kiss, but the younger girl was already distracted by her phone. "Okay, see ya,"

She waved him off and Court reluctantly headed into the house, glaring over his shoulder at them as he left. Kathryn waved goodbye with a shit eating grin.

Sebastian scooped up the suntan lotion and slipped in behind Kathryn making himself comfortable. She clearly had already applied some but really what was the harm of a little more, especially if he got to apply it. Rubbing some into her shoulders, Kathryn instantly relaxed under his fingers. She shot him a brief smirk before turning her attention back on Cecile.

"Who are you texting?"

"Um…Ronald," she admitted sheepishly.

"Cecile," Kathryn gasped with phony outrage before smiling in approval. "And right under poor Court's nose."

"He's just asking me about my weekend," she replied defensively.

"Who's this Ronald?" Blaine pipped in.

"He's her music teacher," Kathryn answered for her, "Cecile has a crush."

The younger girl blushed under the attention, worrying her lip.

"I see. Is he hot?"

Nodding sheepishly, she showed him a picture on her phone. Blaine smirked in approval. "Nice, I'm impressed Caldwell."

Cecile giggled and Blaine pushed his Ray Bans up on his head, exchanging one of those knowing looks with Kathryn Sebastian sometimes caught them sharing. Something was up.

Sebastian's suspicions were confirmed when Tuttle leapt to his feet and offered a hand to Cecile. "Come along little lady," he chirped with a borderline flirtatious smile. "Let's go inside and get you a real drink and you can tell me all about your hot man friend."

Laughing she happily went along. Watching them depart Sebastian commented dryly, "That was subtle."

Kathryn wiggled back against him and pouted coyly. "Don't you want to be alone with me?"

"Always, but something tells me this has more to do with your plotting." He dropped a kiss on her neck, his hands continuing to kneed her arms and shoulders. His mind briefly flashed back to Annette's message before shaking it off. "What do you want?"

She exhaled loudly then arched back against him. "I need it to happen tonight."

There's no need to ask what she means by that. "Are you on some kind of time table?" Sebastian meant it to sound joking but it came out more suspicious. She stiffened under him briefly, her back tightening up but otherwise didn't acknowledge the question. Sebastian pressed on, "What's the plan? I hope you don't plan on me fucking her before Court gets back."

"No there's not enough time for that." Kathryn rolled her shoulders. "Don't stop."

Resuming his massage, he waited for her to continue. "Later tonight, when Court comes down for a night cap, I want you to go to her room." Her voice took on a breathy quality as she began to grind back against him as she explained, "I'll make sure she knows to expect you. Tell her you're there to further her education, then, well, do your thing."

He pictured 'doing his thing' as she put it, but it wasn't the innocent Cecile he pictured withering under him. Sebastian leaned in and kissed her neck, his hand sliding under the front of her bikini top to grope her tit. Running a thumb over her distended nipple something occurred to him. "What about Court?"

She whimpered, rolling her hips back against him. "I'll distract him."

Sebastian paused. "Distract him how?"

There was a distinctive taunting undercurrent to her voice as she told him, "Don't worry about it."

Removing his hand from under her suit, he drew away from her, reclining back in his seat as if suddenly growing bored. Kathryn looked back at him. "Something wrong?"

"No, I got it." Pulling out his phone he feigned distraction. "Don't worry. Consider your little innocent handled."

She had turned fully around now and even though that sharp gaze of hers was hidden behind oversized shades, Sebastian could still feel it burning into him. Finally, she snapped them off and let out a short huff of laughter before proclaiming, "You're jealous."

Glaring at her over his phone he spat, "Fuck off."

"You are," Kathryn giggled, playfully running her fingers through his hair. "How _quaint_."

Sebastian brushed her hand away, irritated. There were certain things even he wouldn't stand for and getting mocked was one of them. "Yes, well, as entertaining as this all is, I have an assassination to prepare for. If you'll excuse me."

He started to get up only Kathryn had other ideas. Pulling him back down she quickly scurried on top of him, straddling his lap, arms circling around his neck to draw him closer. "Do you honestly think I want Court? Seriously?"

"I don't know what you want," he admitted.

She appeared momentarily taken aback by this admission, before her expression softened, her lips quirking up in a small smile. "Well let me give you a hint," she purred. Pulling him forward she kissed him with unreserved abandon. There was nothing teasing or coquettish about it. Sebastian kissed her back, but his eyes remained opened, quietly assessing her as he tried to determine just how much of her desire for him was real and how much was a game. Honestly he couldn't tell.

Breaking the kiss, panting lightly, Kathryn cupped his face and ran her thumb across his bottom lip. When she spoke her voice was more raw than normal. "At night, when I'm alone in my bed, with my hand in my panties, do you really believe it's _him_ I'm thinking about?"

The implication that it was…

"Is that true?" he found himself asking. Sebastian pictured her reclining in that alcove bed of hers, surrounded by all that luxurious silk and satin with her hand between her legs, panting into the quiet. Suddenly his loose swim shorts felt very tight indeed. Which he guessed was the point.

Wrapping herself tighter around him, she buried her face in his neck and whispered, "Sometimes, after you go, after fucking me for hours on end, I still want more. I crave it. I think about you coming back, forcing my legs open, pinning my knees back, fucking me through my soreness." Kathryn bit at his earlobe and Sebastian silently groaned at the sharp sting. "Other times, I just like to slip my fingers in my cunt, feel all the cum you've pumped inside me. Sometimes I don't clean up for hours…"

If her words were meant to entice him, there was little need. He was already hard for her. It was a secret fear of Sebastian's that he would never be able to get so hard for any other woman, Kathryn had imprinted so completely on his libido. Sucking on the tender flesh of her neck he murmured, "You're insatiable. I can barely walk afterwards, but you want more."

"Yes. Always," she breathed.

Her mouth found his and this time he didn't hesitate to return her affections, kissing her back just as ardently, his hand already working its way into her suit bottom. He was greeted by her slickness and heat, calling him forward.

When he pulled away, gasping for air, Sebastian noticed a pair of big, brown eyes, watching them from the second floor balcony. "It appears we have an audience," he announced under his breath.

Kathryn half turned, not looking, but seeming to sense the presence of the younger girl. "Really? Hmm, perhaps we should show her what she's missing."

Without another word, she pulled away from him, getting to her feet and leaving his hard on to comically stand at attention in his shorts. Standing over him, Kathryn casually removed her swim suit bottom, dropping it pointedly on the hot cement before strolling away. Sebastian's gaze followed her tight little ass as she went to stand under the outdoor shower at the other end of the pool. The shower was open, bookended by glass. As he watched her wash herself off he licked his lips before getting to his feet.

He chanced a brief look in the direction of their voyeur and found her still hovering on the edge of the balcony. Cecile didn't seem to notice him noticing her. She was too busy staring at Kathryn. _Well that's interesting_.

Ignoring their audience for the time being, Sebastian joined Kathryn in the shower, tugging her to him as soon as he was close enough to grab her. Foregoing foreplay he pushed her back against the Italian marble tile and kissed her hard. She moaned into his mouth, her hands restlessly tugging at his bathing suit.

"What is it about you and showers?" he groaned, kicking his suit away, kissing her neck, her shoulder.

Kathryn let out a husky laugh against his ear, wrapping her hand around cock which was already leaking in her palm. "Bringing back memories Valmont? You should have seen the look on your face."

He nipped at her shoulder then slapped her wet ass, the sound reverberating in the tight space. "It's not every day your first crush steps buck naked into your shower."

"And here I thought I was your worst enemy"

"Don't flatter yourself," he groaned, pushing into her hand as she jerked him off. "You were a mild irritation at best."

Kathryn bit at his lip, looking up at him through wet lashes. "You wanted me," she argued, all confidence.

"Of course," he admitted freely. "Still do, _some of the time_."

She frowned then went for his balls, squeezing too hard. He quickly yanked her hand away and laughed. "You're so easy."

"Yeah, lucky for you." Kathryn tugged him back into a kiss, her tongue thrusting eagerly into his mouth. Grabbing her right thigh, he opened her up and pressed himself tight against her. She whimpered, arching against him. "If I had let you, would you have…"

Sebastian didn't waste any more time, angling her just so before plunging into her all the way and eliciting a sharp gasp from her. Groaning as he was enveloped in her searing tightness, he asked her, "What do you think?"

His question went unanswered as he proceeded to pound the hell out of her. With one arm holding her open the other tugged impatiently on her bathing suit top, exposing her creamy breasts and pebbled nipples. Sebastian squeezed them eagerly in his hand before sucking them tightly drawing a sharp moan from her.

"I need to tit fuck you and soon," he grumbled, face buried in her flesh, thinking about that ridiculous corset she liked to tease him with.

Kathryn ran her fingers through his hair, tugging sharply at the root while her hips bucked frantically against him. "Add it to the list," she replied distracted.

"Is she still watching?"

"Uh huh. Probably getting all wet and eager between the legs," she panted. "Just dying to get something inside her."

"She's probably confused. _I thought people had to lay down to have sex_ ," he mimicked badly, too distracted by her tight cunt to put much effort into it.

Kathryn laughed against his mouth. "You're probably right." He slammed into her harder and her eyes fluttered shut, "Oh god, harder Sebastian…yes…"

Reaching around she gripped his ass, her nails digging into him, urging him on. Sebastian's thrusts became sloppier as the combined sensation of the hot water hitting his back and her eager body tightening around him sped him towards his climax. He slipped a hand between their bodies and barely fingered her clit before she was going off, bucking hard against him while she squeezed around his length like a boa constrictor. "Fuck Sebastian, fuckkkkk…."

Sebastian groaned, burying his face in her neck as his hips recklessly thrust against her until he was toppling over that same edge. The pleasure was sharp and exquisite, racking his whole body with violent shudders as he came inside her. He kissed her face, her mouth, anywhere he could reach.

"Is she watching?"

"Don't care," Kathryn murmured, kissing him lazily.

He smiled against her mouth, pulling her away from the wall so he could wrap his arms around her. When her leg slid down from his hip, Kathryn's knees started to give out but he caught her, holding her up as they kissed. It was blissful and for the first time that afternoon he didn't allow any of his earlier doubts to cloud this happiness.

Of course it would have been better had they not been interrupted ten seconds later.

The door besides the shower swung open and Blaine suddenly came traipsing out, drink in hand. He paused when he spotted them, cringing in distaste. "Jesus Christ," he huffed in annoyance, snapping his sunglasses off. "You two really need to learn to start fucking indoors. I can't spend all my time cleaning up your messes. I mean honestly."

.

* * *

.

At exactly ten o'clock his phone buzzed. Kathryn had set the alarm out of a ridiculous misconception that he would somehow forget what he was supposed to do. As if he could be so lucky.

Sighing, Sebastian reached for his phone silencing it, before reclining back on the bed to finish his cigarette. Taking a long drag he stared up at the ceiling and contemplated what he was about to do.

He wondered if it bothered her. Not the concept of destroying a girl's innocence of course. Kathryn wasn't really equipped with those sort of morals and if he was being honest neither was he. The act itself was what he was curious about. Did the idea of him going off and fucking another girl trouble her at all? Was she jealous?

Sebastian contemplated this for a little while longer, before finally snuffing his cigarette out and dragging himself to his feet. Showtime. After checking out his appearance one last time, he shrugged and headed off to take care of business.

Kathryn had told everyone that he left for the night so Court wouldn't become suspicious. In actuality he just parked his jag at the Tuttle compound before sneaking back inside the beach house. All this ridiculous subterfuge just to fuck a girl who would likely flop on her back out of simple curiosity. The mind reeled.

Cecile's bedroom was located on the other end of the house (how inconvenient of Court to stash her over there) and as Sebastian approached it he became distracted by the sound of a familiar tinkle of laughter. Pausing outside the other girl's room, he turned towards the large window in the hallway and peered out to find Court and Kathryn down by the pool. He was in the water, she was sitting on the edge. Something about the scene felt oddly familiar. Then he remembered spotting them last semester, together in the quad, Court's arms wrapped around her from behind as he nuzzled her neck and she laughed. Sebastian remembered thinking she looked happy.

Frowning, he knew he had to keep to the task at hand, but his curiosity demanded answers. The girl could hold.

Without giving it a second thought, Sebastian crept downstairs, keeping to the shadows so he wouldn't be detected. Luckily there was overcast that night and the light from the moon was dim. Lurking on the outskirts of the patio he remained inconspicuous as he watched the seen unfold.

"Just give it up Merteuil," Court laughed, tossing his head back as he treaded water around her.

"Never"

"You're going to crash and burn."

"I've never crashed and burned in my life," she replied archly. Kathryn was wearing another bikini, this one white with a nearly translucent cover up. Even from a distance he could make out the swells of her breasts and puckered nipples. And if he could see it, he doubted it went unnoticed by Reynolds. Sebastian ground his teeth.

"Well your first run at the student body president election comes to mind," he reminded her.

Kathryn shrugged, unfazed. "A mere bump in the road that I overcame beautifully. Face it Court. I win, it's what I do. You mine as well hand over the car keys now."

He didn't appear deterred by her confidence. Swimming up to her, he rested his forearms on the edge of the pool and pushed his hair out of his face. "You may win at everything, but you won't win this. You're running out of time and he hasn't so much as kissed her."

"How would you know?"

He shrugged. "Cause I know. Look I'll hand it to you, you did more than an admirable job turning the school freak show into an upper east side Casanova. Every piece of pussy at Manchester wants him—with one exception. Isn't irony fun?"

"Speaking of irony," Kathryn snickered. "Have you heard about your girls little crush?"

"The music teacher?" he huffed with disdain. "Yes, I've been well informed by that mother of hers. It won't be a problem."

"So much confidence," she sing-songed. "Have _you_ even kissed her?"

Court rolled his eyes. "Of course, but I wouldn't concern yourself with how far I've gotten. Valmont's the one you should be worried about. According to the rules of our bet, you have two more weeks to make it happen. If not, well, your ass in mine."

 _Bet_. Trepidation tightened in his chest at that word.

Grabbing her by the arms he pulled her into the pool. Kathryn shrieked when she hit the water while Court laughed. When she surfaced, sputtering up water, she swat at him, cursing, "Asshole."

"Oh come on Kat, you know how I enjoy making you wet," he teased and Sebastian wanted to vomit.

"Don't be crude," she huffed, taking off her clinging cover up and tossing it aside.

"You like it." He pulled her into his arms and she didn't exactly fight it. Sebastian had to stop himself from going over. "You know, you used to be nicer to me."

"Yes, I used to be a lot of things," she replied airily, her arms coming to rest around his neck as they floated.

"Something's different about you lately. It's Valmont isn't it? You're falling for him."

Sebastian felt his throat tighten as he waited for her answer. He expected some kind of denial, but somehow, what he got was much worse.

She laughed.

Sharp and mean she sneered. "Please, it's just a bet, a game. One that is growing tedious with each passing day." The cool detachment in her voice was so startling Sebastian didn't recognize it.

"Is that so? Then tell me, why are you sleeping with him?"

Swimming away she leaned on the edge of the pool, pulling herself up half way. She shrugged at his question then smirked. "Because I can. Because everyone wants him."

Court swam up to her, blocking her in against the wall. "That's cold even for you."

"Sebastian's a toy," she sighed. "A little toy I like to play with and you should know all too well what I do to my toys when I get bored Court."

"Hey I dumped **you** , remember?"

Kathryn huffed out a little laugh, cupping his face, "Yes and I could have you back whenever I want you." Then as if to prove it she lunged forward and kissed him briefly before swimming away. Gripping the pillar, he was leaning against, Sebastian felt ill. Still he didn't leave.

Court quickly caught up with her, pulling her back. "Hey I'm always up for an advance on my winnings."

This time he was coolly rebuffed. "I'm sure you are, but unfortunately the only way that's happening is if I lose and like I said before," she leaned in as if to kiss him but stopped just short of his lips, before finishing, "I don't lose."

She swam away, laughter ringing out in the night. Court followed behind her calling her a tease. Sebastian could not begin to process any of this.

Kathryn pulled herself out of the pool and rested on the edge. "That video of yours best not see the light of day."

"Relax. I'm not suicidal."

"It's cheating"

"Oh come on Kat, all's fair in love and war."

She rolled her eyes at this then grabbed his towel and headed back inside through the opposite entrance. Court quickly scampered out of the pool, following after her, saying something Sebastian couldn't be bothered to listen to. He did not follow them. He had heard enough.

So it was all a game. He was nothing more than a pawn or rather a toy. That fucking conniving bitch. He had thought…he had thought they were equals, one in the same. He thought she cared about him, maybe even…

Jesus Christ, how could he be so stupid. All those girls he used to mock for falling so easily under his spell, for believing his trite words and phony sentiments, when in fact he was no better.

A bet? He should have known. It seemed obvious in hindsight. That she would be so adamant about turning him into the new Court, to say nothing about her obsession with him nailing Cecile. It had always seemed off, her motives, now he knew why.

Sebastian had suspected for weeks that she was keeping something from him, but he hadn't wanted to see it, he was so content to bury his head in the sand. He was a fucking idiot. Kathryn had played him for a fool and he _let_ her. Hell, he practically asked for it.

Well that ended now.

Rather than crumble in defeat or wallow in self-pity, Sebastian decided to channel his anger towards something much more productive. There would be time later to drink himself stupid over her betrayal, but not now.

Squaring his shoulders, Sebastian marched back into the house. Climbing the stairs, he spied the duplicitous duo lounging in one of the many living rooms. This time he didn't stop to play voyeur. He didn't acknowledge them at all.

It was then he remembered Annette's message and he wanted to call her back right away. Had she known about this? Or was there something else? Sebastian reached for his phone only to decide against it. Later. Right now he had more pressing issues to deal with.

Arriving at Cecile's door he knocked and when she greeted him she didn't look surprised. Clearly Kathryn had told her to expect him. Her smile was shy but excited. "Hey Sebastian."

"Hey," he replied flatly, before pushing his way inside. "We need to talk…"


	16. Well Done Merteuil

**Reputations**

Chapter 16:

 _Well Done Merteuil_

 _._

* * *

Kathryn woke with a start. In the midst of some half-forgotten dream, her body jerked awake with seemingly no provocation. Squinting against the harsh morning light pouring through the floor to ceiling windows, she rolled into her pillow groaning. She was contemplating going back to sleep when she reached across the bed only to find it empty. She was alone.

Suddenly awake, she sat up, her gaze sweeping across the sun drenched white and beige guest room. It was oddly quiet. "Sebastian," she called out only to be met by silence.

They had texted the night before, vague assurances that he was with the girl and that he might have to stay the night. Kathryn had assumed he had been kidding, but when he still hadn't come back by two am, she fell asleep. By the looks of it, Sebastian had never come back to their bed. _Huh_.

Reaching for her phone Kathryn sent off a quick text:

 _ **How did it go last night?**_

When there wasn't an immediate response she hopped in the shower and began her morning routine, trying not to read too much into his silence. She refused to freak out yet. Halfway through her shower he finally texted back and she relaxed. His response was short but to the point:

 _ **Why don't you come and find out?**_

Smirking at what she assumed was a double entendre, Kathryn quickly finished getting ready, donning a sleeveless olive green sundress and heels before heading out.

She paused on the catwalk that overlooked the first floor, curious if Court was around. It would make her victory so much sweeter if he was there to rub his nose in it, but the only person she spotted was a maid. _Damn._ Oh well, he'd know about her triumph soon enough—she'd make sure of it. Continuing on Kathryn arrived at Cecile's room and knocked.

"Come in," the younger girl's muffled voice called from the other side.

Kathryn entered, doing her best to suppress the giddy grin that threatened to break out over her face as her gaze swept the room. The bed was mussed and empty. Cecile was curled up on the window seat, chin resting on her knees, still dressed in her pajamas. Sebastian was nowhere to be found, but the bathroom door was closed and she could hear the shower running.

"Good morning Cecile"

Turning, her brown eyes were large in her small face as she replied softly, "Morning."

Closing the door gently Kathryn approached the girl like one might a spooked animal. She wasn't sure what she expected her reaction to her first time to be, but knowing Cecile as she did she expected more…enthusiasm? Anxiety? Surely something more than the dead eyed stare.

Taking a seat beside her, Kathryn pried gently, "So, how did it go last night?"

Cecile let out a long sigh, her gaze dropping to her fingers that were fiddling with her pajama top buttons. She shrugged. "It was okay."

Kathryn's expression fell in disappointment. "Just okay? Come on Cecile you can do better than that. Didn't you enjoy it?"

Once again she shrugged. "Yeah I guess," came her non-enthusiastic reply. "It's just…"

"Yes?"

"I mean, it was nice and everything but it wasn't like, you know, _you and Sebastian_ ," she whispered, "When I, um, saw you yesterday."

"I see." Kathryn realized then it was a stupid mistake to let Cecile observe them as it likely gave her unrealistic expectations on what sex was like. She and Valmont were definitely playing in the more advanced league. "Well, Cecile you can't expect it to be just like that. We do after all have more experience than you."

"I know. I just thought it would feel better or something."

"Well he did make you cum didn't he?"

She made a face, her cheeks turned pink. "Um, no."

Kathryn drew back from her in surprise. Right then she realized something was wrong. She knew Sebastian, knew what he was like in bed. It was a point of pride with him that he always made his partner cum. She knew it wasn't just with her, his reputation spoke for itself. Why in god's name would he leave Cecile hanging like that? At the very least the girl deserved a decent orgasm.

She could hear the shower turn off on the other side of the bathroom door. Kathryn shot a disgruntled look in its direction. "Cecile that doesn't sound right. Why would Sebastian not—"

"Sebastian?" she echoed incredulously. "I didn't have sex with Sebastian."

Kathryn's stomach dropped. "Then who did you have sex with?"

As if on some cosmic cue, the bathroom door opened emitting a cloud of steam followed by a partially naked Court. He was wearing a disturbingly cocky smirk.

 _Oh fuck me. No, no, no, no, no._

"Good morning ladies," he greeted them, a towel slung low on his hips.

Kathryn was going to be ill or at least she would have had she been able to breath properly. As it was her throat was tightening up, threatening asphyxiation if she didn't get a hold of herself. _This couldn't be happening_ , her mind screamed, while she plastered a tight, fake smile on her face. She refused to give a gloating Court the satisfaction of a reaction.

Not that he seemed to mind either way. He prowled towards them, leering at her over his girlfriend's shoulder. Kathryn countered his obvious gloating with indifference while her insides raged.

"Morning Court," she greeted him sweetly.

"Kat."

He leaned in and kissed Cecile's cheek, his gaze lingering on Kathryn. "Hey babe, you feeling better?"

The younger girls discomfort with her 'beloved' boyfriend didn't go unnoticed by Kathryn. She was practically squirming to get away from him. Not that he noticed.

"I'm fine," Cecile sighed, rolling her eyes, "Just tired."

"Alright, well how about some breakfast?"

"I have to call my mom." Court blanched at this news, probably fearful she would squeal about him deflowering her, before Cecile quickly assured him, "She likes me to check in."

"Okay, well I'm going to get dressed." He shot another pointed, smug look in Kathryn's direction. "I'll see you downstairs."

Kathryn glared at his retreating back and waited until the door was closed behind him before pouncing on Cecile. "What the hell Cecile?" she snapped. "I thought you were going to sleep with Sebastian?"

Recoiling back at her anger, the young brunette blinked rapidly in response, "I-I was, but Sebastian came here last night and he said—"

"Sebastian?" Kathryn echoed, jumping to her feet, too frustrated to stay still. She started to pace. Her adrenaline spiked and she felt as if she just snorted three lines. She was itching to lay into someone. Preferably her moronic partner in crime. "Cecile what exactly did Sebastian tell you?"

"He said you told him you didn't think it was a good idea for us to have sex, that it would make things too complicated and that if I had sex with anyone it should be Court. I told him I didn't want to sleep with Court, but he said you'd be disappointed in me if I didn't."

 _Oh motherfucker_.

Kathryn stared at her speechless, the words taking an unusually long time to settle in her brain. While Cecile continued to yammer on about unimportant details, Kathryn attempted to make sense of all of this.

Sebastian had set her up. That much was clear. He manipulated Cecile into giving it up to Court then texted her to make sure she found out about it. He betrayed her, but why? The answer was of course obvious.

He found out.

Kathryn let this sink in. Sebastian knew about the bet; it was the only explanation. He found out and this was his pay back, ensuring she lost to Court. As far as revenge went it wasn't overly dramatic, but it was effective, which she guessed was Valmont's style. The question now was how did he find out and how long has he known? The answers, she decided, could wait. The only thing that mattered right then was fixing this.

"Kathryn are you okay?" Cecile asked, her brown eyes peering at her questioningly.

Shaking off the tension that had grabbed hold of her body, she forced a smile and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Look Cecile, I have to go take care of something." She explained as she started for the door. "I'll talk to you later."

"But what about Court?"

Rolling her eyes, she paused at the threshold. "What about him?"

"He knows about Ronald. What if he tells my mom?"

Kathryn didn't have time for this now, not to mention she had little interest in Cecile's love life now that she lost the bet. None the less she offered up some advice. "Tell him you won't sleep with him again if he opens his mouth and if that doesn't work just start crying. Sobbing women freak Court out."

Cecile brightened at this. "I can do that. Thanks Kathryn!"

"You bet."

Before anything more could be said, Kathryn made her exit. Immediately she hurried to the large picture window at the end of the hallway that overlooked the front of the house. She was rather surprised when she looked out and found Sebastian's jag still sitting in the driveway. He was still here. She wasn't sure if that was good news or not.

Her stomach swimming with anxiety, she began tearing through the house, her heels clacking nosily on the hardwood as she scurried in and out of empty rooms. When it was clear Sebastian wasn't hiding somewhere in the house, Kathryn texted him but got no reply. What was this, she wondered. Sebastian's idea of a mind fuck?

She headed outside and found the weather had considerably chilled. The cool wind battered against her bare arms, causing goosebumps to rise on her flesh. Kathryn barely noticed as she glared down at her phone, willing it to ring.

She could fix this, she told herself, she just had to find him, explain it wasn't as bad as he thought. It was just a stupid, meaningless bet. It didn't change anything. If she could just find him she'd make him understand.

As she walked the length of the pool, Kathryn took a deep breath, calming herself down. She desperately wanted to do a bump but Sebastian had hidden her crucifix before they left. He claimed ignorance when she stormed around her bedroom looking for it, but Kathryn knew he took it. For whatever reason she hadn't called him on it, hadn't demanded he hand it over. Part of her liked the fact that he cared enough.

God, that seemed positively idiotic now.

Cursing herself, she started for the house again and began dialing Blaine when she looked back briefly at the beach. Something caught her eye. Pausing she pivoted around and marched to the outskirts of the Caldwell property and towards the path that led to the beach. Because of the weather, the beach was virtually empty, with only a few people milling about. One of these people was Sebastian. He wasn't alone.

Annette.

Kathryn came to a halt when she spotted them, wrapped up in each other's arms. Sebastian gazed down at her adoringly. Kathryn wanted to vomit..

Just like that her eagerness to locate him, her anxiety to fix this, vanished and in its place came a white hot rage. Suddenly she was overcome with the desire to lash out, to maim, to draw blood. Her anger crystalized, hardening her like a protective shield. Being angry was so much easier than being sad.

As she marched down the path to the beach, her gaze never leaving the couple, Kathryn realized her anger wasn't just at the wholesome blonde but Valmont as well. She realized then what she had always feared was indeed true. He had never gotten over her, all this time he had just been waiting for the opportunity to reunite with his beloved Annette and Kathryn had handed it to him on a silver platter.

Approaching the beach, she kicked off her heels and stormed up to them. They didn't notice her until she called out in a clipped sneer, "Well isn't this cozy."

Swinging around, their smiles collapsed at the sight of her. Annette stepped in front of Sebastian, shoulders squared as if preparing for battle. Kathryn nearly laughed at the sight of her. She was as ferocious as a newly spayed kitten. As for Sebastian, she had never seen him look at her with such hatred. Not even during all those years they purported to detest one another. Her back stiffened and she felt herself inwardly draw back in the face of his anger.

"I figured you'd show up sooner or later," he drawled. "How's Cecile?"

"Sadly unfulfilled. _No thanks to you_."

"Sorry about that. I wasn't really in the mood." With an icy smile he added, "But I'm sure Court had no problem subbing in."

"I should have known you never got over your hard on for holier-than-thou trash." Sneering at the other girl she greeted her, "Hello Annette. I see you wasted no time."

The blonde was actually smiling. "Your twisted game is over with Kathryn. You lose."

"We'll see. How's headmaster daddy?"

She didn't so much as flinch as the subtle threat. "You can't blackmail me anymore. The charges against my father have been dropped."

Kathryn looked over her shoulder to Sebastian who was watching their exchange quietly, his expression blank. Was that how he found out? The bitch squealed. She should have known. "Well isn't that convenient. I wonder if the school board will be as forgiving."

Annette's confidence faltered at the threat, but she needn't worry. Sebastian was quick to jump to her rescue. As per usual. "Enough," he barked, coming to stand in front of her. His jaw clenched in anger, he spoke in a low threatening whisper. "You're going to leave Annette and her father alone Kathryn or I promise I'm going to make life very difficult for you."

"Oh?"

"Are you forgetting a certain piece of blackmail I'm still in possession of?"

He was of course referring to Court's little homemade video. Kathryn flinched, but otherwise she showed little reaction, not wanting to give either of them the satisfaction. Instead she called his bluff. "You know, it might almost be worth it."

Sebastian stared her down for a long beat, before half turning to Annette. "Do you mind giving us a minute? I want to settle this."

The blonde nodded. "Of course." She squeezed Sebastian's arm, smiling reassuringly before turning back to Kathryn. She was expecting another verbal admonishment, so she was rather surprised when instead she slapped her across the face. "You deserve so much worse," Annette hissed before strutting off down the sand.

Cheek stinging, Kathryn's fury bubbled forth and she started after her intent on throwing her dumpy ass into the sand, but Sebastian held her back. "Leave her alone," he warned, one hand clutching her arm, the other on her waist. "You had that coming."

Yanking herself free of his grip, she sneered at him over her shoulder. "Jesus, how long did you wait before running back to her? An hour?" Brushing past him she headed off in the opposite direction down the beach, wanting to put as much distance between them and the headmaster's daughter as she could. Kathryn had a feeling this was going to get messy.

Sebastian was right on her heels. "So I was just a bet, huh?"

She stopped, the tone of his voice making her hesitant to turn around. He sounded more hurt than angry. When she finally turned back, he was scowling. "I should have known. You've always been rotten to the core Merteuil."

She winced internally at that. "How did you find out?"

"Does it matter? I'm just a toy right? I know what you do to your toys when you grow bored with them," he snapped.

 _Oh fuck_.

So that was how he found out. The night before she had the oddest feeling, as if she was being watched, but she shrugged it off. Clearly that had been a mistake. God, of all the stupid fucking ways for him to find out...

It wasn't as if she meant anything she was saying last night. She had needed to keep Court occupied, so she flirted a little, even let him kiss her. The whole thing made her skin crawl but she argued it was a necessary evil. When Court accused her of falling for Sebastian she felt trapped so of course she played it off. She sure as hell wasn't going to admit anything so important to _Court_ of all people.

"Sebastian I—"

He cut her off before she could get anything out. "So that's what this was about? Getting back with Court? Was I some form of twisted foreplay for you two?"

Kathryn shook her head. "Don't be ridiculous. I don't feel anything for Court."

"You don't _feel_ anything for anybody," he snarled. "Incapable and unwilling to feel for anyone outside of yourself. I knew this, hell I've always known it and yet I still held out hope that there was more to you than just pure ugly hatred."

His words felt like a punch to the gut. Kathryn realized then if she wanted to plead her case this was the time to do it. She wondered if she could do it. Maybe if she begged forgiveness. Maybe if she said she was sorry.

But begging wasn't Kathryn's style. Neither were apologies.

Thinking of him with Annette, how he wasted no time reuniting with the blonde, not only made her furious it left her feeling defeated. Sure, she could try to seduce him back but she'd always be wondering if he was thinking of _her_. She was nobody's second choice, therefor she would beat him to the punch. Kathryn knew from experience it was better to be the one doing the hurting than the one who got hurt.

Kathryn didn't beg. She didn't plead. She didn't do _weak_. She did however do cruel.

"Poor Sebastian," she cooed with phony sympathy that made him flinch and draw back a little, "Always believing in the wrong things."

"So…" he cleared his throat and tried to pull himself up a bit but she saw the struggle in his trembling lip and the way his Adams apple bobbed as he swallowed thickly. "So it was just a game all along?"

"Of course," she replied flatly, voice devoid of emotion, her gaze traveling to her manicure. "Court bet me that I couldn't take the school freak show and turn him into Manchester's newest stud. Behold my success."

"And what did you wager?" he asked through clenched teeth.

She shrugged, unaffected. "His car. Naturally I could give a shit about the winnings. It was the challenge itself that amused me. Taking the proud, self-righteous Valmont and turning him into just another one of my puppets was the _real_ victory." Edging closer to him, she looked up coquettishly through her eyelids and taunted seductively, "You really did adore me didn't you?"

Sebastian shook his head. She thought she saw tears welling up in his eyes but maybe it was just the sun. "You fucking bitch," he choked out, grabbing her gruffly by the arms. "Did I really mean nothing to you?"

For a second she thought he would get violent with her. Had they not had an audience maybe he would have. Kathryn pushed him off. "Grow up Sebastian. It was just a bet. What you thought you were different? There are no such things as exceptions in this game."

He looked away from her. "If I meant so little to you, then why keep me away from Annette?"

"I thought that would be obvious. I needed to keep you under my thumb, coerce you into fucking Cecile, but you couldn't even manage that. Pathetic."

Sebastian charged up to her and Kathryn found herself taking a step back. Looming over her, his face tense and his eyes strikingly sad he bit out, "What's to stop me from destroying you?"

Kathryn held her ground. "We both know you won't release that video. It would just kill princess buttercup if she got a sneak peak of what you're really like in bed."

"I don't need to release that video. I have plenty of others."

She stilled. "I thought you destroyed those?"

"I lied. You should be familiar with the concept. One glimpse of those and everyone will know you for the deranged slut you are."

Funny, his threat and her reputation were the least of her concerns right then. Kathryn wondered if he would ever smile at her again after this, let alone talk to her. Still, she played her part. "Try it and see what happens. You don't want to start a war with me. One way or another, I always win."

"Not this time." Sebastian smirked, but it didn't reach his eyes. "On second thought, being Court Reynolds cum rag is probably punishment enough." He backed away from her, his gaze raking over her in disgust. "Jesus, I can't believe I thought I…"

Kathryn's throat tightened. "You thought what?"

He shook his head. "Never mind. It clearly doesn't matter. Have a nice life Kathryn. Miserable and alone."

Turning Sebastian stormed back down the beach to an awaiting Annette who seemed relieved when he embraced her. Kathryn found herself watching them. It was masochistic of course, but she couldn't look away. It was like a car crash.

 _You did that_ , she thought miserably to herself. _Well done Merteui, gold star._

Finally, when she could not stand the sight of them any longer, she darted back up the path leading to the Caldwell house. With her heels clutched in her hand she found herself breaking into a sprint, running back to the house her feet bare against the black top. Outside of the treadmill in her personal gym, Kathryn didn't run. In fact, she didn't do any kind of physical activity in public as it had been drilled into her head at an early age that it wasn't lady like to perspire in front of an audience. Kathryn no longer cared. She needed to get away as fast as she could.

By the time she reached the house she was panting, a faint sweat had broken out along her temple and her lungs burned to the point of pain. It was oddly exhilarating. Perhaps she should take up running after all, she thought absently picturing herself taking morning jobs in Central park, as she made her way into the house. It might make a healthier alternative to sticking a coke spoon up her nose to relieve her tension.

Unfortunately, however it was only a temporary relief. Dragging herself up to her guest room, that morning's events played over in her mind like some sort of fucked up teen melodrama. How could she have been so stupid as to let herself get emotionally invested in Sebastian when she knew that road only led to pain and disappointment. Maybe she really was a masochist after all.

Entering her room, she was considering heading back to the city when she realized she wasn't alone. Sprawled out on the cream colored sofa in the corner was Court. Glancing up briefly from his phone he greeted her, "There you are."

Kathryn scowled at him. "What the hell are you doing here?"

She knew of course but she wanted to make it known that he wasn't welcome. The son of a bitch of course couldn't care less. Rising to his feet he tucked his phone in his pocket and smarmed, "We have some unfinished business to attend to."

She rolled her eyes, tossing her shoes aside as she stepped further into the room. "Where's Cecile?"

"She went into town to have lunch with her grandmother."

"And she didn't invite you with?" she mocked. "That's not a good sign."

Court smiled tightly. "Actually, I begged off. I had some winnings to collect." Strolling over to the desk he retrieved a bottle of Dom she hadn't noticed was resting in a bucket of ice. Holding up the champagne he announced. "I think we should celebrate."

Kathryn's stomach turned at the thought, but staring at the alcohol her throat suddenly felt dry. "I'm not really in mood," she grumbled.

Chuckling as he popped the cork he reminded her, "You don't really have a choice. A lady always honors her bets Kathryn." Handing her off a glass he added. "Don't be a sore loser."

She guzzled down half the glass in one gulp. It went right through her. "Speaking of sore, you did a real number on Cecile. I suppose it's nice to know you're just as selfish in bed with her as you were with me."

The glass paused on his lips and he frowned. "She enjoyed herself, as will you."

"Not likely."

Kathryn walked over to the makeshift bar and refilled her glass, tensing when Court came up behind her. "Someone's in a foul mood and something tells me it's not just because you lost our little wager."

"Trust me it is," she murmured into her glass.

"No it's something else." Grabbing her arm, he turned her around to face him. Court grinned meanly. "He dumped you didn't he?"

Scowling at the accusation she pushed him off. "What makes you think that?"

"Who do you think arranged my little get together last night with Cecile? Valmont called, told me she was waiting for me. Honestly I thought you two were orchestrating some sort of set up until I got there and Cecile practically jumped me. It hadn't occurred to me until later that he double crossed you." Finishing his drink, he chuckled, "Talk about the cherry on top of the Sunday."

Rolling her eyes, she brushed past him. "Fuck off," Kathryn huffed lamely. "Let's just get this over with."

As much as the thought of submitting to Court made her nauseous she was eager to try anything that might give her even a second's reprieve from the misery going on in her head. Following her over to the bed, Court traced a finger up her spin. "Someone's eager," he taunted, breath hot against her neck.

Whipping around Kathryn snarled, "Shut the fuck up," then pulled him into a kiss. Court eagerly returned her affections, arms coming to wrap around her and tug her closer. It felt familiar being with Court like this, but also oddly wrong, like something was off.

Pulling back from her, his gaze hot and his mouth pink he ordered, "Strip."

Almost mechanically Kathryn removed her dress, letting it pool at her feet before laying back on the bed, putting herself on display for him. As Court leered at her she resigned herself to what was about to happen before deciding, fuck it. She might as well embrace rock bottom.

Loosening his collar, he leaned over her, his gaze raking over her partially naked form before meeting her eyes. "You know you really are something," he murmured softly. "But I'm going to have to pass."

Kathryn stilled. "Excuse me?"

Pushing up off the bed his expression darkened as he replied flippantly, "You're a beautiful girl Kathryn, but unfortunately I don't fuck losers." She was so stricken by the rejection her normally quick tongue failed her. It must have shown all over her face because Court wasted absolutely no time gloating. "Don't get me wrong. I'm flattered you're so willing, but understand I never had any interest in sleeping with you Kathryn."

"What?" she managed to choke out.

"You think you're so much smarter than everyone, so much more special, playing your twisted mind games with us like we're all pieces on your chest board. But the truth is you're just a coked up head case and now even Valmont has tired of your antics. Can't say I blame him. Look at you, used up, discarded, pathetic. _This_ was what I wanted all along Kathryn, to see you dragged down to the level you deserve you miserable, worthless cow."

"That's enough!"

Kathryn looked up to find Blaine standing in the door way. For once he wasn't wearing his typical devil-may-dare smirk. Instead his expression was quietly intense as he leaned casually against the entrance.

Straightening himself out, Court affected a laugh, "Or you'll what tough guy?"

"Would you care to find out?" Blaine challenged with a dark grin.

Blaine may play the silly fag from time to time, but most everyone knew it was just an act. You don't get where he's gotten in the drug game without having a serious dark side. Kathryn had witnessed glimpses of it from time to time and heard various stories, but she had never been so sure of its existence until that moment when she saw him looking at Court like he was planning his funeral.

Court must have realized he was outmatched as well. Fixing his shirt, he squared his shoulders and huffed dismissively, "I was done here anyway. She's all yours."

With one last sneer in her direction he departed and Blaine closed the door after him. Kathryn let out a breath and realized she was trembling. Glancing down at her partially naked body she told herself it was on account of the cold and nothing else.

Jesus, he really hated her. All this time she suspected he secretly wanted her back or at the very least wanted to fuck her, but no, for once Court outplayed her. He loathed her and he likely wasn't alone. The disgusted look on her ex's face when he left was the same look Sebastian had given her as he walked away.

Forgoing getting dressed, she instead curled up in the bed, throwing a sheet over herself as she watched Blaine come around the bed. "What are you doing here?" she asked, suddenly feeling exhausted.

"I was coming over to get a progress report on last night when I saw Valmont and the virtuous blond drive off together. I figured I might be needed." Sitting beside her on the mattress, he pulled out a vial of coke from his shirt pocket. "I brought reinforcements."

Kathryn offered up a small smile of gratitude as he spooned some out for her. Leaning forward she snorted a bump. While the drug did its thing through her system, leaving her both tingly and delightfully numb, she curled up against her friend. Blaine wrapped an arm around her and brushed the residual powder from her nose.

"Thanks for the rescue," she murmured. Court's hateful words played over again in her head causing her to burrow further into the bleached blond.

"Anytime princess. So, what happened?"

Kathryn's gaze fell on one of Sebastian's books sitting idly on the dresser. He never came back for his things, he just left. That's how much he wanted to get away from her. "He found out," was all she could manage to reply.

Blaine caressed her hair. "I gathered as much. Do we have a plan?"

For once she didn't have a plan or a scheme or a way out. Shutting her eyes, she muttered, "I don't have anything."


	17. Denial is the Watchword

**Reputations**

Chapter 17:

 _Denial is the Watchword_

 _._

* * *

The sex was incredible, but that was to be expected.

There were a host of adjectives that could be used to describe their lovemaking: explosive, meaningful, intense. None of them seemed truly appropriate. Sebastian had at one time believed the best sex was between strangers. The thrill of an unknown body. The rush of the unexpected. What was monogamy compared to that?

Turns out it was everything.

Intimacy he soon came to realize held more wonder than he ever thought possible. The excitement that came with knowing someone better than you know yourself. The subtext that existed in every touch, every whisper, every caress. What was once a strictly carnal and exhilarating but ultimately empty endeavor, became something akin to a near religious experience when you were in love.

Not that he was in love with Kathryn or anything.

Collapsing on his back, Sebastian panted hard into the quiet and gazed up at the ceiling, enjoying the way his body tingling with little aftershocks in the wake of his orgasm. Between that and the alcohol still swimming through his system he was feeling no guilt or even a trace of remorse that he might have just kamikazied his relationship with the best person he'd ever known. Behold the power of good sex and Jim Bean.

He was wrecked. Even still, Sebastian's cock was standing at half mast, like it wasn't quite ready to surrender. Absently he reached for himself and stroked. The sensation made him shudder, but he enjoyed it, the dirty, almost earthy feeling of her _coating_ him. Had things been different he might have licked his fingers clean of her, savored that familiar taste that was her and her alone, but as it stood he really didn't want to give her the satisfaction. He didn't even want to look at her.

But he can never _**not**_ look at her.

Kathryn's always been at her best after a good cum. Skin glowing, hair tousled, make-up fucked off. She was glorious. There was a faint sheen of perspiration on her body and bite marks on her neck, wrists and thighs because he had been too rough. Her nipples were still hard, pink and they were begging to be sucked. She was still turned on. His insatiable little slut.

Although he supposed she wasn't his anymore, if she was she ever really his to begin with. Sebastian frowned. That was an avenue he had no wish to explore. Not now. Now when he had her here in his bed, naked and wet and _his_. Even if it was only temporary.

He stared at her for a while before she finally looked at him. Her gaze wasn't as impenetrable as it normally was, but Sebastian still couldn't read her expression. Sad, angry, turned on. She was an excellent poker player.

 _You don't know anything Valmont_. Kathryn's words from earlier that evening rang out in his head.

 _Yeah, no kidding_.

"Sebastian I—

Grasping her by the face, he cut her off. "Don't say anything," he ordered, then promptly lunged for her mouth.

And just like that, they were back at it again.

.

* * *

 _ **9 Hours Earlier**_

"Sebastian are you okay?"

He really wasn't as he was currently in the midst of a headache that was threatening to morph into a full blown migraine. Not helping matters in the least was Angeline, Angelica, whatever-the-fuck she called herself, his father's latest mid-life crisis who hadn't shut her trap all evening. Sebastian glared stonily across the table at her, imaging her silicone lips exploding followed in quick succession by the rest of her plastic Barbie body. The image brought a brief smile to his lips.

Leaning back in his chair he murmured to a worried Annette, "I'm fine," before dropping a kiss on her temple.

She smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. He never could bullshit her. She reached under the table for his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze before turning her attention back on the model/actress who was presently taking up all the oxygen in the room.

They were having dinner at _Daniel_ , one of the Upper East Side's toniest eateries, that featured exquisite French cuisine and a strict dress code, one that Sebastian chose to ignore that evening. This was partially as protest for being dragged there that night by his father, but mostly because he no longer gave a fuck.

It had been nearly two weeks since the weekend from hell in the Hamptons. During that time Sebastian had forgone shaving, tossed out all his designer clothes and was letting his hair grow out. In other words, the old (new) Sebastian was dead and buried. Long live new (old) Sebastian.

His reputation was also back where it started. Not that he really gave a shit about that anyway. Sebastian absently wondered if some sort of mass email was sent out letting everyone know that he was now officially persona non grata. Or perhaps it was just as simple as him showing up Monday morning with Annette on his arm and his uniform not perfectly pressed. More likely however they're all just following the queen's lead. Kathryn, who gold meddled in the art of the freeze-out, doesn't talk to him, wouldn't acknowledge him, and looked right through him when they passed in the hall. This, he told himself was for the best.

(Even though part of him desperately wished she called his bluff and launched a war after all. Damn the consequences)

Mostly he tried not to think about her. At all.

(Except when he does)

"Interesting attire this evening son," his father commented with a sardonic lift of his brow as his gaze swept over his jeans and hoodie ensemble. "What happened to your suits?"

He shrugged carelessly. "I decided they weren't really my style." He brought Annette's hand up to his lips and kissed it, while shooting a pointed look at his father.

 _Wasn't this what you wanted dad? Did you really think you'd be able to keep your GQ son and keep me away from her at the same time? Haven't you figured out they're one in the same?_

Edward responded with a patient smile that was just this side of condescending. "So I see."

Sebastian suspected his father was somehow involved in clearing the headmaster of those embezzlement charges. Annette was strangely evasive when he asked about how the matter was cleared up. He didn't press. If his dad did have his hand in things he wasn't sure how he felt about it.

It was safe to say his father wasn't exactly his favorite person at the moment. Dragging them all out to dinner with his flavor of the month on that day of all days. Not only was in unconscionable it was downright heartless. Sebastian wasn't really sure why he expected anything less from Edward Valmont.

He glared coldly at the older man across the dinner table while his date rambled on about some sitcom she auditioned for. Sebastian could feel Annette's eyes on him, concerned as always. Ever since they got back together she had been treating him with kid gloves, like she was afraid any minute he was going to go over the edge. It was starting to make him anxious.

"Well," his father laughed at his date's story, "It's like I always say doll…"

Edward trailed off when something across the room caught his attention. Sebastian looked up just as Tiffany entered the dining room. Looking as regal as a queen, her gaze swept the room, not stopping to acknowledge them. He wondered if that was on purpose or if she truly didn't notice them. Edward clearly noticed _her_ however and Sebastian took note of it.

Or at least he would have had he not been holding his breath in anticipation. He hated himself a little for the way his heart was suddenly beating uncontrollably and for the fact that he found himself unable to look away from the entrance. Sebastian didn't really understand his reaction. It's not like he doesn't see her every day at school. It's not like she doesn't live across the hall from him. And really why should he care? He hated her, loathed her very presence, couldn't even stand to say her name out loud, let alone think it and yet…

She wasn't there. An older, Mediterranean looking gentleman joined Tiffany instead. Sebastian felt oddly deflated, but didn't let it show, taking a big gulp of wine. Edward leaned over to his date and explained, "She's our neighbor." He shot Sebastian a look that he pretended not to notice.

Abandoning his dinner, annoyed with himself and his ever erratic emotions he turned to Annette. "Want to get out of here?"

.

* * *

"It's okay."

"No it's _not_."Frustrated and angry, namely at himself, Sebastian tossed the covers off and sat at the edge of her bed, running a hand through his mussed hair. Glaring mutinously at his limp penis he muttered bitterly, "Goddammit."

Annette reached for him, her hand coming to rest assuredly on his shoulder. "I understand, really," she explained gently.

"Oh really? Care to enlighten me then," Sebastian snapped before instantly regretting it when he felt her draw back from him. "Oh, god, Annette. I'm sorry. I didn't mean— "

"I know." She sat up, leaving the sheet tucked under her arms, shielding her naked body from his view. He couldn't help but feel it was deliberate and now he felt like an even bigger ass.

They were at her place, alone, due to her father being out of town for some kind of convention. They were rarely there as the apartment was small and they were both paranoid about her father hearing them. Some small, dark, part of him hoped the location that evening was the reason for his performance anxiety. The floral wallpaper, the childhood photos of Annette, but no. It had nothing to do with her. It truly wasn't her fault. Sebastian was quick to assure her.

"Baby, I'm so sorry," he apologized again, as he turned around and gave her a kiss. "I don't know what's wrong with me, maybe too much wine with dinner or something, but it has absolutely nothing to do with you."

She nodded, her eyes downcast as she fiddled nervously with the comforter. "I don't think it's the wine," she replied softly. After a beat she looked up at him then let out a long exhale, before asking, "Is it her?"

There's no need for clarification on who she was referring to. Although Annette had no problem saying her name she was sensitive to him on the matter. Not that there was any reason to be. Because as much as Kathryn may have fucked him up, even she couldn't take responsibility for this.

"It has nothing to do with her," he replied.

"Are you sure? I saw you at the restaurant Sebastian. You couldn't take your eyes off the door. I mean if it was, I could understand. I'd hate it but…I know you had feelings for her. That just doesn't go away because you want it to."

He shook his head. "It's not-it's not about her, I swear."

Annette nodded, but he saw the distrust in her eyes. He was about to suggest they just watch a movie or something when she pressed, "Do you think it could be about your mom?"

Sebastian pulled back. "What?"

She bit nervously at her lip. "Today's the anniversary of her death, isn't it?"

"How do you know that?"

Annette sighed then admitted, "After I found out about what happened to her, I looked her up online. I'm sorry, I guess I was just curious. How come you didn't tell me?"

He shrugged, looking away. "I don't know. It's not something I like to discuss. I mean you see how we deal with it in our household. Dinner with his latest piece of ass."

"Maybe that's just his way of handling it," she replied softly.

Sebastian's gaze narrowed in suspicion. "Why are you defending him?"

"I'm not." Taking his hand, she asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

He really, really didn't. The last thing he wanted to do was talk, or discuss or think. All he wanted to do was loose himself in some mindless fucking, shut his brain off and just _rut_.

Cupping her face as he climbed back under the covers and murmured, "All I want is this." Annette offered up a small, hopeful smile, but there was uncertainty behind her eyes.

Ignoring it, he pushed forward, slipping between her legs as they made out languidly. He caressed her sides, her breasts, earning a gasp and whimper of approval. Annette wrapped her hand around his length and stroked but nothing happened. After a while Sebastian pushed her away in frustration. "This is ridiculous," he exclaimed.

"Sebastian calm down. It's not that big a deal."

"Yes it is. _All I wanna do is fuck_!"

"Well your body's telling you otherwise," she explained patiently. "Look, why don't we just watch some TV or something, take your mind off things."

Shaking his head, he got up from the bed, reaching for his clothes. "I can't. I need to get out. Take a walk. Clear my head. Something."

Annette sat up, grabbed his arm. "Sebastian please don't go. I'm worried about you."

He didn't want to do this. He didn't want to put her through any more shit, but he couldn't stay still and he needed to get out before he said something he couldn't take back. He didn't trust himself around her right now, he was too close to the edge. "I'm fine Annette," he assured her, forcing a small smile. "I just need some air."

She reluctantly released him and sunk back in the bed. "Okay."

Sebastian quickly redressed studiously avoiding her eyes as he moved around the small bedroom. He headed for the door then stopped and looked back at her. She seemed so small and vulnerable, it broke his heart. He strode back over to her and kissed the top of her head. "It's fine," he told her. "I just need to handle this on my own."

"I know," she sighed, still looking sad. "I get it. Call me later?"

He was already half way out the door. "Of course," he promised, but he knew he wouldn't.

.

* * *

An hour and a half later he was drunk and wandering around a cemetery in Greenwich Connecticut. It was dark and far too cold for May, but Sebastian hadn't let these details dissuade him, nor the fact that technically he didn't know where he was going. He had only visited this place once before when he was eleven. The day they buried her.

With a bottle of Jack under his arm, three quarters of the way gone, Sebastian stumbled past gravestones, squinting into the darkness, his only aid being a lamppost fifty yards away and the moonlight. This was all suddenly seemingly like an altogether moronic idea.

Sebastian couldn't be sure what prompted him to drive an hour outside the city, to a place he'd only been once before as a pre-teen, but it seemed like a good idea at the time. Something about releasing old ghosts. He couldn't really remember. Like most of his plans however, he didn't think it through and now here he was, shit-face and lost in a technically closed cemetery with no way of getting home save for driving himself, which even in his less than stellar condition he realized was a bad fucking idea. He was already starting to see double.

After a while of walking circles in the dark, he finally gave up or rather his inebriated body gave up on him. Sebastian stumbled into a concrete tombstone and the next thing he knew he was on his ass, staring up at the starry night sky. "Shit," he huffed, his head throbbing from where it smacked against the cold, hard ground.

He laid there for who knows how long before finally pulling himself up enough to lean against the offending headstone. Removing his phone from his jacket he considered it. He could call Annette and he had little doubt she would come, no questions asked, but Sebastian figured he put her through enough nonsense for one night. He considered calling an Uber, but he wasn't really sure how that worked being as he was raised on the New York City taxi service. So he opened his phone, flipping idly through his contact list, a blur of names and numbers only half of which he recognized. He wasn't sure what made him stop on her name.

Well, that's not entirely accurate. Over the past couple weeks, Sebastian had been tempted by that number on more than one occasion. Why exactly he couldn't say. Really he should have deleted her fucking number.

Instead, buoyed by nearly an entire bottle of whiskey and a rather delicate emotional state, he found himself gathering his courage (or rather his stupidity) enough to hit call. It wasn't like she'd pick up anyway.

Kathryn picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?"

Sebastian was momentarily startled to hear her voice, as if she called him, before regaining his confidence. "Guess where I am?"

The question was greeted by a long beat of silence. "From the sounds of it, someplace that serves alcohol," she replied warily.

"Wrong! Come on, it's someplace you've been before. Guess."

"I don't want to guess," Kathryn sighed and he thought he heard someone in the background. He wondered if he interrupted her in the middle of something. The thought brought him a momentary thrill of pleasure.

"Oh come on Kat, don't be like that," he teased, sounding more playful than he really felt.

"Why don't you call your girlfriend and make her guess?"

He scowled into the receiver. "What makes you think she's not with me?"

"Because you wouldn't be calling me if she was," she countered. "I'm hanging up now."

"Do you know what day it is?" Sebastian asked in a rush.

He was greeted by a long stretch of silence and for a moment he thought she had hung up or walked away from the phone. When she finally replied, her tone was oddly tentative, "Yes." There was another stretch of silence. "Sebastian where are you?"

"Greenwich. It's colder here than it was in New York," he observed, wrapping his hoodie tighter around himself while the wind whipped against him.

"What are you doing in… _oh_." Kathryn sighed and he heard her shift, more murmuring. It sounded like she exiting a room. "Jesus Sebastian, why would you go there?"

He shrugged, bottle at his lips as he finished it off. "I felt like it. Who are you there with?"

Ignoring his question, she asked one of her own, "How are you getting home?"

"The same way I got here. My car."

Kathryn made a sound somewhere between a sigh and a groan. "You're not driving yourself home. You'll end up driving into a tree or worse. I couldn't have it on my conscious if you wrecked that beautiful car of yours."

"Now who's being dramatic? I'm fine. Anyway why do you care? I'm only your toy, your bet, your…" he ran out of words opting lamely for, "whatever. Don't act like you give a shit about me."

She muttered something that he couldn't quite make out. "Look, just stay where you are. Don't go anywhere."

"You think you can tell me what to do?" he demanded, suddenly belligerent, only to be met with a dial tone. Realizing she hung up on him Sebastian tossed his phone aside grumbling, "Bitch."

It really rankled him that after everything she put him through, Kathryn really thought she could still order him around like he was her puppet. He was so incensed by this he had every intention of doing the exact opposite of what she demanded of him. Only his head was kind of swimming and he wasn't entirely sure he could stand without falling on his ass. Besides, he was kind of comfortable where he was. He could even fall asleep…

.

* * *

"Sebastian. Sebas _tian_." There was a gentle kick to his side that jostled him awake which was strange because he didn't remember falling asleep. Groaning he rubbed at his eyes, but it did no good, his mind felt hazy and his vision was a little blurry and ugh, his head.

"Get the fuck up." Sebastian looked around to find Kathryn standing over him dressed in a black sparkly cocktail dress and a small leather jacket. She was scowling at him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he grumbled, more perplexed than angry. He wasn't all too convinced he wasn't imagining her.

"Well I'm certainly not having drinks at the Carlyle," she snapped, wrapping her arms around her tiny frame. "By the looks of it I'm standing in a graveyard in fucking Connecticut at one a.m. freezing my tits off."

Sebastian struggled to sit up. "I didn't ask you to come here," he slurred defensively.

"Then why did you call me?" Not waiting for an answer she barked, "Get up, let's go."

He staggered to his feet and everything spun threatening to send him back on his ass. Kathryn grabbed him before he could fall on his face. Trying his best to sound imposing he told her, "I'm not going anywhere. I need to find her first."

Pushing her away, Sebastian started walking even though he didn't have the faintest clue where he was going. Kathryn fell into step behind him. "You're not even going the right way." Grabbing his arm, she pulled him the other direction.

"How would you know?"

"I know," was all she would tell him.

Kathryn led him nearly clear across the cemetery, only pausing once or twice before stopping in front of a relatively modest tombstone. It simply read: _Elizabeth Valmont_.

Breaking away from her, he knelt down before it, running his hand along the smooth stone etching. He didn't know what he was expecting but he thought finally visiting her grave, something he refused to do ever since they put her in the ground, would feel more profound than it actually did. Like it would somehow explain all the stupid shit in his life or something. His disappointment must have been written on his face because Kathryn quietly commented, "It's just a grave Sebastian. Nothing more, nothing less."

"I know," he muttered.

"I never understood why they buried her here. Doesn't your family have its own mausoleum?"

"Yeah, but she didn't want to be left there. She hated most of my father's family." Even his aunt Helen. She used to call her an inbred phony. Say what you will about his mother, Sebastian always admired her ability to cut through the bullshit.

"Do you remember the day she died?" he asked, turning around but not quite looking at her.

"Of course."

"Did you know," he paused not really sure why he was confessing this to her after all this time, but he felt as if he should, now that they were here of all places. "Did you know the gun locked, and her hands were shaking so badly from all the damn pills that she asked me to do it for her?"

"What?"

Sebastian thought back to that afternoon and remembered the sunlight hitting the hardwood floor and the cold feel of steel as it was pressed into his hand. "She gave me the gun, begged me to do it for her. She said if I really loved her, if I was really her son I'd pull the trigger for her."

"Jesus Christ," Kathryn whispered.

He could still hear his mother's pleas if he shut his eyes. When he was younger it would keep him awake for hours. If he could have just said the right thing, acted quicker…

"When I wouldn't do it she took the gun out of my hand and…" he trailed off, unable to finish the rest. Tears gathered around his eyes threatening to fall but he quickly wiped them away. "Then I called you and you showed up." He let out a humorless laugh, "Kind of like now."

"Occupational hazard," she remarked. Sebastian looked up at her and was startled to see the contrite expression on her face. It looked almost foreign on her normally proud visage.

He knew Kathryn always hated his mother, not just for what she put him through, but also on account of all the cruel things she said to her as a child. Sebastian supposed he didn't blame her for it. Elizabeth earned her animosity. Try as he might however Sebastian never could bring himself to hate his mother.

"Come on," Kathryn tipped her head. "Let's get out of here. It's cold."

For once he didn't put up a fight. Sebastian struggled to get to his feet before Kathryn stepped forward, slipping underneath his arm, allowing him to slump against her. "Shit how much did you drink?" she grumbled, leading him back to the cars.

"Not nearly enough," he sing-songed into her ear. Damn, she smelled nice. Familiar. He remembered falling asleep to that scent and waking up to it. "Mmm, why are you here again?"

"Because you called me idiot," she sighed.

"You could have just sent someone."

"And miss all this fun?" Kathryn chirped sarcastically.

Sebastian pressed his face against her hair. "I think you missed me."

"I think you're delusional."

They arrived at the parking lot where his jag was waiting along with a town car and the Merteuil's driver Ronaldo. When Kathryn led him over to the sedan, he stopped. "Wait. What about my jag?"

"You can come back and get it tomorrow. Sober."

Sebastian let out a short laugh. "Yeah right. I'm not leaving it here."

Letting go of him Kathryn released a long, pained sigh and held out her hand. "Fine, then give me the keys."

"Nice try. I'm not _that_ drunk."

"Yes you are. Either leave the car behind or let me drive it," she snapped.

Sebastian looked back and forth between the town car and the jag. As much as letting Kathryn drive his baby terrified him, leaving the car abandoned in another _state_ was worse. Reluctantly he consented. "Alright, shit, you can drive."

It was impossible to miss the little smirk she flashed as she reached for the keys. Really he wouldn't have put her past to have only shown up that evening in the hopes of driving it. The thought was enough to make him want to torture her a little. Sebastian held the keys up for her to grab only to pull them away at the last second.

Kathryn rolled her eyes at his antics. "Hand them over fuckwad."

"Come and get them," he replied playfully, holding them over her head. She swatted at them like a cat as he kept snatching them out of her reach, laughing at her frustration. "What's the matter, don't you want them?"

"This isn't cute," she huffed.

"I beg to differ—OWW!" he screeched as Kathryn reached out and twisted his nipple hard enough to nearly rip it clear off. Sebastian bent forward in pain while she took the opportunity to snatch the keys from his hand, chuckling, like the malevolent cunt she was.

"You bitch," Sebastian gasped, clutching his chest.

Sashaying around the other side of the car she called back, "Playtime's over Valmont. Get the fuck in the car."

.

* * *

"So who were you with?"

Kathryn was barreling down the FDR at some ungodly speed, while the wind whipped against their exposed faces, making it so he had to yell to be heard. She looked up at him briefly, her expression annoyed, but didn't answer him.

"Oh come on, who was it?" Sebastian asked, continuing to needle. "Reynolds probably, right?"

"Not that it's any of your business," she growled out, gripping the wheel tightly. "But I'm not involved with Court."

He wasn't sure he believed that, remembering their interaction in the pool. "Just long enough to give him his reward then?"

Kathryn just shook her head. "You don't know anything Sebastian."

She probably had a point.

They were quite for most of the rest of the way home. The fresh air had the added effect of sobering him up somewhat but he was careful not to show it. He remained slumped in the passenger's seat, observing her through half closed lids. Sebastian had to admit Kathryn looked hot behind the wheel of his precious car, one hand gripping the wheel while the other handled the gear shift. She was the epitome of cool control even if she did drive too fast and too recklessly.

Sebastian had to keep reminding himself that he hated her. Recalling her cruel words on the beach that day he tried to muster the fury and heartbreak he felt, only all he could manage was some lingering resentment. Why the hell couldn't he just hate her?

It was partially her fault. If she had just ignored his drunken call or hung up on him, it would have made it so much easier. Instead she had to drive all the way out to Connecticut to collect his drunk ass in the middle of the night. She had to be tender (at least by Kathryn's standards) when he waxed on about his mother. None of this gelled with the girl who so callously bragged about turning him into her puppet. Sebastian just had to accept with the fact that like it or not, the girl lived under his skin. Always had.

"We're here," Kathryn announced, as she made a hard U turn and pulled up in front of their building.

Sebastian had been watching her so intently he hadn't even realized where they were until the car came to a stop. Pulling himself up, he rubbed at his face. "Alright, hand over the keys."

Kathryn dropped them in his hand with a tight smile. "You're welcome by the way."

When he merely sneered at her in response she rolled her eyes and got out of the car. "Have a nice night," she sighed, slamming the door hard.

Sebastian watched her start to leave and suddenly he couldn't stand the idea. "So you're just going?" He got out of the car and while his equilibrium was back to normal, he pretended otherwise, stumbling against the car as he walked around it. "Have to get back to your date, do you?" he taunted, careful to slur his words just enough not to seem too far gone but believable enough. Slumping to the curb he waved a hand in her direction. "Don't let me keep you."

Kathryn stared at him hard, her mouth an angry thin line. He could tell she was having an internal debate with herself whether to help him or not. Sebastian couldn't be sure what she'd do.

"Goddammit," she grumbled under her breath before stomping over to him in exasperation. Grabbing his arm, she helped him up and let him lean against her.

Sebastian of course pretended to put up a (mild) fight. "I don't need your help," he huffed while half-heartedly pushing her off. "Go back to your fuck buddy."

"Shut up idiot," she snapped, tugging him along, past the heavy gilded mahogany doors that guarded their apartment building. As they entered the lobby, the doorman and the chick at the reception desk eyed them curiously while Sebastian smiled broadly at them, waving. Smacking the elevator buttons Kathryn hissed, "I cannot believe this shit."

He stumbled into the elevator and leaned against the wall. Eying a clearly frustrated Kathryn he wondered why he was doing this. _Because you like her attention you sick fuck_ , his subconscious sneered at him. God, she was right when she called him pathetic.

"Why are you staring at me?" she demanded, arms crossed as she watched the digital numbers climb.

Sebastian shrugged. "What else am I supposed to look at?"

Kathryn shook her head. "When we get out of here I'm leaving you at your door and then we're done. I've had enough babysitting for one…hey, knock it off!"

While she ranted he began pressing random buttons on the elevator, including the emergency stop. The car jumped to a halt. Kathryn immediately began smacking his hands away. "Stop it! Jesus Christ, you're like a child." She hit something and the elevator resumed its journey.

Sebastian giggled and poked her side. "Hey remember that time we stopped the elevator and—"

"Yeah I remember," she muttered, not looking at him.

He pressed himself against her, inhaling her scent. "You were nicer then."

"You were less drunk," she countered. Turning she looked up at him, her intent gaze studying his face, her expression softening. "What's going on with you? Why did you call me tonight?"

Good fucking question.

"Why did you come?"

The elevator dinged and a second later the doors opened. Kathryn stepped out, tugging him along with her. She deposited him at his door and started to walk away when he pulled her back. "Come in for a drink."

She laughed, the first time that night. "I don't think so. You've had quite enough."

"Oh not nearly enough. Come on, I know we hate each other and everything…"

Kathryn flinched at the remark and Sebastian used the opportunity to pull her in. "One drink," he whispered against her ear.

She didn't reply, just pulled his keys from his pocket and cursing under her breath, jammed the key in the lock, opening the door. Sebastian, slung an arm around her shoulder and she led him inside, past the foyer, through the parlor. He was starting to let his hand wander where it shouldn't when Kathryn came to a halt. Sebastian looked up to find his father engaged on the couch with what's-her-name.

Edward Valmont rose to his feet, clothes wrinkled, his gaze swinging back and forth between them. Needless to say he looked surprised. "Well, hello there."

"Father," Sebastian greeted him then looked past him to the young blond. "Amelia."

"It's Angelica."

"Nobody cares sweetheart."

"Sebastian." His father said his name in that tone that signaled he was trying his patients. "You're drunk."

"Nothing gets by you pop," he slurred sarcastically.

His father sighed then turned to Kathryn with a warm smile. "Good evening Kathryn."

"Edward." Her greeting was frosty to say the least. The older man seemed slightly taken aback by it.

"Um, son, I thought you were taking Annette home?"

"I did and then I took a little trip."

"Where?"

"Connecticut," Kathryn answered for him with a pointed look.

His father's brows knitted in confusion. "Connecticut? What the hell is…oh. I see."

Sebastian took a small amount of satisfaction in the way his father seemed to bow his head in embarrassment. He realized then it was entirely possibly the older man completely forgot what day it was. "I thought someone should acknowledge her anniversary," he drawled, twisting the knife. His father looked up at him apologetically.

"Who's anniversary is it?" the squeaky voice called from the couch.

The three of them look over at her blankly before Sebastian answered, "My mom's. Seven years ago today she blew her brains out in that room _riiight_ over there." He gestured towards a dark corridor, they never ventured down.

The blond gasped in horror and his father shot him a look. " _Sebastian_ ," his father warned.

"Sorry, did we kill the mood?" Kathryn deadpanned, before tugging him along. She paused in front of his father's date. "If I were you sweetie I'd make sure he wraps it up." Looking back at Edward she smiled darkly and added, "He doesn't have the _cleanest_ track record."

Sebastian snorted and followed her down the hallway to his bedroom, letting himself slump at her side. Closing the door behind them Kathryn deposited him on the bed with a huff. Taking a step back, she looked him over. "You're a mess," she concluded, with a shake of her head.

"I'm fine. I'm excellent," he replied, shrugging out of his hoodie.

Kathryn touched the ends of his too long hair and frowned. "All my hard work, completely undone."

"Yup," he declared proudly.

Kathryn rolled her eyes at him before heading to the wet bar on the other side of the room. Sebastian watched her as she fixed herself a drink and removed her own jacket, exposing her bare shoulders and back. Swallowing thickly, he once again questioned what he was doing. Kathryn lied and manipulated him. He loathed her and yet…well, he couldn't quiet his need for her. It was in his head, his heart, his…elsewhere.

Apparently denial was the watchword.

"So why didn't you take Annette with you tonight?" her voice rang out across the room.

"I don't know," he sighed, thinking back on how he left Annette naked and alone in her bed. Unsatisfied. Sebastian fell back on the mattress, his gaze traveling over Kathryn's bare legs. He pictured telling her the truth of what went down. He imagined she'd laugh herself silly. "She was tired," he offered lamely.

Kathryn pivoted around, a smirk on her face. "Poor baby," she taunted.

Sebastian sat up a little, head resting on his hand. His eyes followed her as she stood at his desk, lightly perusing its contents. "You going to tell me who you were fucking this evening?"

"Why are you so concerned?" She asked absently, engrossed by a letter on his desk. Before he could respond to her question she exclaimed, "You got into Harvard?"

"Oh. Yeah," he replied with zero enthusiasm. Kathryn, looking somewhere between stunned and outraged, stared him down until he finally explained, "My father got me in."

"Of course he did," she muttered, tossing the letter aside with distaste. "Well are you going to go?"

He shrugged. Sebastian honestly wasn't sure. He had forgotten about the whole thing until the acceptance letter arrived in the mail the other day. The only reason he applied in the first place was to be close to her. Given the current state of their relationship that seemed absurd now. He hadn't even told Annette yet.

Kathryn slowly made her way around the bed. "I think you should go," she announced, glass at her lips. "What else are you going to do? Follow the headmaster's daughter to whatever state school she gets into?"

Sebastian narrowed his gaze at her. "She got into Yale, Columbia and Cornell."

"BFD," she huffed unimpressed, turning around to examine his books.

"What about you? Still Harvard or are you going to follow Court to Frat Boy U?"

"For the fortieth fucking time, I'm not with Court," she sighed, shooting an annoyed look over her shoulder. "Jesus."

Intellectually he knew this. He saw Cecile and Court walking hand in hand around campus, but that didn't mean he wasn't screwing Kathryn on the side. "So it's just sex then? Did he enjoy his reward?"

"I'm not fucking Court. I haven't fucked Court," she replied with strained patients.

"Well I thought—"

"You thought wrong okay?" She swiveled around to face him. Her eyes were lit with anger and there was a bitter smile on her face. "We didn't have sex. He turned me down. You would have loved it. Turns out Court never wanted to have sex with me. He just wanted to laugh in my face and call me a slut. It's a shame you missed it."

Well that was fucked up, even by his admittedly low standards. There was a part of Sebastian that wanted to rejoice in this but for whatever reason he couldn't bring himself to feel that petty. At the same time, he didn't want to empathize with her either. "Do you want me to feel sorry for you, is that it? Do you want my pity?"

Kathryn's expression hardened and she replied indifferently, "I don't want anything from you."

"Poor little Kathryn. Always getting dumped for the innocent, little twits."

Glancing at his bedside table she picked up a picture of Annette and replied with a bitchy smile, "Apparently."

Kathryn set the picture down with a dull thud and started to walk away. He should have just let her go, but Sebastian couldn't help himself. He couldn't let her leave. Sitting up abruptly he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. She stumbled back, her legs crashing against his as she used his shoulders to steady herself. Sebastian's hands came to rest on her hips as his eyes fell on the low cut of her dress. His face was practically in her tits.

And just like that he was hard. _Shit_.

"What are you doing?" she asked, voice more curious than angry.

Sebastian nuzzled his face against her. "Do you have any coke?"

"No," she sighed.

"Damn." He looked up at her through his lashes. "Do you remember that night we fucked on cocaine?"

"Yeah I remember."

Kathryn's breathing had become more labored as Sebastian's hand slipped from its position on her waist to her bare thigh. Slowly he moved his hand up her dress, his fingers tracing over the lace of her panties. "Remember how wet you got?"

"Sebastian." He knew she meant that to come out like a warning, but instead it came out all breathless and desperate. Kathryn's fingers began to curl around his neck.

Sebastian slipped his hand into her panties and groaned. She was slick and warm and fuck, he shouldn't want this as badly as he did. He should push her away, tell her to fuck off just like Court did. If he wasn't so weak maybe he would have. But he was weak and pathetic with his hand on the cunt of a girl who not two weeks ago bragged about ripping out his heart.

"I wanna fuck you," he murmured.

"Not a good idea."

"Why not?"

"You're drunk. You have a girlfriend." She pulled out of his embrace and thrust his phone at him. "Why don't you give her a call. I'm sure she'd love to be your two a.m. booty call."

Sebastian stared at his phone like it was diseased, before setting it aside. "I can't do that. Annette is great but she's not…she can't…" he struggled for the right words, the late hour and the alcohol had made his brain fuzzy. Finally, he simply said, "She's not you. Alright, is that what you want to hear?"

Kathryn just looked around like she was trying to figure out an exit plan. Before she could produce another argument, Sebastian pulled her down to the bed, earning a squeal of surprise from her as he rolled on top of her. "You really don't want this?" he murmured, kissing across her neck and collarbone while his hand groped her breast through her dress, her nipples puckering under his palm.

"Not when you're wasted," she replied, her petulant words in sharp contrasts to the way she was withering and arching against him.

"I can still fuck you better drunk than he can sober." Sebastian wasn't really sure what 'he' he was referring to, but it didn't matter. Cupping, her face he leaned in and kissed her, firm and insistent. Kathryn quickly returned his advances, her arms coming to wrap around him, her mouth opening for his persistent tongue. When they broke apart, both breathless, Kathryn studied him and a look of realization seemed to pass over her face. She knew he wasn't as drunk as he was pretending to be. For a second Sebastian got scared she was going to push him off of her and storm out, but as always she was full of surprises. Instead of leaving she began tearing off his clothes.

When she reached inside his pants, and grasped his firm cock he hissed, then grabbed her wrist. He was so fucking hard he didn't trust himself to not go off right there. Alcohol had a way of making him trigger happy. But when she continued to stroke him he couldn't stop her. "Fuckin' jerk it," he grunted, thrusting against her hand.

A ghost of a smile crept across her lips. "You want to cum in my hand or in my cunt?"

He stilled, glaring down at her mocking grin. Yanking her hand away, he pinned it to the mattress and ripped her panties off. "This is what I want," he snarled thrusting into her hard.

Kathryn cried out, arching against him. "That's what I thought."

Sebastian could count on one hand the times they've fucked in the missionary position. Usually Kathryn preferred to be on top or to get it from behind. Sebastian himself wasn't big on the emotional intimacy that came with face to face. Yet despite this they found themselves fucking in the most common of positions. Of course, because it was them, it was far from ordinary.

They both seemed to take a twisted sort of pleasure in marking their territory. Kathryn dug her nails into his thrusting back, nearly drawing blood, while Sebastian left love bites up and down her neck and bruises on her wrists as he held her down. He pictured her latest lover coming across them and her having to scramble for an explanation. As for Annette, Sebastian wasn't sure what he'd tell her if she happened across his markings. A cat jumped on his back?

He tried to tell himself he was thinking of Annette when he fucked her like this, but no, it was all Kathryn. In truth the blond was nowhere near his thoughts. Nothing could drive Merteuil from his mind. Not even the thought of her with someone else. As he pushed into her Sebastian demanded to know the names of the men she'd fucked in his absence. She indulged him, giving him a laundry list he suspected was mostly bullshit.

"Tommy Cavendish at the Plaza, and…oh god right there…deeper…shit…Marcus Allen in his father's study and Nate Lauren in the—"

"You little slut," he panted, nipping her ear.

"You like it."

"I do."

This went on and on until he finally kissed her quiet and rubbed her cunt making her come all over him. Sebastian quickly followed suit, pumping his load inside her pussy before rolling off of her quickly, as if that somehow absolved his sin.

Staring up at the ceiling, body humming and in desperate need of a cigarette Sebastian tried to figure out how he got there. Turning over he stared at Kathryn, willing her to offer up an answer. Only when she started to speak he quickly cut her off. "Don't say anything," he ordered, rolling over her to kiss her quiet. He wasn't in the mood for excuses. He just wanted her.

Before he could push into her again, she shimmied down his body, gobbling down his cock to the root. Not content to merely get blown, Sebastian pulled her astride and ate her pussy hard, his tongue taking long, deep licks, that made her shudder and convulse on top of him. Kathryn pulled off his length before he could come in her mouth. Straddling his waist, she wasted no time sliding her cunt down his length. Sebastian quickly rolled her over, regaining control. Hand at her throat he growled, "You're mine, say it."

Gaze sparking with defiance she replied, "No."

Adding just the smallest bit of pressure, Sebastian squeezed her neck. "You're mine," he repeated, half mad from lust and whatever else it was about her that made him act this way. "Fucking _say it_."

He expected her to fight him, if only because she could. He was rather surprised when instead she gasped, "I'm yours." Sebastian slowly loosened his grip and looked down at her in wonder. Kathryn surged forward, kissing him hard. "I'm yours," she repeated. "Just yours."

There was really nothing else to say after that.

.

* * *

The bed was empty but he wasn't alone. That was his first thought when he woke the next morning. At least he assumed it was morning. The last thing Sebastian remembered was Kathryn ridding him, just as the sun began to peak its way past his heavy curtains. He fell asleep inside her soon after.

Stretching across the cool expanse of mattress he found it vacant but he could still smell her. Everywhere. Groaning Sebastian buried his face into the sheets, breathing her in. He contemplated going back to sleep but he couldn't because someone was in his bedroom. Probably snooping. He heard papers being shuffled and the familiar creek of his desk chair.

 _Tricky little bitch._

Rolling onto his back, Sebastian rubbed his sore eyes and grumbled, "Keep your hands off my shit Merteuil and come suck my cock."

"What a charming offer," a decidedly masculine voice rang out that in no way belonged to Kathryn. "Unfortunately, I'm not really into sloppy seconds. At least not _straight_ ones."

"Jesus Christ," Sebastian exclaimed, bolting up in surprise only to instantly regret it when his hangover reared its ugly head. "Motherfucker," he whined, gripping his forehead. This was hardly the first time he'd dealt with a hangover of this magnitude, but he couldn't remember the last time it felt quite this tragic.

He was so lost in his agony he nearly forgot about his (unwanted) visitor until he was shaking a bottle of pills at him. Sebastian reluctantly pried an eye open to find a bemused Blaine standing over him holding a bottle in one hand and a glass of water in the other. He cleared his throat. "I don't have all day sugar."

Wincing through the pain, he opened his eyes the rest of the way and sat up. Sebastian reached for the pills only to realize his sheet was riding dangerously low. He quickly yanked it up and Blaine snorted. "Oh please. You've been flashing me your junk for the better part of an hour. It's old news now."

"That's comforting," he mumbled taking the offered pills and water. "What the hell are you doing here Tuttle?"

"I was summoned."

There was no point asking by who. Scanning the room Sebastian asked. "Where is she?"

Turning back around Blaine walked to the window. "She thought it best she wasn't here when you woke up," he explained, opening the curtain further. Sebastian winced at the light but otherwise said nothing as he continued, "She asked me over to make sure you didn't swallow your own vomit or whatever."

Thinking it over, Sebastian realized it was probably for the best Kathryn wasn't there. He didn't know what the hell possessed him last night, if it was the alcohol or his baggage with his mother, but in the clear light of day he could see he likely made a serious mistake.

Side eyeing Blaine he asked, "Did she tell you what happened last night?"

Bending down as Tuttle used two fingers to retrieve his comforter discarded on the floor and drawled, "Only the broad strokes. I could surmise the rest."

Sebastian sighed, squeezing the bridge of his nose. "I assume I can trust you'll keep this to yourself?"

"Now who would I tell darling?"

The question was who wouldn't he tell if the price was right. Realizing there was little point in arguing this fact Sebastian replied, "Right, well you've done your duty. I'm fine, so if you wouldn't mind—"

"Not so fast precious." Taking a seat on the bed, Blaine made himself comfortable as he explained, "You and I have some unfinished business."

"What? You want me to pay for the pills?"

"Don't be crass," he huffed. "I'm referring to your intentions towards my girl."

Sebastian was in no way shape or form in the mood to deal with this nonsense right now, what with his pounding headache and agonizing guilt, but Blaine didn't exactly look like he was about to be dismissed. Letting out a long, pained sigh he asked, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Don't do that. I'm not some fickle debutante demanding your attention."

"Could have fooled me," he grumbled under his breath.

Blaine silently assessed him a moment before a sharp, one might even say dangerous smile spread across his face. "Let me guess, right about now you're probably thinking, what the hell have I done. You're likely telling yourself it was all a mistake, that it was just the booze and that it will never happen again. "You're going to go back to that wholesome girlfriend of yours and pledge your everlasting fidelity.

Until that is you once again run into Kathryn and you're suddenly reminded of all those dark things you pretend to hate about her but secretly love. You'll use your tragic past or whatever it is you do that makes her loose her damn mind and you'll start fucking again only for you to once more reject her, because her idea of love doesn't fit into that tiny square box in your mind of what it ought to be. You'll treat her like shit, telling yourself it's punishment because you believe she wronged you in some way and she'll allow it, either out of guilt or because you're the only person she's ever really come close to caring about. But soon she'll get resentful and start lashing out either at you or more likely herself and I'm telling you right now, there's no way in hell I'm letting that shit happen."

Sebastian stared dumbstruck as Tuttle finished his monologue, not sure which part to take offense to first before simply replying, "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't I?"

"You're acting like Kathryn's some sort of victim. She's the one who ruined everything by making that fucking bet—"

"Oh bitch please," Blaine exclaimed with a dramatic roll of his eyes. "Look, that was all Court. He suggested the bet and he choose you, Kathryn just went along to save face. She probably should have told you from the beginning but she thought you wouldn't play ball otherwise. Given your long list of offenses, you can't honestly tell me you're THAT offended."

"Of course I am," Sebastian exclaimed. "She manipulated me, turned me into her puppet."

"Aren't we dramatic. Look you knew what you were getting involved with when you signed up for this. You know who she is better than anyone. Anyway, what do you expect? Daddy left her, you left her, Court left her. After a while certain defense mechanisms start to form."

"Yeah, but then things changed."

"No shit," Blaine sighed. "You know she agonized for weeks about telling you. Thought you'd hate her if you found out. She blackmailed blondie the do-gooder because she didn't want to lose you."

"More like she didn't want to lose the bet. I'm not buying it Blaine."

"Then you're not paying attention," he snapped. "If she didn't give a shit about you, do you honestly think she would have shown up last night? She was out on a date with a Vanderbilt when you called. A hot one. That's like a fucking unicorn, but she threw it away to chase after your drunk ass."

Sebastian started to feel sick and he couldn't be sure if it was on account of his hangover or the fact that he might have made a bigger mistake than he originally thought. Remembering their fight on the beach he argued lamely, "She told me it was only a game. She said," he rubbed his forehead trying to make sense of this, "She said there were no exceptions."

Blaine offered up a small smile, "Of course she did, when have you ever known Kathryn to say how she actually feels? Did you really think she would apologize, beg for forgiveness? Come on, you know her better than that. Besides, how did you expect her to react when she found you with the headmaster's daughter?"

Sebastian shook his head. "Nothing happened with Annette. Not then at least. She had been trying to contact me all week, said she knew something about Kathryn. After I found out about the bet I called her and she drove down to the Hamptons to tell me about the blackmail. We stayed up talking all night. It wasn't like we got back together. I was hugging her goodbye when Kathryn showed up."

"Well why the fuck didn't you just tell her that?"

He opened his mouth to answer but nothing came out. Blaine let out a roar of laughter. "I swear to god, you two are the most emotionally fucked individuals I've ever had the pleasure of meeting and I grew up with the _Kennedy's_."

"You're not wrong," Sebastian grumbled under his breath.

Pushing to his feet Blaine announced, "Well as enlightening as this has all been. I have to go. I'm meeting a client in twenty at the Pierre."

"What are you going to tell Kathryn?"

"About this? Absolutely nothing. I like my balls right where they are, thank you very much." Slipping his jacket back on, he asked, "The question is what are you going to tell her?"

"I have no fucking idea," he admitted. "I don't know what I'm going to do. I can't just blow off Annette again."

"Yes, it's much better to string her along."

Sebastian glared at him. "I care about her."

"But you're not in love with her."

He didn't dignify that with a response. Namely because he didn't have one.

With one last smug smile, Blaine headed for the door. Sebastian was content to let him leave until he suddenly thought of something. Maybe it was important, maybe it wasn't, but at the very least it needed to be explored.

Or rather exploited.

"Hey Tuttle, could you do me one last favor?"

Pausing on the threshold he looked back at him intrigued. "What is it?"

"Do you think you could get me Ronald Clifford's phone number?"

.

* * *

 _AN: Thanks as always to sfstewart._


	18. Was it Something I Said?

**Reputations**

Chapter 18:

 _Was it Something I Said?_

 _._

* * *

"Are we seriously going to elect Cecile Caldwell prom queen?"

The question was posed by Eloise Ford, Kathryn's second in command, a stunning blonde with a propensity to say whatever was on her mind regardless of who she offended. She was one of those people who acted like a total bitch and when called on it she just insisted she was being 'honest'. She was useful to Kathryn but mostly an idiot.

"I mean she's a sophomore for Christ's sake," she huffed, flicking her long blonde hair over her shoulder. "And let's be real: she's not even _that_ pretty."

Brianna Fitzpatrick, by far the most pragmatic of Kathryn's minions, rolled her eyes and reminded her, "She's dating the most popular boy in school. Besides, she's cute."

"She has no tits!"

"Neither did you until last summer," Lavonia Davis, the slutty minion as Kathryn thought of her, reminded the blonde with a pointed look to her surgically enhanced chest.

"You bitch!" Eloise exclaimed, but she was laughing. "Alright, fine, so it's two against one. I don't know, what do you think Kathryn?"

At the question, three sets of eyes shifted in her direction. As always they looked to her for guidance. Kathryn, who had only been half listening to the conversation, sat up a little straighter in her seat and pretended to consider her answer, even though she already knew what it was.

Privately, she agreed with Eloise, Cecile wasn't royalty material. Even if she wasn't an utterly uncouth idiot who stole her boyfriend, she was only a sophomore and a mildly attractive one at best. The prom queen at the very least should be someone to aspire to. Nobody wanted to be Cecile Caldwell. That said, if she were to vote against the nomination, it would be flying in the face of all her hard work and scheming.

You see once upon a time, Kathryn had big plans for prom. Back when she was under the impression she'd win that infamous bet, she plotted to get Cecile elected queen in a bid to further humiliate Court. Kathryn had planned to get the idiot to dump him before prom, thus when she was made queen, it would further throw salt in Court's wounds.

However, her plan hit a snag when she lost that bet and the two now seemed happier than ever, or at least Court did. Kathryn supposed she could still use the opportunity to enact some humiliation on the pair. Pull some sort of millennial version of a _Carrie_ on the unsuspecting girl. But honestly, she just couldn't bring herself to care anymore and this was more than a little disheartening. Kathryn lived for this petty shit, planning an enemies' downfall and all that. Little Cecile was such an easy target it should be a slam dunk. But whatever. She was bored already.

In the end she'd agree with Brianna if only because prom was that weekend and they were running out of options as Kathryn had been putting off making any kind of formal decision. Unlike most school's which were democracies, Manchester ran on committee, Kathryn's committee to be specific. If anyone was bothered by the fact that their school was essentially a dictatorship nobody said anything (at least not publicly). She was too beloved and far too powerful to be challenged.

In fact, she would have been the obvious choice for queen had her position of head of the prom committee not have automatically disqualified her. Not that it mattered. She would have taken herself out of the running either way. Having the title 'prom queen' on one's social resume was just tacky. She imagined Bunny Caldwell, on the other hand, would gratefully accept the appointment on behalf of her daughter. Besides electing Cecile would only further Kathryn's image as the benevolent queen.

"While Cecile Caldwell might not be…a conventional choice for queen," she offered, pretending to choose her words carefully, "I do think she's the only credible option. She's a lovely, sweet girl whose stock at Manchester is clearly on the rise. I stand by what I said before. Cecile will make an excellent queen."

Her announcement was met by a silent chorus of blinks and dumbfounded stares. Not surprisingly, Brianna spoke up first. "Um, that's very generous of you Kathryn, but, uh what about Court?"

She didn't so much as flinch at the question. "What about him?" she asked innocently.

The company line was that she and Court were great friends, despite the fact that he basically dumped her for a retarded fifteen-year-old. And while everyone pretended to buy it she suspected some people were suspicious, even her own flunkies.

While Brianna and Lavonia exchanged quiet looks, Eloise was quick to change the subject. Outside of being her most loyal minion, the blonde was also the one with the greatest insight into her 'real' character. She once walked in on Sebastian going down on her in the library and didn't so much as blink. "So how was your date with Troy Vanderbilt?" she whispered loudly, "You still haven't given us details."

The other girls leaned forward, eyes wide with curiosity. Kathryn offered up a small, secretive smile even though there wasn't much to tell. Troy was handsome, connected and rich as fuck, but also just as banal as all the other asshole males at their school. She had been hoping for at least a decent distraction out of him but he couldn't even offer her that.

Of course, she couldn't admit any of that. "He was very nice. Polite, well cultured—"

"Hot as hell," Lavonia pipped in with a knowing grin. The other girls laughed as she whispered, "I also hear he's hung like a horse. Is that true?"

Kathryn issued her a playfully reprimanding look. "A lady never tells."

All three broke into excited giggles at her coy reply. "So are you taking him to prom?" Brianna asked.

That had been the plan, but it wasn't likely after she practically left him with his dick in his hand so she could go clean up after Valmont. Troy had been polite about it but he was a handsome, older guy who frankly didn't need to put up with her shit to get laid. She doubted a second date was in their future. Not that she cared.

"Nothing's been decided yet," she replied airily.

This seemed to be enough to sustain them, as the three quickly became engrossed in the latest gossip about Regan Charles. Kathryn used this opportunity out of the spotlight to resume her previous task. Namely studying Sebastian.

They were currently in the cafeteria. Kathryn and her girls were gathered around their usual center table, while Sebastian was sitting by the windows, alone, reading. He was back to his old egregious sense of style: wrinkled pants, unruly facial hair, thick glasses. She didn't know what she found more distressing: the fact that he chose to dress like a homeless hipster or that despite it, she _still_ found herself attracted to him.

Most definitely the latter.

It had been two days since he nearly fucked her unconscious into his sheets, telling her he missed her, that she belonged to him. Which was ridiculous. She should have laughed at him, but she didn't. Her only rational being at the time she was filled with his cum and a small part of her wanted to believe what he was saying was true. God, talk about pathetic.

Prior to this little episode, she had been contemplating various forms of revenge for weeks against not only Court but Sebastian and the little faux virgin as well. She imagined tearing apart their little romance, exposing it for the tragic joke it was. However, nothing she envisioned seemed suitable enough. Then, the anniversary of Elizabeth's death rolled around and she decided, not so much to let it go as to put it on the backburner for a while. Which of course was when he called her.

Kathryn had no idea what possessed her to drive all the way out to Connecticut to collect him or even still how she found herself feeling sorry for him. Kathryn had little empathy for anyone, including herself. When he asked her in for a drink she suspected where the night was heading but found herself accepting none the less, either out of curiosity or her hormones or the fact that she missed him. She supposed it didn't matter in the end the why of it.

The sex was good, it was always good, but this time it came with a fresh intensity she hadn't been expecting. Her body was covered in bruises and scratches and hickies. She'd taken to wearing shirts with higher collars and letting her skirt fall the regulation length. When she closed her eyes at night she could still feel him inside her, still hear him panting in her ear. She fucking hated him for that.

But not enough, to you know, _actually_ hate him. Which was the problem.

Not helping matters in the least was the fact that everywhere she looked, there Sebastian was, watching her. They hadn't spoken since he fell asleep inside her. Kathryn had purposely kept her distance, waiting to see if he would come to her or at the very least, give her a hint about what this all meant because she sure as hell didn't know.

She didn't like this—the not knowing. It felt too much like she was being toyed with. At least before she knew where she stood with him. Kathryn would take blind hatred over ambiguity any day of the week. Blaine was absolutely no help. She summoned him that morning in the hopes that he would suss out what was going on with Sebastian. Instead he was being annoyingly vague when she questioned him. This was not at all like Blaine and it only managed to make her more edgy.

Kathryn's train of thought was interrupted when Sebastian looked up from his book and met her stare. She used to be able to read him pretty well, but now she was at a complete loss. Honestly she couldn't tell if he was eye fucking her or plotting her demise. Maybe both.

"Oh my god," exclaimed Eloise in a scandalize whisper, "Don't look now, but freak show Valmont is totally eye banging you."

 _Well I guess that settled that._

Kathryn had to restrain herself from rolling her eyes at Eloise's disgust. It was only this side of a month ago she would have given her surgically enhanced tits to have Sebastian even glance in her direction. Now she viewed him as some sort of lower lifeform just because Kathryn suggested it. That girl would be a minion for life.

Frowning, she remarked somberly, "That's sad. And here I thought he was had found some sort of happiness with Annette."

"Oh please," huffed Lavonia. "She's a total rebound hook up. Everyone knows that. He's clearly still into you."

Kathryn couldn't be sure if she was being honest or if she just had her nose up her twat. Either way she had no wish to discuss it with her minions. Ever since she elevated Sebastian's status as it were, she had kept her relationship with Valmont strictly off limits, but she knew they were dying of curiosity.

"I mean clearly he's only dressing like that to get your attention," Brianna remarked. "Do you think you two—"

"Don't be absurd," Kathryn snapped, perhaps a little too sharply. Rising to her feet she announced, "I need to use the ladies room."

Eloise started to get up. "I'll go with—

"Alone," she replied, not bothering to take in her pathetic little frown, before swinging around and marching out of the cafeteria. God she needed a bump.

The ladies room was blessedly empty when she arrived. Kathryn slipped into a stall, not even bothering to lock it before she started unscrewing the bottom of her crucifix. She did a bump, then wiped at her nose, more out of habit than anything, as the drug made its way through her system. Slumping against the cool metal wall, she stared into space, picturing Sebastian's face when he was on top of her, inside of her, fucking everywhere. She turned the memory over repeatedly in her mind, searching for any undetected clues but all she managed to do was turn herself on.

Kathryn flirted briefly with the idea of getting herself off before quickly dismissing it with a wry grin. She wasn't _that_ desperate and pathetic. Not yet anyway.

Tugging, her necklace off, she contemplated indulging in another bump (she was going to need it if she was expected to get through another half hour of that prom committee meeting) when the bathroom door opened. Kathryn stilled, listening as leather soles squeaked against the tile floor. She waited to hear if whoever it was would disappear into a stall. When they didn't she sighed inwardly and tucked her crucifix away. Squaring her shoulders, she ran a soothing hand down her hair, the coke making her extra tactile. Kathryn opened the door only to come to a stop when she saw who it was in front of her.

 _Of fucking course._

Annette stood at the sink washing her hands. She looked up in the mirror, her reflection meeting Kathryn's and frowned. Seeing her obvious displeasure at her sudden appearance, made Kathryn grin. "Hello Annette," she greeted her with false sweetness.

"Kathryn," she practically gritted out.

Slinking up to the sink beside the blonde, she examined her reflection as she reapplied her lip-gloss. Annette glared at her stonily. "See something you like?" Kathryn purred, with a flirty smirk.

"You're disgusting," she huffed, looking away.

"Don't worry sweetie, you're not really my type. Self-righteous hypocrites are more Valmont's speed."

"Apparently so are vapid, coked up debutantes," she retorted with a tight smile. "But I don't hold it against him."

"How noble."

Rolling her eyes, Annette turned to depart when Kathryn called out, "I am curious about one thing." When she paused, and swung back around she asked, "However did you come up with the money to bail Headmaster Daddy out of trouble?"

She flinched at the question and quickly went on the defensive. "Nothing about my father concerns you Kathryn. Leave it alone."

Turning back to her reflection, she pretended to think it over, ignoring her threat. "Let's see…you clearly don't have the money. Trevor can barely afford McDonalds so he's out. Sebastian is of course a possibility…but he doesn't have access to that kind of money until his trust kicks in, so that leaves…I know! Edward Valmont."

Annette seemed to stiffen at the accusation. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't I? For whatever reason, the old man's been chomping at the bit to break up me and Sebastian. Helping you seemed to accomplish that nicely."

Storming back up to her she argued, "The only person you have blame for the destruction of your relationship with Sebastian, is yourself Kathryn. You're the one who lied and manipulated him."

"Unlike you, the paradigm of chastity and virtue," Kathryn spat sarcastically. "Tell me, how long were you screwing around with Trevor before Valmont finally caught on?"

The blond quickly raised her hand to slap her but Kathryn caught her wrist before she could make contact. "Did I hit a nerve?" she taunted, her fingers digging into her delicate skin.

Wrenching out of her grip Annette huffed, "I _never_ cheated on Sebastian."

"Sure you didn't."

Eyes narrowed in fury, shoulders squared a bitter sneer made its way on to her normally serene expression. "I should have seen this coming," she hissed.

Taking the bait, Kathryn sighed, "Oh?"

"You want him back. That's what this is all about, isn't it? Taunting me, trying to push my buttons, hoping I'll reveal something you can use against me. It won't work."

Kathryn pictured grabbing her by her pretty blonde hair and smashing her face into the mirror. She imagined all the blood and had to stop herself from smiling. "I have no interest in Sebastian."

"I don't believe you. I've seen the way you look at him."

Damn, she thought she was being stealthier than that. Well if she noticed her she had to notice her boyfriend's wandering eye. "Have you seen the way he's looked at me?" she asked innocently.

Annette stared at her hard. "You know there's a part of me that feels sorry for you."

Eyeing her reflection Kathryn asked bored, "Why's that?"

"You have no idea how to love anyone, therefor no one could ever love you. There's nothing inside of you except twisted ugly darkness. Rotten through and through. Is it any wonder he came back to me?"

Her words somehow managed to hit some previously undetected nerve that had yet to be deadened by drugs and sex and darkness. Which was stupid on Annette's part. Kathryn was going to just let her be, but oh no, she had to poke the bear.

Pretending to examine her reflection in the mirror she let the headmaster's daughter think she had the last word, waiting until she turned and walked away before coolly calling out, "By the way, if you see Sebastian can you remind him I left my jacket at his place over the weekend."

She supposed she could have said panties, but that seemed too on the nose. Just the mere implication that she might have been over at Sebastian's house was enough to imply the worst. It was tempting to look back at her and drink in her no doubt stunned expression but she held back, ignoring Annette as she walked back over to her. When she knew she was within view, Kathryn casually pulled back her collar, pretending as if she was just straightening her shirt, and in the process giving the sanctimonious bitch a nice view of her boyfriend's handiwork on her neck.

When she went to cover it back up, Annette grabbed her arm halting her movements. Kathryn looked up at her wide eyed, stunned stare as she drank in the hickie. This time she didn't bother to hide her smirk. "See something familiar?" Kathryn taunted. Leaning in a little closer she whispered, "I have a matching one on the inside of my thigh if you care to see it."

Annette abruptly released her grip. Her eyes on the brink of tears, she quickly turned around and left without another word. Kathryn let out a peel of laughter as the bathroom door slammed shut. Turning back to her reflection she wondered aloud, "Was it something I said?"

.

* * *

"Mr. Valmont will see you now."

Kathryn smiled pleasantly at the too-pretty secretary and rose to her feet. As she followed her down the long, sterile hallway that led to the biggest office in the building, she idly wondered if the curvy blonde was screwing her boss. By the time they reached a pair of large metal doors she decided she probably was.

"Right this way."

She held open the door and Kathryn stepped through, murmuring a thank you, her gaze quickly taking in the enormous size of the office. It was comically large, everything painfully modern like he paid some young designer a shitload to make it look 'hip' and everything oversized so as to be intimidating. Well it didn't work on her. His was hardly the first billionaires' office she visited.

The view however was something else. The entire back wall was floor to ceiling windows that overlooked midtown Manhattan. She wouldn't mind having a view like that someday. Minus the shitty décor of course.

The elder Valmont got up from behind his sprawling desk to greet her. Kathryn hadn't been sure what to expect when she arrived there unannounced. She had been rather surprised when he agreed to see her right away, after all Edward was, for all intents and purposes, a busy man, not to mention one of the wealthiest in the country if not the world. Surly he had better things to do than indulge a teenage girl. Given how apparently adamant he was about keeping her away from Sebastian she assumed at the very least to be greeted with frosted civility. Instead she was met with genuine warmth. _Huh_.

"Well Kathryn this is a surprise," his voice boomed across the massive space as he approached her with an outstretched hand. "It's nice to see you again dear."

She forced a smile feigning gratitude, "Thank you for seeing me on such short notice Edward." She never called him by his last name, ever since she was little he had always insisted she call him by his first name, making him one of the few adults in his position to treat them like equals. Kathryn had always had a unique fondness for Edward. Sure, he was a bit of an old leech, but he was harmless and charming. That was of course before he was stupid enough to cross her. Kathryn never did take kindly to people getting in her way. The old man would learn that soon enough.

Every battle needed its battle armor and so Kathryn had come dressed for war. She had flirted briefly with the idea of wearing her school uniform or at least a tarted up version of it. At the last minute, had decided to go with a sleek and seductive (but tasteful) black Tom Ford V-neck sheath dress that showed off her tits. As it turned out though, it was all for naught. Edward didn't even spare the tiniest glance at her impressive cleavage. How rude.

"Please, have a seat," he offered. Kathryn sat down in a leather arm chair while the he leaned against the desk in front of her. Smiling broadly, Edward asked, "What can I help you with?"

She considered her plan of attack momentarily, alternating between polite chit chat or just going straight for the kill. In the end, she chose the latter. Kathryn didn't see any necessity in wasting time with phony pleasantries. "I was just wondering," she purred with a coquettish smile, "If Sebastian was aware that you conspired with Annette to break us up?"

His expression barely flinched at the accusation. "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm afraid you do. You see I discovered a few months ago, thanks to your snooping son, that Manchester's esteemed headmaster Hargrove was embezzling funds. I could have taken the information to the authorities but I decided instead to use it to my advantage by blackmailing his irksome daughter into keeping away from Sebastian. It worked until someone paid off what he stole. The question is who?" Rising from her seat, she walked to the bar, making sure to add an extra swing to her step as she moved while she continued, her voice honey sweet but deadly. "Let's see…well we both know Sebastian doesn't come into his big money for another couple years. Neither the Hargroves or any of their extended family have that kind of cash. That leaves you."

Crossing his arms to his chest, Edward remarked more amused than angry, "That's quite a leap. Tell me something Kathryn, do you really think I have nothing better to do with my time than to get involved in some teenagers love lives?"

"I would hope so, but all evidence seems to point to the contrary," she sighed, pouring herself a glass of scotch neat. Taking a slow sip she eyed him over the rim. "Here's what I think happened: you wanted to break us up and after tough love and bribery didn't work, you turned to Annette, knowing her history with your son, probably hoping she could do your dirty work for you. I'm sure she wasted no time telling you all about big, bad me. You offered a get out of jail free card to the headmaster and in return she agreed to get back with Sebastian, only it wasn't so much a sacrifice on her part since she would have done it anyway."

Edward sighed. "It's a nice theory, too bad there's no truth in it."

"Oh it's true all right," she challenged. "The money trail alone should be easy to trace."

He smirked at her, looking alarmingly like his son as he replied, "Trust me it won't be."

Something told her that was as close to a confirmation as she was going to get. Circling around the bar she mused, "The question is, how do I use this information to my advantage? I could keep it to myself, but where's the fun in that? I think Sebastian should learn the truth, about how his father and girlfriend conspired against him."

"It's not as dramatic as all that," he sighed. "I doubt he'll care, hell he's probably already figured it out."

He had a point but Kathryn pushed. "Yes, but it is a little suspicious, isn't it? I mean a beautiful, _desperate_ girl and an older, experienced man with a, how shall I put this? _Colorful_ reputation. One can't help but wonder what other kind of favors were exchanged…"

For the first time that afternoon, Edward appeared uncomfortable. Squirming against the desk he held up his hands. "Now wait a minute. I never—

"I mean imagine how Sebastian would react if he suspected you were involved with his darling girlfriend."

"He's smarter than that."

Kathryn laughed. "I wouldn't count on it. I'm _very_ good at making people believe what I want."

"I have no doubt." Edward let out a long exasperated sigh. "Alright, you made your point. What is it you want Kathryn?"

Putting her coy act to bed, she set her empty glass down with a sharp thud and strut back over to him. "I want to know why you're so desperate to keep me away from Sebastian. You can't possibly believe that I'm not good enough for him. I'm beautiful, I'm smart, I'm rich—"

"Not to mention modest," he laughed.

"Please," she sneered, "I'll save modesty for the Annette Hargroves of the world. You can't honestly tell me you think she's a better option than me."

"I didn't say that," he replies carefully. Edward studied her a moment before pushing off the desk and walking around it, effectively putting distance between them. _Interesting_. "The truth is, if circumstances were different, then yes I would prefer you over Miss Hargrove. You're a beautiful, charming, if not somewhat frightening young lady with way too much of your mother in you."

"Not exactly a compliment," Kathryn grumbled. "Alright, so if it's not my character you object to then what is it? Why don't you want me with Sebastian?"

Edward looked back at her exasperated before walking to the window. Staring down at the busy kingdom he presided over, his expression became brooding and Kathryn was struck, by the second time in so many minutes, how much he reminded her of his son. Which was strange because they always seemed so different from one another, at least physically, but right then he looked alarmingly like Sebastian. Something inside her ached at the sight of it.

"I'm afraid there's not a simple answer to that question—at least not one I'm at liberty to divulge," he explained with a slight shrug. "I'm sorry Kathryn"

She went from feeling wistful to furious in the blink of an eye. "Not good enough," she snapped, growing increasingly frustrated. "Do you honestly think you can sabotage me and just walk away from it? I deserve answers."

"On that we're in agreement, but now is not the time. Be patient."

Kathryn wanted to tell him to fuck off, but she held back her anger. Instead, she smiled calculatingly as she traced a finger over the back of the arm chair. "Alright, I can be patient," she agreed, waiting until the older man's shoulders sagged in relief before continuing. "In the meantime, perhaps I'll distract myself with your son. Fuck him up even worse than I did before. Only this time, when I'm done with him, there will be no understanding blonde to pick up the pieces."

Edward didn't appear impressed. He easily called her bluff. "You won't. You care about him too much." He had a point. God how she hated that. Walking back over to the desk, he slumped into the chair behind it. "I think it's best if you just leave Sebastian alone. He's happy with Annette."

"He doesn't love her. He's in love with me." It was odd that she had such confidence in that statement, but if she was sure of anything, it was that. Funny, she hadn't really considered it until right then. "Do you really think he'll be able to stay away from me?"

"He's eighteen. He'll get over it."

"Like you got over my mother?" Kathryn took immense delight in the way his head shot up in surprise at the accusation. She laughed, "Don't look so surprised Edward, the way I heard it, you two weren't exactly the epitome of discretion."

"That was over a long time ago," he insisted.

Kathryn wasn't sure she believed him. She had a feeling whatever was going on, her mother likely had a hand in it and if that was the case she wouldn't be getting anything further out of Edward. At least not right now.

"Alright, if that's the way you want to play it," she sighed, gathering up her bag. "But a word of advice, if you do have some designs on my mother, I wouldn't count on a happily ever after. If I don't get one, you two assholes sure as hell won't either."

He let out a laugh, that to her ears sounded somewhat nervous. "I assure you Kathryn nothing could be further from the truth."

"For your sake I hope so. You see Edward, I'm very much my mother's daughter. I always get what I want, one way or another. Whether it be your son back in my bed or _your_ head on a platter."

Edward cocked an eyebrow at the threat and the condescending expression he had been wearing withered away leaving him looking rather stricken. _Good_.

Sliding her sunglasses on Kathryn offered up that same fake Mary Sunshine smile she used on him earlier and bid him goodbye. "Thanks so much for your time Mr. Valmont. It's been enlightening."

.

* * *

"Kathryn why aren't you dressed?"

Currently sprawled out across the sofa in the sitting room, Kathryn didn't bother to look up from the latest issue of Italian _Vogue_ as her mother entered the room. "Did I forget to put on clothes again? I thought I felt a chill," she quipped.

"Don't be cute," Tiffany sighed, "You're going to be late."

"No I won't. I'm not going."

When her announcement was met with a long bridge of silence Kathryn reluctantly looked up from her periodical. Sure enough her mother was gaping at her in horror. Kathryn was tempted to laugh.

"You cannot be serious," Tiffany exclaimed stepping further into the room, arms folded to her chest. "Kathryn it is your _senior prom_."

She rolled her eyes unimpressed. "And?"

"And you are the student body president. People will notice if you're not there."

She had considered this of course. As always her reputation was at the forefront of her concerns and her mother was right, people would definitely notice when she didn't show. She had planned to spread some rumors that she had become gravely ill, maybe even hint she was in the hospital. Meanwhile she would spend the weekend and possible next week sunning herself in St. Bart's. She already had a flight booked for tomorrow morning. Yes, it was a tad dramatic, but it was better than the alternative: people gossiping behind her back as her asshole ex's paraded their new loves in front of her. Fuck that.

Kathryn answered her mother's concerns with a flippant, "Don't worry I have it covered."

"Covered how? Aren't you suppose to make a speech or something?"

"I'll just have one of the minions do it," she sighed, sending out a text to Eloise.

"Kathryn," Tiffany sighed, swinging around to fix herself a drink at the wet bar. "You cannot miss your prom. It's one of the most important social events in your high school career."

She scoffed dismissively at the claim. "Get real mother. The only people who care about prom are loser suburbanites. It's just a formal party. We'll have another next week and the week after that and the week after that…"

"Prom is important"

"Since when?"

Tiffany look a long swing of her gin, eyeing her suspiciously over the glass. "This wouldn't have anything to do with Sebastian taking up with the Hargrove girl again would it?"

"How do you know about that?"

Ignoring the question her mother sighed, "Kathryn what have I always taught you?"

"Make sure to purge after you binge?" she drawled.

Tiffany frowned. "That's not funny."

Her mother didn't like to be reminded of the fact that she learned most of her bad habits from her. When she was fifteen her mother caught her getting rid of her lunch and the next day made her go see a therapist. In a little under two weeks, Kathryn had that moron Dr. Jacobson completely under her spell, making him believe all her supposed 'bad habits' were just part of her mother's overactive, gin fueled imagination. After the good doctor recommended a discreet rehab facility upstate for _Tiffany_ , she stopped making her attend therapy and it was never mentioned again.

Ignoring her daughter's obvious disinterest, she continued, "Never let a man dictate your actions. I did not raise you to hide in your bedroom and lick your wounds. If you skip your prom, you'll regret it."

"Doubtful," she huffed, picking up her magazine only to set it down a second later when something occurred to her. Sizing her mother up she asked, "Why are you so eager to get rid of me? Are you having company mother?"

"You're being paranoid," she sighed with a role of her eyes, before taking a seat in the arm chair opposite her. "I'm only looking out for your best interests. Besides, if I was entertaining someone here tonight, it wouldn't be any of _your_ business," Tiffany added with a knowing smirk.

"It wouldn't happen to be Edward Valmont would it?"

Glass paused in midair, her gaze narrowed at her daughter. "Edward Valmont? Why in god's name would you think I was seeing him?"

That wasn't exactly a denial. Shrugging indifferently, she pretended to return her focus to her periodical, casually revealing, "I don't know, something he said when I went to see him this the other day."

Without looking up, she heard her mother get to her feet and approach her abruptly. Snatching her magazine away she demanded, "Why would you go see Edward Valmont?"

Kathryn studied her mother a moment, taking in her rigid stance and the line between her eyebrows on her otherwise smooth face. "To find out why he was helping Kansas most boring daughter sabotage my relationship with Sebastian."

"Explain."

With a sigh, she described the blackmail situation with Annette (earning a rueful smirk from her mother about sanctimonious hypocrites) and how it was likely Edward who was bankrolling the whole thing. "For reasons he refuses to explain, he doesn't want me with Sebastian," she remarked. Watching her mother as she walked over to the mirror above the mantel to study her reflection she mused, "I have a theory it has something to do with you."

"Oh?"

"Yes I believe he's still carrying a torch for you. He didn't exactly deny it when I suggested as much."

Tiffany's eyes widened at the revelation before settling into their normal state. "Don't be ridiculous, that was over years ago. Before you were even born actually."

Kathryn wasn't sure she bought that. "Well that's good. I told him not to even think about coming near you again."

"Kathryn!" her mother gasped whirling around to face her. "One, you have no right to dictate who I can and cannot get involved with and two, you can't just go around threatening grown men."

"Of course I can," she replied with a haughty smirk, while studying her manicure. "Besides he doesn't get to fuck with my relationship for no good reason and then just walk away from it. I don't care how old he is or what company he owns."

Tiffany looked upwards, as if trying to summon the strength not to ring her only child's neck. "While I highly doubt a man as _busy_ as Edward Valmont would waste his time meddling in the affairs of a bunch of high school students, if he did he probably had a good reason and frankly I'm in agreement with him. You know I never approved of you seeing that boy."

"And why is that exactly mother?"

She faltered briefly before coolly replying, "Well his reputation of course. It's worse than his fathers and I would think after he tossed you away for the embezzler's daughters that would be more than apparent. He's not worth it darling." With a bitter sneer, she finished off her drink muttering, "No man is."

Before Kathryn could offer up an argument or pry further, Blaine suddenly arrived, sporting an Armani tux and his typical cocky swagger. "Greetings and salutations Merteuils," he called out as he made his entrance.

Clearly happy for the distraction, Tiffany greeted him with an indulgent smile and a peck on the cheek. "Blaine, it's so good to see you. Don't you look handsome."

Admiring himself he admitted, "I do clean up nice, don't I?"

Kathryn rolled her eyes, annoyed about being interrupted, but pleased because she needed to talk to him. "Where have you been?" she demanded cutting short his flirting with her mother. "I've been trying to reach you all day."

Stepping further into the room he explained with his phony lisp, "Believe it or not I do have a life other than being at your beck and call." His gaze taking in her non-formal attire he asked, "Shouldn't you be in something a little more…runway worthy?"

"She's not going," Tiffany sighed with resignation. "Perhaps you can talk some sense into her."

With one last pointed look in her direction, her mother made her exit, leaving them alone. Kathryn sighed, waiting for her to leave before speaking. Blaine however beat her to it. "You can't be serious with this shit," he huffed with a dramatic sweep of his hand, "You can't skip _prom_."

"Forget about that," she sighed, pulling him down to the sofa beside her. "Did you get the information or not?"

"Oh I got it alright. Turns out you were right. There was a sizeable deposit into Hargrove's checking account, two days after the fed's dropped the case from the Lancorp Organization. Which, surprise, surprise is a subsidiary of the Valmont Corporation."

"I knew it!" Kathryn beamed.

"Yes, but didn't Edward basically admit as much? I don't know what you think you're going to gain with this information. Hargrove's off the hook. Valmont either already figured it out or doesn't care. What the point?"

"The point is the old man spent a shit ton of money to keep me away from his son and I want to know why."

Blaine sighed, clearly bored. "Well, you're not going to find out tonight, so let's put this on hold and go to prom."

Kathryn rolled her eyes. "Not going to happen. I have no interest spending a night dateless, watching Valmont play kissy face with Miss Seventeen magazine while Cecile gets crowned prom queen. I'd rather stay home and slit my writs thank you very much."

"Aren't we dramatic," he quipped, swatting at her nose. Kathryn slapped his hand away with a scowl. "Ow! Look you have to go, if you don't show up they're likely to cancel the whole thing."

She smiled at the idea. "You're not talking me into it."

Blaine groaned. "Look, I wasn't supposed to say anything, but if you skip prom you'll miss the surprise."

"What surprise? What are you talking about?"

"I'm sworn to secrecy," he sighed. "Just go put something devastating on and let's get going. We're going to be late."

Kathryn cocked a brow at the suggestion. "What am I supposed to be your beard for the evening?"

"You could do worse," he huffed. "In fact you _have_."

She rolled her eyes at the dig as she weighed her options. She really didn't want to go, but at the same time she was curious as hell. While it wouldn't be above Blaine to exaggerate, she had a feeling whatever he was up to was on the level.

"Alright, fine," she sighed, slowly dragging herself to her feet. "I'll go, but this better be one hell of a surprise."

"Oh princess, I promise. It will be a night to remember."

.

* * *

 _ **AN:**_ _Alright we're getting into the home stretch. Two more chapters left and heads up there likely will be a sequel (as there's a slight cliffhanger) but I'm not sure if I'm going to jump into that right away because there were some other things I wanted to write first. We'll see. Until then review if you can and thanks again to my beta sfstewart. You are awesome._


	19. WTF?

**Reputations**

Chapter 19:

 _WTF?_

 _._

Sebastian knew, before even stepping one foot inside, that it was going to be a shit show. As he led Annette into Cipriani and was greeted by the sounds of his gregarious classmates and some punk emo band playing 80's tunes, something akin to dread settled unwanted in his stomach. This was such a bad idea. They should have just stayed home.

"You look like you're heading to your execution," Annette teased, voice warm against his ear.

"I wish," he grumbled. "You know it's still not too late to ditch this thing. We can go catch a bite down in the village, maybe see a show…"

"Oh come on Sebastian, it's going to be fun." She was so excited, he felt like a dick for being such a downer. Forcing a grin, he indulged her, allowing himself to be pulled along, past the chaperones collecting tickets at the door and into the ridiculous elaborate lobby. Annette's eyes were as big as saucers as she took in all the architectural decadence. However, it was nothing compared to what was awaiting them inside the main event. "Oh, wow," she exclaimed coming to a stop on the threshold of the party.

It was every prom cliché imaginable. Only, because this was the Upper East Side, it was dialed up to eleven. Cipriani was a mammoth event hall, with soaring illuminated stone pillars bookending the room, blue accent lighting shimmering overhead and against the far windowed wall. There was a stage on the opposite end, a dance floor in the center and tables featuring lit floral centerpieces scattered around. It was a far cry from streamers and balloons in the gym, which he guessed was closer to what Annette was used to.

"This is certainly nothing like the proms back in Kansas," she murmured, gazing around at the opulence, before breaking into a grin, "I'll say this about Kathryn, she sure knows how to throw a party."

Sebastian merely muttered a vague, "Hmm."

"Oh please," she huffed, "Not even you are so jaded you can't admit this is spectacular."

Eager to avoid any topic that had to do with Kathryn, he side stepped the question, pulling her into his arms instead. "I think you're spectacular," he declared, "Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?"

Even with the mood lighting, he could still see a faint blush creep up on her cheeks. "You're looking pretty spectacular yourself," she giggled, touching his face. "I'm glad you ditched the scruff. It's nice seeing your face again. I almost forgot how handsome you are."

Sebastian rolled his eyes good naturedly at her ribbing. He had shaved, gotten a haircut, and tossed out his hoodies after realizing his silent protest, or whatever it was, was stupid and pointless. Kathryn was right, homeless and grungy didn't suit him. Besides, he suspected Annette preferred new and improved Sebastian and after everything he put her through (not to mention all the stuff she _didn't_ know about) he figured the least he could do was spiffy himself up for her on prom night.

"Wanna dance?"

Annette nodded excitedly as he led her on to the dance floor. Luckily it was a slow song. As he took her in his arms, Sebastian couldn't help but notice how delighted she looked and once again he felt a pang of guilt. They had been distant with each other all week and he knew he was mostly to blame. His mind had been on something else or rather _someone_ else.

Sebastian kept telling himself he was going to let this thing with Kathryn go, but he knew he was full of shit. Even just the prospect of seeing her that night had him jumping out of his skin. To say nothing of his little surprise…

 _Speaking of which_ …

Gazing around the crowded ballroom, he scanned the myriad of familiar faces looking for his guest of honor, but came up surprisingly empty. _Odd_.

"She's not here," Annette, murmured so softly he almost missed it.

Looking back at her Sebastian caught her eye. She was no longer smiling, but he could tell she was trying her damnedest not to let her hurt show.

Meeting her stare, he told her gently, "I'm not looking for _her_."

Which was the truth. He wasn't searching out Kathryn. And anyway, he didn't need to look for her. He knew as soon as he stepped foot in that room that Kathryn wasn't there. It didn't matter if there were a million people there or just them. Somehow, Sebastian always knew when they were sharing the same space.

"Alison told me she heard a rumor she was sick and isn't coming," Annette revealed, her eyes searching his face.

Careful to keep his expression neutral he replied, "It doesn't matter."

The hell it didn't. He would fucking kill Kathryn if she skipped out on his little surprise. Of all the times to be anti-social.

"Sebastian, look, I think we should…"

Annette continued on with her thought, but Sebastian was no longer paying attention, because just then Kathryn made her arrival and for a brief moment, no one else existed including the girl in his arms. He knew it was a dick move to gawk at another girl, but it couldn't be helped. She looked—

"Sebastian? Sebastian, are you even listening to me?"

The sharp tone of his girlfriend's voice finally broke him from his trance. He tried to shake it off. "I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

Annette looked over her shoulder and spotted Kathryn being greeted by a flock of well-wishers and followers. Turning back to him, suspicious evident in her face she remarked, "Well, I guess she made it after all."

"Looks like it."

Sebastian could feel something shifting between them as they danced quietly, both gazing off in different directions. He knew then, no matter what went down that night, the two of them weren't likely to make it out of there in one piece. At least not together.

He really should have just stayed home.

.

* * *

.

" _Oh my god Kathryn, you look amazing!"_

" _This prom is epic!"_

" _You're going to come to my after party, right?"_

Kathryn offered up a banal smile at the invitation and drifted off without giving the eager girl an answer. Even if she planned to go out afterwards, which she didn't, there was no way she'd be caught dead at some C-list loser's lame party. Instead she'd likely be going straight home to drink herself unconscious and perhaps spend some quality time with her favorite vibrator—assuming she didn't get a better offer elsewhere.

Pushing past her fellow classmates, all regarding her with big, eager eyes, desperate for her attention, Kathryn made her way over to the bar. Unfortunately, this being a school event, there was no _actual_ alcohol being served. Smiling through a grimace she ordered a water with lime, while discreetly scouting some of the more shady males. One of these idiots had to have a flask on them.

Blaine was undoubtedly packing, but he ditched her not ten minutes in to go tackle Greg in the coat room and effectively abandoning her to the masses. Which she supposed was just as well. She really wasn't looking forward to explaining to anyone why she brought the openly gay, closeted drug dealer as her prom date and not a Vanderbilt.

Opening her clutch, she hungrily eyed her crucifix. Kathryn was more than tempted to sneak off for a bump, but as she had a speech to deliver soon and she honestly didn't trust herself to perform it while high. Closing it with an annoyed huff, she told herself she'd just have to settle for a shot of someone's no doubt weak liquor.

"You're looking remarkably well for a girl who just got out of the hospital."

Kathryn stilled at that familiar laconic drawl. She knew he was there of course, a minion had texted her as much, but she hadn't seen him yet. She had been hoping she'd be better prepared somehow.

Turning around to greet him with a sly grin she replied, "I see reports of my illness have been greatly exaggerated." She shrugged. "It was just a little migraine."

Sebastian grinned at her knowingly. "It's a wonder how these rumors get started." Leaning against the bar he discreetly removed a silver flask from his jacket and poured a little of what she could only assume was vodka into her drink. Kathryn nodded appreciative while Sebastian not at all subtly looked her over. "At the risk of inflaming that ego of yours, I must admit you're looking hot."

"I know."

Kathryn never did believe in modesty. Besides it was true. She had forgone demure debutante that night if favor of sexy sophisticate. Her dress was a black sequin gown with a low-cut front and a deep slit up the side. She wore a smoky eye with her hair slicked back. It was most definitely a departure from her usual look at these things, but she figured to hell with it. If she was going to have a miserable night, she mine as well look hot doing it.

Her gaze traveled over his well tailor suit, one she was quite sure she picked out for him and remarked, "You don't look so bad yourself. I see you finally shaved that shit off your face. Thank god." Smirking against the rim of her glass she added, "I still have rug burn from sitting on your face."

Sebastian cocked a bemused brow then leaned in closer to her, his arm grazing her breast. "I don't recall you complaining," he murmured, voice low against her ear.

Kathryn blinked up at him. "Why would I? So, what's the deal Valmont, looking for a quickie in the men's room between songs?"

"Maybe later."

They shared a familiar charged look before she promptly looked away, gazing at the bottles of forbidden alcohol lined up behind the bar with her back to the party. "So is there trouble in paradise then?"

Sebastian shifted against her and out of the corner of her eye she could see the uncertainty on his face. "What makes you think that?"

"The fact that you're over here talking to me instead of out there charming her."

He sighed. "I'm just catching up with an old friend. Can't I do both?"

"No," Kathryn said sharply gazing at him hard. "And you and I were never friends, you have to realize that. Even when we were children. It was all inevitably leading somewhere."

Sebastian nodded and turned to lean against the bar in the opposite direction, his bored gaze on the party. "I suppose you have a point."

She suspected she had more than that. Studying him she asked, "You know what I think?"

"No, but I can't wait to hear it," he quipped sarcastically but she knew he was just masking his interest.

"I think you're getting ready to leave her, but you haven't quite worked up the balls to do it yet. All week you've been staring at me, watching me, waiting for me to give you some kind of push."

Sebastian let out a loud exhale through his nose then drawled, "How fascinating."

Kathryn shrugged. "It's just a theory. For all I know you could be plotting my demise."

He turned to her, with that wicked grin of his, eyes shining playfully. "Now there's an idea."

"Please," Kathryn huffed before leaning in close to whisper in his ear, "I'd eat you alive."

"And it's always the best swimmers that drown," he volleyed back.

Their eyes locked and Kathryn felt that same pulse of excitement she got whenever he looked at her like that. It felt like she just did a line. Her gaze fell to his mouth. He was so close she could almost…

Sebastian slowly drew back as if realizing they were too close. He briefly scanned the crowd, no doubt looking for his little wifey, before turning back around. Taking her drink he finished it off in one gulp then let out a humorless little laugh. "Ugh, you know, I think she's starting to suspect something."

Kathryn rolled her eyes. So they were back to this, were they? Him whining about his romantic troubles and coming to her for what exactly? Advice? Assurance? Fuck that.

"Apparently, she's smarter than she looks," she sneered.

And apparently, she hadn't told him about their little exchange in the bathroom. _Interesting_. She would have thought little miss Muffet was all about honesty and communication in a relationship. Kathryn was tempted to bring it up herself, but she suspected Sebastian would get all huffy and storm off and she wasn't quite ready to leave his company just yet.

Staring into his empty glass he told her, "You know Blaine told me about the bet. How it was Court's idea, that he was the one who picked me."

"Did he?"

 _Well he was fucking dead_.

"He also told me all that stuff you said to me on the beach was bullshit." Shifting closer to her he asked, "Care to explain?"

 _So very dead._

"Not really," she told him airily.

Sebastian opened his mouth to say something further when they were interrupted by a student government flunky. The nervous looking boy approached them tentatively. "Um, Kathryn?"

She waited a beat to address him, slowly tarring her eyes away from Valmont. "Yes?" she sighed.

"Headmaster Hargrove is waiting for you backstage. They're ready to get started."

Kathryn forced a smile. "I'll be right there."

"A ring check on that quickie then?" Sebastian quipped as she started away.

She rolled her eyes at him then stopped and pivoted back around. "By the way, Blaine is threatening me with a surprise tonight. Know anything about it?"

His face was a typical aloof mask. "Haven't a clue."

Somehow she didn't buy that. With one last lingering look in his direction she headed after the flunky. Backstage was utter chaos. Giggling girls in taffeta and designer sequins, flocked around the bored looking members of the band. Two of the student council members were fighting loudly in the corner. Mrs. Green, the English professor was trailing after the headmaster, complaining about finding a junior girl blowing two boys behind the building. Meanwhile the creepy physics teacher was cornering an uncomfortable looking server.

Kathryn took in all of this with a bored roll of her eyes. She was contemplating making a run to the ladies room when a panicked looking student council member, who's name she could never remember, approached her. "Err, Kathryn, we have a problem."

"What is it?"

"No one can find Cecile."

"What do you mean no one can find her?" she asked with strained patients. "She's prom queen, not a lost hairbrush."

"Um, well, you see Steven was supposed to make sure she got here early, but he forgot to call her because there was a problem with—

"I found her!" Eloise chirped breezing in behind them. The blond leveled an icy look at the underling. "You can go now."

As she watched the girl quickly scamper off Kathryn asked, "What the hell? What does she mean she lost her?"

Eloise, looking entirely too smug in her over beaded Eli Saab gown, merely shrugged. Kathryn's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Do you know something?"

"Maybe. Here's your speech."

She handed her a stack of index cards before fluttering off after the drummer. Kathryn was about to follow after her and demand to know what was going on when Hargrove stepped in front of her. "All set?"

She forced a smile. "Of course. After you headmaster."

Shooting one last annoyed look in Eloise direction, she followed the headmaster to the stage. They were greeted by warm (and no doubt somewhat inebriated) applause. The bright lights made it difficult to see many of the faces in the crowd, but she found Sebastian easily enough as he slipped in behind a beaming Annette. She idly wondered if he was serious about that quickie.

The headmaster droned on about the school year drawing to a close, in what was no doubt a precursor to his graduation speech. When he finally introduced Kathryn, her name was met with a wave of ardent applause and a few cat calls. She smiled prettily into the crowd before launching into her speech about the importance of prom queen or some such shit. Whatever, she didn't write it anyway.

"…and so, while every girl wants to feel like a princess on prom night, only one special girl will get to be queen. She is not only beautiful on the inside and out, but smart, caring and a role model to all her fellow students. Our prom queen this year exemplifies all those traits and more…"

The fact that she could say that out loud and not burst into laughter was truly a testament to her abilities as an actor. Really, just give her the Oscar now.

"Please help me welcome this year's prom queen Cecile Caldwell and her escort…" Kathryn, who had barley glanced at her cue cards, looked down out of nothing more than habit. She paused. _WTF?_

"Ronald Clifford?"

.

* * *

.

It was so nice when a plan came together.

Just as Sebastian had anticipated, the room erupted into quiet excitement at the sight of the prom queen and her date. Cecile stood beaming on the stage, arm in arm with an equally thrilled Ronald seemingly oblivious to the stir their arrival caused. For her part Kathryn did an admirable job of appearing unfazed by the spectacle. Then again, she was always a terrific little actress.

Court on the other hand didn't bother to mask his fury with this turn of events. In fact, he had to be physically restrained by his douche-bro buddies from rushing the stage. Clearly he hadn't seen it coming which of course made it all the more delicious.

"Get off me!" he hollered, pushing them away. "That little _bitch_!"

A few people tittered in amusement at the display. A chaperone even stepped forward as if anticipating an altercation. Unfortunately, Court stayed where he was, circling back and forth like a caged beast, promising more chaos to come.

And to think, Sebastian had wanted to skip out on all the fun.

Donning her silly little plastic crown, Cecile stepped up to the mike to give her acceptance speech and proceeded to ramble on in an excited giggle earning more than a few eye rolls from the crowd.

"I didn't know Cecile was seeing someone else," Annette remarked.

"Apparently neither did Court," he snarked, eyeing the asshole in question with contempt. Court had turned away from the stage and was now furiously working on his phone.

"I guess whatever makes her happy," she murmured, "They do make a cute couple."

"Hmm." Sebastian was only half listening. His gaze was riveted to Kathryn who had found him in the crowd. She had clearly deciphered his part in all of this and was smirking down at him knowingly. He couldn't help but return it.

"Are you sleeping with her again?"

Sebastian's head jerked in the direction of his girlfriend as his brain tried to process the question or rather the fact that she was asking it. "What?"

Annette didn't repeat herself. Instead she stared at him quietly waiting for an answer.

Before he could produce some sort of denial his phone went off. Sebastian didn't really hear it at first, but it was persistent. When Annette turned back around, literally giving him the cold shoulder, he pulled out his cell rolling his eyes. It was a text with a link attached. Without giving it a second thought he opened the link and was redirected to a porn site where a video automatically started to play.

 _No, no, no, no, no!_

It was THE video, the one of his first time with Kathryn, now online where anyone could see. Teachers, parents, Annette. Sebastian looked up at the stage just as Kathryn took back the mike, oblivious to the fact that her world was about to be turned upside down. This wouldn't be pretty.

Sebastian looked over at Court to find him sneering with glee. _That suicidal son of a bitch_.

Glancing around the crowd he noticed a few other people were staring at their phones as well. Most of them were grinning, elbowing their friends. Apparently, he wasn't the only one he sent the link to. Luckily it didn't seem everyone was aware yet. Not that it mattered. They'd all find out eventually.

When he noticed Court duck out into the lobby, Sebastian quickly followed suit. "I'll be right back," he murmured to Annette.

Coming up behind Court, who was drinking from a flask he drawled, "You really do have a death wish Reynolds, don't you?"

Swinging back around, a sloppy grin on his face he greeted him boisterously, "Valmont! Enjoying the show?"

"I found the first act amusing."

"Well stick around, the second act will be _spectacular_. Wait until they get a load of her in action. The illustrious student body president moaning like a whore as she begs for cock."

Stepping towards him he spat, "You fucking idiot, do you have any idea what you've done?"

"I put that bitch in her place," he snarled with a self-satisfied grin. God, he was an unholy mother fucker. "What's wrong Valmont? I would think you'd be thanking me after what she put you through."

"We had a deal," he reminded him. "You agreed to never show that tape—"

"Yeah that deal fell through when that _cunt_ orchestrated my humiliation."

Realizing what he was getting at Sebastian let out a cold laugh. "You dumb fuck. Kathryn had nothing to do with this." Stepping even closer to him, eyes blazing he revealed, "It was me."

Court's head jerked back. "What?"

"Yeah, I noticed how clearly depressed young Cecile has been and as a concerned friend I thought it was my duty to rectify the situation." Sebastian began to circle around the dumbstruck boy as he explained in a most congenial manor, "The poor girl was completely head over heels in love with another boy. I being a great fan of young love naturally took it upon myself to reunite the pair. Needless to say, Cecile was very grateful."

"You son of a bitch," Reynolds growled.

Reaching into his jacket he pulled out a letter. "Oh I almost forgot. Cecile asked me to give this to you. I haven't had a chance to read it yet, but I'm thinking it goes something like, "Yada yada yada you mean a lot to me. Yada yada yada I hope we can still be friends. Etcetera, etcetera, etcetera." Court snatched the letter out of his hand and opened it. "When I explained to her that she was really going to have to make a choice between you and Ronald, that it simply wasn't fair to string you both along, I must say she was rather adamantly in favor of young Mr. Clifford. I even—"

"That's enough!" Court barked, crumpling up the letter. "I wouldn't look so smug Valmont. Once Annette gets a look at you in pornographic action with our student body president I imagine you'll be receiving a letter like this yourself or a swift kick in the balls."

He rolled his eyes unimpressed. "You don't know Annette."

"Maybe not, but I do know Kathryn." Sebastian couldn't argue with that so he stared at him stone faced as he rambled on, "When she finds out that your little stunt resulted in her being outed as a hungry slut I imagine she'll never go near you or your dick again."

"Your opinion is dully noted," he drawled walking away. Or at least he tried to. Court wasn't quite finished.

"Perhaps I'll throw her a pity fuck. You know how she gets when she's all depressed and coked out. Should be an easier score than usual."

Sebastian groaned, turning around. Was he looking to get his ass kicked, was that what this was about? Or was he really just that loaded?

"Like she would ever go near you," Sebastian sneered.

"Oh I don't know. She seemed pretty into it at the beach. Besides it's Kathryn. The girls basically an open invitation. I mean her legs spread easier than—"

Let the record show Sebastian threw the first punch.

.

* * *

.

Kathryn used to think the hardest thing in the world was to keep on smiling even when you wanted to shove a knife into the back of your hand, but she was wrong. Nope, as it turns out, it was much more difficult to feign decorum when all you wanted to do was laugh manically with euphoric glee.

 _Seriously_. _Best. Surprise. Ever_.

Seeing that smiling dingbat walk out on the stage arm in arm with a boy very much _not_ her boyfriend was the highlight of her night, maybe year. Kathryn didn't know what she enjoyed more, the gasps and tittering laughter that greeted the pair or Court's stupefied expression right before it melted into white hot fury. Watching him attempt to rush the stage, looking every bit a petulant toddler, she nearly came.

Cecile went on to make some rambling speech Kathryn couldn't be bothered to pay attention to. Instead she took her moment out of the spotlight to scour the crowd. Blaine was nowhere to be found, not surprising as he was likely still off servicing the football stud. Sebastian, however was there, standing just off to the right. When her eyes landed on him, he met her gaze head on and his cool, stoic, expression soon gave way to a knowing grin. Kathryn realized then that this was all his doing.

 _Maybe there's hope for you yet Valmont._

Eventually, Cecile stopped her babbling and Kathryn took back the mike. She launched back into her second speech of the night, about Manchester pride and the upcoming graduation events. It was stupid and she knew no one really gave a shit, but it was part of the job. Going back and forth between the cue cards and her vague memory of rehearsing the speech earlier, Kathryn did her best to sound engaging while internally she weighed Sebastian's motivations and whether he was truly planning on breaking up with Annette and what that meant for her if he did.

She was about three quarters of the way through her admittedly meaningless speech when she started to notice people exiting. At first it was just a few students and she thought nothing of it. When they started dashing out of the room en mass her irritation began to bubble over. This was unacceptable. She wasn't some lame, boring teacher. She was Kathryn fucking Merteuil and that name demanded respect.

"…during these turbulent times it's important to remember…"

She lost her train of thought when she noticed some Junior wannabe run up to her friend who had been watching Kathryn with rapt attention from the front row. She whispered something in her ear and then the two quickly dashed out of the ballroom with another gaggle of people following. What the hell?

Shaking it off she tried again. "It-it's important to remember that…" Kathryn looked up just as Cecile and Ronald quickly scurried off the stage, the idiot brunette sending her a brief apologetic smile.

 _That's it._

"What is going on?" she demanded at the few remaining people in the ballroom. "Don't you people have any respect?!"

Finally, having had enough of being ignored, Kathryn tossed her index cards away irritably and exited the stage, following her fellow students out to the lobby. There was a crowd of people gathered around, everyone hooting and hollering and generally just being annoying. Pushing her way to the front of the line Kathryn got a look at what was causing all the fuss.

Of course, she should have guessed

Sebastian and Court were throwing down in the middle of the lobby. Literally. They were rolling around on the ground like a couple of wrestling toddlers. Seriously it was easiest the gayest thing she ever witnessed—and she once walked in on Blaine in bed with half the lacrosse team.

As the two morons rolled around, grunting and cursing at each other, the crowd hooted and hollered, egging them on. Meanwhile, Princess Goody-Goody stood on the sidelines screeching at them to stop, but her cries were mostly drowned out from the crowd. Pathetic much.

Rolling her eyes at the display, Kathryn started to turn around to leave when she heard her name. "Merteuil still has your balls around her neck," Court grunted/slurred.

Sebastian responded by rolling on top of him and began pummeling his face. Panting with the effort he growled, "DON'T fucking say her name."

Kathryn cocked an eyebrow at this exchange. Well that was interesting. They were fighting about her. Looking across the gathered crowd she locked eyes with Annette who stared back at her accusingly. Kathryn was tempted to smile back. Suddenly this whole thing got a lot more interesting.

"What's this shit?" Blaine, appearing from seemingly out of nowhere, joined the festivities just as Court managed to momentarily gain the upper hand.

"Where the hell have you been?" she barked over the roar of the crowd. "You missed my speech."

"Where do you think?" He nodded back at a bewildered looking Greg watching from the back row. "Did you enjoy your surprise?"

Kathryn grinned slyly. "Oh yes. Not half as much as Court did."

"I can see that."

Suddenly someone was tugging on her arm. She turned ready to extend her claws when she saw it was a frantic looking Eloise. "Thank god I found you," she panted.

"What?" Kathryn asked irritated.

"There's something you need to see." Before she could brush the persistent girl off, she was shoving her phone into her hands.

It took Kathryn longer that it probably should have to grasp what she was looking at. It wasn't until her own face came into view, head thrown back mouth agape, that she realized she was watching her sex tape with Sebastian.

 _No, no, no, no, no! Someone was about to die a slow, painful, death._

"Where did you get this?" she hissed at Eloise, while Blaine took the phone out of her hands to see.

"It-it's online," she explained, voice rising in quite panic. "Court sent a link to everyone."

Kathryn's stomach dropped at this revelation, her eyes falling on the boy in question who was in the midst of trying to choke out Valmont. Her gaze narrowed in pure, unadulterated hatred. He better hope Sebastian kills him, she thought bitterly, before she had a chance to do it herself.

"At least you look good," Blaine offered with hopeful smile. "That is not always the case with these things. Trust me I know." When Kathryn shot him a look that told him he wasn't helping he pulled out his cell. "Alright, alright, don't freak out. I'm on it."

He disappeared back through the crowd, phone at his ear. Kathryn's gaze swept over the crowd, trying to decipher who had seen the video. It was hard to tell as everyone was too preoccupied with the brawl. They'd all know soon enough.

"So, how do you want me to spin this?"

Eloise. Loyal, calculating, boot-licking Eloise. She really was the perfect little underling. Not that it would help any. The internet was like a tube of toothpaste. One it came out, there was no putting it back in the bottle.

Watching as a chaperone and the headmaster finally managed to push their way through the crowd Kathryn told her in her best student body president voice, "Well I was clearly set up by a jealous ex-boyfriend."

Eloise cocked a brow. "Which one?"

"I haven't decided yet," she murmured wryly as the boys were pulled apart.

Both bloodied and rumpled they continued to curse each other out while the headmaster demanded an explanation. "This psychotic fucker started it!" Court bristled. "Just because that bitch—

"Shut the fuck up Reynolds," Sebastian growled, wiping at his bloody nose.

"All right, that's enough!" The headmaster barked. "Everyone back inside, except for you two. You're done. Let's go."

There was a slight murmur through the crowd as people started to shuffle away slowly. Court was fixing his jacket when something fell out clattering to the floor. It could barely be heard but the headmaster noticed it as it rolled across the floor, stopping in front of Kathryn and Eloise. The room went quite again.

"What's that?" Hargrove demanded striding over to them.

Eloise scooped up the object, a sterling silver flask. "It fell out of Court's pocket sir," she explained with a sweet as apple pie grin as she handed it over.

"That's a lie!"

The headmaster examined the flask before holding it up. "It has your initials on it son," he said gravely.

There was another excited murmur through the crowd at this revelation. Everyone secretly drank at these things and she suspected most of the faculty knew it even though it was strictly forbidden to bring alcohol to a school function. Hargrove made a big deal prior to prom that anyone who got caught with anything would be severely punished. In other words, Court's night just got a little worse.

As Court attempted to sputter out some bullshit explanation, Kathryn gazed across the crowd, catching Sebastian's eye. He stared at her for a moment, eyes flat before quickly looking away.

"That's enough Mr. Reynolds," Hargrove sighed, squeezing the bridge of his nose in irritation. "Let's go."

He started to lead him away when Court came to a stop in front of a bewildered looking Cecile and Ronald. "You dumb slut," he slurred at the younger girl. "Just wait until your mother finds out about this. You'll be crawling back to me in no time."

Ronald stepped in front of her, gaze hard. "You want another shiner for a matching set asshole?"

Court looked him up and down, an ugly sneer on his face. "Anytime scholarship boy."

"You're a real class act aren't you Reynolds?"

Stepping to him with a mean glint in his eyes, he murmured lowly, "I wouldn't be so smug if I were you. _I still had her first_."

"Ew!" Cecile exclaimed from behind her date. "No you didn't."

Court stilled. "Excuse me?"

Blaine choose this moment to return, elbowing aside the jock who had been breathing heavily on her. "What I miss?" he asked.

"I'm not sure yet," Kathryn murmured distractedly.

"What are you talking about?" Court snarled.

A suddenly brave Cecile stepped in front of Ronald, her pert face twisted in disgust. "You heard me. You weren't my first Court," she spat scornfully, " _Sebastian_ was."

For a second Kathryn forgot how to breath. She stared at the two of them in a numb daze, while her overworked brain tried to make sense of what she was hearing.

 _WTF? WTF? WTF?_

 _They had sex?_

 _When? How? Why?_

Honestly Kathryn couldn't tell if she was thrilled by this revelation or horrified. Judging by the stunned reaction of the crowd, she wasn't alone. The news was greeted by a collective gasp followed by a murmur of excitement and snickers.

Annette meanwhile was gaping in horror, Sebastian was cringing in no doubt embarrassment and Court was foaming at the mouth. Even Hargrove's eyebrows were raised as he seemed too dumbfounded to stop the ensuing scene from unfolding.

"WHAT?" Court snarled. Stepping closer to her he hissed, "That's impossible. Y-you were—"

"I faked it," she stated flatly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to lie to you, but my mother would have flipped if she found out and Sebastian told me to keep quite…sorry Sebastian."

Valmont tossed up a hand as if to say, _too late for that_.

Kathryn cast a suspicious side way glance at Blaine. "Did you know about this?" she hissed under her breath.

Het let out a disbelieving snort. "Yeah, like I'd be able to keep _this_ to myself."

Cecile, likely catching sight of the disapproving set of Annette's mouth quickly apologized. "I'm so sorry Annette. But it didn't mean anything, honest! It was last summer at camp and you and Sebastian weren't even officially together yet and—"

"Alright Cecile," Sebastian cut her off, clearly annoyed. "She gets the point."

He seemed to be trying to placate Annette, murmuring something to her that Kathryn couldn't make out, but she was ignoring him in favor of watching the enfolding drama.

"I should have known," Court growled. "You're nothing more than another skanky Valmont groupie."

"Watch it," Ronald warned him, blocking Cecile from his wrath.

"Or you'll what?"

" _Boys_ ," Hargrove called out threateningly.

Neither boy however seemed to hear the warning as they stood glaring at each other practically nose to nose. In the end, it was Valmont who diffused the tension by directing Court's drunken anger back on him. "Jesus, let it go already. You can't win them all Reynolds." Then with that infamous cocky grin of his he added, "Well at least _you_ can't."

Court lunged violently towards Sebastian. "You're dead mother fucker!"

Valmont easily dodged him just as Hargrove and Coach Kinkaid, grabbed him by the arms and hauled his ass away. "That's enough for one night Mr. Reynolds," Hargrove scolded. "You're going to go sober up and then I'm calling your parents." Glancing back at the crowd he ordered, "Everyone back inside, now! Come on folks, shows over."

Realizing that indeed the drama had come to an end, everyone began to slowly migrate back into the ballroom, bringing a chorus of salacious chatter and giggling with it. Kathryn stayed where she was watching as Annette led Sebastian outside. A part of her was eager to follow with, if only to eavesdrop, but she had bigger matters to attend to at the moment.

"Nothing like an eleventh-hour plot twist, huh princess?" Blaine chirped.

Kathryn shot him an unamused look. "Where are you with the video?"

"It's being taken down as we speak. Not that it matters. Sorry Kathryn."

That video would be all over the Upper East Side by tomorrow morning and her reputation would be shot to shit. Someone was going to pay for this.

Turning around to an awaiting Eloise she ordered, "Start spreading the word that Court filmed the video without our permission and that my family will be pressing charges. Then release that video of Megan Talbot fucking the drama teacher, and the two video's I have on Rosalie McHale and Garrett Reynolds." Eloise whipped out her phone and started taking notes. "Use Court's email to send them. I'll send you his sign on information."

"Alright, I'm on it," she exclaimed before quickly scurrying off to do her bidding.

Blaine laughed. "I bow down the mistress of spin control. You think it will work?"

Kathryn shrugged. "Who knows. But if I'm going down I'm taking every whore in this place down with me. Including Court."

He sighed, slinging an arm around her shoulder. "Honey is it really that big a deal? I mean this is Sebastian were talking about, boy has more sex tapes on the market than Jenna Jamison. And it's not as if people didn't know you were involved."

"Blaine, there's a big difference between people suspecting we're having sex and having downloadable pornographic evidence. Besides, we're not together any longer. Now I just look like another one of his groupies."

"Kathryn, no one could ever accuse you of being anyone's groupie."

She rolled her eyes, shrugging his arm off. "Whatever. Forget about Valmont. I just remembered something."

"What's that?"

She grinned. "I won the bet. I think it's time I collect my reward."

Blaine returned her smile. "Go get it girl."

Turning on her heel she had every intention of doing just that when she was ambushed by a guilt-ridden Cecile. "Oh my god Kathryn I'm so sorry," she simpered, all trembling lip and Bambi eyes.

In no mood to listen to her insipid blubbering she rolled her eyes at the apology. "That's nice Cecile, but I'm kind of in the middle of something."

Kathryn tried to move past her only to be tugged back. "Please Kathryn, please tell me we're still friends. I didn't mean to have sex with Sebastian…err well, not really, I mean…it was an accident!"

"What, did he trip and fall on top of you?" she asked deadpan.

Cecile blinked rapidly, tears forming in her eyes. "No not exactly. I mean-I just—"

Having had enough of her inarticulate rambling she cut her off. "Look Cecile, it's fine. You lied to me, _for months_ and kept the fact that you slept with my ex-boyfriend a secret but I forgive you."

"You do?" An exuberant smile broke out across the younger girl's face and she threw her arms around her hugging her tight. "Thank you Kathryn! You're the best friend I've ever had!"

Rolling her eyes behind her back, she squirmed out of the hug. "Think nothing of it," Kathryn replied in an icy purr while glancing over Cecile's shoulder at Ronald who was looking nervously at the ground, no doubt scared she'd spill the beans about their illicit hook up a few months ago. She wasn't going to lie—she thought about it. In the end, however, Kathryn realized it would benefit her more to have Cecile as a willing slave and disciple rather than a pointless enemy. Besides, after tonight, she would need all the popularity points she could muster.

Stepping towards the grateful girl, she reached out a caressed her hair, telling her, "However I do hope you know, from here on out I'm going to expect your absolute loyalty and if you wish to get back into my good graces you're going to have to _earn_ it."

Cecile nodded excitedly, clearly clueless to what she was insinuating. "Of course Kathryn, whatever you want."

She smiled. "Glad to hear it." Stepping back Kathryn waved her hand and ordered, "Now go away, I have things to attend to."

"Okay I'll see you later."

Taking her dates hand, she headed back into the dance. Kathryn couldn't resist calling out in a coy purr, "See you around Ronald."

He smiled nervously over his shoulder before quickly scurrying away. Hmm, she could definitely have some fun with those two morons. But for right now she had bigger fish to fry.

Kathryn strut towards the back offices where Court was taken, pausing when she saw Headmaster Hargrove talking with Coach Kinkaid before pulling out his cell and walking away. No doubt he was calling Garrett and Evelyn to explain about their wayward son. Should make for an interesting phone call. Kathryn waited until he was out of earshot before walking up to Kinkaid.

"Good evening Coach," she approached him with her twenty-four-carrot debutant of the year smile.

"Kathryn, nice to see you dear," he greeted her, taking a not so subtle glance at her tits as he did. She shuddered at the idea of the creepy gym teacher likely beating it later that night to her sex tape. Oh, Court was going to pay.

"Sir, do you think I could talk to Court in private, just for a minute? It's kind of important."

The older man grimaced. "Um, I don't think that's a good idea. The headmaster was kind of insistent not to let anyone in."

"But I'm sure he didn't mean me," she purred. "I'm the student body president after all and it will only take a second. Promise."

He looked like he wanted to argue further but when she leaned in, giving him a nice view of her tits while presenting her most innocent of stares he was putty in her hand. "Well, I don't see why not if it's only for a minute. Perhaps I should join—"

"No," she replied quickly, placing a hand on his chest to prevent him from following her inside. "I don't think that's necessary. I'll be fine coach. Why don't you go out for a cigarette until the headmaster gets back? I'll keep an eye on Court. "

"Actually, that doesn't sound like a bad idea," he sighed. "It's been a hell of a night. I'll be right back."

She nodded, waiting for him to leave before slipping into the room. Court, who was leaning against an empty desk holding an ice pack to his face, turned at her arrival. "What the hell do you want?" he grumbled.

Leaning against the door she cocked a brow. "Rough night?"

"Fuck off," Court sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I'm not in the mood for your shit Kathryn."

Kathryn held up her hands in a show of surrender. "I come in peace. I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"Yeah right. More like you came to kick me when I'm down. What you want your reward? Tough shit, you're not getting my fucking car."

Keeping her expression neutral she pushed off the door and approached in her typical sexy swagger, knowing he could never resist it. "I don't care about the car Court," she sighed. "I wanted to make sure you were okay after the floor show." Reaching out she touched his bloodied face tenderly and he grimaced. "It looks like he got you good."

"Not half as good as I got him."

She smirked. "He was too pretty anyway."

Wincing at her touch he pulled back. "You're being nice. You're never nice. What gives?"

"I told you," she cooed, "I was worried about you. You and I have known each other for a long time and although we don't always see eye to eye, I like to think of us as kindred spirits. Don't you agree?"

Perhaps if Court had been a little more sober he would have seen through her obvious rouse, but as he was a drunk douchebag he bought every lie out of her mouth. "So you're not pissed about the video?"

She shrugged. "I was at first, but I know now you just did it because Sebastian provoked you with that Cecile stunt."

He nodded quickly in agreement. "He did. You have to know I never would have released it otherwise Kat."

"I know."

Court let out a long sigh. "What a fucked up night. Do you think you could help me get out of here before Hargrove shows up? My parents are going to flip out and I'd rather not be here for that."

"Sure, what did you have in mind?"

He grinned at her in that way that made his dimples pop while pulling her into his arms. "I don't know. Maybe we can sneak off to the Hyatt, get our old room, relive some old memories."

Kathryn leaned into him returning his smile. "Sounds nice, but unfortunately Court…I don't fuck losers."

His face fell at those familiar words. Before he could form a reply she swiftly kneed him in the balls causing him to crumple to the floor in a groaning heap. "You bitch!" he gasped, clutching himself. "You fucking cunt."

Kathryn rolled her eyes at his insults while she casually removed the coke from her clutch. "Honestly Court," she sighed, "You really need to stop drinking. It truly makes you stupider." Dumping some coke out onto the desk, she used a sheet of paper to make a line, explaining, "In what world do you think I'd ever let _you_ touch me again?"

"You psychotic slut I'm going to kill you."

He tried to sit back up, but she pressed her heel to his chest holding him down. "Now, now, there's no need to be a sore loser." Reaching down she retrieved his car keys from his pants then emptied the rest of her crucifix onto his jacket staining it white. "I won fair and square. Speaking of sore…"

Kathryn lifted her shoe from his chest only to grind her heel against his nuts, digging into the sensitive tissue with a sadistic grin. Court cried out in pain. "Consider this a sneak preview of the pain I will be inflicting on you for your various crimes."

"Kathryn please don't," he begged, trying fruitlessly to push her off.

"Too late."

And with that she proceeded to make mincemeat of his balls.

.

* * *

.

"Are sure you're okay?"

Annette tenderly pressed the ice pack to his face, frowning in concern at his bloodied lip and swollen cheek. Sebastian gently touched her wrist, assuring her, "I'm fine. Reynolds isn't exactly a prize fighter."

"Yeah, neither are you," she teased with a wry smile, setting the ice pack aside.

He shot her an unamused look before letting his gaze fall on the pedestrians whizzing past them trying to catch their trains. No one so much as flinched at the sight of two teenagers dressed up in formal wear, one with a bloodied face, sitting in Grand Central. This was why Sebastian loved New York.

After they fled the scene at prom, they found it was too cold to sit outside and Annette, concerned about his face, suggested they walk across the street to Grand Central to get an icepack. Lacking a Duane Reade, she was forced to create a makeshift one out of some ice and napkins from a pizza joint. Never let it be said the girl wasn't clever.

And beautiful. And funny. And warm. So why wasn't it enough?

"So," she sighed, the amusement dying on her face. "You want to tell me what started it?"

Sebastian knew it was too much to hope for that she would give it a day before delving into everything that transpired that evening. He let out a long exhale. "What do you think?"

"I saw the video."

He winced. "Shit. Annette, I'm sorry. I really didn't want you to see it."

"Sarah showed me it after you ran out. I didn't watch the whole thing, just enough to get an idea."

"It happened when we were broken up," he explained quickly. "We had no idea he was filming us, trust me if I had—"

"It's okay Sebastian," she assured him. "I figured as much. Besides, it's hardly the only video of you on the internet."

"Yeah, but it's the only one I didn't authorize."

Annette nodded. "I guess now you can understand how all those girls you took advantage of feel," she chided gently.

Even though he knew she had a point, Sebastian wasn't really in the mood to be lectured. When she started listing off some of the girls, he interrupted her with a tight smile. "I get the point. Look, Court posted the video and when I realized it was him I confronted him, which probably wasn't the smartest idea as he was clearly loaded. He started to bait me, saying shit about Kathryn and I don't know…"

"You didn't like it," she finished for him.

Meeting her stare, he admitted without apology, "No I didn't." Because he could say what he wanted about her (and he would) but he'd be damned if he stood there and listened to a low-level asshole like Reynolds tare her apart.

Annette seemed to weigh this quietly, gazing down at her entwined fingers in her lap. "And Cecile? How come you didn't tell me about her?"

He sighed, gazing upwards. "Honestly? I was embarrassed. Remember that night at camp, I tried to make a move on you and you shut me down? Called me an overheated adolescent?"

"I remember," she said with a slight smile.

"Well I was feeling kind of sorry for myself, so I got wasted and then I ran into Cecile. I knew she had a little thing for me, so I took her back to my cabin…look I realize it was an asshole move, taking advantage of her like that and if it helps any it wasn't great—like at all."

"It doesn't"

Sebastian shook his head. "Annette I didn't tell you because I knew you would hate me. Not to mention I knew if Bunny Caldwell found out she'd have my balls. Cecile was terrified of her mother so we made a pact to never bring it up again."

"What about that stupid deal you had with Kathryn? About seducing Cecile? She didn't know any of this?"

"No," he sighed and he really wasn't looking forward to _that_ conversation. "I knew if I told her, she'd insist on exposing it and as I had no interest in going to jail for statutory or alienating you any further I kept it a secret."

"I imagine she won't be pleased."

"Oh I'm sure she's clearing a space on her mantel to mount my balls as we speak."

Annette stared at him a minute then shook her head. "Everything always comes back to her doesn't it?"

Before he could reply she got up and started to wander down the concourse. Sebastian quickly followed after. "Annette, I didn't mean—"

Turning around abruptly, tears welling in her eyes she told him, "I think we need to break up."

Sebastian took a step back, her announcement throwing him off balance. He of course suspected this was heading in that direction, hell he suspected it all night, but now that they were here it was harder than he thought it would be. Especially when he saw how upset she was. "Annette, I know things haven't been great lately."

She wiped at her eyes and let out a little hiccup of a laugh. "That's a bit of an understatement."

"And I know that's mostly my fault, but that doesn't mean we should give up."

"Sebastian I don't think it would be giving up so much as putting us out of our misery. Look, can you honestly tell you're happy? Because I'm not."

He opened his mouth to reply, fumble for some sort of lame argument but his usual clever tongue failed him. Annette shook her head sadly, telling him, "I knew when we got back together you were using me for a band-aid." Sebastian tried to protest but she quickly shut it down. "Don't deny it, you were and it's okay. Maybe I deserved it for everything I put you through with Trevor. I was content with that, but I can't do it anymore. It's obvious, more than obvious really, that you haven't gotten over her. Frankly, I don't think you're going to anytime soon. I also know you don't want to hurt me, so I'm going to do if for you." Leaning in, she kissed his cheek that wasn't bruised and said, "I'm breaking up with you. You're free."

Sebastian stared at her utterly speechless. It was without a doubt the kindest thing anyone had ever done for him. She loved him, but she was giving him a way out so he could be with someone she detested and not feel guilty about it. He was in awe.

"Uh…Annette I don't know what to say."

"Say thank you and then call your driver to come pick me up."

He blinked at her in concern. "You're not going back to prom?"

"No, I don't think so," she replied with a rueful shake of her head. "I've had enough _fun_ for one evening, but I think you should go back."

"I'm not sure that's such a hot idea. Your father's no doubt gunning for me and Kathryn's probably—"

Annette held up a hand silencing him. "Sebastian, we just broke up. I'm really not ready to hear about her yet."

He grimaced. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

She offered him a small smile to show she wasn't mad and Sebastian returned it before following her up the stairs to the main floor. He sent off a quick text to his driver to meet them out front. When he slipped his phone back into his pocket he noticed Annette staring wistfully at the famous mural on the ceiling. When she looked back at him she sighed. "You know it kind of feels fitting that this happened here."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember when we got in that big fight at camp and I left."

Sebastian nodded in understanding. "And I headed you off at Penn Station after another one of my infamous fuck up's."

There had been a bit of miscommunication after the first time they nearly had sex. Well, not exactly. After manipulating her into bed, Sebastian's erstwhile conscious decided to rear its ugly head forcing him to put a stop to things even before they started. Annette took it as out and out rejection and fled, forcing him to go after her.

"I told you I was impressed and you told me you were in love." She laughed a little, "I thought you were the most romantic guy I ever met."

"Little did you know," he huffed.

"You weren't so bad."

"I didn't deserve you," he told her which was the truth. "Still don't."

Annette shrugged. "I loved you anyway."

"Me too."

After that there really wasn't much to say. Sebastian walked her outside to the awaiting car. They shared a brief kiss goodbye and once again tears began to well up in her eyes. Annette waved them off with a smile and assured him she'd be okay.

Watching the car pull away from the curb, he was hit with a touch of melancholy. It wasn't as if he regretted ending things with her, it was definitely the right decision, but he couldn't help but wonder what might have been if he had given it an honest shot with Annette. Being with her had been as easy as breathing and when he allowed it, she made him happy, made him laugh, made him feel worthwhile.

But at the end of the day he was head over ass in love with someone else.

Brushing off his melancholy, Sebastian headed back to the Cipriani, trying to figure out what he was going to say to Kathryn. _My bad_ , probably wasn't going to cover it.

He was so in his own head he didn't notice the ambulance until it was pulling up beside him, sirens blaring. Sebastian stopped. "Oh Christ, what now?" he grumbled under his breath.

Two EMT's jumped out and headed into the building with a stretcher. Sebastian started after them when he noticed coach Kinkaid standing to the right of the door, sucking on a menthol cigarette like it was his only source of oxygen.

"Evening coach," he greeted him. "Who's the ambulance for?"

"Reynolds, he, uh, had a bit of an incident."

"Wait, Reynolds?" he repeated incredulously. "He was fine when I left."

For a brief moment Sebastian feared he might have caused some sort of internal injuries. Not that he cared if the son of a bitch lived or died, but he really didn't feel like adding manslaughter charges to his summer to do list.

The coach shook his head. "No, it's nothing you did son. Ah damn, I knew I shouldn't have left her alone with him."

Before he could say anything more, he tossed his cig away with a shake of his head and headed back inside just as the EMT's were coming out. Court was laid out on the stretcher sobbing loudly and pathetically, clutching his privates.

Having a pretty good idea what transpired Sebastian's face broke into a malicious grin and he snickered. "I warned you asshole."

.

* * *

.

"I can't believe you told him."

"I can't believe after everything that transpired here tonight, _that's_ what you're upset about."

Kathryn rolled her eyes at the retort. She should have insisted harder that they leave. It would have been much easier to bitch Blaine out somewhere private rather than in front of the entire senior class. But he had insisted she stay and save face, rather than run like a coward, like _she_ was the one who did something wrong. She supposed he had a point.

Looking over his shoulder as they slow danced to some early nineties power ballad the band was covering, Kathryn spotted two plain, nameless losers staring at her and giggling. Terrific.

"If you hadn't run your mouth off at Valmont about my alleged 'feelings' he wouldn't have pulled that stunt with Ronald, Court wouldn't have released that video and my reputations wouldn't be in tatters, so yes, I do think I have every right to be furious with you."

Blaine let out a long, pained sigh. "Look, granted things probably didn't go exactly to plan—"

"Oh really?"

"But, you have to look at the bigger picture. You wanted to see Court suffer? I'd say mission accomplished."

Kathryn shook her head. "Oh, I'm far from done with him."

Blaine's eyebrows shot up in alarm. "Um, princess, they had to carry his ass out on a stretcher after you got done dancing on his soft parts. Not to mention the pending assault and drug charges. You know I enjoy your sadistic side, but what else could you possibly do to him?"

She smiled sweetly. "I'm sure I can think of something."

He looked at her exasperated before shaking it off. "Okay, moving on. What about Valmont?"

"What about him?"

Blaine stared her down. It was annoying. " _What_?" she barked drawing more than a few curious stares.

"You know what. Are you going to hit that or what?"

She rolled her eyes. "I've already _hit that_ and the evidence is all over the internet in case you need a refresher."

"You know what I mean. The boy is seriously infatuated."

"And?"

"And don't act like he doesn't get your panties all wet. I know you Merteuil. The only time I've ever seen you close to content was when you were letting Valmont have his merry way with you." When she scoffed at the idea he told her more firmly, "Admit it, he made you happy."

"What he made me was soft," she sighed. "I can't afford—"

"You can't afford not to."

Blaine leveled her with a knowing gaze that made her squirm uncomfortably. She didn't like being _known_ , even if it was by Blaine. Not to mention, she always secretly prided herself on being above such petty nonsense as true love and soul mates. Kathryn didn't much like the idea that Blaine thought all it took to make her happy was a pretty boy who was good in bed.

As if reading her mind he continued, "Look I know you don't go in for all this romance and hearts bullshit and I can't say I blame you, it's not really my bag either. That said, I've never had what you have with Valmont. The boy adores you and against all common sense he doesn't seem to be afraid of you. All I'm saying is it couldn't hurt to let down a few walls for him."

Kathryn stared at him quietly a moment before sneering, "Jesus Christ Blaine, was there another _Saved by the Bell_ marathon on last night?"

"Nope _Dawson's Creek_." While she shot him a disgusted look he pulled her in a little tighter. "Come on what do you have to lose?"

"My dignity? My self-respect? You know us Blaine, how long before we get bored and start trying to destroy each other? Or he leaves when he finds an easier girl? There could never be anything real between us."

"You won't know until you try."

Kathryn shook her head. "This whole conversation is pointless anyway. He's with Annette."

"And since when have you let a Midwestern slag who shops at the Gap take what's yours?"

She opened her mouth to respond when Blaine cut her off with a distracted, "Then again, maybe the blond is no longer in play."

His gaze was directed over her shoulder and Kathryn half turned around, just in time to see Sebastian make his way through the crowd. He had a busted lip, a swollen eye and his tie was now undone, yet somehow he stilled managed to look like walking sex. It was annoying.

"Well look who's back," Blaine greeted him as he came up beside them. "If you're looking for round two, I think you're going to have to take a raincheck."

"I know, I saw the ambulance outside," Sebastian replied with a smirk, his gaze falling on her. "Do you mind if I cut in?"

Kathryn stepped back. "Be my guest."

She turned to leave only to have Valmont pull her back. "Nice try."

She wanted to fight him, but she knew that would just draw more unwanted attention so she allowed him to lead her into a dance. Her hands rested tentatively at his shoulders as she tried to maintain some distance from him. Sebastian wasn't having it. He pulled her in close, his arms wrapping around her waist securely while holding her hand. Blaine meanwhile used the moment to sneak away, looking entirely too pleased with himself as he did.

"What are you doing here?" Kathryn grumbled. "I thought Hargrove threw you out."

"Hmm, he's a little preoccupied at the moment. I take it that was your doing?"

Launching into the same act she pulled on Hargrove and Coach, all quivering lip and scared-little-girl voice she explained, "I-I just wanted to talk to Court, reason with him, but when I found him he was using again and he grabbed me. I begged him to stop but he wouldn't listen. I fought him off as best I could."

"You're psychotic," he told her with an awed grin. "The EMT's told me they'll be lucky if they can reattach his left nut. Forget having children."

"Then I really did perform a public service."

"No argument here. Remind me to never get on your bad side."

"Too late."

Sebastian rolled his eyes upwards. "Here we go. Let's hear it."

"Hmm, where to start? You've done so many incredibly stupid things this evening it's hard to know where to begin. How about you orchestrating that little stunt with Cecile and Ronald, prompting Court to post our porn video for the world to see."

"Okay one, don't tell me you didn't enjoy the hell out of that shit," he argued. "You might hide it well, but I saw you get off on it."

Kathryn feigned indifference. "I might have found it mildly amusing. But it was idiotic to think—"

Sebastian pressed a finger to her mouth silencing her. "And two, I was under the impression that Tuttle had taken that video out of circulation otherwise I wouldn't have been so hasty. So yes, I might not have considered the consequences closely enough and for that I'm sorry. Next grievance."

Momentarily caught off guard by the apology she quickly shook it off. "Getting into a fight with Court and dragging my name into it."

"Now that I won't apologize for. I was defending your honor." Sebastian shrugged. "Such as it is."

Scowling, Kathryn stepped on his toe. Hard.

"Ow!"

"It's not too late," she said sweetly, "There's probably still room in the ambulance."

"Oh but you wouldn't do that," he replied with a clipped sneer. "You enjoy my balls far too much." Leaning in, Sebastian whispered in her ear, "Otherwise, why would you spend so much time with them in your mouth?"

Kathryn moved to step on his other foot only to have Valmont trip her instead causing her to stumble in his arms. "Be careful," he told her with false sincerity.

"Moving on," she grit out through clenched teeth, "To the biggest offense of the night: lying to me about your history with Cecile."

"I didn't lie. I _withheld_."

"Same difference. For months, I begged you to sleep with Cecile," she hissed angrily, careful to keep her voice low as there were already way too many curious eyes on them. "Now I find out you fucked her nearly a year ago and you didn't tell me. I could have won that stupid bet weeks ago had you fessed up. All this bullshit could have been avoided, but instead you chose to lie to me, manipulate me—"

"Doesn't feel great, does it?"

Kathryn flinched at the implication. Her anger momentarily assuaged by her guilt before she shook it off. "Don't give me that crap. It's not the same thing."

"No what you did was much worse," he grumbled. "Look, I knew if I confessed, you'd insist on exposing it and then Caldwell would have me arrested and Annette would never talk to me again."

She sneered at the mention of that twit's name. "Annette, of course. It always comes back to her doesn't it? Where is she anyway?" Kathryn scanned the crowd, half expecting to see her doe-eyed stare from the shadows.

"She went home," he explained. "We broke up."

Kathryn jerked back in surprise. "You broke up? Why?"

Sebastian let out a long sigh, not looking at her. "She ended it."

She studied his expression looking for any traces of hurt but his face was frustratingly blank. "Don't tell me our little video scared her off," she snickered.

"You wish."

"You don't look too broken up about it," she assessed

"It was the right thing to do. She knew my heart was no longer in it and that I…"

Kathryn leaned in. "Yes?"

Sebastian's gaze narrowed. "Why are you so interested?"

"I'm not." It was a lie of tremendous proportions but whatever. "Why did you come back?"

"To tell you I forgive you."

Kathryn let out a short laugh. "Funny, I don't recall asking your forgiveness."

"You didn't have to."

He then leaned in and kissed her. Kathryn quickly pulled back, her gaze darting around at the prying eyes around them. "Don't. I think we've made enough of a spectacle of ourselves for one evening don't you think?"

Sebastian remained pressed up against her tightly, his mouth hovering just above hers. His responding laugh was husky and warm. "Kathryn, after tonight I think they've seen us do a lot worse."

She stepped back. "Don't remind me."

Sebastian quickly tugged her back, his face becoming more somber. "Listen to me, would you. Just listen. Put aside all the bullshit and the mind games and your ego for a minute. Do you want to be with me or not?"

"You mean do I want to fuck?"

"That's _not_ what I meant."

Kathryn stilled, suddenly feeling dizzy. She could feel her heart pounding too quickly in her chest and Sebastian was holding her so close there was no doubt in her mind he felt it too. It made her feel exposed and vulnerable and she suddenly wished to be anywhere but there at that moment.

Here's the thing, if she was being honest with herself, yes, she did want this, she wanted him. But at the same time, she didn't trust it. They were too similar, shared too much history. He knew her too well. And when it ended, as in undoubtedly would, it would get messy. World war three messy. And yet…

"If I agreed could I drive your car again?"

His lips twitched upwards in a smirk. "Absolutely not." Kathryn pouted and he leaned in and whispered, "But I'd go down on you until my jaw ached and my tongue went numb."

"Huh. That's a start. What else you got?"

Smiling he leaned in and kissed her again. Rather than push him away, Kathryn sunk her fingers into his hair and tugged him closer, returning his kiss with eager affection. She waited until she was sure he guard was down before biting his battered lip.

"Ow!" he jerked back with a scowl. "Bitch."

"Pussy."

Sebastian rolled his eyes before burying his face in her neck as they gently swayed to the music from some eighties teen film. Looking over his shoulder she tried to ignore the curious glances of their peers.

"This is probably a bad idea," she sighed.

"Probably. Should we just end it now?"

Kathryn nipped at his ear, delighting in the scandalized gasp it earned from one of their eavesdroppers. "Where's the fun in that?" she whispered coyly.

This time she kissed him gently, careful to not further disturb his injuries. Not that she was all that concerned about his well-being, she just enjoyed keeping him on his toes. What started slow and sensual was soon upgraded to borderline pornographic and totally inappropriate for the occasion.

Getting her wits about her, Kathryn pulled back, panting.

"I'm ready for that quickie now," Sebastian announced.

"I'm not fucking you in the bathroom," she stated plainly. "Regina Charles projectile vomited all over the place."

"How about the men's room?"

"It was _in_ the men's room."

"Your limo?"

"Blaine's using it to tag team Greg and the lacrosse team captain. Your car?"

"I sent Annette home in it," he sighed.

Kathryn considered their options before the solution finally dawned on her. Reaching into her clutch she held up Court's car keys triumphantly. "Why don't we go christen my winnings."

Sebastian let out warm, throaty laugh. "That's my girl."


	20. Seriously?

**Reputations**

Chapter 20:

 _Seriously?_

.

* * *

They didn't end up fucking in Court's Ferrari after all.

After some brief consideration, Sebastian deduced that it was too cramped and smelled far too much like that losers over perfumed cologne for his liking. He couldn't possibly be expected to maintain an erection sitting in that piece of shit. Enter plan B—borrow Regina Charles limo. It wasn't like she needed it anyway as she had left earlier with the swim team captain and his Maserati. One considerable cash bribe later and they were in business.

The limo was circling lower Manhattan for the fifth time that evening, while Kathryn laid sprawled in the back, her slinky dress hiked up around her spread thighs as Sebastian went down on her. Her back was arched, taunt as a bow string while her hips gently rocked against his ardent tongue, desperately seeking out orgasm number three for the night. Sebastian meanwhile was rocking a serious case of blue balls. Reaching down he adjusted himself, wincing against her spread thighs as he did.

It wasn't as if he didn't enjoy going down on her. Point of fact, eating Kathryn out was one of his top five favorite activities. However, a man has needs and after the night he had he deserved a little satisfaction.

Drawing back from his spot between her thighs, he rose to his knees and began unfastening his pants. Kathryn, looking very much like a well satiated house cat, arched a perfectly shaped brow and drawled, "What are you doing?"

"Would you like me to draw you a map?"

Eying the bulge in his pants she smirked. "I don't think we're quite there yet."

Taking her hand, he thrust it against his crotch and counter, "Oh, I think we are."

Kathryn gripped his length and gave it a little squeeze. "As tempting as this is," she sighed, "I think it's best we don't rush into anything just yet. We should go slow, take our time and until then…down boy." She retracted her hand with a smirk before relaxing back against her seat.

"Seriously?"

"Afraid so."

Sebastian glared back at her. He was torn between throwing her down across the seat and fucking her unconscious or just back handing her. Clearly she was testing his limits, exploring how far she could push him before he pushed back. In no mood to give her the satisfaction (especially when he wasn't getting any) he called her bluff. "Fine," he sighed with a bored roll of his eyes as he zipped up his pants. "Have it your way."

Turning around he fixed himself a drink at the mini bar, smirking when his back was to her while picturing her no doubt annoyed expression that he wasn't trying to fight his way into her panties.

"I hope you're not mad at me," she called out, her voice ringing with false sincerity.

Glancing over his shoulder at her, careful to keep his expression neutral he told her, "Not at all. I completely understand your position. I'm in no hurry."

 _We can play all the games you want baby. I have all the time in the world and have every intention of giving as good as I get._

Flopping down on the leather bench opposite her, he glanced out the tinted windows at the darkened buildings as they whizzed past. He could feel her gaze burning into him from the other side of the car. Sebastian smiled against the rim of his glass only to wince at his bruised lip.

"How's your face?"

"It's fine," he grumbled, tentatively touching it. Actually, it stung like a motherfucker. He probably shouldn't have been so vigorous when he went down on her, but it had been worth it.

"That's a shame," Kathryn simpered. "And here I was going to offer to kiss it and make it all better."

Sebastian looked across the limo at her, drinking in her hungry stare. "Well you're welcome to come here and kiss something else."

She titled her head to the side, eyes wide and innocent. "Like what?"

"Why don't you get over here and find out?"

Her expression lost its coquettishness, replaced instead by that familiar predatory glint. Getting up on the seat, she slowly crawled across the bench to him, never breaking eye contact. Kathryn settled in next to him, examining his busted lip and face. "You're a mess," she deduced with a frown.

"Why thank you, I hadn't noticed," he snarked sarcastically.

She gently kissed the side of his lip that wasn't hurt. Sebastian allowed her to tease him for a moment, before abruptly grasping her by the back of the head and kissing her more forcibly. It stung his mouth but he didn't mind. Judging by the fervent way she was kissing him back she didn't mind either.

When he started tugging at the straps of her dress, Kathryn drew back, eyes glassy but amused. Before he could pull her back in, she flopped down resting her head in his lap. Looking up at him, eyes dancing with mischief, she purred, "Patients is a virtue you know."

"Hmm," he grumbled tracing two fingers across her clavicle and under the front of her dress. She wasn't wearing a bra. _Nice_. Massaging her breast, he quipped, "What would you know about virtue?"

Kathryn's smile deepened. "Only that it's a waste of time." Sebastian grinned back at her, his finger rubbing her nipple until it puckered against his thumb. If he was having any sort of effect on her she didn't let it show. "You know you never did tell me what went down between you and Cecile."

He tensed at the question, not quite looking her as he replied evasively, "Not much to say."

"Somehow I doubt that." Reaching up she touched his cheek, forcing his gaze back on her. "Come on tell me," she prodded. "It can't be that bad."

 _Wanna bet?_

He really didn't want to tell her but he knew she wouldn't let it rest without knowing. Sebastian also didn't want to run the risk of Cecile telling her what went down. It would be ten times as embarrassing. He would just have to strap on a pair and confess.

Gnawing on the inside of his cheek he considered her a moment before launching into his tale. "It was during my exile to camp this summer—"

"I know that. Get to the good stuff."

Sebastian rolled his eyes and sighed. "I had been pursuing Annette for a few weeks at that point but she wasn't—"

"Putting out?"

"Uh huh. Anyway, we ended up getting in this argument one night and I stormed off, got a little drunk, then I ran into Cecile. She had a little crush on me and even though I knew she was too young and I knew her mother would have my balls if she found out, I decided to seduce her. Naturally it didn't take much, her being a curious, horny fifteen-year-old. We were in bed, I was inside her, half way home and…I don't know what happened. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was my burgeoning feelings for Annette, but…"

"Yes?"

Sebastian hesitated, fearing the ridicule that would no doubt follow. Might as well pull off the band aid. "I couldn't…finish."

Kathryn stared at him stone faced a moment before his words slowly registered and then her expression lit up with the kind of wicked amusement she usually saved for an enemy's downfall. "You mean you…"

" _Yes_ ," he hissed sharply in irritation.

"Oh my god," she exclaimed before breaking into riotous giggles. "That poor girl! Between that experience and Court, it's a wonder you didn't turn her off to sex all together!"

"You have a point," he grumbled as he finishing off his drink. When she continued to laugh at him Sebastian sneered, "Stop laughing."

Kathryn didn't listen and he could feel his cheeks start to heat in embarrassment. Valmont never could stand to be laughed at. Irritation spiking, he shoved her gruffly off his lap causing her to fall to the limo floor in an awkward heap which thankfully made the laughter cease.

Tossing her hair out of her face with a huff, she looked up at him with quiet outrage. Sebastian merely smirked over the rim of his glass. "Oops."

"Fucker."

Rising to her knees, she brought her hand up, clearly looking to punch him in the nuts. Luckily Sebastian caught her wrist before she could make contact. "None of that. I think you've had quite enough violence for one evening."

"Want to bet?"

She struggled in his grasp with a frustrated cry. Sebastian used the opportunity to pull her forward into a kiss, silencing her. Kathryn struggled only briefly before giving in. Still, he didn't trust her not to bite his lip off so he pulled away just as quickly. "Truce?"

Breath short from their kiss, she didn't appear ready to bend. He sighed. "Come on Kathryn," he coerced, dropping a kiss on her wrist. "This is supposed to be a celebration."

She appeared to melt a little under him and when he pulled her back to him, she easily gave into his advances. Sebastian wasn't fooled however. He knew she was likely cataloguing this latest slight and would likely save her revenge for a time when he was least expecting it. He knew his girl well.

Kathryn crawled back into his lap, her slinky beaded dress, bunching around her waist as she straddled him. They made out for a little while, slow and deliberate, her hands shoved in his hair as she rocked against his lap ensuring his erection remained stiff.

"Should I be expecting any kind of performance issues?" she asked, between kisses, lips turned up in a smirk.

"Shut. Up."

She laughed lightly and began trailing kisses down his neck while her fingers made quick work of his dress shirt. Sebastian used the opportunity to pull the flimsy straps of her gown down, exposing her perfect pert B cup breasts. Pushing her back, he admired her with a salacious grin. "Well hello ladies, it's been far too long."

Kathryn rolled her eyes as he fondled her. "You're an idiot."

"I'm a _connoisseur_."

"My mistake."

She allowed him to get reacquainted with one of his favorite parts of her body while she unfastened his pants and slipped a hand inside. Sebastian arched into her touch trying to suppress a whimper. Kathryn eyed him knowingly then shifted off his lap so she could take him in her mouth. Sebastian stopped her. "I don't want that."

"Since when?" she asked incredulously.

He pulled her back to his lap. "I want _you_ wrapped around me. I want to feel you all tight and hot and needy."

She cocked a brow. "Would you beg?"

"Not a chance. Now come sit on my cock."

Kathryn shot him an unamused look but took her seat back on his lap. As she straddling him his phone dinged signaling a text. Frowning, Sebastian reached into his pocket to see who it was. When he saw it was just his driver, informing him he got Annette home safely and inquiring if he needed his services any more that night, Sebastian quickly sent off text telling him to take the rest of the night off. As he slipped his phone back in his jacket he noticed the girl on his lap scowling at him.

"What?"

She stared at him silently a minute. When she spoke there was an unmistakable bite to her words. "How's Annette?"

"Safe and sound," he hummed, leaning in to kiss her breasts.

Kathryn abruptly pushed him back and slid off his lap. He watched dumbstruck as she pulled her dress back on. "What's wrong?"

"I'm no longer in the mood."

"Yeah right," he snorted before leaning in to kiss her only to be rebuffed once again when she pressed a hand to his chest, stopping him. "Seriously? What's your problem? I'm all for games but this is getting annoying."

"I agree," she grumbled, back stiffening.

"Then tell me what's going on."

"I thought you would have realized by now, I don't do sloppy seconds Valmont."

 _Well that cleared everything up._

"What are you talking about?" he asked shaking his head.

"I'm nobody's second choice Sebastian. If you want her back, then go get her but you won't be using me to do it."

Sebastian tried to make sense of what she was saying. He blamed his raging erection for making him slower on the uptake than normal—all his blood was rushing to his dick instead of where is should be. When it finally dawned on him he wanted to laugh but he suspected if he did he definitely wouldn't be getting laid that night. Kathryn liked to be laughed at even less than he did.

"Oh, so that's why you're being a bigger pain in the ass than normal tonight. Look, that wasn't Annette on the phone, is was my driver telling me he got her home okay." Sebastian had hoped to see some kind of relief come over her face, but her expression remained immobile. "I don't want to be with Annette," he explained slowly, straining to keep his voice calm. "That's why I broke up with her."

" _She_ broke up with you," she reminded him.

"She _suggested_ it," he amended. "And that's only because she knew I was too chicken shit to suggest it first. You said it yourself earlier tonight, I wanted to break up with her. I was just looking for the push to do it. If she hadn't done it tonight, I probably would have done it tomorrow."

"How reassuring," Kathryn sneered with her typical icy lilt. "You know what I think? You enjoy the thrill of the hunt too much."

Sebastian snorted. "We have that in common."

"Indeed we do, which is why I think we should stop this before it goes too far."

"Come again?"

Shifting beside him, Kathryn traced a finger across his bruise, her expression oddly contemplative. "You chased after Annette and then when she was within your grasp you gave her up to chase after me. Then, when whatever we had went to shit—"

"Thanks in no small part to you," he grumbled.

"You went back to her," she stated firmly. "Now you're bored with that so you come back sniffing around me. It's getting boring Valmont and I'm done playing Veronica in this stupid triangle."

Sebastian smirked at the analogy and took her hand in his. He kissed her fingers. "Nice hypothesis, unfortunately it doesn't hold much weight."

"Oh?"

"You're suggesting at some point I got bored with you, which we both know is bullshit. I had very legitimate reasons for walking away."

Kathryn flinched at the accusation. "Regardless," she replied stiffly, pulling her hand back, "You still walked away and may I remind you, wasted virtually no time running back to little Dorothy."

"I didn't run back to her," he sighed. "Kathryn I called her that night because she had been trying to get in contact with me all week and I had been blowing her off. She wanted to tell me about your little foray into blackmail. We spent the night _talking_ , nothing more. We certainly didn't get back together."

She stared at him for a long beat, unblinking. "You told me—"

"You _assumed_ ," Sebastian corrected her.

"You _let_ me."

"Yes because you were being a hateful bitch," he replied defensively. "How did you expect me to react?"

Kathryn appeared stumped for an answer. Sebastian used the opportunity to make his case. "Look, Annette and I didn't get back together until later and even then, it was half assed at best. We didn't even have sex."

Her head shot up at the revelation, her eyes going wide. "You haven't had sex?"

"Is there an echo?" he grumbled. "No we haven't. Not recently at least." He wasn't sure why he made that little revelation known but he stopped just short of going into details about the embarrassing night of his mother's anniversary. Sebastian could just imagine how she'd laugh herself silly over that one.

"It's safe to say Annette and I are officially done. You and me however are another story." Taking a deep breath, he prepared himself for what he was about to do. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm about to become sickeningly sincere for a moment."

Kathryn's face scrunched up. "Must you?"

"Yes."

Pulling her back onto his lap, Sebastian cupped her face. He was about to speak then stopped. Instead he drew her mouth to his and kissed her slowly, savoring it. When they parted, he kept her close. "As far as you and me go Kathryn, I'm all in. No more bullshit, no more games—"

"I like games," she interrupted with a playful grin.

"Oh I'm all too aware. I enjoy them myself, but in moderation and not with each other. If we're going to do this and we both want to make it out alive, we have to learn to play on the same team. Do you think you can do that?"

"Do you?"

"Yes, or at least I'm willing to try."

Kathryn's expression was unreadable as she looked back at him, but he could practically see the gears in her head turning, calculating her next move. She didn't trust him completely, which was fine as his trust in her was shaky at best, but he did love her. That had to count for something. He would not however be making any confessions that night. Sebastian was already laying enough of himself on the line as it was.

And he didn't think it was out of line to expect a little something in return.

"What's it going to be Kathryn?" he asked, irritation creeping into his voice.

"I'm thinking"

"You're stalling." Sebastian began kissing her neck, his hands tightening around her waist as he pushed up against her parted legs. "Stop trying to talk yourself out of this."

"Is that what I'm doing?" she sighed squirming in his lap. "You think you know me so well."

"I do." His hand moved up her thigh, under her dress, to play with her pussy. Sebastian's long fingers pressed against the damp folds of her sex, applying just enough pressure to tease but not satisfy. "Are you in or are you out?"

She writhed against him, whining, "That's not playing fair."

Sebastian let out a short laugh. "That's rich coming from the girl who walked buck naked into my shower to convince me to do her bidding."

Kathryn smirked at the memory. "The blow job didn't hurt either."

"No it didn't," he agreed smiling back.

Leaning forward she captured his lips in another quick kiss, this one a little more firm and substantial. When she pulled back, he expected some other stalling tactics or for her to try to negotiate or something. Instead, he was met by softness almost veering on shyness. Eyes drawn down to his chest, as she unfastened the buttons of his dress shirt she murmured, "You and me, on the same team?"

Sebastian could feel his heart start to speed up as he swallowed thickly. "Yes. Us against the world."

"Hmm. You aren't afraid we'll cannibalize one another?"

"There's always a danger of that, but I'm willing if you are."

Kathryn's hands stilled on his chest. Her gaze met his. There was a long charged moment between them, crackling with tension.

When she finally spoke, it was only one word. "Alright."

It wasn't a ringing endorsement of enteral love, but it was all he needed. That one word filled him with more hope than he thought possible. Unable to suppress his grin, Sebastian grasped her by the back of the neck and tugged her forward to be devoured. Kathryn easily gave in, her eager hands roaming across his bare chest, the sharp bite of her nails dragging against his skin leaving little electric shocks in their wake. Her hand slipped into his open pants and brushed aside his briefs to get to him. Sebastian pushed up into her hand, whimpering in need. He could feel her smile against his lips.

He was guiding her hips, angling her on his lap just so, when his phone went off. Sebastian groaned against her neck, as Kathryn stilled. "Aren't we popular," she noted with lingering sarcasm.

"Ignore it," he ordered, tugging her dress strap down her arm.

She hastily shoved it back. "Just answer it," she sighed. "Then turn the damn thing off."

"I'm not answering it," he replied petulantly, while removing the troublesome object from his jacket. Sebastian was preparing to chuck it across the car when he caught sight of the caller. "Huh. It's my father."

Kathryn shifted on his lap, her face lit up with curiosity now that she knew it wasn't Annette. "Answer it," she repeated.

He started to argue then stopped. With a sigh, he brought the phone to his ear. "Dad, you have shitty timing I hope you know that."

"Sebastian where are you?"

His father didn't sound like his usual jovial, lush self and it wasn't like him to get right to the point like that. Sebastian stiffened. "We're just coming up sixth, why?"

"Is Kathryn with you?"

His gaze fell on the girl in his lap, who had begun kissing her way down his chest, moving to get on her knees. When he replied in the receiver, "As a matter of fact she is," Kathryn stopped and looked up at him expectantly.

"Son, I need you to get her to Lenox Hill as soon as possible. Tiffany's been in an accident."

The news sobered him up right away. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah, we had a bit of a fender bender on the FDR. The doctors say she should pull through alright, but I think it's best if Kathryn was here."

"Okay," he replied, trying to make sense of this. "Wait, why were you with her?"

He was met with a pause. "I'll explain after you get here."

Sebastian father ended the call leaving him to stare into space in bewilderment for a moment. "What was that about?" Kathryn asked, pulling him from his thoughts.

He met her gaze as he leaned over and tapped on the divider separating them from the front seat. When the window rolled down a quarter of the way he told the driver, "Lennox Hill hospital, quickly."

"Yes sir."

"The hospital?" Kathryn echoed, sliding onto the seat. "Sebastian, what's going on?"

"Our parents were in an accident. Your mother was hurt."

She flinched but otherwise her expression remained stoic. "Is she okay?"

"I'm not sure, but my father seemed to think she would be," Sebastian explained as he quickly fastened his pants, his erection now soft and forgotten.

Kathryn shifted restlessly beside him. "What were they doing together?"

He shook his head, wondering the same thing. Something approaching dread settled like an unwanted ulcer in his stomach when he considered the possibilities. "I'm not sure, but we're going to find out."

.

* * *

On what was quickly becoming the longest night of her life Kathryn let out an extended, silent, yawn. Being a lady of good breeding, and impeccable manners she quickly covered her exhaustion with her hand, but it was too late. Sebastian caught it.

Leaning casually against the opposite wall of the elevator, looking impossibly gorgeous in his rumpled tux, his face broke into his trademark smirk. "And to think I haven't even had a chance to tire you out for real tonight," he sing-songed.

Casting a withering glare in his direction she drawled, "Keep it up and you might never get the chance again."

"Someone's grumpy," he sighed, crossing over to her as the car made its slow climb.

Sebastian slung an arm around her shoulders and she found herself sinking into his warmth with unprecedented ease. "I'm ready for this fucking night to be over with already," she announced.

It was too much. First everything that went down on prom. Her reputation was, if not irrevocably damaged was at the very least lingering on the critical list. Then that whole scene with Valmont in the limo, agreeing to be his what? Girlfriend? _Jesus_. Now this. Her mother in the hospital and Edward lingering like some unwanted ominous specter.

They had arrived at the hospital only a few moments ago, only to be told by the ogre manning the emergency room that her mother had just gotten out of surgery and was in the process of being moved upstairs to a private room. As they headed up to find her Kathryn's mind couldn't help but think back on her mother's evasive response to her questions about Edward.

"What the hell aren't they telling us?" she wondered aloud, face half pressed against Sebastian's chest.

"What do you mean?"

Kathryn looked up at him, hesitating only a moment before revealing, "Your father was the one who bankrolled Annette so she could keep her father out of prison. He admitted as much when I went to see him the other day."

She was expecting some kind of outburst of anger or at the very least disgust. Instead she was met with cool indifference. "Yes, I know," he sighed.

Pushing out of his arms, she spat, "What do you mean, 'you know'?"

"I imagine I figured it out the same way you did. Annette only has so many ways to access that kind of money and since it obviously wasn't me, that leaves…"

His calm unaffected demeanor was starting to grate. "Why are you acting so casual about this?"

"You mean as opposed to acting like an outraged harpy?"

Kathryn went to smack him only to have him grab her wrist before it could make contact. At the same time the elevator dinged and the metal doors opened revealing a couple of tired looking nurses and an orderly. They spared the two scowling teenagers decked out in formal wear a brief glance before resuming their conversation as they stepped into the car.

Sebastian crowded Kathryn against the corner, hands still gripping her wrists. "Calm down. You're smarter than that Kathryn," he whispered, gaze boring into her. "Never let them see your cards. What sense is there in getting angry?"

She knew this of course and for the first time she regretted confronting Edward at his office. True it had felt good at the time, but in the end all it did was expose her suspicions, expose her. Taking a deep, breath Kathryn calmed herself down, his gently admonishing words working like a balm on her frazzled nerves. Sensing the fight leaving her, Sebastian loosened his grip and brought her wrist to his mouth for a brief kiss.

"Do you have any idea what they could be hiding?" she asked.

"I have some guesses."

"So do I." And she really didn't want to consider them too closely. She suspected Sebastian felt the same way, judging by the wary look in his eyes.

When the elevator dinged again and the doors opened, Kathryn turned in time to recognize it was their floor. Taking her hand, Sebastian led her off the elevator and pulled her aside as the doors closed behind them. Before she could ask what he was doing, he leaned in and kissed her fiercely, hand gripping her face so tightly he was likely to leave a fingerprints. When he pulled back Kathryn regarded him a little dazed.

"Same team, right?" he asked.

She nodded in confirmation. "Right."

Holding hands they marched down the hall, searching out her mother's room. As they turned the corner, they spotted Edward in the hallway talking with a doctor who disappeared as a nurse called him away. Kathryn's heels echoed loudly in the otherwise quite space, signaling their approach. Edward turned to greet them looking tired, but relieved. "Oh good, you guys found the room," he called out with a soft smile that quickly turned into a scowl when he caught sight of his son's face. "Jesus Sebastian, what the hell happened to you?"

"It's a long story," Sebastian sighed. "You're not looking so great yourself. How are you doing dad?"

Waving off his son's concern he told them, "I'm fine, a few bumps and bruises nothing a stiff drink won't fix. I'm afraid Tiffany got the brunt of it."

Kathryn drank in the older man's appearance, taking note of the tux he was wearing. The sleeves were rolled up and there was blood on the edges. She wondered if it was her mother's.

"How is she?" Kathryn asked, cutting through the pleasantries.

"The doctors say she'll make a full recovery," he explained with a kind smile. "There was some internal bleeding but they managed to stop it. She should be awake soon."

She found herself letting out a breath of relief she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Kathryn had told herself her mother would be fine and she refused to consider any other outcome, but in the back of her mind it had been there. For all of Tiffany's obvious faults she was her mother and the only family she really had left. Kathryn wasn't sure what she would have done if she lost her.

The evidence of her relief must have been more obvious than she thought as Sebastian gave her hand a brief reassuring squeeze. Kathryn met his gaze and they shared a look that didn't go unnoticed by Edward.

"I'm sorry I pulled you guys away from the prom," Edward apologized, glancing briefly at their entangled hands. "I hope Annette wasn't too disappointed."

 _Well that was subtle_.

"Annette's no longer in the picture dad," Sebastian replied casually, letting go of her hand to wrap around her waist and tug her into his side. Kathryn couldn't resist a slight, smug smile at the older man's expense.

Looking back and forth between them Edward replied gravely, "So I see."

"And what about you," Sebastian pressed, "Where were you and Tiffany coming from?"

"The Hamptons," he replied, brow furrowed, "There was a benefit."

Kathryn's bullshit meter went off. "Mother didn't say anything about attending a benefit," she remarked suspiciously, recalling how eager her mother had been to get her out of the house.

Edward flinched and opened his mouth to respond when the nurse came out of the room behind them. "Mr. Valmont? She should be coming out of it soon if you'd like to go in," she told him.

"Thank you," he replied, sounding genuinely grateful.

The older woman smiled kindly. "Your wife is going to be just fine."

Kathryn's brow sprung up at that word as she waited for Edward to correct her. He didn't.

" _Wife_?" Sebastian echoed incredulously, his outraged expression mirroring her own. "Please, tell her she's mistaken."

Edward let out a long sigh. "I can't do that son. Tiffany and I are married."

"What?!" they both exclaimed in unison.

Kathryn could feel her knees start to buckle and she was sure had she not been holding on to Sebastian she would have ended up on her ass.

"When did this happen?" Sebastian demanded. "How did this happen?"

Edward held his hand up, in a bid to calm him. "We'll explain everything later. Right now I'm going to go check on my wife." Without further explanation, he disappeared into the hospital room leaving them to gape after him in distress.

Part of Kathryn was eager to rush in after him and demand answers but she was just too damn exhausted. The fight had officially drained out of her. After everything else that transpired that night, this was like the cherry on the shit sundae and she had no energy to deal with it.

Releasing Sebastian's hand, she walked zombie like over to a nearby bench and sunk down. Sebastian followed. "This isn't as bad as it seems," he told her, taking a seat beside her.

Kathryn gave him a withering side long look. "We're _siblings_ ," she hissed.

"Only by marriage," he replied sounding almost flip. "Besides it could be kind of fun." Leaning in he nuzzled her neck murmuring, "Sneaking into each other's rooms at night, morning showers. Like a horny _Brandy Bunch_."

She pushed him off. "Not the time."

Sebastian placed a hand under her chin, forcing her to meet his gaze. "Hey, this isn't the end of the world. We've been through worse. We'll handle it."

Kathryn wanted to object to his Pollyanna trite remarks. She could feel a sharp rebuttal, likely aimed at his masculinity linger on her tongue, but she found herself holding back as she looked up at him. She recalled sitting beside him, just like this, in this very hospital when they were eleven years old right after his mother died. Sebastian was in shock and Kathryn thought it was the end of the world. It wasn't. They moved on and somehow, against all odds they found each other again.

Right then she knew, with a frightening kind of certainty that they would get through this as well and not only that, they would triumph.

Leaning in she kissed him briefly on the mouth. "You and me, same team?"

Sebastian smiled, small and assured as he brushed a strand of hair from her face. "Us against the world." Wrapping an arm around her slim shoulders, he added, " _Sis_."

She nudged her elbow against his ribs but smiled. "Fucking idiot."

Kathryn relaxed against him, feeling if only for a brief moment, like the weight of the world was no longer on her shoulders. She was no longer alone. For now, it was enough.

THE END

.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _Yep a cliffhanger. I know I'm an asshole but I couldn't resist. I will be writing a sequel to this but honestly it probably won't be until early next year as I'm working on something else at the moment. I haven't decided whether I'm going to post a new anthology series or just do a couple of random stand alones. We shall see. Anyway, thanks so much for all the reviews and encouragement. And a big thank you to sfstewart for being my beta, as I've stated before you're awesome! I hope everyone who celebrates has a wonderful Thanksgiving and I'll see you soon._


End file.
